Evolution of a Relationship
by julie20007
Summary: this is how the Doctor and Rose got together and got married, it's the prequel to series three with Rose,it starts at the end of Dalek and goes on from there, blatantly Doctor/Rose.9/Rose to start with and then 10/Rose when it get's to series two.
1. aftermath of Dalek

**Hi guys I was asked a few weeks ago to write about how the Doctor and Rose got together so I'm going to do it now, this story will basically be fillers. This is a prequel to series 3 with Rose.**

The Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis and Adam was still standing outside, he eventually entered and was completely taken aback by the size of the Tardis "It's bigger on the inside" he said in an awed voice. The Doctor grinned.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, that's T A R D I S it stands for Time And Relative Dimentions In Space" he said. Rose was standing by the console covering her mouth with her hand and she was trying really hard not to laugh at him. The Doctor heard her supressed giggles and turned to her and said "Since you invited him onboard, you get to give him a tour, find him a room and meet me in the med lab"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get there" he said and walked out of the room, Rose was completely confused, she was wondering what had gotten into the Doctor. She turned to Adam and said "Come on". She showed him the most important rooms in the Tardis, the library, the kitchen, the livingroom and also the best places to relax which included the swimming pool and a garden. She then found him a room near the control room so that he didn't get lost trying to find his way there when he woke up. She left him to get used to his room and walked through the corridors until she found the room that she was looking for, she entered the Tardis infirmary and spotted the Doctor sitting on the bed nearest the door, he had removed his leather jacket and Rose was amazed at how much younger he looked when he wasn't wearing it. He looked up when Rose entered the room and smiled at her, she walked over to him and said "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"When I went down to the vault Van Stattan discovered that I was an alien, he captured me and took me to another one of his rooms and tied me up, he used some sort of scanner on me to look at my biology, he discovered that I have two hearts, he used the scanner to torture me and I don't know what sort of damage he did so I need you help"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

"Help me get this jumper off for starters" Rose obliged and she pulled the jumper slowly over his head so as not to hurt him, he was in pain, she could tell and she also knew that he wasn't about to let that show. She gasped when she saw the extent of the damage done to him and she ran her finger over the largest bruise on his chest, the Doctor grabbed her wrist and said "Can you give me that thing there?" he asked her as he pointed to a weird looking medical instrument on the table beside her, she handed it to him and he turned it to the correct setting and handed it back to her, she looked at him confused when he gave it to her and he said "Press the button and run it over my bruises, it won't heal them compeletly but it'll make the pain go away" she did as he asked without comment and when she was finished, she handed him his jumper which he put back on and the two of them left the infirmary, each going to their separate bedrooms.

**There you go, that's the first chapter out of the way, and the next will be up as soon as I've updated Series 3 with Rose.**

**TTFN**


	2. Nightmares

**Hi guys, sorry about the wait, I know that at least two of you who are reading this are enjoying it**

The Doctor went to his bedroom, changed for bed in his en suite bathroom and got into bed and lay down. Within a few minutes he was asleep, it was the first time that he had slept since he had taken Rose home. As soon as he was asleep his nightmares began to plague him. First it was the Time War, he saw the Daleks attacking the Cruciform, then he saw Gallifrey burn after he pressed the button. This was a normal night for the Doctor, which was why he hardly ever slept since he had regenerated into this form. Tonight however was different, he found himself in Van Stattan's museum, watching as the Dalek killed Rose over and over again. He woke suddenly and sat up, rubbed his face with his hand and got out of bed and dressed. He left his bedroom intent on going to the control room, however his feet led him to Rose's bedroom door. He paused with his hand on the door, he was debating with himself, trying to decide if he should enter her room or not. In the end he decided that he should go in, just to reassure himself that she was alright.

He opened the door and entered the dark room, he could see Rose's sleeping form in her bed, he walked over and looked down on her. He smiled when he saw the position that she had gotten herself into, she was curled up in a ball and her hair was the only thing that told him that it was Rose that was in the bed, as she had pulled the covers up over her head. He stood there for a while, just to prove to himself that she was still alive and he was about to leave when her hand shot out from under her covers and grabbed his arm and he turned "What's wrong?" she asked, when she recieved no reply, she said "Doctor?"

"Nothing" answered the Doctor, knowing full well that Rose could see right through him.

"There's something wrong Doctor, I know there is." she said softly, "Tell me" she moved over on her bed to let him sit down on the edge and when he did, Rose took his hand and he began to speak.

"It was the Time War, the destruction of Gallifrey"

"What's Gallifrey?"Rose asked wondering if that was the name of the Doctor's home planet.

"That was my home planet. In my nightmares I see it burn... but tonight it was different. I saw the Time War as usual and then it changed, I dreamt that that Dalek in Van Stattan's museum had killed you and I saw it in my mind over and over again, I woke up and I had to come here to reassure myself that you really were alive."

Rose squeezed his hand and said "I'm still here. I'm alright, Doctor. It didn't hurt me, you know it didn't" she moved their hands from her lap where they had been and placed his over her heart. "See" Rose removed their hands and the Doctor got off the bed and headed to the door

"I'll be in the control room, you just get some sleep, Rose and I'll see you when you wake up." he opened the door and left the room. He closed the door behind him and walked through the corridors of the Tardis until he reached the control room.

Once there, the Doctor began to work on the Tardis, fixing circuits that didn't need fixing, everything that he did was to keep himself from sleeping, because he knew that if he went back to sleep he would fall back into the nightmares about Rose, only instead of just dreaming that the Dalek had killed her, he'd dream that that shop window dummy had killed her before he took her hand, that she had died at the end of the world when the sun filter had been lowered, that she was turned into a walking corpse as a host for the Gelth, or that she had been killed when Rickey the idiot had blown up Downing Street.

_Meanwhile..._

_Rose Tyler was confused, the Doctor had just told her that he had dreamt that she had been killed by that Dalek today, what exactly did that mean? Did the Doctor have feelings for her, like the ones that she had for him? or did he just worry about her safety cause he'd promised her mum? She didn't know. She fell asleep again with all these questions running around her head and she found a restless sleep._


	3. The Long Game

**Hiya guys, I'm so, so sorry about the delay, I've been forgetting about this fanfiction cause I've recently went back to college. I hope that now that I'm getting started, that there will be an update for this story once a week, but I make no promises. So here's the whole of 'The long game'.**

Rose Tyler woke from her restless sleep wondering if the Doctor was alright or not. She got out of her bed and went into her bathroom, she removed her night clothes and stepped into the shower, she washed relatively quickly and got out again, wrapped herself in one of her fluffy pink towels and left the room.  
She went to the chest of drawers in her bedroom that held all her own clothes and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. She dried herself and then got dressed.  
When she was dressed she left her bedroom and headed to the control room to find the Time Lord that was plaguing her thoughts.

_The Doctor had spent the whole night in the control room, mostly staring into space, wondering why he cared for his companion so much, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so instead of musing the whole night, he decided to do something useful. He had removed a section of the grating from beside the console and climbed down into the work space that he had created and set to work on parts of the Tardis that needed to be repaired. This was how Rose found him the next morning when she entered the control room_

Rose entered the control room and smiled when she found the Doctor just exactly where she had expected him to be, she walked to the console and sat down on the edge of the grating. "Morning." she said. The Doctor, who wasn't expecting his companion to be up yet jumped up so suddenly that he banged his head on the grating above him.

"Morning." he said. Just by looking at him Rose could tell that he hadn't gone back to sleep, but she couldn't ask him what was going on, because a fully dressed Adam chose that exact moment to enter the control room.

"Right." the Doctor said as he pulled himself up from under the console and started to input the next co-ordinates. "Off we go then." he pulled on a lever and the Tardis started to move. When she stopped the Doctor turned to Rose and said "Come on, Rose." he held out his hand which she took and he dragged her to the door.

"What about me?" Adam asked. Wondering why they were leaving him out.

"Just stay in here until we tell you to come out." the Doctor told him and opened the door and walked out with Rose following him, she closed the door behind her and the Doctor began to speak "So, it's 200,000. It's a spaceship...No, a space station, and, er...Try that gate over there."

"200,000?"

"200,000." the Doctor answered grinning, all traces of the night before gone from his face.

"Nice."

Rose opened the door and found Adam standing behind it "Adam!" she said enthusiastically "Out you come." She moved out of the way as the confused young man exited the Tardis, looking around.

"Oh, my God!" he said

"Don't worry." Rose said reassuringly "You'll get used to it."

"Where are we?"

"Good question." answered Rose. "Let's see. Judging by the architecture, I'd say we're the year 200,000, and if you listen..." the Doctor watched with a pride filled smile on his face as Rose told the younger man where they were. "Engines. We're in a space station. Yeah, definitely a space station." she said "It's a bit warm in here. They could turn the heating down." she looked around "Tell you what- let's try that gate. Come on." she led the way to the gate and the two men followed her.

The three of them entered what looked like an observation room. Rose climbed the stairs "Here we go." she said as she walked to the window "And this is..." she started as Adam climbed the stairs followed by the Doctor "I'll let the Doctor describe it."

"The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire." he said "There it is- Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species with mankind right in the middle."

Adam feinted "He's your boyfriend!" the Doctor said

"Not anymore." Rose told him

They managed to wake Adam up, the Doctor led the two of them back to where the Tardis was. "Come on, Adam." the Doctor said "Open your mind. You'll like this- fantastic period of history. The human race at it's most intelligent- art, politics, fine food, goo manners..." the Doctor stopped short as a man shouted and machines began to whirr

They watched as the sellers began to serve food "Fine cuisine?" Rose asked

"My watch must be wrong." he check his watch "No, it's fine, It's weird."

"Your history's not as good as you thought." Rose teased

"It's perfect."

"Obviously not."

"What about the millions of planets and species?" Adam asked "Where are they?"

"That is a good question." the Doctor answered wondering the exact same thing. He walked over to Adam and grabbed his shoulder "Adam, me old mate." he said "You must be starving."

"No I'm just timesick."

"You need some grub." he turned to the seller "How much is a Kronkburger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart. Now join the queue!" The Doctor moved away from Adam "We need money." he said having learnt that with Rose around he would need it as she always wanted to buy some trinket or another from every planet they visited "let's use a cashpoint." he used the sonic screwdriver and got a credit stick which he took out and handed to Adam. "Pocket money." he explained "Don't spend it all on sweets."

"Hw does it work?" Adam asked as the Doctor walked away.

"Go and find out." the Doctor said "Stop nagging me! Time travel's like visiting Paris. Don't just read a guidebook. Throw yourself in- eat the food, get charged double and kiss complete strangers..." Rose smiled almost laughing "Or is that just me? Stop asking questions. Go and do it." Adam walked off in the opposite direction. "Off you go." the Doctor said to Rose with a cheeky grin. "Your first date!"

"You're gonna get a smack, you are!" Rose said in the same teasing tone that the Doctor had been using but she followed Adam anyway.

The Doctor walked over to two women and stopped them "This is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" he asked

"Floor 139." said one

"Could they write it any bigger?" said the other

"Floor 139 of what?" the Doctor asked

"Must have been some party!" said the first

"You're on satellite five." answered the other

"What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"How could you not know where you are?" asked the first

"I'm stupid."

"Wait a minute." said the second "Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

The Doctor took out the pshycic paper "You've got me." he said "You're too clever for me." he held up the paper.

"We were warned about this in basic training." she told her companion "Workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right. Fire away. If it gets me to Floor 500, I'll do anything."

"What happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold!" she said "And you should know, Mr Management!" she moved away "So this is what we do." she led him to some screens "Latest news- sandstorms in the New Venus Archipelago, 200 dead. The Glasgow water riots into their third day. Space lane 77 closed by sunsoit activity. And the Face of Boe has jut announced he's pregnant."

"You broadcast the news."

"We are the news. We're the journalists." she said "We write it, we package it and sell it. 600 channels broadcasting out of Satellite Five

_Rose was with Adam, trying to get him to eat something. "Try this." she told him "It's called Zaffic. It's like a slush puppy." _

_"What flavour?" Adam asked, hoping that it was something that he was familiar with. Rose took a sip "Some sort of beef." she answered_

_"Oh, my God" he said Rose laughed "It's like everything's gone- home, family- everything."_

_"This helps." Rose said as she took out her mobile phone "The Doctor gave it a top-up. Who's back at home? Your mum and dad?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Rose held out her phone. "Phone 'em up." she said_

_"But that's 198,000 years ago."_

_"Honestly." Rose said "Try it. Go on."_

_"Is there a code for Planet Earth?" he asked_

_"Just dial!" Adam did as she asked and was surprised when he heard the phone ring and his mother's voice on the answering machine. Rose listened as he left his message "That is so..." he said when he hung up the phone. A klaxon rang twice _

_"Oi, Mutt and Jeff!" the Doctor shouted "Over here."_

Rose joined him and the women and Adam followed. They were led into a room and they stood at the side and watched. "Now everybody behave. We have a management inspection. How do you want it, by the book?"

"Right from scratch, thanks." the Doctor answered

"Ok, so, ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Khadeni. That's Cathica with a C, in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me- please do! Feel free to ask questions. The process of news-gathering must be open, honest and beyond bias. That's company policy."

"Actually, it's the law."

"Thank you, Suki." said Cathica "Ok, keep it calm. Don's show off for the guests. Here we go." she sat down in the chair that was in the middle of the room "And... engage safety." she snapped her fingers and her forehead opened "And three...two...and spike."

"Compressed information, streaming into her. Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain _is_ the computer."

"If it goes through her, she must be a genius." Rosa said

"She wouldn't remember it." the Doctor explained "There's too much. Her head would blow up." walked around the room and Rose followed "The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"What about all these people?" Rose asked pointing at the people who were sitting round the chair.

"They've got tiny chips in their head, connecting them to her. They transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place. Now that's what I call power."

"Do you want to get out?" Rose asked Adam

"No. This technology, it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong."

"Trouble?" asked Rose

"Oh, yeah." said the grinning Doctor

Suki was shocked and she removed her hands and everything switched off and Cathica was woken from her state of unconciousness "Suki!" she exclaimed "I wasn't even halfway. What was that for?"

"Sorry. It must have been a glitch."

"Oh"

There was a chiming sound "Promotion."

The Doctor and Rose watched as Cathica prayed that she would get the promotion _"Promotion for Suki Macrae Cantrell."_

The Doctor watched as Cathica argued with Suki and Rose turned to him and asked "What's Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold."

They went with Suki to the lift "Cathica, I'm going to miss you. Floor 500, thank you." she said to the Doctor

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, you're my lucky charm!"

"All right." the Doctor said "I'll hug anyone." he hugged Suki. Rose went to Adam

"Come on. It's not that bad." she said

"What with the head thing?"

"Well, she's closed it now."

"Yeah, but it..." he paused "It's everything. It freaks me out." he admitted "I just need to... If I could just... cool down. Sort of acclimatise."

"How do you mean?"

"Maybe I could sit on the observation deck." he suggested "Would that be alright? Soak it in, you know. Pretend I'm a citizen if the year 200,000."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"No, no." Adam said "You stick with the Doctor. You'd rather be with him. It's gonna take a better man than me to get between you two. Anyway, I'll be on the deck."

"Here you go." said Rose reaching into her pocket "Take the Tardis key, just in case it gets a bit too much."

"Yeah, like it's not weird in there!" Rose gave him the key anyway and he left.

Rose went to join the Doctor

"I've got to go." said Suki as she picked up her bag "I can't keep them waiting. I'm sorry!" she ran into the lift "Say goodbye to Steve for me. Bye!" she shouted as the doors closed

"Good riddance" Cathica said

"You're talking like you won't see her again" Rose said

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500, you never come back."

"Have you ever been up there?" the Doctor asked

"I can't." Cathica told him "The kep for the lift only comes with promotion. No one gets to 500 except the chosen few.

The Doctor wondered what the heck was going on in this place and where Adam was, but he was happier that he had Rose with him, they walked side by side and the Doctor was still trying to figure out what his feelings for the blonde were, he knew that he cared for her, but then again, he had cared for all his other companions, but he had never once had dreams about them like the one he had had about Rose the night before. He knew he was attracted to her, but that wasn't what caused the dream, was he woried about her safety because he had promised Jackie, he didn't know, but all that he did know what that he needed to figure out what his feelings were. Rose on the other hand was watching him with a worried look on her face, she knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on, but there was something else that he was trying to work out.

They followed Cathica back to the room where they had watched what happened "We only get 20 minutes for maintenance." she said "Give it a rest."

The Doctor sat on the chair and Rose stood behind him with her arm on the back of the chair. "You've never been to another floor?" he asked "not even one floor down?

She told them that she went to Floor 16 when she first arrived, which is medical and that was where she got her head done.

"You're not management are you?" Cathica asked

"At last!" the Doctor said "She's clever!"

Rose listened as the Doctor asked Cathica questions.

--

The Doctor and Rose found themselves on Floor 500 with a mad man called the editor and the Jagrafess that he likes to call Max. Cathica came up to Floor 500 and saved Adam from an information overload and to stop the Editor getting any more information on the Doctor and Rose. She channelled the heat back upto Floor five hundred and the Jagrafess exploded from the heat overload.

They went back down to Floor 139 after they had collected Cathica and then found Adam "Easy, Doctor." Rose said as the Time Lord advanced on her friend, who of course blamed the Time Lord for everything that had happened.

--

The Tardis landed in Adam's house and they dropped him off. The Doctor deleted the phone message that Adam had left and then said "Right, see ya."

"What do you mean see ya?"

"See ya, as in good bye!" the Doctor said

"But you can't leave me here. What about my head? It opens."

"What do you mean like this?" the Doctor snapped his fingers and Adam's head opened. Adam snapped his fingers and it closed the Doctor did it again

"Doctor, that's enough, now stop it!" Rose said she then snapped her fingers "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Take me with you." Adam said

"I only take the best and I've got Rose." the Doctor said as he entered the Tardis, having just realised something.

Adam tried to beg Rose to take them, but she turned around and went into the Tardis, disappearing from his life forever.

--

Once back inside the Tardis Rose joined the Doctor at the controls and stayed quiet whilst he put the Tardis into the Time Vortex. "I'm sorry." she said

"It's fine, why don't you go, get some rest, you're knackered." the Time Lord told her. She left the room, knowing better than to argue with him and went to her room to figure out what she felt for him as he tried to do some more work on the Tardis.

**I know there wasn't much difference between the episode and this chapter, but the difference will be bigger during Father's day, which will be up next Thursday. I hope, it might even be before that, but I'm gonna update one of my other stories now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	4. Father's day

**Hiya guys, umm... I know that I said once a week, but I'm gonna update now as it's far too much of a temptation and I think that I owe you guys an update or two so here we go with Fathe's day**

Rose blamed herself, which was why she was now sitting in her room crying. The Doctor was sitting in the control room also blaming himself

_Flash back_

_The Doctor and Rose were in the control room in the Tardis and Rose was telling him about her father "... Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" she asked hoping that he would say yes._

_"Where's this come from all of a sudden?"_

_"All right, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind, just leave it."_

_"No, I can do anything." the Doctor said "I'm just more worried about you."_

_'What did he mean by that?' Rose thought "I want to see him." she said out loud_

_"Your wish is my command." he said "But, be careful what you wish for." _

_The Doctor started the Tardis. _

_--_

_First of all, he took her to her mum and dad's wedding "I, Peter Akan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline..."_

_"Just carry on."Jackie said "It's good enough for Lady Di"_

_The Doctor laughed, Rose looked at her father, "I thought he'd be taller."_

_--_

_Rose asked the Doctor to take her back to the day that her father died, so that she could be there to hold his hand. "Novemeber 7th?"_

_"1987."_

_--_

_The Tardis landed on a street corner and Rose and the Doctor stepped out of it. "It's so weird." she said "The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."_

_"The past is another country." said the Doctor "1987 is just the Isle of Wight." he looked down at her "You sure about this?"_

_"Yeah."_

_--_

_They went to the place where her father died. "This is it. Jordan Road." Rose said "He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said 'That stupid vase." a car came around the corner "He got out his car...and crossed the road. Oh, God, this is it." The Doctor took her hand, and she hid her face as the car hit her father._

_"Go to him." the Doctor encouraged, hating to see her hurt "Quick."_

_Rose ran away and the Doctor followed her, they stopped and they sat down against the wall "It's too late now." she said "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own." Rose said, with tears streaming down her face "Can I try again?"_

_The Doctor knew that he couldn't deny her anything, so he took her back_

_--_

_They stood behind their previous selves, to avoid being seen, but Rose decided that she was going to save her father. she saved him and he took them to the flat. The Doctor took the Tardis key from her and left._

_--_

_He went back to the Tardis, but it was only and ordinary sized police box "Rose!" he ran back towards the church._

_--_

_He spotted her at the church and shouted "Rose!" she turned and smiled "Get in the church!" she turned and looked up and saw the most hideous creature she had ever seen appear from nowhere. She screamed, the Doctor pushed her out of harm's way and said "Get in the church!" they watched as two people were eaten by the creatures and then the Doctor shouted "In." he made sure that everyone was inside the chruch and then he shut the doors._

_"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay." he said "The older something is the sronger it is. What else?" he paused "Go and check the other doors. Move!"_

_Jackie ran after him "What's happening? What are they?" she asked "What are they?"_

_The Doctor turned to face her and said "There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage."_

_"What do you mean? Time?" asked Jackie "Wha are you jabbering on about time?"_

_"Oh, I might have known you'd argue. Jack, I'm sick of you complaining."_

_"How do you know my name?" Jackie asked "I've never met you in my life."_

_"You never will unless I sort this out. If you don't mind I've waited a long time to say this, Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors."_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_The Doctor grinned "I should have done that ages ago._

_--_

_The Doctor went into the back of the church and checked the windows and found Rose's father "There's smoke coming up from the city." said Pete "But no sirens. I don't think it's just us. I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world." The Doctor watched as the car that was supposed to have killed the man standing next to him appeared and then disappeared._

_"Was that a car?"_

_"It's not important. Don't worry about it._

_--_

_The Doctor was sitting with baby Rose when Rose came back from speaking to her father. "Rose, you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" he asked, the baby just looked at him. Rose came up beside him "Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times change."_

_"I'd better be careful, I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken."_

_Rose tried to touch the baby "No." said the Doctor "Don't touch the baby, you're both the same person, that's a paradox. We don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time, makes them stronger. A paradox might let them in."_

_"I can't do anything right, can I?_

_"Since you asked, no. So don't touch the baby." he said, looking for her to fight back._

_He wasn't disappointed "I'm not stupid."_

_"You could have fooled me." he said, then he stopped "Alright... I'm sorry. I wasn't really gonna leave you on your own."_

_"I know."_

_"Between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."_

_"You'll think of something."_

_"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old and there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. but they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."_

_"If I'd realised..."_

_"Just... tell me you're sorry."_

_"I am... I'm sorry." the Doctor touched her cheek with his hand and smiled, then he stood up and hugged her. Rose pulled back "Have you got something hot?" she reached into his coat and pulled out the Tardis key, it was red hot and glowing, she dropped it on the floor. "It's the Tardis key". The Doctor removed his leather jacket and used it to hold the key._

_--_

_Pete handed baby Rose to Rose, the Doctor wasn't quick enough to stop him and on of the reapers got in "Everyone, behind me!" _

_"I'm the oldest thing in here." the reaper, took the Doctor_

_"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she watched the reaper kill the Doctor, she knew then at that moment how she felt about him and now she could never tell him. The reaper took the Tardis too and the key fell to the floor, stone cold. Rose ran to the front and picked up the key "It's cold. The key's cold." Rose said "Oh, my God, he's dead." Pete tried to comfort her, but she pulled away. "This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you." Pete hugged her "The whole world."_

_--_

_Pete went to the window and saw the car that the Doctor had seen earlier that day and he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his jacket and walked back into the church hall and stopped in front of his daughter "The Doctor really cared about you." he told her "He didn't want you to go through it again. Not if there was another way. Now there isn't"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back but he...tried to protect me. Still. He's not in charge anymore. I am."_

_"But you can't."_

_"Who am I, love?" he said as he placed his hand on her cheek._

_"My daddy." _

_Jackie came over to them, confusion written on her face "Jackie, look at her. She's ours."_

_Rose tried to smile at her mum, but failed "Of course." Jackie said as she hugged the grown up version of their baby girl. When she let go she turned to Pete._

_"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're gonna get rid of me at last."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"For once in your life, trust me." Pete said "It's got to be done. You've got to survive, 'cause you've got to bring up our daughter" he kissed her, then turned to Rose._

_"I never read you those bedtime tories, I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."_

_"You would have been." said Rose as she started to cry again_

_"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now"_

_"But it's not fair."_

_"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I get to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on. Do as your dad says." Rose picked up the vase and handed it to her father "You gonna be there for me, love?" Rose nodded "Thanks for saving me." he hugged her and her mother at the same time then he left the church._

_--_

_The reapers disappeared when Pete was hit by the car and the Doctor appeared beside Rose, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him "Go to him. Quick." Rose ran from the church to where her father was lying on the road with the man who had hit him standing waiting for the ambulance to come. Rose dropped to the floor beside him and held his hand as he breathed his last. Rose kissed her father's forehead then stood up. The Doctor was standing on the other side of the car waiting for her, she walked round the other side and took his hand and they walked back to the Tardis_

_End Flash back_

And that was how they came to blame themselves. Rose blamed herself for what happened to the Doctor, even though he was down the corridor in the control room, she also blamed herself for her father's death, cause, she'd saved him, and in the end, he'd died to save her. The Doctor blamed himself for the whole thing, if he hadn't taken her back the second time, then it wouldn't have happened.

He decided that now would be as good a time as any to talk to her, so he got up and walked out of the control room and headed to Rose's room.

Once there he knocked on the door he heard a muffled come in and he entered the room to find a pile of blankets on the bed that was obviously Rose. He sat down on the bed and pulled back the covers. "I'm sorry Rose." he said sincerely.

"It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't, you were just being human." he told her "I should never have taken you back that second time. I'm to blame."

Rose looked at him and said "Why don't we agree that we both did something wrong and leave it at that?"

"OK" he said "Rose..."

"What?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"I need to tell you something too." she said

"After the dream I had the other night, I kept wondering why I worry for you so much and I figured it out." he started "The Dalek was right...I love you, Rose."

"I love you too." she said as she reached up to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him and moved over to let him in "Stay with me." she said "I need to have you close, so that I know you're really alive."

The Doctor shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on the chair by her bed and pulled off his shoes and socks and got into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them fell asleep, for once without nightmares plaguing them.

**well, there you go, the next installment might be up tonight, haven't decided yet, but it's 1645 on Thursday 25 th September and I'm in my mum's shop and I was supposed to close 15 minutes ago, so I'd better go now**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	5. The Empty Child

**Hiya guys, Well that's been a week since the last update, so you'll likely get the Doctor Dances today as well, but right now it's The Empty Child, well not right at the beginning, but it will be.**

5 months later...

The Doctor and Rose were sitting in the Tardis garden, neither saying a word, they didn't need to, all they needed was to sit together, but the Doctor had another idea, he'd been trying for weeks, but every single time he'd tried to propose, something got in the way, but not this time though, he was going to propose in the relative safety of the Tardis.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering what had her Time Lord so nervous.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. Where's this going?"

"Marry me?"

Rose was completely speechless, she hadn't expected that, but she knew what she was going to say. She smiled at him "Yes!" she answered and lauched herself into her stunned Time Lord's arms...When she finally let him go, the Doctor reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and took out a ring box and handed it to her.

Rose opened the box with trembling fingers and smiled, the ring was beautiful, although, it looked really old. The stone was nothing like any she had ever seen before, but the ring itself was made from Earth gold. "What's the stone?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned. "It's from Gallifrey, it's similar to the Earth's diamonds, it was really rare back home, but now, I guess it's even rarer." He took the ring from the box and slipped it on to her left ring finger, then he kissed her.

_(I'll leave the rest of the night to your imaginations cause, I've given into temptation, I'm going to do the Empty Child and the Doctor Dances now)_

The next morning, the Doctor was woken by a series of beeps and he got out of bed, with out disturbing his fiancée, got dressed and then he went to the control room and saw that the alert was mauve, so he got the Tardis to wake Rose, who came running "What's the emergency?" Rose asked as she entered the control room.

"It's mauve." replied the Doctor

"Mauve?" asked Rose.

"Universally recognised colour for danger."

"What happened to red?"

"That's just humans." the Doctor told her, grinning "By everyone else's standards, red's camp." he paused "Oh, the misunderstanding. All those red alerts, all that dancing" he looked at the screen which showed the thing that was causing the alert, "It's got a very basic flight computer, I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Wherever it goes, we go."

"Is that safe?" Rose asked

"Totally." the Doctor said. The console then sparked "Okay, resonably." he said "I should have said 'reasonably' there." The thing on the screen started to get away from the Tardis "No. No!" shouted the Doctor "It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked

"No idea."

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asked

"It's mauve and dangerous and about 30 seconds from the centre of London." Rose looked scared at that thought and the Doctor took her hand and squeezed it gently.

--

The Tardis landed with a bump knocking it's two inhabitants to the floor, they landed in a tangled heap, the Doctor got up first and held out his hand and helped Rose to her feet, he then pulled her closer and said "You alright?" he asked concerned. Rose nodded and then he kissed her. When they broke the kiss, they exited the Tardis hand in hand. "Know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into the Earth?"

"Five days." Rose answered "Or is that when we're out of milk?" she asked in a teasing tone

"Of all the species in all the universe and it has to come out of a cow." the Doctor said "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile anyway." the couple walked away from the Tardis as he spoke. "And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month?" asked Rose "We were right behind it."

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah. How much is a little?"

"A bit."

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish"

They continued walking side by side "What's the plan, then?" Rose asked "Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose, love, it hit the middle of London with a very big bang." the Doctor answered "I'm going to ask." He took out the psychic paper and held it up so that she could see it. "' Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids.'" she read.

"It's psychic paper, it tells you..."

"Whatever you want it to, I remember."

"Sorry."

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" he asked

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech, it'll be quicker."

"You sure about that T-shirt?" he asked, finally noticing what she was wearing

"Too early to say." she answered "I'm taking it out for a spin."

Rose heard a child calling for his mummy; she started to walk towards the voice. The Doctor had managed to opened the door with the sonic screwdriver. "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." He went inside and Rose continued to look for the child

She saw a little boy, he couldn't have been more than 5 years old standing on a roof "Doctor, there's a kid up there!" she shouted and then she went to help the child.

--

Rose climbed up to as close as she could get to where the child was. Rose grabbed a rope and began to climb it. Suddenly her feet were no longer touching the wall, in fact she was moving away from the child. 'oh, this is just fantastic' she thought and then she screamed "Doctor!" Rose shouted twice, but he wasn't even down below, 'Where is he?' she then noticed what was going on 'oh that's not good' "Okay. Maybe bit this T-shirt."

--

The Doctor ran out into the alley again, Rose was nowhere to be seen "Rose?" he shouted, but he received no reply. He was walking back towards the Tardis to see if she had gone back there, when he heard a cat meow. He picked it up and said "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, she'll understand the whole 'don't wander off' thing. 900 years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." The telephone on the Tardis began to ring, the Doctor put the cat down and walked towards it. He opened up the place where the phone was "How can you be ringing?" he asked "What's that about ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Don't answer it, it's not for you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause I do. And I'm telling you. Don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this, how can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone, it's not connected, it's not..." the Doctor turned around midsentence to find that the girl was gone. The phone continued to ring, so the Doctor answered it. "Hello?" he said "This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mummy?" asked a small childish voice. "Mummy?"

"Who is this?" asked the Doctor "Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring it? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to..." the Doctor hung up the phone and shouted "Rose? Rose love, are you in there?"

--

Rose was hanging from the barrage balloon high over London, she was terrified, just when everything was great in her life she was facing certain death _again. _She was floating over the Thames. Suddenly she fell, she plummeted towards the ground, but she was caught in mid air by some sort of beam.

_"Okay, I got you."_

"Who's got me?" Rose asked "Who's got me and how?"

_"I'm just programming your decent pattern. Stay as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."_

"Decent pattern?"

_"And can you switch off your cell phone?" he asked "No seriously, it interferes with my instruments."_

"No one ever believes that." she said as she took out her mobile and switched it off.

_"Thank you, that's much better."_

"Yeah, that's a real load off, that is." Rose said sarcastically "I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with a union jack across my chest, but, hey, my mobile phone's off" and put her phone away, wondering where the hell the Doctor was.

_"Be with you in a moment."_

After a few moments, the voice spoke again _"Ready for you, hold tight."_

"To what?" Rose asked

_"Fair point." _

Suddenly Rose started to fall again, although this time, however, she was falling at an angle and was still inside the beam, she landed in a space ship in some guy's arms. "I got you." he said "You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

Rose was still a little disorientated "Hello" she said

"Hello." he replied

"Hello." Rose said again "Sorry that was hello twice there."

"Dull but thorough." replied the man. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." The man put her down "Why, you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy."

"What about you?" Rose asked "You're not even in focus."

Rose collapsed and the man put her into the bed that was beside him and let her sleep it off.

--

The Doctor was beyond worried, he'd searched everywhere for Rose, but he couldn't find her, he knew that she hadn't gone back to the Tardis, cause he'd just been there not that long ago, if he'd been anywhere near the Tardis he would have tried her mobile phone, so he did the next best thing, he followed Nancy into the house that she'd entered.

A short time later all the local runaways and homeless children entered the house, one or two of them at a time, three at the very most. He sat down at the table and ate with the children, the most important thing for him to do was find his fiancée, he took some meat as it was passed around the table, when he spoke all the kids jumped, Nancy reassured them that he was supposed to be there too.

"Why'd you follow me?" Nancy asked "What do you want?"

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone get's a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favour." Nancy said "I told you not to answer the phone that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks." said the Doctor, now knowing that there was something going on in 1940's London, which was probably caused by that bit of space junk that they had followed and that Rose was now probably right in the middle of it which reminded him of the other reason that he'd followed her "And I want to find a blonde in a union jack. I mean, a specific one, I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

Nancy took his plate and said "No blondes, no flags. Anything else you want before you leave?"

"There is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind anyway. Wouldn't have exploded." he explained "Probably would have buried itself in the ground somewhere. And it would have looked something like this" he held up a drawing of the object that he had followed through time and space

--

Nancy locked the door and the Doctor came out into the hall "What's this then?" he asked "Never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know"

"I suppose you'd know."

"I do actually, yes."

"It's not exactly a child"

"Mummy."

Nancy ran back to the children and told them to get out.

"Mummy. Mummy." said the child "Please let me in mummy."

"You alright?"

Nancy threw something at the door and the child retracted its hand. "You mustn't let him touch you."

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He makes you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy?" asked the Doctor "What's he like?"

"He's empty." she said simply. The phone rang "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor picked up the phone and heard "Are you my mummy?" Nancy hung the phone back up and lively music began to play in the living room. The Doctor and Nancy went to investigate

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in mummy."

"You stay here if you want to." Nancy said and ran off

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy..."

The Doctor walked towards the door "Please let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here." the Doctor said

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here." the Doctor said "Nobody here but us chickens." he looked around him "Well. This chicken."

"I'm scared" said the child. The Doctor stopped grinning "Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, Mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

"Okay." said the Doctor "I'm opening the door now." he opened the door and there was no one there. He walked out on to the street and saw that it was deserted.

--

Rose woke up and got off the bed

"Better now?" asked the man.

"You got lights in here?" the lights came on and the man said "Hello."

"Hello."

"Hello." the man said with a grin on his face.

"Let's not start that again."

"Okay"

"So, who are you supposed to be, then?" Rose asked

"Captain Jack Harkness, 133 Squadron, Royal Air Force" he took out a wallet "American volunteer." he handed the wallet to Rose

"Liar" she said when she looked at it "This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?" Jack asked

"Two things. One I have a friend that uses this all the time and you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

"Tricky thing psychic paper."

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." she thought of her relationship with Mickey, wanting to keep the one she had with the Doctor a secret until she learned whether she could trust Captain Jack or not.

"You sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself footloose and fancy free."

"What?"

"Actually the word you use is 'available'."

"No way."

"And another one, 'very'."

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?"

"That would be better wouldn't it?"

"Nice space ship." Rose said, looking around, this thing wasn't a patch on the Tardis, but then again the Tardis was far more than a space ship, it was home.

"Gets me around."

"Very...Spock."

"Who?"

"Guessing you're not a local boy then?"

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl."

"Guessing right." Rose reached out to touch a part of the ship. "Ouch."

"Burn your hands on the rope?"

"Yeah."

Rose looked outside. "We're parked in midair. Can't anyone down there see us?"

"No." Jack answered "Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Please."

Jack examined her hands whilst trying to tell her that she was a time agent and then he fixed her hand using nanogenes.

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Business?"

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" he pulled a lever and the roof came down "Bring up the glasses." Jack said as he exited. Rose followed a few minutes later

"I know I'm standing on something." Jack made the ship visible "Okay. You have an invisible space ship."

"Yeah."

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason."

"First rule of active camouflage Park somewhere you'll remember."

--

The Doctor found Nancy storing food "How'd you follow me?"

"I'm good at following, me. I've got the nose for it."

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? Is that why it's so..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" the Doctor tried again

"Nothing." Nancy said "Your ears have special powers too?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Good night mister."

"Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. It looks like a boy and it isn't a boy. And it stared about a month ago." he said "Right? The thing I'm looking for. The thing that fell from the sky. That's when it landed." he paused "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"There was a bomb." Nancy said "A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take me there."

"No. Soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'd never get through."

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?"

"I really want to know." said the Doctor.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor."

--

"It's getting a bit late" said Rose "I should really be getting back."

"We're discussing business." said Jack.

"This isn't business," said Rose "this is champagne."

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head." He got up "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate?"

"What would we be negotiating?"

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?"

"Well, I should talk to my companion."

"Your companion?"

"I should really be getting back to him."

"Him?"

"Do you have the time?" Rose asked, wanting to keep her fiancé out of this conversation.

Jack lit up Big Ben. "Okay. That was flash. That was on the flash side."

"So, when you say your companion...just how disappointed should I be?"

"Okay, so we're standing on midair."

"Uhuh."

"...on a space ship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?"

"Perhaps not." he walked away and turned around "Do you like Glenn Miller?" he turned on music without waiting for her answer and they began to dance. "It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German bombing campaign. And something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence armed to the teeth. And I know where it is because I parked it." he told her "If the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours...a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever." they stopped moving "That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now shall we discuss payment?"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you were talking just there."

"Two hours. The bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

"Promises, promises."

"Are you listening to any of this?"

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some sort of freelancer."

"It's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal."

"I'll bet you do."

"So this companion of yours, does he handle the business?"

"Well I delegate a lot of that yeah."

"Maybe we should go find him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Easy, I'll do a scan for alien tech."

--

The Doctor took out a pair of binoculars and looked through them at the place that Nancy had taken him to. "The bomb's under the tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital?"

"What about it?" asked the Doctor.

"That's where the Doctor is." Nancy said "You should talk to him."

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there."

"Talk to the Doctor first."

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked the Doctor.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question?" the Doctor asked "Who did you lose?"

"What?"

The Doctor turned to face her "The way you look after all those kids. It's cause you lost somebody, isn't it?" he asked "You're doing all this to make up for it."

"My little brother, Jamie." Nancy answered finally "One night I went out looking for food. The same night that thing fell. Told him not to follow me. I told him it was dangerous. But he just...He just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?"

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?"

The Doctor smiled slightly then said "Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it, nothing. Until one tiny, damp little island says 'no'. No, not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing. The lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then, Do what you've got to do. Save the world" the Doctor walked away.

--

The Doctor reached the hospital and discovered that the gates were padlocked shut so he took out the sonic screwdriver and unlocked the padlock and opened the gates.

He entered the Albion Hospital for the second time in this regeneration, the only difference between the two visits that he could find was that the hospital appeared to be completely empty. He then entered a ward and discovered that it was in fact full of people, who were wearing gas masks and appeared to be sleeping. He looked around the ward and then left.

He entered yet another ward and found that it was full as well as he was about to turn around and leave an old man entered the room. "You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, I saw." said the Doctor "Why are the still wearing gas masks?"

"They're not. Who are you?"

"I'm... Are you the Doctor?"

"Dr Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent me."

"Nancy?" he asked "That means that you must have been asking about the bomb."

"Yes"

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. That's why I was asking." answered the Doctor "What do you know?"

"Only what it's done."

"These people were all caught up in the blast?

"No of them were."

Doctor Constantine began to cough and the Doctor went to help him, but he held out his hand to make the Doctor stay back. He sat down on the chair that was behind him.

"You're very sick." the Doctor said

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time." Doctor Constantine said sarcastically "Are you a doctor?"

"I have my moments."

"Have you examined any of them yet?"

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"Any one."

The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver as he walked towards one of the patients. He turned it to the correct setting and began to scan the patient from the head down.

"Conclusions?" asked doctor Constantine

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity mostly to the right. There's scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one."

The Doctor did as doctor Constantine asked, this time he examined a nurse and found the exact same injuries. "This is impossible."

"Examine another."

This time the Doctor went to the other side of the room and chose another male patient and yet again he discovered the same injuries "This is impossible."

"No."

The Doctor walked away from the patient back to his original position as he said "They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them right down to the scar on the back of the hand."

Doctor Constantine looked at his hand, there was a scar there that was exactly the same as all of the patients, he was becoming like them, which wasn't surprising as he was the only person in the hospital that hadn't been infected.

"How did this happen?" asked the Doctor "How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

Doctor Constantine nodded "At first." he said "His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient on the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that?" he asked "What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma."

"No."

"asphyxiation?"

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity."

"No."

"Alright, what was the cause of death?"

"There wasn't one." Doctor Constantine answered "They're not dead." he moved his cane and hit the bin with it and every single patient in the room sat up suddenly which caused the Doctor to jump. "It's alright, they are harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat. No life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here?" the Doctor asked "Nobody's doing anything?" The patients lay back down again.

"I try and make them comfortable." Doctor Constantine answered "What else is there?"

"Just you?" the Doctor asked "You're the only one here."

"Before this war began I was a father and a grandfather." he said "Now I'm neither, but I'm still a doctor."

"Yeah. I know the feeling."

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late."

"I know." he said "There are isolated cases." he stopped "Isolated cases breaking out all over London."doctor Constantine was struggling to speak and the Doctor was concerned "Stay back." doctor Constantine told him, before he started coughing "Listen to me." he said as he stopped "Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim. The one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?"

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's sharing. She won't tell me, but she..." he trailed off and started gasping for breath as though something was forcing its way up his throat "Mu-mmy." he said, sounding like a little boy "Are you my...mummy?"

The Doctor watched horrified as the man's face became a gas mask, he knew that he had to fix this, but his number one priority was finding Rose and making sure that she was alright.

Suddenly a male voice said _"Hello?"_

The Doctor turned at the sound and went to investigate.

--

Jack and Rose entered the hospital, looking for the Doctor "Hello?" Jack called

"Hello?" Rose said a door opened at the end of the corridor and the Doctor walked out of it, she smiled at him, but couldn't say anything as Jack said

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting." he held out his hand to the Doctor "Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

"He knows, I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." Rose told the Doctor

"And it's a real pleasure to meet, you Mr Spock." he slapped the Doctor's shoulder and walked towards where the Doctor had just come from.

"Mr Spock." the Doctor asked Rose.

"Well, I couldn't tell him who you are, one, he'd never believe me and two, I don't know if I can trust him yet." she said as she hugged him "And besides, I wanted to keep us a secret." she said as she pulled back and kissed him quickly.

"Where have you been?" he asked "We're in the middle of a London Blitz, not the best time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling?" Rose said "I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid"

"What?" He asked as he took her hand and the two of them followed Jack.

"What's a Chula warship?" she asked, changing the subject, not wanting to tell him that she'd nearly been killed again.

"Chula?"

--

Jack scanned the patients just as the Doctor had done "This just isn't possible." He said "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" asked the Doctor.

"What?" asked Jack.

"He said it was a warship." Rose told the Doctor "he stole it, parked it somewhere out there. Somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it." she continued "Unless we make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" the Doctor asked

"Does it matter?" Jack asked "It's got nothing to do with this."

"This started at the bomb site." the Doctor told him, he was beginning to lose his temper, Rose sensed this and moved closer and placed a restraining hand on his arm "It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance. Look. That's what you chased through the Time Vortex." he showed the Doctor and Rose a hollogram of the thing that they had been chasing "It's space junk, I want to kid you it was valuable, it's empty. I made sure of it, nothing but a shell. I threw it at you." Jack admitted. "Saw you're time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait..."

"Bait?" asked Rose.

"I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a warship."

"They have ambulances in wars." Jack said as he walked to the other end of the room. "It's a con. I was conning you." Jack admitted "That's what I am, I'm a con man. Thought you were Time Agents. You're not are you?"

"Just a couple more freelancers." answered Rose.

"Oh! Should've known, the way oyu guys blend in with the local colour." he said gesturing to their appearance "Flag girl was back enough, but U-boat Captain? Anyway whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What _is _happening here, Doctor?"

"Human DNA is being rewritten. By an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, some kind of virus. Converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

--

Rose was taking a closer look at one of the patients, when it sat up suddenly, she jumped back and so did the Doctor and Jack as the rest of the patients sat up.

All of the patients kept saying mummy over and over again

Rose was backing away from them to the Doctor "What's happening?"

"I don't know." the Doctor answered. He backed away with Rose when she reached him, pulling her close "Don't let them touch you."

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked

"You're looking at it."

The Doctor, Rose and Jack stood in a group watching the gas mask people advancing on them. "Mummy, mummy, mummy..."

**And that's the end of the empty child, I'll be posting the Doctor Dances as soon as possible.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	6. The Doctor Dances

**Hiya guys, well here's the next installment of Evolution of a Relationship. This part is... yep you've guessed it The Doctor Dances.**

_Previously..._

_The Doctor, Rose and Jack stood watching as the gas mask people advanced on them "Mummy, mummy, mummy..."_

"Go to your room." said the Doctor, the gas mask people stopped "Go to your room. I mean it, I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross. Go to your room!" the gas mask people went back to their beds. The Doctor grinned "I'm really glad that worked. those would have been terrible last words." he grinned.

--

Rose was sitting next to a patient and she turned to the two men in the room and asked "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not." Jack answered "Those masks are flesh and bone."

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked

"Simple enough really." Jack answered "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable and name a price. When he's put 50 percent up front...oops! German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's been paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumd luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah." said the Doctor "Prefect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners." Jack said sitting up "Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, though. But you've got to set your alarm for Volcano Day." Jack laughed. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room." said the Doctor "This is what your piece of harmless space junk did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty."

"Rose." said the Doctor as he turned to leave

"Are we getting out of here?" she asked

"we're going upstairs."

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no one!" Jack said "I don't know what's happening here, but I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening." said the Doctor. "You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's Volcano Day."

A siren came on "What's that?" Rose asked

"The all clear." Jack answered.

"I wish." said the Doctor as he opened the door. He left the ward and Jack and Rose followed.

--

The Doctor was nowhere to be seen when Rose and Jack had reached the last place that they had seen the Time Lord. "Mr Spock?" Jack shouted.

"Doctor?" Rose yelled

The Doctor looked over a balcony at them "Have you got a blaster?" he asked Jack.

Jack and Rose stopped suddenly and ran back to the last flight of stairs and stopped at the bottom "Sure." said Jack. They ran up the stairs and the Doctor led them to room 802. Jack and Rose stopped behind him

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt." the Doctor told them "This is where they were taken."

"What happened?" Rose asked

"Let's find out." said the Doctor "Get it open." he told Jack, who grinned and took out his blaster and aimed it at the door.

"What's up with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked

"Nothing."

Jack shot the lock and it disappeared leaving an empty square where it had been "Sonic blaster, 51st century" said the Doctor "Weapon factories of Villengard."

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once." said the Doctor taking the blaster.

"They're gone now, destroyed." Jack told the Time Lord "Main reactor went critical, vaporised the lot."

"Like I said." said the Doctor "Once." he gave the blaster back to Jack "There's a banana grove there now." he told them "I like bananas. Bananas are good." he entered the room, Rose went to follow

"Nice blast pattern." she said

"Digital."

"Squareness gun?" she asked

"Yeah."

"I like it." she followed her fiancé into the room, closely followed by the captain.

--

The Doctor turned on the lights in the room, it was a mess "What do you think?" asked the Doctor.

"Something got out of here." Jack answered

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry."

Jack entered the observation room that was on the other side of the broken glass. Rose went with him, they looked around and saw lots of childish drawings. "A child?" Jack asked sounding confused, how could a child do that. "I suppose this explains 'mummy'"

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked gesturing to the mess that had been created in that room and the conjoining one.

The Doctor flicked on a tape

_"Do you know where you are?" a older male voice asked_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"Are you aware of what's around you?" asked the voice "Can you...see?"_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"What do you want? Do you know..."_

_"I want my mummy." said the child "Are you my mummy? I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mumm? Mummy?"_

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose said

"Me too." said the Doctor

_"Mummy?_

"Always 'are you my mummy'" she said "Like he doesn't know."

_"Mummy?"_

"Why doesn't he know?

_"Are you there, Mummy? Mummy?"_

_--_

_"Mummy? Please, mummy. Mummy?_

The Doctor was pacing around the room, Rose was confused "Doctor?"

"Can you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack asked

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" the Doctor "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species." Rose informed their companion.

"Rose, I'm thinking!"

"He cuts himself shaving." Rose said "He does a half an hour on life-forms he's cleverer than."

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites." the Doctor said "They come out during the air raids, looking for food. Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed."

"It was a med-ship, it was harmless."

"Yes. You keep saying. Harmless." said the Doctor "Suppose one was affected. Altered."

"Altered how?" Rose asked.

_"I'm here."_

"It's afraid." the Doctor realised "terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet but it will do." he laughed "It's got the power of a God and I just sent it to it's room."

Rose was listening carefully to the tape as she thought that it had run out. "Doctor?"

"I'm here, can't you see me?"

"What's that noise."

The grin fell slowly from the Doctor's face "End of the tape." he said "It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

"I'm here now! Can't you see me?"

"I sent it to it's room." said the Doctor "This is it's room."

The Doctor turned around and in the next room he could see what remained of Nancy's brother "Are you my mummy?" he looked at Rose "Mummy?"

"Doctor?"

"Okay," said Jack "On my signal make for the door."

"Mummy?"

"NOW!" Jack stepped behind the Doctor and pulled out his sonic blaster and pointed it at the child, only it wasn't the sonic blaster, it was a banana. The Doctor grinned

"Mummy?" The Doctor pulled out Jack's sonic blaster and pointed it at the wall. He blasted a hole in the wall with the squareness gun.

"Go, now," he told Rose and Jack "don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?" asked Jack

"Good source of potassium." they left throught the hole in the wall with Rose in the lead followed by Jack and finally the Doctor

"Gimme that." said Jack taking his blaster from the Doctor, he pointed it at the hole and reversed the process, so now they were looking at a wall "Digital rewind." Jack said, explaining what he just did "Nice switch." he said as he tossed the banana back to the Doctor

"It's from the groves of Villengard, I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in Villengard?" Jack asked "And you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

The wall started to crack "Doctor?"

"Run!"

The three of them ran and found that they couldn't go any further as there were gas mask people coming towards them from the opposite direction. They turned to go in the other direction, when they made it back round there were more of them, they were officially trapped.

"It's keeping us here until it can get at us."

"It's controlling them?" asked Jack

"It is them." the Doctor answered "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay, this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and it's a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor." Jack said "Doc, what you got?"

"I've got a sonic..." he started "Nevermind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay?" said the Doctor "Let's leave it at that."

"Disruptor? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic, totally sonic." the Doctor said "I'm soniced up."

"A sonic what?" Jack shouted

"Screwdriver!"

Jack turned to look at the Time Lord and the gas mask people came even closer and the empty child managed to break through the wall. Rose grabbed Jack's wrist and pointed the blaster at the floor "Going down." she fired at the floor and a rather large square hole appeared. The three of them fell and landed on the floor of yet another ward. Jack replaced the ceiling.

They began to get up. "Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked as the two of them got to their feet

"Rose, love, I could've used a warning."

"The gratitude."

They were now on their feet.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"I do."

"Lights?" said Rose and she went to find the light switch.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'ooh this could be a little more sonic'?"

"You've never been bored."

"There's got to be a light switch."

"Never had a long night?" the Doctor asked "Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

Rose finally found the light switch and turned on the lights, when she did they found themselves surrounded by more gas mask people.

Jack looked around for a means of escape "Door." Jack tried to open the door with the sonic blaster, but he failed. "Damn it!" the Doctor took over with the sonic screwdriver "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"The battery?"

The Doctor had finally managed to get the door opened, he moved to the side and let Rose and Jack through first, then he followed himself "It's so lame."

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory."

"Oh, I know, first day I met him, he blew up my job." Rose said "That's practically how he communicates."

The Doctor finished sonicing the door shut and he said "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door?" Jack asked "The wall didn't stop it."

"It's got to find us first." the Doctor said "Come on, we're not done yet. Assets."

"Well, I've got a banana and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack said

"Window?"

"Barred." Jack answered "Sheer drop, seven storeys."

"And no other exits."

"The assets conversation went in a flash didn't it?"

"So where'd you find this one then?"

"Doctor."

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible space ship." Jack told him "I never stood a chance."

"Okay." said the Doctor "One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah, Jack just disappeared."

The Doctor turned to look at where the Captain had been and saw the empty chair.

--

The Doctor was sitting down as Rose was pacing the room "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air." she said "But, more importantly we're alone." she said as she stopped in front of him. She was about to pull him to his feet when Captain Jack's voice sounded in the room _"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me?"_The Doctor found a radio and turned it around, that was where his voice was coming from. _"I'm back on my ship. Used the emergancy teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you, it's security keyed to my molecular structure. i'm working on it, hang in there."_

"How are you speaking to us?" the Doctor asked

_"Om-com." _Jack answered _"I can call anything with a speaker grill."_

"Now there's a coincidence."

_"What is?"_

"The child can om-com too."

"He can?" Rose asked

"Anything with a speaker grill, even the Tardis phone."

"What you mean the child can phone us?"

_"And I can hear you. I'm coming to find you."_

_"Doctor, can you hear that?" _Jack asked

"Loud and clear."

_"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I could do."_

_"Coming to find you mummy."_

_"Remember this one Rose?"_

The moonlight serenade began to play, the Doctor looked at Rose and she just grinned.

--

The Doctor was at the window and Rose was sitting in the wheelchair "What are you doing?"

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"He saved my life." Rose answered "I trust him cause he's like you. Except with dancing."

The Doctor looked at her and then back at the wall.

"What?"

"You just assume I'm..."

"What?"

"You just assume I don't dance."

"What?" Rose asked "are you telling me you do dance?"

"900 years old me, I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced."

"You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose got up and walked over to the radio and turned it up, she then walked back to her fiancé and held out her hand "You've got the moves? Show me your moves"

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack'll be back, he'll get us out." she told him "So come on. The world doesn't end cause the Doctor dances."

The Doctor put away the sonic screwdriver and got back on to the floor and stood in front of Rose. He took her hands and turned them over "barrage balloon?"

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

"Oh, yeah, about two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Jack all over my chest."

"I've travelled with a lot of people but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."

"is this you dancing?" Rose asked "Cause I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope, thousands of feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know, Captain Jack fixed me up."

"We're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain."

"He's not really a captain, Rose."

"You know what I think?" Rose asked "I think you're experiencing captain-envy." she took his hand in hers "You will find your feet at the end of your legs, you might wish to move them."

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah, shame I missed that."

"Actually, I quit." Jack said, making them aware of a change in scenery, they were no longer in the hospital, they were now on Jack's ship. "Nobody takes my frock." Jack grinned at them "Mist people know when they've been teleported, you guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. Had to take the Nav Com off line to override the teleport security."

"You can spend 10 minutes overriding your own protocols." said the Doctor "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh! I do." said Jack "She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes."

"This is a Chula ship." said the Doctor

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one is dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the thing that had fixed Rose's hand appeared arround his. "They're what fixed my hand up." Rose told him "Jack called them..."

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?"

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Subatomic robots, there's millions of them in here. See?" the Doctor explained. "Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed. Check you out for damaged and fix any physical flaws." the Doctor flicked his hand and the nanogenes, having done their work, disappeared.

The Doctor turned to Jack "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

"Soon as I get the Nav-Com back online." Jack said "Make yourself comfortable." he sat down on the chair "Carry on with watever it was you were doing."

"We were talking about dancing." the Doctor told him

"I didn't look like talking."

"Didn't feel like dancing." Rose teased.

--

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in Jacks ship waiting for him to fix the Nav-Com so that they could go to the crash site. "So, you used to be a Time Agent and new you're trying to con them?" Rose asked, trying to find out why Jack was doing what he was doing.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." Jack answered.

"for what?"

"Woke up one morning when I was stoll working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories." Jack told her "I'd like them back."

"They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my life." he said "No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me." he continued "And for all I know he's right not to." something beeped "Okay. We're good to go." he told the Doctor "The crash site?"

--

Jack led the Doctor and Rose towards the crash site after the had exited the ship. When they reached the entrance they saw soldiers guarding it. "There it is." Jack said. They've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've got to get past him." the Doctor said.

"Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?" asked Rose.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack told her

"Don't worry I can handle it." she told him

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town." Jack said "Trust me you're not his type." he looked at the Doctor "I'll distract him."

Jack walked off "Don't wait up." he told them as he walked away. The Doctor grinned at Rose who was looking confused "Relax." he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "He's a 51st century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

"How flexible?"

"By his time, you lot are spread out across half the galaxy."

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time."

"What, that's what we do when we get out there?"she asked "That's our mission? We seek new life and..."

"Dance."

They watched Jack walk up to the guard and talk for a few minutes and then the guard Algy Jack said his name was collapsed and became one of the gas mask people. they ran to where Jack was. "The effect's becoming airborne, accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked

"Nothing."

Sirens came on announcing the return of the German bombers. "Here they come again" Jack said

"All we need." said Rose "Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?" she asked Jack.

"Never mind that." the Doctor told her "If the contaminant's airborne there's hours left."

"Till what?" asked Jack

"Till nothing." the Doctor answered "Forever,for the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"

--

The Doctor followed the singing to the barn lik structure and discovered Nancy singing a lullaby to one of the gas mask people, he gestured to her to keep singing, which she did.

The Doctor entered followed by Rose and Jack, he released Nancy from the hand cuffs that Algy had put on her. They then headed to the crash site.

--

The Doctor and Jack pulled the tarpaulin off of the bomb whilst Rose and Nancy stood by and watched. "You see" Jack asked the Doctor "Just an ambulance."

"Thats an ambulance?" asked Nancy

"It's hard to explain." said Rose "It's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in." Jack noticed

"Of course they have." the Doctor said "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon."

Jack was pressing buttons on the panel "What are you doing?" asked the Doctor

"The sooner you see this thing's empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." Jack said when he had finished the panel sparked "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time." the Doctor remined him "There'll be emergency protocols."

There was a beeping sound coming from the panel "Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked

--

"Doctor!"

"Captain, secure those gates"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Jack ran to the gates to secure them, the Doctor turned to Nancy "Nancy, how did you get in here?"

"I cut the wire." she answered

"Show Rose." he told her as he tossed Rose the sonic screwdriver "Setting2,428-D."

"What?"

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

Jack closed the gates and secured them

--

Nancy led Rose to where she had cut the wire and Rose turned the screwdriver to the correct setting. Nancy held the peices of barb wire together and Rose used the sonic screwdriver to reattach them.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked "Who are any of you?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Rose replied

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world." Nancy said "There are people running around with gas masks heads calling for their mummies and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left that I couldn't believe?"

"we're time travellers." Rose said "From the future."

"Mad you are!" said Nancy

"We have a time travel machine. Seriously"

"It's not that." Nancy said "All right you've got a time travel machine. I'll believe you. Believe anything, me. But what future?"

"Nancy, this isn't the end." Rose said "I know how it looks, it's not the end of the world or anything."

"How can you say that?" asked Nancy "Look at it."

"Listen to me." said Rose "I was born in this city. I'm from here, in like 50 years time."

"From here?"

"I'm a Londoner." said Rose smiling "From your future."

"But...but you're not..."

"What?" asked Rose.

"German?"

"Nancy." said Rose "The Germans don't come here.l They don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but youknow what?" she paused "You win."

"We win?"

Rose nodded with a huge smile on her face "Come on."

--

Jack opened the ambulance "It's empty." he aid "Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?" asked the Doctor "Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." he told her

"Nanogenes!"

"It wasn't empty, Captain." said the Doctor "There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

"Oh, God." said Jack

"Getting it now are we?" asked the Doctor "When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them. Ready to fix all te cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child. Probably killed earlier that night. And wearing a gas mask."

"And they brought him back to life?" asked Rose "They can do that?"

"What's life?" asked the Doctor "Lif's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull but they do their best. And then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see, now they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever ever stop. The entire human raceis gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother. And nothing in the world can stop it!"

"I didn't know." Jack said

Nancy walkd towards the gates, whilst the Doctor was looking at something on that ambulance and she spotted people coming into the restricted area "Rose?" Rose ran to her and the two of them watched as gas mask people entered. Rose ran to the Doctor "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" she asked him

"The ship thinks it's under attack." the Doctor told her "It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But the gas mask people aren't troop!" said Rose

"They are now." replied the Doctor "This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenesdon't just fix you up, they get you ready for the frontline. Equip you, programme you."

"That's why the child's so strong?" Rose asked "Why it could do that phoning thing?"

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes." the Doctor answered "All that weapons tech in the hands of an hysterical four year old looking for his mummy and now there's an army of them."

"Why don't they attack?" asked Jack.

"Good little soldiers." said the Doctor "Waiting for their commander."

"The child?"

"Jamie"

"What?" asked Jack

"Not the child. Jamie." answered Nancy.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" asked Rose.

"Any second" answered Jack

"What's the matter, Captain?" asked the Doctor "Bitclose to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy."

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who want's his mummy."

"I know." said the Doctor "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Rose.

"I don't know."

"It's my fault." said Nancy

"No."

"It is." she replied "It's all my fault" the Doctor grinned at her

"How can it be your..." he trailed off as Nancy began to cry, he looked around at all of the gas mask people and heard them all shouting mummy "Nancy, what age are you?"

"20? 21? Older than you look, yes?"

"Doctor, that bomb, we've got seconds."

"You can teleport us out."

"Not you guys. The Nav-Com's back online. It's gonna take to long to override the protocols."

"So it's Volcano Day. Do what you've got to do."

"Jack?" Jack teleported away.

"How old were you five years ago?" the Doctor asked Nancy "15? 16? Old enough to give birth anyway. He's not your brother is he?" Nancy nodded slightly "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him."

The gates opened and at the front of the lines of gas mask people stood Nancy's son, Jamie "Are you my mummy?"

"He's gonna keep asking Nancy." the Doctor said "He's never gonna stop."

Jamie walked towards them "Mummy."

"Tell him" the Doctor told her "Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him"

"Are you my mummy?" asked Jamie "Are you my mummy?"

"Yes, I am your mummy." Nancy said. kneeling down so that she was at his height "I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough him left."

"I am your mummy." Nancy told her son "I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry." she sat up and put her arms around her child, who returned the hug "I'm so, so sorry." Nanogenes surrounded them

"What's happening?" asked Rose. "Doctor, it's changing her, we should..."

"Shh!" the Doctor told her "Come on. Please! Come on you clever little nanogenes, figure it out. The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

"What's happening?" Rose asked him.

He pointed "See?" he asked "Recoginsing the same DNA."

The Doctor and Rose watched as Nancy fell to the floor, Jamie remained standing. The Doctor and Rose ran over to them. The Doctor stopped in front of Jamie "Come on" he said "Give me a day like this. Give me this one." he stepped closer to Jamie and began to take off his gas mask. He grinned and lifted the boy up "Welcome back!" he said to Jamie "20 years to pop music, you're gonna love it." the small boy grinned at him and the Doctor hugged him

"What happened?" asked Nancy

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information." the Doctor replied "The parent DNA. They didn't change you, cause you changed them. Mother knows best." he put Jamie on the ground

"Jamie" Nancy said as she hugged her child

Rose was watching the sky as the bomb that Jack had told her about came towards them. "Doctor, that bomb."

"Taken care of it."

"How?"

"Psychology"

They looked up as the bomb came closer, just before impact, Jack's ship intercepted it. Jack teleported onto the bomb "Doctor!"

"Good lad"

"The bomb's already started detonation. I've put it in stasis, but it won't last."

"Change of plan! Don't need the bomb." shouted the Doctor "Ccan you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye."

Jack teleported away and then he reappeared "By the way, love the T-shirt" Jack disappeared again, this time the ship left.

The Doctor held up his hands and the nanogenes appeared and surrounded his hand "What are you doing?" Rose asked

"Software patch." the Doctor answered "I'm gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose, I'll give you moves." he threw his hands forwards and the nanogenes went to the gas mask people, they all fell to the ground "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once everybody lives."

Everyone qho had previously been one of the gas mask people was now getting up, completely normal. The Doctor ran over to them "Doctor Constantine, who never left his patients." he said as he helped the older man to his feet "Back on your feet, constant doctor. World doesn't want to get by with out you just yet and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients, all better now."

"Yes, so it would seem." said Doctor Constantine "The also appear to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, well you know, cutbacks." said the Doctor "Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past you're probably gonna find they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

The Doctor ran off and an elderly woman came over to doctor Constantine "Doctor Constantine."

"Mrs Harcourt, how much better you are looking!"

"My leg's grown back." she said "When I come into the hospital, I had one leg."

"Well, there is a war on, is it possible you miscounted?"

"Right you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state." the Doctor told them, Doctor Constantine smiled

"Setting this to self destruct, soon as everyone's clear." the Doctor said "History says there was an explosion here and who am I to argue?"

"Usually the first in line."

They grinned

--

The Doctor entered the Tardis with Rose on his heels "The nanogenes will fix up the mess and switch themselves off cause I just told them to. Nancy and Jammie will go to Dr Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered. Fantastic."

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas."

"Who says I'm not? Red bycycle when you were twelve."

"What?"

"And everybody lives, Rose. Evferybody lives, I need more days like this."

"Doctor?"

"Go on ask me anything, I'm on fire."

"What abour Jack?" she asked "Why did he say good bye."

--

Rose managed to persuade the Doctor to go for Jack "Oh, alright love, I really can't say no to you, can I?"

"No." she said, wrapping her arms round his neck. "Thank you." she kissed him.

When they broke the kiss the Doctor tracked Jack's ship and when they found him, the Tardis materialised inside the ship and the Doctor opened the doors. Moonlight serenade came on in the Tardis and Rose was teaching the Doctor to dance, she could see Jack through the opened Tardis doors "Well, hurry up then!"

Jack got off his chair and ran on to the Tardis, he stopped suddenly, he watched interested as the couple before him danced "Okay, try and spin me again. But this time, don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson."

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff." he turned to Jack "Close the door, will you?" he asked "Your ship's about to blow up, there's gonna be a draft." Jack closed the doors "Welcome to the Tardis."

"Much bigger on the inside."

"You'd better be."

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is, you may cut in."

"Rose, I've just remebered!"

"What?"

"I can dance."

"Actually Doctor. I thought aack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose, I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"

Rose went to the Doctor and they began to dance to Glenn Miller's in the mood. Jack laughed as they danced around the console, and that was when he finally noticed her engagement ring, his suspicions about the couple were confimed when after the Doctor dipped Rose, she reached up and kissed him. Jack thought that this would be the perfect moment to ask where he could find somewhere to sleep. The Doctor told him that the first door on the left and turned back to Rose, he kissed her again and put the Tardis into the Time Vortex and then they went to their bedroom and for the first time in a few weeks, they both slept peacefully.

**Alright that's it for now, I'll try to put up Boom Town tomorrow**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**


	7. Boom Town

**Hiya guys, well, here's Bomb Town and for those of you who are wondering, Mickey doesn't find out about Rose and the Doctor until Doomsday in Series 3 with Rose.**

A few weeks after Jack had joined the Tardis, The Doctor could be found setting the coordinates in the control room. Rose came into the control room and wrapped her arms around her fiancé from behind.

"Where are we going?"

"Cardiff."

"Why?" asked a rather confused Rose "And when?"

"As to why, we need to refuel and when, your time."

"I'm gonna call Mickey." Rose told him

"Why?"

"I need to finish things properly between him and I." she told him. He turned around and kissed her

"Call him when we land, cause then you'll know when he's to be in Cardiff."

"Ok, so where's Jack."

"His room, hopefully." the Doctor answered

"You know, we've never really talked about our wedding." Rose said "I know that I only want Jack there, and I want it to be on Earth in my time."

"Well, we could get married while we're in Cardiff." the Doctor suggested as he finished setting the coordinates.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but can we get somewhere on such short notice?"

"Yep." said the Doctor, grinning at his very soon to be wife, he liked the sound of that word when it was applied to Rose 'wife' "I've got a old friend who lives in Cardiff now, he can perform the ceremony."

"Well, you can sort that, make it for the day after Mickey comes, cause I don't want to complicate things and with him being there, he'll tell mum and I really don't want mum to know, cause she'll only slap you again and say that you brainwashed me into this and that's to complicated for me." Rose said "And while you do that, I'll get the rings."

The Tardis landed with a bump and Rose went to wake Jack, who was actually already wide awake and fully clothed. He'd actually been up for a while and he had heard the conversation between Rose and the Doctor and decided to give them so privacy by going back to bed.

The two of them walked into the control room and then Rose left to find wedding rings, the Doctor let her choose them as he wouldn't know what to choose, he went to find an old friend of his, who happened to be a minister and asked him to preform the wedding ceremony, which he said he would so long as he met Rose before hand, so the Doctor took Reverend Simons to the Tardis, (he had met him in this regeneration not long before he had met Rose and the reverend had already seen the inside of the ship although, barely any repair work had been done to the old girl at that point so the reverend would be shocked at the change that had come over the Tardis since he had last seen it.

--

Rose walked along the high street looking for a jewellery store, she had yet to find one, so she stopped a you police woman who looked a lot like Gwyneth, the maid.

"Excuse me, officer." she said "Can you tell me where the nearest jewellery store is."

"I can, walk straight ahead, and turn left at the end of the street, first on the right you can't miss it."

"Thanks" Rose said as she ran off in the direction that the police officer had pointed her in, she entered and looked at the selection of wedding rings and found a pair of plain gold ones that she liked, she got them in the correct sizes and headed back to the Tardis

When she arrived at the Tardis, the Doctor was already back, sitting with an older man in the control room, obviously waiting for her. He got up when she came in and gave her a hug. "Rose, this is Reverend Simons." Rose went to the older man and shook his hand.

They spoke for a while and then Rose went to call Mickey

The phone rang several times before he picked up. _"Hello." _

"Mickey, it's Rose."

_"Hi Rose, what's up?"_

"Can you bring me my passport?"

_"Sure, where are you?"_

"Cardiff."

_"I'll get the first train that I can, see you in a few hours."_

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and returned to the control room, Reverend Simons had left just before she called Mickey, they had arranged the wedding to be in two days time, giving time for Mickey to arrive and leave and also to give them time to sort out the usual trouble that the Doctor always seemed to find.

--

A few hours later there was a knock on the door, Jack went to answer it "Who the hell are you?" he asked

"What do you mean, who the hell am I?" Mickey answered "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." answered Jack "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"Get out of my way!" Mickey said as he moved past Jack and into the Tardis

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey."

"Here comes trouble." the Doctor said "How you doing, Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey."

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose said to her ex.

Rose was actually worried, she didn't know how to tell him that they were over, she'd talk to him later, probably.

"You look fantastic." Mickey told her, after he'd taken a good look at her, she looked really happy, he knew that he couldn't take her away from this new life she had as much as he wanted to do just that. The two hugged, Mickey noticed the difference in her hugs, they were only friendly now so something must have changed.

"Aw, sweet." said Jack "Look at these two. How come I never get ay of that?"

"Buy me a drink first." the Doctor replied

"You're such hard work."Jack said

"But worth it."

Rose ignored them, they had been like this for days, it was funny, but she had finally managed to stop herself laughing at them. "Did you manage to find it?"

Mickey took her passport out of his pocket and handed it to her. "There you go."

"I can go anywhere now."

"I've told you, you don't need a passport."

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil?" Rose said, grinning at the Doctor "I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

"Sounds like you're staying then." said Mickey. "So, what are you doing in Cardiff?" he asked to hide his disappointment "And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I don't mind you hanging out with Big Ears up there."

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror." Mickey replied "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?" asked Jack, grinning at Mickey

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" asked Jack

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

The Doctor climbed down the ladder "You saying I'm not handsome?" he asked

"We've just stopped off, we need to refuel." Rose said, taking Mickey's attention from her fiancé, she had taken off her ring and put it on a chain around her neck to keep it out of sight, so Mickey wouldn't know unless she decided to tell him "The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running throught the middle of the city. It's invisble, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimentions."

The Doctor came up beside her "The rift was healed back in 1869..."

"Thanks to a girl names Gwyneth because there were these creatures called the Gelth were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it." Rose added

Jack came over to stand at Rose's left and continued "But closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, har,less to the human race..."

"But perfect for the Tardis." said the Doctor "Just park here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and..."

"Open the engines, soak up the radiation..."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go." finished Rose

"Into time." said the Doctor and Jack as they high fived

"And space." said the Doctor and Rose as they high fived as well, they were all laughing when Mickey decided to speak

"My, God, have you seen yourselves?" he asked "You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor, who was still grinning as was Rose

"Yeah."

"Yeah." said Jack as he slapped Mickey's cheek.

--

The four of them left the Tardis and stood outside as the Doctor locked the door "Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill." the Doctor told the other three.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey said

"Probably wondering what four people can do inside a small wooden box." Jack suggested slapping the Doctor's shoulder

"What are you captain of?" Mickey asked "The Innuendo Squad?"

Jack raised his hands in a whatever gesture and started to walk away.

"Wait, the Tardis, you can't just leave it." Mickey said "Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box?" asked Jack "Why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device." Rose answered

"It's called a chameleon circuit." said the Doctor "The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands. Like if this was ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed n the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"So, it copied a real thing?" asked Mickey "There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners." answered the Doctor "You could phone for help before they had radios and moblies. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the ciruit?" Jack asked

"I like it, don't you?" asked the Doctor

"I love it." Rose said

"But that's what I meant, there's no police boxes anymore so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race." said the Doctor "You put a mysterious blue box slap-bang in the middle of town, what do they do?" he was now standing in front of Mickey and had put his hands on his shoulders "Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore."

The Doctor walked off, followed by Rose, who took his hand as Mickey watched on jealously "What's the plan?" she asked

"I don't know." the Doctor answered "Cardiff, early 21st century, and the wind's coming from the...east. Trust me." he said as Rose went to his other side, and took his hand again "Safest place in the universe."

--

They found a cafe and went in they were sitting and the same table talking "...I swear!" Jack said

"You're lying through your teeth!" the Doctor told him.

"It turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean, tusks! And it's woken and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" asked the Doctor

"We're standing there, 15 of us, naked." Jack said

"Naked?" asked Rose

"And I'm like, 'No, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me.'" Jack continued "And then it roars, and we're running. My God, we are running. And Brakovitch falls so I turn to him and say..."

"I knew we should have turned left." Mickey said

"That's my line!" Jack complained. They all laughed

"I don't believe you,I don't believe a word you say, ever." Rose said "That is so brilliant." The Doctor turned to the right and noticed an older gentleman reading a local newspaper and the smiled fell from his face as he saw a familiar face on the front page. "Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked

The Doctor got up, Jack answered Rose's question "No, I just picked him up and went right for the ship. Full throttle, didn't stop till I hit the space lanes. I was shaking!" The Dotor took the paper "It was unbelievable! Freaked me out. And by the time I got there I was 15 light years away and I realised I'm like this..." he trailed off, looking over at the Doctor as did Rose and Mickey

"And I was having such a nice day." he said as he held up a newspaper that showed a photograph of a familiar face as mayor of Cardif, Margaret the Slitheen.

--

The four of them walked up the stairs of city hall where the Mayor's office was. Once inside they stood in a line. "According to Intelligence, the target's the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect form the planet Rexicoricophalvitorius." he took of his scarf "masquerading as a human being zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack." he said "We assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face, that'll designate Exit 1. I'll cover Exit 2. Rose, you Exit 3, Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?"

The Doctor was looking at Jack with one of his who do you think you are looks "Excuse me, who's in charge?"

"Sorry, awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan." the Doctor said grinning "like he said. Nice plan." he paused "Anything else?"

"Present arms." Jack said

The Doctor took out his mobile phone "Ready." he said

"Ready." said Rose as she took out hers

"Ready." said mickey

Jack took his out "Ready." he said "Speed dial?"

"Yeah." said the Doctor

"Ready." said Rose

"Check" said Mickey

"See you in hell." Jack walked off .

Rose and the Doctor walked off in the same direction until they came to a set of stairs where they split up "Becareful." the Doctor told her as he kissed her forehead and ran up the stairs, Rose turned and went to her exit.

--

The Doctor reached the Mayor's secretary's desk "Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor." the Doctor told the secretary.

"Have you got an appointment?"

"No, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise." the Doctor replied "Can't wait to see her face." he grinned

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her." the Doctor told him

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor replied "Tell her exactly that, the Doctor."

The secretary got up "Hold on a tick" he said as he went to the office door and entered.

A few seconds later the Doctor heard the sound of a cup breaking, the secretary came back out and said "The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat but she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?" the Doctor asked

"Yes, she is."

The Doctor moved him out of the way and entered the office, ran through it and out on to the balcony. He took out his moblie "Slitheen heading north."

_"On my way."_ said Rose

**"Over and out."** said Jack

**_"Oh, my God." _**said Mickey

The secretary followed the Doctor "Leave the Mayor alone!" he started to fight with the Doctor who overpowered him.

--

Rose ran through a corridor, between two women causing their paperwork to go flying everywhere

--

Jack ran along a similar looking corridor and jumped over a tea trolley, causing the woman pushing it to scream

--

Mickey put his phone away and ran, he crashed into a cleaning trolley, the womn screamed and everything toppeled over taking Mickey with it.

--

Rose ran out of her exit. Jack ran out if his and Mickey was still inside running (well sort of running) along a corridor with a bucket stuckto his foot and toilet paper hanging out of it.

--

The Doctor finally managed to overpower the secretary and ran after Margaret "Margaret!" he jumed onto the scaffolding that was next to the balcony and climbed down the ladder and he also began chasing after Margaret, just as Rose and Jack were. Rose and Jack reached her final escape route before the Doctor did, finding no one there to stop her "Who's on Exit 4?"

"That was Mickey!" Rose answered coming to a stop beside Jack.

The Doctor arrived just behind her

"Here I am." said Mickey as he appeared from a fire exit on their left

"Mickey the idiot." said the Doctor

"Be fair, she's not exactly gonna out run us, is she?" asked Rose just before Margaret teleported away

"She's got a teleport!" Jack said "That's cheating. Now we're never gonna get her!"

The Doctor stepped forwards, taking out the sonic screwdriver

"The Doctor's very good at teleports." Rose told him

The Doctor pressed the button and Margaret reappeared, now running towards them, she turned around and ran as she teleported away. The Doctor pressed the button, she reappeared again, closer this time, she teleported away again, and again the Doctor brought her back, this time, she kept running and stopped in front of the grinning Doctor.

"I could do this all day." he said

"This is persecution." she said "Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet."

"Apart from that."

--

They went to the room that had hosted the unveiling of the neuclear power station "So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped, your family get killed, but you teleport out, just in the nick of time." said the Doctor "You have no means of escape, what do you do? You build a neuclear power station, but what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture." said Margaret "I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

"What rift would that be?"

"A rift in space and time." Jack answered "If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go..." he gestured implosion with his hands.

"The station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." said the Doctor.

"Didn't anyone notice?" asked Rose "Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?"

"We're in Cardiff, London doesn't care, the south Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice." Margaret said "Oh! I sound like a Welshman, God help me I've gone native."

"But why would she do that?" asked a confused Mickey "A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself"

"She has a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey said

"Oh, but she's clever." said the Doctor as he dismantled the modle of the power station by pulling the base away. "Fantastic!" he said as he looked at it, there were wires running through it.

"Is that a Tribophsyical waveform macro-kinetic Extrapolator?" asked Jack

"Couldn't have put it better myself." the Doctor said

"Genius!" Jack exclaimed "You didn't build this?"

"I have my hobbies, a little tinkering." said Margaret

"No, I mean, you really didn't build this, way beyond you." Jack told her.

"I bet she stole it." Mickey said

"It fell into my hands."

"Is it a weapon?" asked Rose

"It's transport." Jack answered, he put the extrapolator on the ground. "You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble...shzum!.. so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey said

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." Jack answered

"And it would worked. I'd surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked.

"Like stepping on an ant hill."

The Doctor was staring at the banner bearing the name of the project Bliadd Drwg "How did you think of the name?" he asked

"What? Bliadd Drwg?" asked Margaret "It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"I chose it at random, that's all" Margaret said "I don't know. Just sounded good." she walked towards him "Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned around with a confused look on his face. "Blaidd Drwg."

"What does it mean?" asked Rose

"'Bad Wolf'" the Doctor answered.

"But I've heard that before." Rose said "Bad Wolf. I've heard it lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words, following us." said the Doctor "Bad Wolf."

"How can they be following us?"

The Doctor thought for a few seconds before breaking into a grin "No, it's just a conicidence." he told her "Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. never mind." he stopped "Things to do, Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" asked Jack

"I don't believe it, we actually get to go to rexi..."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Wait a minute. Rexicor..."

"Rexicoricophalvitorius."

"Rexicorico..." she said walking towards the Doctor

"Phalavitorius."

"Rexicoricophalvitorius."

"That's it!" said the Doctor as he smiled proudly and hugged her

"I did it!" Rose said as he put her down

"They have the death penalty." said Margaret runiniung the mood. "The family Slitheen was tried in it's absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chancce of appeal." she paused "According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I'm to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem."

--

That evening, they were inside the Tardis with Mickey and their prisoner. "This ship is impossible." Margaret said "It's superb! How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance." she said "This is the technology of the Gods."

"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God, you wouldn't get a day off for starters." the Doctor said "Jack how are we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator is top of the range" he answered "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, some airlock sale."

"Must have been a great big heist" Jack said "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" asked the Doctor

"It's not compatible." Jack answered "But it should knock off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here over night."

"I'm in no hurry." said Margaret.

"We've got a prisoner." said Rose "The police box is really a police box."

"You're not just police, though." said Margaret "Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you."

"You deserve it." said Mickey.

"You're very quick to say so." said Margaret "And you're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how exactly?" she looked at Micket "Long night ahead. Let's see who can look me in the eye.

She looked at Mickey first, he looked away, she did the same to Rose, who didn't even look at her and finally the Doctor, who looked up at her and back at what he was doing.

--

Mickey left the Tardis and Rose walked over to the Doctor "I'm gonna go see if he's alright." she said. He nodded and she kissed him quickly, then left the Tardis. She found him standing bye the water fountain and walked up behind him, pulling her coat around her "It's freezing out here." she said, to catch his attention

"Better than in there." he said "She does deserve it, she's a slitheen. I don't care." he paused "It's just weird in that box."

"I didn't really, need my passport, I needed to talk to you." she said

"I've been thinking, you know, we could go have a drink. Have a pizza or something, just you and me." he suggested

"That'd be nice." she said whilst thinking 'that will be a great oppertunity to talk.'

"Cool, there's a couple of bars round here, we should give them a go."

"Do you have to go and tell him?" he asked, gesturing to the Tardis

"No, he already knows, I told him that I'd asked you to come here this morning, so that we could talk."

The two of them walked off.

--

The Doctor watched her leave until she was out of sight of the Tardis, Jack knew better than to ask what he was watching.

Margaret was sick of this silence "I gather it's not always like this." she said "Having to wait." she paused "I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. never mind the consequences, off you go. You butched my family, then ran to the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences."

"How does it feel?"

"I didn't butcher them."

"Don't answer back, that's what she wants." Jack told him

"I didn't, what about you?" asked the Doctor "You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety did you?"

"It only carries one." she said sadly. "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up in a skip on the Isle of Dogs."

The Doctor laughed

"It's not funny." she told him

"Sorry." he and Jack started to laugh "It is a bit funny."

"Do I get a last request?" she asked

"Depends what it is." the Doctor replied without looking at her.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. all those rituals, the brushing of the teeth and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant, just round the bay. It became quite a favourite of mine."

The Doctor walked over to her "Is that what you want? A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Oh! Like she's not gonna try to escape." said Jack

"Except I can never escape the Doctor so where's the danger?" she asked she looked up at the Doctor "I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?"

"Strong enough." the Doctor replied

"I wonder. I've see you fight your enemies. Now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind." he told her

"Prove it."

"There are people out there. If you slip away for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except, I've got these." he said as he held up to bracelets "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away... she get's zapped by 10,000 volts."

The Doctor turned back to Margaret "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat."

"Dinner in bondage." she said "works for me."

--

The Doctor and Margaret the Slitheen walked along the bay to the restaurant she was talking about, Jack continued to work on the Tardis and Rose and Mickey also walked along the bay.

--

The Doctor and Margaret were seated at a table and given menus.

"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name." Margaret said

"It's not a date." the Doctor said, he would much prefer to be back in the Tardis than here with her. "What's your name?"

"Blon." she answered "I'm Blon Fel Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. That's what it'll say on my death certificate."

"Nice to meet you, Blon." the Doctor said

"I'm sure."

"Look, that's where I was living as Margaret." she said looking out of the window "Nice little flat, over there on the top." she opened her ring. "next to the one with the light on." she tipped the contents into the Doctor's wine glass. "Two bedrooms, bayside view. I was rather content. Don't suppose Ill see it again."

The Doctor turned around and switched their glasses "Suppose not."

"Thank you."

"Pleasure." he said, looking up from the menu that he was studying.

"Tell me, then, Doctor, what do you know of our species?" she asked

"Only what I've seen." the Doctor replied.

"Did you know, for example, in extreme cases, when her life is in danger, a female Rexicoricophalvitorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger." she flicked her finger towards the Doctor and a dart came out of it, which the Doctor caught between his fingers

"Yes, I did." he said as he threw it away.

"Just checking." she said all to sweetly, the Doctor grinned at her and went back to the menu. "And on more thing. Between you and me..." she looked to her right and then to her left, then she and the Doctor leaned towards one another and she whispered "As a final resort, the excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs." she breathed out the excess poison but the Doctor sprayed a mouth spray into her mouth

"That's better." he told a disgruntled looking Margaret "Now then, what do you think? Steak looks nice. Steak and chips!"

--

Rose and Mickey were still walking, as she wanted to talk privately, but he didn't know how to tell him that she was marrying the Doctor in a matter of days, so she decided to tell Mickey about their adventures "The Doctor took me to this planet a while back. It was much colder than this." she told him as they walked down a flight of stairs "They called it Woman Wept. The planet was actually called Woman Wept because if you looked at it, right, from above, it was like this hug continentm likem all curved round. It sort of looked like a woman, you know, lamenting Oh, my God, and we went to tis beach, right. No peope, no buildings, just this beach, like 1000 miles across. And omething happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know, but the sea had just frozen. In a split second. In the middle of a storm, right, waves and foam, just frozen, all the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walk underneath these waves, 100 feet tall and made of ice."

"I'm going out with Trisha Delaney."

"Oh, right." said Rose "That's nice. Trisha from the shop?"

"Yeah, Rob Delaney's sister." Mickey answered

"Well, she's nice." Rose said thanking every deity she had ever heard of that she didn't need to break up with him "She's a bit big."

"She lost weight." he looked at her "You've been away."

"Well good for you, she's nice."

"So tell us more about this planet, then." Mickey said

"That was it really." Rose said, everything else that happened on that planet was between her and the Doctor. They started to walk again.

--

"Public execution a slow death." Margaret said "They prepare a thin acetic acid, lower me into the cauldron...and boil me. The acidity is perfectly guaged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into th liquid and I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming."

"I don't make the law." the Doctor told her

"But you deliver it." she replied "Will you stay to watch?"

"What else can I do?"

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off world." she said "Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe."

"But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't." she tried.

"You've been in that skin suit too long." the Doctor told her "You've forgotten. There used to be a real Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

"Perhaps I have got used to it. A human life, a ordinary life. That's all I'm asking." she said "Give me a chance, Doctor. I can change."

"I don't believe you." the Doctor told her.

--

Rose was standing looking out at the water, Mikey was sitting with his back to her on a bench. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Don't mind." Rose answered, wishing more than anything that she could just go back to the Tardis.

"We could ask about hotels."

"What woud Trisha Delany say?"

"I suppose."

"And I wanted to talk to you about us anyway." Rose told him "I know why you're with Trisha, you know where she is."

"You left me." he shouted "We were nice, we were happy. And then what? You give me a kiss and run off with him and you make me feel like nothing, Rose. I was nothing! I can't even go out with a stupid girl from a shop because you pick up the phon and I comes running. I mean is that what I am Rose, standby? Am I supposed to sit here for the rest of my life waiting for you? Because I will."

"I'm sorry." she said as she tried to touch his arm, but he moved it away from her.

--

"I promise I have changed since we last met, Doctor." Margaret as saying. "There was this girls, just today. Young thing. And something of a danger. She was getting to close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me. I was going to kill her without a thought. And then... I stopped. She's alive somewhere, right now. She's walking round this city because I can change. I did change. I know I can't prove it."

"I believe you." the Doctor said

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"It doesn't mean anything." the Doctor told her

"I sared her life."

"You let one of them go. But that's nothing new." the Doctor said "every now and then a little victim's spared. Because she smiled. Because he's got freckles. Because they begged. And that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction... you happen to be kind."

"Only a killer would know that." Margaret said "Is that right? From what I've seen, your funny little happy-go-lucky life leaves devastation in its wake. Always moving on because you dare not go back.Playing with so many people's lives, you might as well be a god. And you're right, Doctor. You're absolutely right. Sometimes, you let one go. Let me go."

--

"I'm not asking you to leave him, because I know that's not fair." Mickey said "But I just need something, yeah, some sort of promise that when you do come back, you're coming back for me."

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound "Is that thunder?" Rose asked

"Does it matter?"

"That's not thunder."

--

"In the family Slitheen, we had no choice." Margaret told the Doctor "I was made carry out my first likk at 13. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs. If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill. It's all I know."

The Doctor heard the same rumbling sound as Rose. "Doctor are you even listening to me?"

"Can you hear that?"

"I'm begging for my life."

The Doctor held up his hand "No, listen, shush."

He looked at the glasses on the table, they were shaking, the window was also shaking and then it shattered and people began to run.

--

Rose and Mickey jumped backwards as a bulb in a street lamp burst, and explosions occured causing the residents of Cardiff bay to scatter. Rose ran off in the direction of the Tardis

--

The Doctor and Margaret ran out of the restaurant, the Doctor was in the lead and Margaret was around 10 feet away "The handcuffs!" she shouted. The Doctor waited for her to catch up and when she did he removed the handcuffs.

"Don't think you're running away."

"I'm sticking with you." she said he ran, holding her hand to keep her beside him, so that he didn't loose her in the chaos, that was Cardiff bay.

He stopped when he saw the Tardis, the rift was opening right above it. "It's the rift." he said "The rift's opening."

They ran to the Tardis as the ground behind them began to crack. The Doctor struggled to get the key into the lock as the ground was shaking so much, when he finally got it into the lock he turned it and opened the door. The Doctor entered the Tardis first dragging Margaret in behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor asked Jack

"It just went crazy." Jack told him

"It's the rift." the Doctor told Jack as he ran to the console "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear."

The Tardis console began to spark, causing Jack to step backwards out of range.

--

Rose was almost back at the Tardis, she stopped suddenly when she saw the light that was coming from the Tardis. She began to run again, hoping to get back to the safety of the Tardis before something happened to her.

--

The Extrapolator began to spark also "It's the extrapolator." Jack told the Doctor "I've disconnected it, but it's still feeding off the engine. It's using the Tardis, I can't stop it."

"never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip open the planet."

Rose ran into the Tarids "What is it?" she asked "What's happening."

"Oh! Just little me." said Margaret.

The Doctor ran to get Rose away from Margaret, but it was too late, she had already taken the skin off of her arm to reveal her rather long Slitheen arm and caught Rose around the neck.

"One wrong move and she snapps like a promise."

The Doctor and Jack watched with worried looks on their faces as Rose struggled in the grip of the Rexicoricophalvitorian

"I might have known." said the Doctor

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby. Now shut it." said Margaret "You, fly boy. Put the extrapolator at my feet." Jack didn't move at first so she tightened her grip on Rose who was still struggling, he looked at the Doctor, who nodded. Jack picked up the extrapolator and put it on the floor at the Slitheen's feet. "Thank you." she said in a slickly sweet voice. "just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the neuclear power station." Rose struggled to say.

"Failing that." Margaret said "If I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie-mind like yours Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock on to the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule. Thanks to you."

"The rift's gonna convulse, you'll destroy the whole planet." said Jack

"And you with it." Margaret said she moved Rose to the other side of her and stepped on the board "While I ride this board ocer the crest of the inferno, all the way to freedom. Stand back boys. Surf's up." The Tardis began to fall a part. A panel opened on the console and a golden light emitted from it.

"Of course opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." said the Doctor

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source." the Doctor continued as though she hadn't spoken "It's the Tardis, my Tardis. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What's that light?" Rose asked, now that the Slitheen's grip on her had lessened again.

"The heart of the Tardis." answered the Doctor "This ship's alive. You've opened it's soul."

Margaret looked at the golden light "It's... so bright." she said

"Look at it, Margaret."

Margaret continued to look at the light. "Beautiful." she said

"look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. look at the light."

As Margaret stared into the light, her hand or was it claw, relaxed and Rose was able to get away, she wanted to go to the Doctor, but she settled on her big brother figure, who held out his hand to her, which she took and he pulled her close and gave her a hug.

Margaret got lost in looking at the light, after a while she smiled at the Doctor who smiled back and she said "Thank you." The light grew brighter and when it faded Margaret the Sltheen was no longer standing in the Tardis, the skin suit that she had disguised herself in was lying on the ground.

The console sparked again and the Doctor jumped into action. "Don't look, stay there, close your eyes!" He turned a wheel and closed the panel "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down." Rose and jack came over to the console "Rose, that panel over there, turn all switches to the right." The three of them worked on shutting the Tardis down, which they di quickly

"Nicely done, thank you all."

"What happened to Margaret?" asked Rose.

"Must have got burnt up, carried out her own death sentence" Jack suggested

"No, I don't think she's dead." the DOctor said.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked

"She looked into the heart of the Tardis, even I don't know hoe strong that is and the ship's telepathic, like I told you Rose. Get's inside your head translates alien languages.; Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He croughed down and moved aside Margaret's clothes as Jack and Rose came closer and he pulled out something that looked like an egg. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" asked Rose

"Regressed to her childhood." said the Doctor

"She's an egg?" asked Jack

"She can start again, live her life from scratch." the Doctor told them "If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be alright."

"Or she might be worse." said Jack

"That's her choice."

"She's an egg." said Rose

"She's an egg." said the Doctor, causing Rose and Jack to laugh.

Rose got up, and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if Mickey's alright, I left him out there..." she trailed off.

"It's ok, go." the Doctor told her, squeezing the hand that was on his shoulder as she left to find her friend.

She ran back to where she had left Mickey and found paramedics there and she asked them if they had treated Mickey for anything, or if they had seen someone fitting his description, which they hadn't, so she headed back to the Tardis

She entered the Tardis, and the moment she did so she was hugged by the Doctor who had been waiting by the door for her, she hugged him back tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, this question had a double meaning, was she alright from when Margaret had her by the throat and was she alright at that moment

"I'm fine." she said and to prove her point, and also to shut him up, she kissed him

"How's Mickey?" he asked when they broke the kiss.

"I don't know, I couldn't find him." she said

"We're gonna take Margaret home." the Doctor said as he started up the Tardis

"Next stop Rexicoricophalvitorius." said Jack "Now, you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and put her in the hatchery." said the Doctor "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance.

The Tardis engines started up and it disappeared from Cardiff, although, it would be back two days later.

**Well, that's bomb Town, the next chapter will be short as this chapter is over 7000 words long and I think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	8. Raxacoricofallapatorius

**Well, guys I thought that I'd put up the short trip to Rexicoricophalvitorius.**

The Tardis landed on the planet Rexicoricophalvitorius with a small bump, the Doctor picked up the egg from the place on the console that he had left it and headed to the door.

"Are you two coming?"

"No, I'll just stay here." Jack said

"Try not to touch anything." the Doctor said "Rose?"

"Yeah." she said as she walked to the door.

The two of them walked out of the door, to find a beautiful planet, the climate appeared to be rather Earth like, although, it wasn't the British climate.

"It's beautiful." Rose said, taking the Time Lord's hand "So, where do we go?"

She looked around and saw lots of aliens that looked like the Slitheen family, (well they would as they were the same species) and all that she could think of was what had happened earlier that night, well for her it was night, but on Rexicoricophalvitorius it was day time

"I think we need to go that way." the Doctor answered and he led her to a large-ish building that looked to Rose to be a hospital of some discription, it wasn't a hospital as a human would know one, but it was a hospital non the less.

They entered the hospital and headed to a Rexicoricophalvitorian that looked like a receptionist, the Doctor caught her or was it his attention "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, we're looking for the Hatchery." he said

"Go that way." she said "Make a left and then a right and it's the first door on the left."

"Thankyou." he said as he led Rose in the direction that he was told to go in.

--

They entered the hatchery and went over to one of the aliens there and handed them the egg. "Give her to a good home, tell them to raise her properly." he said and then the two of them turned around and left the hatchery and headed back out onto the street.

--

They wandered round the small market and Rose bought some trinkets like she usually did and then they went to the beach and sat together, enjoying the time alone. They sat quietly for a while watching the waves and then Rose decided to broach the subject of her wedding dress.

"I don't have a wedding dress, you know." Rose said

"Rose, you live in a sentient ship with a wardrobe room that will cater for anything you want. And you won't even have to get any alterations done, cause the Tardis will make everything in your size." he reminded her, smiling at the excitement that appeared on her face as he spoke. He stood up and led her back to the market, where they stopped for some food. Whatever they were eating looked rather disgusting and the Doctor could see why Margaret or was it Blon Fel Fotch preferred Earth food. They thought that the food would taste as bad as it looked, but they were plesantly surprised, it was actually quite nice, although neither of them would eat it regularly.

After a while they headed back to the Tardis.

--

When they entered the Tardis they were greeted by a very strange sight, Jack was standing in the middle of the control room, probably drunk and he was belting out some song that neither the Doctor nor Rose could tell what it was as he was slurring his words. Rose doubled up laughing, using the Doctor as support and he was also laughing at the Captain, but not as much as Rose was.

Jack was singing happily, not noticing that his friends were back, they had been gone for hours. The only reason he knew that they were back, was that Rose was laughing hysterically, and he knew that it was at him.

"Umm...Hi." he said, still slurring, "I'm...gonna go to... bed." he walked out of the control room, staggering slightly, sending Rose into more giggles. The Doctor grinned.

"Rose, go, get some sleep." he said "In the morning, we'll head back to Cardiff and you can spend the entire day going through the wardrobe." she hugged him and kissed his cheek before she left the control room and headed to her bedroom. The Doctor followed

"Rose, you can choose another room for us or you can move into mine." he told her.

"I'll move into yours." she said, smiling at him, until now, she had either slept in her room (especially when he wasn't sleeping) or in his room, they've never had a 'their' room and after they got married, she planned to choose a room that would be theirs. "After the wedding we'll choose a new one. Okay?"

"Fantastic." he said as he led her to his room and left her at the door and headed back to the console room, where he did some work on the Tardis to repair the damaged that the extrapolator had done.

Rose entered the bedroom and changed for bed. She then climbed into bed with a smile on her face and fell asleep quickly, dreaming of their wedding.

--

The next morning, Jack Harkness woke up with a killer headache, he got out of bed, showered and dressed and headed to find the Doctor, to see if the man could live up to his name.

He entered the control room and was surprised to find the Doctor alone.

"Good morning, Captain." said the Doctor. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, got anything for a hangover?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor led Jack to the kitchen and made a hangover remedy. Rose walked past the door, then turned back and entered just as the Doctor was handing Jack the remedy.

"Morning." she said as she went to the kettle and boiled it, the Doctor kissed her cheek as he headed out of the room and went back to the control room to set the coordinates for Cardiff.

--

Rose and Jack sat in companiable silence in the kitchen as they had their breakfast. Then they headed to the control room to met the Doctor.

**The next chapter will be the run up to the wedding and the following chapter will be the wedding itself, it might be up later tonight, but right now I've got to go and deliver some papers so I'd better go. Series 3 with Rose will be updated tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	9. back to Cardiff

**Well, here's the build up to the wedding.**

Jack and Rose entered the control room just as the Tardis had landed in Cardiff, Jack went to the door. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." he said as he was still suffering from the drinking that he had done the night before.

Rose smiled as her friend walked out the door, she was glad that she had met him, cause he was like her big brother and she wouldn't trade him for anything. She turned to the Doctor.

"I'm going to the wardrobe room." she told him and headed there.

--

Rose entered the wardrobe room apprehensively as she had been thinking about wedding dresses before she had opened the door. She looked around awed as she saw the number of dresses located in this room, all of them her size, she silently thanked the Tardis and began to look. She tried on the first dress that she saw, it was lovely, but it wasn't the one that she wanted, even though, no one would be there, she wanted to have her dream dress, she knew that she would be in there until lunch time, for now and if she hadn't found anything, she would head back there to continue looking.

Again the second dress was the same, she tried several on and before she knew it, it was lunch time. She still hadn't found the dress that she wanted, but she knew that she would soon.

She left the room and headed to the control room where she found the Doctor with his feet sticking out from under the console, she sat down beside him and said "Hey."

"Hi" he got out from under the console "Did you find your dress?"

"Nope, not yet." she said standing up. "Come on, let's go for a walk." she suggested as she grabbed her coat and his and dragged him to the door "We can go for chips."

The Doctor brightened at the thought of chips, but that was only cause he was hungry. He took his leather jacket from her and they stepped out into sunny Cardiff. They walked around Cardiff bay, looking for a chip shop that Rose deemed to be worthy and then they got chips and sat by the bay.

--

A short time later, they got up, put their rubbish in a bin and headed back to the Tardis, Jack had returned and was sitting in the control room waiting for them to come back. Rose returned to the wardrobe room and finally found the dress that she wanted and she took it, put it in a black bag (one of the ones that suits are put in only bigger) and put it in her old room and headed back to the control room.

--

That was at around 6 o'clock, so the three of them went somewhere to get something to eat and then Rose went to tourist information to ask about hotels, Jack and the Doctor returned to the Tardis, where Jack tried to get the Doctor to have some sort of party to celebrate his 'last night of freedom'

Rose entered the information office, where she was greeted by a well dressed man in a suit. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Umm...yeah." Rose said "I'm looking for a hotel, a cheap one."

The man handed her leaflets and she left, she went to the hotel that she liked and booked a room.

--

She returned to the Tardis, grabbed her overnight bag and the bag containing her wedding dress and said goodnight to the Doctor and Jack and returned to the hotel

**I know that you were looking forward to the wedding, but that will be the chapter after next. It might be up tonight, I dont know, cause, my dog is having puppies and...well... I've been distracted lately, worrying about her, hopefully she'll have them tonight.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007.**


	10. The night before

**Hiya guys, sorry about the wait, this chapter is going to be the night before the wedding.**

Rose Tyler entered the hotel room that she'd booked and placed her things on the floor beside the door, she looked around, it really was a nice room. She smiled, knowing that this was her last night of freedom as they say. The only disappointing thing was that she had no one to share it with, but she didn't really care, she was marrying the man she loved in the morning.

She placed her dress in the wardrobe and her night things on the bed, she entered the bathroom and ran a bath. She soaked for a while, just thinking about the next morning.

When she finally got out of her bath, she headed into the bedroom and dried and got ready for bed.

The room had a TV and a DVD player, luckily she'd brought some from the Tardis, so she spent the night watching several chick flicks and when she went to bed, it took forever for her to fall asleep, that wasn't because she was nervous, she was far from it infact, she was excited.

She eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

The Doctor and Jack on the other hand, stayed in the Tardis.

The Doctor was quite content to sit up and mess with the Tardis like he usually did, but Jack was having none of it. "Come on, Doc." he said "You're getting _married _in the morning. Let's celebrate your last night as a single man."

"Jack, your idea of celebrating and my idea of celebrating are completely different." the Doctor said without looking at the captain.

"Come on, Doc." the Captain said, trying to convince his best friend to see things his way. "Just a couple of drinks?"

"Oh alright, if it'll shut you up." the Doctor said, clearly not amused.

"It will." Jack said sincerely, although, with the captain, it was hard to tell if he was joking or not as the case maybe, but here the Doctor thought that he was being serious.

"Good."

The two men headed into the main part of the ship and craked open a bottle of what the Doctor thought was Vodka. Jack had him playing some insane drinking game. The man in question also had a wicked glint in his eyes, so the Doctor knew that he was probably up to something that apparently involved and inebriated Time Lord. By the end of the night however the Doctor could tell that it was hyper Vodka. '_Damn it,' he thought 'I'm gonna kill Jack Harkness.'_ He was pretending to let the alcohol affect him as Jack might lay off of him

With that thought in mind, he headed to his bedroom probably for the last time as he and Rose would be moving after their wedding and got changed quickly and went to bed, where he fell asleep quickly . _'I'm really gonna kill Jack, he should know, by now that alcohol (even hyper Vodka) doesn't affect me in the same way as it does him...' _was the last coherent thought from him as he drifed off, for once without nightmares plaguing him.

**Well that's all for now, the next chapter will be the wedding...I've never written one before so I'll need feedback on how I've done, well I will when I get to it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie20007**

**Oh and I don't know about everyone else, but can I just say that I'm devastated that David Tennant has stepped down as the Doctor...but all my stories will contain his Doctor as he is _my _Doctor and I don't plan on ever replacing him,I'll also continue to write Ten/Rose and 9Rose, whether I like the new Doctor or not, he won't get any of my stories about him although, I have some plans involving a future Doctor and 11 will do fine.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go now before I bore you to death about this, just to say, the new doctor better be decent looking as that might make me feel better.**


	11. The wedding part 1

**Well, here comes the next chapter, it's the morning of the wedding and it looks like not everything's going to plan.... I'm sorry about the wait, but I've been concentrating on other things and the last couple of days I've been finishin 'With a little Help'. So here we go...**

The next morning, Rose woke up at 8 o'clock and headed to the bathroom, where she took a quick bath, when she was finished, she got some clothes on and called room service for breakfast, which arrived realively quickly, when she was half way through her breakfast, there was a pounding on her room door. She opened the door to reveal Jack

"What's wrong?"

"The Doc's locked in the Tardis." Jack said

"How did he get locked in, what did you two do?" Rose asked, worrying now.

"I went to get us some breakfast, the Doctor was trying to fix some problem, when I came back and couldn't get back in even with my key, I heard the Doctor threaten to get the mallet out..."

"Come on, I'll get him out." she said sighing, how much more was going to go wrong. Jack led her back to the Tardis.

When they reached the Tardis, Rose tried her key in the door, but it wouldn't turn, she could hear the Doctor on the other side of the door, shouting at the ship. Rose touched the wood and said "Come on, old girl, let him out."

She felt the wood beneath her fingers vibrate as though the Tardis was saying no. "Come on, Tardis. Please, remember, the Doctor and I are getting married today, so if you won't let 'im out then, I won't be very happy."

The Tardis vibrated again, although, this time, Rose could tell that the ship was trying to say sorry "I know you're sorry, so please let him out."

The Tardis rumbled and the door clicked open and the Doctor opened it. "Thank you." he said "I thought I was stuck in there..."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going back up to the hotel and you two are going to stay here and Doctor, don't cause any more arguments with the Tardis please, not today."

"Alright." he said as he kissed her quickly. The last kiss that they would share as an unmarried couple.

Rose returned to her hotel room and called Reverend Simmons and made sure that he was still fine with the arrangements. He told her that he'd gotten a room at the registry office for the wedding and told her that he would pass on the information to the Doctor. Rose thanked him and hung up the phone.

At 10:30, Rose put on her wedding dress, with a little difficulty, but she managed it and then she put up her hair and did her make up. When she was ready, she put the bag that she'd brought with her by the door, so that after the wedding, Jack could pick it up for her.

And speaking of Jack he had a rather busy shedule, he had to buy Rose's flowers, give her away and be the Doctor's best man.

Rose walked out of the hotel and got a taxi to the registry office and headed inside, where she found Jack waiting for her with a bunch of flowers, they were beautiful, there were several different flowers in the buquet, but Rose could only recognise two of them, there were Lillies (pink lillies) and several different colours of Rose's, she thanked Jack and then the two of them went to the room where the wedding was supposed to take place.

**Well, that's this chapter, the next will definitely be the wedding and that won't be up until around 9 o'clock tonight as I'll be leaving my mum's shop in 5 minutes so that I can get a bus to Greenock and then I'll be going to a cafe and after that I'll be going to my 85 year old grandmother's for tea and then I'm watching Strictly Come Dancing, mostly because I think that Bruno Toniolli is a complete idiot, but he's so entertaining and also cause John Sergent's still in it and his dancing is so so so funny, I love it...**

**Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and go so that I can shut the shop now,**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	12. The Wedding part 2

**Okay, here's the bit that I know that you've all been looking forward to, I have as well, but I've never written a wedding before, so I'm gonna go with what I know that they do at weddings, although this one will be very very low key with the only guest being Jack as neither the Doctor or Rose want Jackie or Mickey to know yet as they would try to stop it. Anyway I'll also use what I've seen on TV weddings so I'm gonna go and write this now before I start rambling and if I do I'll be here all day writing this chapter and as much as I love reading weddings, I'm sure I'm not going to enjoy writing them until I've written a few so here we go......**

Rose and Jack entered the room that the wedding was being held in and stopped at the back. The minister looked up and saw them enter and beckonned to them to start down the aisle. The Doctor had also heard them enter and turned to look at them. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Rose, to him, she looked even more beautiful than she normally did, her dress was strapless and it hugged her figure very well. Jack sent the Doctor a knowing smirk as he walked Rose down the aisle.

When they reached the Doctor, Jack placed Rose's hand in the Doctor's and stepped to the Doctor's right hand side to take his position of best man. The minister smiled at Rose and the Doctor and then he began the wedding.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Jack stepped forwards and said "I do?"

"I must ask, do any of you know of any lawful reason why this man and woman may not be joined in holy matrimony?" the minister asked "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up, so the minister continued "I believe that you both have your own vows?"

Both the Doctor and Rose nodded "Doctor, you first."

The Doctor grinned at Rose and began to speak. "When I first met you, I was just a shell, a fraction of myself, I didn't see a way out for me, but then I met you. You brought me back into the light, you saved me from myself, so I saved you. The third time I met you, I realised that the universe was trying to tell me to take you with me. I love you, Rose and I promise, here and now to keep loving you for the rest of our lives together."

"Rose?"

"When we first met, I was nothing special, just a girl working in a shop. Then you crashed into my life and told me to run, then, you turned up at my flat, then we met again and you took me on the greatest adventure. You saved me from my boring life and showed me a new way of living. You taught me how to be human and showed me what love really is. I love you, Doctor, this is my promise to you: I will continue to love you for the rest of my life."

"Who has the rings?"

"I've got them." said Jack as he put his hand in his pocket, then he took it out again and began to search all his pockets for the rings, before returning to the first one and pulling them out. "Here." he handed a ring to the Doctor and a ring to Rose.

"Doctor, put the ring on the ring finger of Rose's left hand and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

The Doctor slid the ring onto Rose's finger and said "With this ring I thee wed." Rose smiled at him.

"Rose, do the same and repeat, with this ring I thee wed."

Rose did as he asked and said "With this ring I thee wed."

The minister smiled "Here before God and this witness, these two have promised to be together forever and have sealed that promise by the giving and receiving of rings. What God has brought together may no man tear assunder. May the lord bless you and keep you. Amen."

"Amen."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." he turned to the Doctor " you can kiss the bride." Reverend Simmons smiled at his friend.

The Doctor took Rose's hand again and pulled her close. He then leaned down and kissed her. Jack clapped and when they broke their kiss, Rose tossed the bouqet at him, he caught it deftly and grinned at her.

The three of them made their way out of the room and went to the signing room where they signed their marriage certificate. Jack then went to Rose's hotel room and picked up her bag and returned the key.

Rose and the Doctor returned to the Tardis....

**Well, what do you think, please tell me what elements I need to improve on. I will be editing this fic when I've finished it, so I can improve it if it needs improving... The next chapter will be set 6 months later and will be Bad Wolf... followed by Parting of the ways.**


	13. Bad Wolf part one

**Well here's Bad Wolf, well it will be soon.**

The Doctor, Rose and Jack were in Kyoto, Japan in 1336 They were happy, but then something happened that caused them to run for their lives. Jack took the lead, taking the Doctor and Rose, (who were as usual holding hands), back to the Tardis.

The three of them entered the Tardis one after another and they stood in the control room catching their breath. The Doctor walked over to his wife and hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he kissed her forehead and went to the console and set the next set of coordinates, which were for the time vortex.

The three of them were just standing in the room when a bright light appeared.

--

The next thing the Doctor knew, he was waking up in a small space, it looked like a cupboard and Rose and Jack were nowhere near him "What's happening?" he asked aloud and then he began turning around, touching the walls, trying to find the way out, when he did, he fell flat on his face.

"Oh, my God!" said a woman, she ran over to help him "I don't believe it, why did they put you in there? They never said you were coming."

"What happened, I was..." The woman helped him to his feet

"Careful now." she said "Ooh, mind yourself." the Doctor fell again "That's the transmat, it scrambles your head." she helped him up again "I was sick for days. All right?" She helped him stand and said "So, what's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor, I think." the Doctor answered "I was.... I don't know. What happened?"

"You got chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"You're a housemate! You're in the house." she told him "Isn't that brilliant."

"That's not fair." said a man "We've got an eviction in 5 minutes. I've been here for all 9 weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, then he comes swanning in."

"If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, just you watch me." said another woman. "I'm gonna paint the walls"

A robotic voice, that sounded like a recording of Davina McCall's voice said "Would the Doctor please come to the diary room."

The Doctor went to the diary room and sat down on the chair. "You are live on channel 44,000. Please do not swear."

"You have got to be kidding."

--

Rose woke up, she was in a dark room, lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"It's alright, it's just the transmat. It does your head in." said a man "You get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Rose." Rose answered "But where's the Doctor?"

"Just remember do what the android says." he told her "Don't provoke it. The android's word is law."

"What d'you mean android?" Rose asked "Like a robot?"

A woman shouted "Positions everyone. Thank you!"

"Come on." said the man holding out his hand "Hurry up." he pulled her to her feet "Steady." he said as she began to sway.

"I was travelling, with my husband, the Doctor and a man called Captain Jack. The Doctor wouldn't just leave me..."

"That's enough chat!" said the woman "Positions, final call. Good luck."

"But I'm not supposed to be here." said Rose.

"It says Rose on the podium." the man told her "Come on."

Rose walked over to the podium "Hold on." she said "I must be going mad." she looked around "It can't be. This looks like..."

"Android activated."

"Oh, my God, the android." said Rose "The Anne...droid."

"Welcome to the weakest link."

--

"Here we go again, we've got our work cut out for us."

"I don't know, he's kind of handsome. Has a good lantern jaw."

"Lantern jaws are so last year."

Jack awoke to find to robots standing over him "Sorry, but, nice to meet you, ladies, but where exactly am I?"

"We're giving you a brand-new image."

"Hold on I was with the Doctor." he said then he paused "Why? is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's all 20th century." said one droid "Where did you get that denim?"

"A little place in Cardiff." Jack answered "It was called The Top Shop."

"Design classic." said one of the droids "But we're going to have to find you some new colours, maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma farm-boy' thing you've got going on."

Jack stood up.

"Just stand still and let the defabricator work it's magic."

"What's the defabricator?"

A beam shot out of the device that the two droids were now standing beside and it made Jack's clothes disappear. "Okay, defabricator." Jack said "Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?"

"Absolutely." said both of the droids

"Ladies...Your viewing figures just went up."

--

The Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver, trying to get out, so that he could find his wife and his friend, he had a bad feeling about this place and he wanted to get them out of there sharpish. "Can't open it." said the woman "It's got a deadlock seal, ever since Big Brother 504, when they all walked out, you must remember that?"

"What about this?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, that's exoglass, you'd need a neuclear bomb to get through that."

"Don't tempt me."

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must have been watching." she whispered "Do people like me? Lynda, Lynda with a 'y' not linda with an 'I', she got foricibly evicted cause she damaged a camera. Am I popular?"

"I don't remember." the Doctor told her

"Does that mean I'm nothing?" Lynda asked "Some people get this far 'cause they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

"No, you're...nice, you're sweet." the Doctor answered "Everyone thinks you're sweet."

"Am I sweet? Really?" she asked

"Yeah." said the Doctor

"Thank you." Lynda said

The Doctor looked across the room at the wall "It's a wall. Isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?"

"Don't be daft, no one's got a garden anymore." lynda said "Who's got a garden? Dn't tell me you've got a garden"

"No, I've just got the Tardis." the Doctor said, then he remembered "I remember."

"That's the amnesia!" Lynda said "So what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We were in Kyoto, Japan, 1336 and we'd only just escaped. The three of us were together, me, my wife and our friend, we were laughing and then...there was this light, this white light coming through the walls and then...I woke up here."

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam." Lynda told him "That's how they pick the house mates."

"Oh, Lynda with a 'Y'. It's worse than that. I'm not just some passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was 15million times more powerful. Which means... this isn't just a game. There's something else going on. Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my wife and my friend. And then I'm coming to find you."

**Well I've decided to put this episode into parts, so here's part one.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	14. Bad Wolf part two

**Well, here's part two. This is the third update so far today, I'm looking forwards to getting to the Christmas Invasion as that's a great episode, so I'm hoping to finish Bad Wolf and Parting of the ways while I'm at my Gran's and then start the Christmas Invasion tonight, when I've finished the newspapers. I'm gonna go now, before I start rambling.**

Rose was standing at the podium, she was terrified, she just wanted to go back to the Tardis and the Doctor and get as far from this place as they could. She listened to the people setting up the show and prayed that her husband would find her soon. Rose turned to the man who had helped her "I need to find the Doctor." she told him

"Just shut up and play the game."

"All right, what the hell, I'm gonna play to win."

"Let's play the weakest link, start the clock." said the Anne-Droid "The name of which basic foodstuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"

"Bread."

"Correct." she moved to the next player "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavado?"

"No, Pandoff."

"Rose, in maths what is 258 minus 158?"

"100!"

"Correct." said the Anne-Droid "Rodrick."

"Bank."

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?"

"E"

"Correct." she moved on "Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martain Drones?"

"Default."

"Correct, Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth institute?"

"Touchdown?"

"No, Torchwood."

Rose laughed as the Anne-Droid began to ask the next question. Eventually it was her turn again and she was still laughing "Rose, in the holovid series, Jupitor Rising, the Grexnik is married to whom?"

"How should I know?" she continued to laugh

--

Jack was standing in front of a mirror posing "It's the buccaneer look. Little dash of pirate and just a tweak of President Schwarzenegger."

"Not sure about the vest, what about a little colour to lift it?"

"Absolutely not, never wear black with a colour. It makes the colour look cheap and the black look boring." the droid turned to a clothes rack "Now, let's talk jackets."

"I kind of like the first one."

"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angle. I think I like the shorter one, look." Jack pulled on the jacket "Waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum."

"Works for me." Jack said.

"Once we've got an outfit we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?"

"I've considered it, yeah." Jack answered "A little lift around the eyes, tighten up the jaw line, what do you think?"

"Let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge."

--

"So, Rose, what do you actually do?"

"I just travel about a bit with my husband." Rose answered "Bit of a tourist, I suppose"

"Another way of saying unemployed?"

"No!"

"Have you got a job?"

"Well, not really, no..."

"Then you are unemployed and yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

"Er... I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all."

"And you'd know all about that."

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch." Rose turned to Fitch "I'm sorry, that's the game, that's how it works. I had to vote for someone."

"Let me try again, it was the lights and everything. I couldn't think..."

"In fact with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round. But, it's votes that count."

"I'm sorry, please. Oh God, help me."

"Fitch, you are the weakest link, goodbye." The Anne-Droid said before shooting Fitch.

"What's that?" asked Rose "What just happened?"

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated." Rodrick said then he looked at Rose who was looking confused "Blasted into atoms."

"But I voted for her." Rose said "Oh my God, this is sick. All of you, you're just sick. I'm not playing...

"I'm not playing, I can't do it." Broff said

The Anne-Droid shot him as he tried to run for it.

"Don't try to escape." Rodrick told Rose "It's play or die."

--

The other housemates were sitting together and Lynda said "Doctor, they said all housemates must gather on the sofa, you've got to."

"I'm busy getting out thanks."

"But if you don't obey, all the housemates get punished."

"Well, maybe I'll be voted out, then." said the Doctor as he grudingly sat down

"How stupid are you, you've only just joined, you're not eligible."

"And don't try anything clever, or we all get it in the neck." Lynda warned him.

"Big Brother house, this is Davinadroid." the three others held hands and the other woman grabbed the Doctor's "Crosbie, Lynda and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction. And the eight person to be evicted from the Big Brother house is... Crosbie."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." said Lynda

"It should have been me, that's not fair, Crosbie."

"Crosbie, you have 10 seconds to make your farewells and then we're gonna get you."

The Doctor sat on the sofa as the others said goodbye and Crosbie left the house.

**Ok, I'm posting this bit now, as I don't have time to write what I wanted to as I've going home to sort newspapers and do some house work, when I've finished that you'll get an update and you'll get some when I've delivered my share of the papers although why I have to to do them I'll never know, I mean I'm only supposed to sort them out...never mind, I'll just get a job at night time and then I won't have to do them, although I'll be tired, but I really don't care, anything to make someone else deliver the damned things**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	15. Bad Wolf part three

**Well, here's part three, I'm sorry, that I couldn't put it up earlier, but I didn't put my computer on until 9 and I was reading and replying to reviews for 'With a little Help.' Anyway, let's get on with this chapter, so that I can get though Parting of the Ways as well.**

The Doctor sat and watched the reaction of the two remaing housemates and said "It's only a game show, she'll make a fortune on the outside. Sell her story, release a record, fitness video all of that. She'll be laughing."

"What do you mean, on the outside?"

"Here we go." said Strood.

The two of them joined the Doctor on the sofa and watched Crosbie. "What are they waiting for?" asked the Doctor "Why don't they just let her go?"

"Stop it it's not funny." Lynda said

The eviction countdown started and when it stopped, a beam shot from the ceiling and struck Crosbie, causing her to disappear. The Doctor sat up and stared "What was that?" he asked

"Desintegrator beam."

"She's been evicted." said Lynda "From life."

--

"Are you insane?" the Doctor asked "You just step right into the disintegrator?" The other two stared at him "Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth dying for?"

"You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"I thought you had to apply."

"Don't be so stupid." Strood told him "That's how they played it centuries back."

"You get chosen whether you like it or not." Lynda said "Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant, the transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's nonstop, there are 60 Big Brother houses all running at once."

"How many?" asked the Doctor "60?"

"They've had to cut back, it's not what it once was." said Strood

"It's a charnel house." said the Doctor "What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live"

"Is that it?"

"Well, isn't that enough?"

"Rose is out there." the Doctor said "She got caught in the transmat, she's a contestant." He went to the door and said "It's time I got out. That other contestant, Linda with an 'I', she was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damaged property."

"What like this?" the Doctor asked as he poointed the sonic screwdriver at a camera. It started to smoke.

--

Jack was dressed in a tennis outfit. "No, I'm just not getting this." he said. "It's just too safe, too decent and you'd never keep it clean."

"Stage 2 ready and waiting."

"Bring it on girls."

The defabricator removed Jack's clothes again and one of the droids said "It's time for the face off."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked "Do I get to compete with someone else?" Jack mimed boxing

"No, like I said, face...off." she lifted her hands, one had syringes attached to it and the other had a saw. Jack looked at them, confused.

"I think you'd look good with a dog's head."

"Or maybe no head at all, that would be so outrageous."

"And we could stich your legs to the middle of your chest."

"Nothing is to extreme, it's to die for."

"Hold on, ladies." sai djack "I don't want to have to shoot either one of you."

"But you're unarmed."

"You're naked."

Jack pulled out a gun, from somewhere (We don't even want to know where."

"But that's a Compact Lazer Delux."

"Where were you hiding that?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Give me that accessory."

Jack blasted her with the lazer. Then he did the same to the other one, leaving both standing there with no heads.

--

"You are the weakest link, goodbye." And another contestant was disintegrated.

"Going to the break, two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in 10. Thanks everyone."

"Colleen was clever, she banked all our money." Rose said to Rodrick "Why did you vote for her?"

"'Cause I want to kee you in." he told her "You're stupid. You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be against you. So that you get disintegrated and I get a stack load of credits. Courtesy of Bad Wolf corporation."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked "Who's bad wolf?"

"They're in charge, the run the Game Station."

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?"

"I don't know, it's just a name." Rodrick answered "It's like an Old Earth nursey rhyme sort of thing. What does it matter?"

"I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf."

Flashbacks

_"The things you see...the darkness...the big bad wolf"_

_"Attention all personnel, Bad Wolf 1 descending."_

_"Bliadd Drwg."  
"What's it mean?"  
"Bad Wolf."_

_Bad Wolf was written on the side of the Tardis_

_Bad Wolf channel on Satellite Five._

End Flashback

"Different times, different places." Rose said "Like it's written all over the universe."

"What are you going on about?"

"If Bad Wolf is in charge of the quiz then maybe I'm not here by mistake." Rose answered "Someone's been planning this."

--

"The Doctor, you've broken the house rules, Big Brother has no choice but to evict you." said the Davinadroid. "You have 10 seconds to make your farewells, then were gonna get you"

The Doctor stood up and ran to the door "That's more like it." he said "Come on, then, open up."

"You're mad, it's like you want to die."

"I reckon he's a plant, he was only brought in to stir things up."

The door opened and the Doctor turned to it "The Doctor, please leave the Big Brother house."

The Doctor went out of the door and stood under the disintegrator beam "Come on, then, disintegrate me!" he shouted "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"He is, he's mad." said Lynda "Bonkers."

"Eviction in 5,4,3,2,1."

Nothing happened

"Ha-ha! I knew it. You see, someone brought me into this game." said the Doctor "If they wanted me dead, they could have transmatted me into a volcano."

He turned to the other door and took out the screwdriver "Maybe security isn't as tight at this end." he turned to the camera "You following this?" he asked "I'm getting out." he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the locking device and opened the door, which also opened the other door. He turned back to the other door "Come with me."

"We're not allowed." said Strood

"Stay in there, you've got a 50-50 chance of disintegration." the Doctor said "Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out of here alive. Come on!"

"No, I can't."

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, do you think anybody votes for sweet?" He held out his hand, Lynda took it and he dragged her out of the Big Brother house.

When they stopped he let go.

"Hold on, I've been here before." he said

**Well, that's it for part three, I'll be putting part four up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	16. Bad Wolf part four

**Right, as promised, here's chapter four, I hope you're all still enjoying this fic, I know that I'm enjoying writing it, I promise that I will get back to updating series 3 with Rose as soon as I've reached School Reunion, so hopefully, that will be this weekend.**

_Previously..._

_"Hold on." said the Doctor "I've been here before."_

"This is Satellite five."

The Doctor went to the lift "No guards," he said "makes a change. You'd think that a business as big as Satellite five would be armed to the teeth."

"No one's called it Satellite five in ages." said Lynda "It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been satellite five in about 100 years."

"100 years exactly, it's the year 200,100." said the Doctor "I was here before, Floor 139. The satellite was broadcasting news channels back then. Had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy, gave them a hand, home in time for tea."

"Hundred years ago? What?" asked Lynda "You were here 100 years ago?"

"Yes." said the Doctor

"Well, you're looking good on it."

"I moisturise."

The whole time they had been talking the Doctor had been scanning doors "Funny sorts of reading." he said "All kinds of energy. The place is humming. It's weird, this goes beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?"

"I don't know, I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

"I had two people with me." the Doctor said "My wife and my friend, they must have gotten caught in the transmat, where would they be?"

"I don't know, they could have been allocated anywhere." Lynda answered "There's 100 different games."

"Like what?" the Doctor asked

"There's 10 floors of Big Brother, there's a different house behind each of these doors, beyond that there's all sorts of shows" Lynda said "It's non-stop. There's Call my Bluff, with real guns. Countdown, where you've got 30 seconds to stop the bomb going off. Ground Force, which is a nasty one, you get turned into compost. Wipeout, speaks for itself. Oh and Stars in their eyes, literally, stars in their eyes, if you don't sing you get blinded."

"And you watch this stuff?"

"Everyone does." Lynda said "How come you don't?"

"Never paid for my licence."

"Oh, my God, you get executed for that."

"Let them try."

"You keep saying things that don't make sense." Lynda said "Who are you, though, Doctor, really?"

"It doesn't matter." the Doctor said as he walked off.

"Well, it does to me." Lynda said "I've just put my life in your hands."

"I'm just a traveller, wandering past." answered the Doctor "Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life. Okay, we've got to concentrate on getting out. To do that, you've got to know your enemy. Who's controlling it? Who's in charge of the Satellite now.?"

"Hold on." said Lynda and she ran and turned on some lights "Your lords and masters." she said pointing up at the words that had been following the Doctor since he had met Rose. Bad Wolf.

--

Jack, who was now re-dressed, was making a rather large gun. "Compatible systems, just allign the wave signature. Attaboy!". He picked up the gun. "I've got my self a gun. Well, ladies, the pleasure was all mine. Which is the only thing that matters in the end." he said as he left the room.

He reached the lift and looked at his watch thing. "Okay, two hearts, that's him, which floor?" he entered the lift.

--

The Doctor entered a very familliar room, it was the room that he'd shown Rose and Adam the Earth from the last time he'd been there. "Blimey!" said Lynda "I've never seen it for real before, not from orbit. Planet Earth."

"What's happened to it?"asked the Doctor.

"It's always been like that, ever since I was born." Lynda answered "See that there? That's the Great Atllantic Smog Storm, it's been going 20 years, we get news flashes telling us when its safe to breathe outside."

"So the population just sits there, half the world's too fat and half the world's too thin. And you lot just sit there and watch telly?"

"10,000 channels all beaming down from here."

"The human race." said the Doctor "Being fed on a diet of...Have they still got that programme where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Bear with me! I love that."

"The celebrity edition where the bear got in the bath."

The Doctor got serious again "But it's all gone wrong." he said "I mean, history's gone wrong again! This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. I don't understand, the last time I was here, I put it right."

"No, but that's when it first went wrong." Lynda said "100 years ago. Like you said, all the news channels, they just shut down over night."

"But that was me." said the Doctor "I did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information." said Lynda "The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed. That was the start of it, 100 years of hell."

"Oh my..." said the Doctor "I made this world.

--

Another contestant was disintegrated, leaving Rose and Rodrick. "That leaves Rose and Rodrick, you're going head to head. Let's play the weakest link."

"Right that's the end of tacticle voting." Rodrick said "You're on your own now."

--

"Hey, handsome, good to see you." said Jack as he joined the Doctor "Any sign of Rose?"

"Can't you track her down?" the Doctor asked

"She must still be inside the games, all the rooms are sheilded."

"If I can just get inside this computer." said the Doctor, trying to open the computer up "She's got to be here somewhere."

"You'd better hurry up, these games don't have a happy ending."

"You think I don't know that?" said the Doctor "This is Rose were talking about, I know what's at stake here, Jack."

"There you go." Jack said handing him his watch thing "patch this thing in. It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

Jack then noticed Lynda "Hey there."

"Hello."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you Lynda Moss."

"Do you mind flirting outside." said the Doctor, who was beginning to get even more frustrated than he alreay was.

"I was just saying hello."

"For you, that's flirting." said the Doctor

"I'm not complaining." said Lynda

"Muchas gracias." Jack said as he kissed her hand

"It's not compatible." the Doctor said "This stupid system doesn't make sense." The Doctor and Jack ripped the front off of the computer "This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the system's twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" asked Jack

"I don't know." answered the Doctor "The whole Bad Wolf thing is tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it."

--

"Rose, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which ancient British city?"

"Is it York?"

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield

--

"Found her, Floor 407." said the Doctor with a grin on his face.

"Oh, my God!" said Lynda "She's with the Anne Droid! You've got to get her out of there."

"Rodrick, it literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?"

"Stewart"

"No, the correct answer is Collins." said the Anne Droid "Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the face of what?"

"Boe, the Face of Boe."

"That is the correct answer."

--

The Doctor was watching the numbers count up on the lift. "Come on."

--

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane."

"That is the correct answer."

"Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Erm...is it...Mars?"

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer."

--

"Rodrick, which measurement of length was said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his finger tip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is a paab."

"Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes." said Rose

"No, the correct answer is hats."

--

"Game room 6, which one is it?"

"Over here." said Lynda and she led the two men to the room they were looking for.

--

"San...Hazeldine."

"No the correct answer is San Chen."

--

The Doctor tried to sonic the hand scanner on the door "Stand back, let me blast it." said Jack

"You can't," said the Doctor "it's a vital combination."

--

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree 20?"

Rose hesitated for a few minutes "Reykjavik?"

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

Rose had lost, she was terrified of what was going to happen and it didn't help that Rodrick was gloating next to her, she just hoped that the Doctor would find her soon

--

Outside the Doctor was still trying to get in.

--

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link."

"I'm not meant to be here." Rose said

"You will be transported home with 1,600 cerdits."

"I need to find the Doctor." she shouted "He wouldn't just leave me."

"Thank you so much."

"This game is illegal, I'm telling you to stop!"

"Rose!" shouted the Doctor "Stop this game, I'm ordering you to stop this Game."

The Anne Droid was speaking, but Rose wasn't listening "Watch out for the Anne Droid." Rose shouted to her husband "It's armed."

Rose ran from her podium, trying to get to her husband, but just before she could get near him, she was disintegrated.

The Doctor fell to the floor where she had been and shut down. He was devastated, his wife was gone... Suddenly someone grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him to his feet, he knew that the person was holding a gun to his head, but he didn't care. The man was saying something to him, but he wasn't even listening.

--

The three of them had been arrested, Jack and Lynda had been put in a cell and the Doctor was currently being searched "Can you tell us the pupose of this deivce, sir?"

The Doctor said nothing.

Soon the three of them were sitting side by side in the cell "Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone, he's just lost his wife." Lynda said, the man who had arrested the Doctor grabbed her face.

"I'm asking him." he turned back to the Doctor "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

The Doctor still said nothing.

They took mug shots of him and then put him back in the cell with Jack and Lynda "You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trail. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" The man headed out of the cell.

"Let's do it." said the Doctor, speaking for the first time since they had been in room 6.

Jack broke them out of the cell and the Doctor and Lynda walked out behind them. The Doctor shoved a guard into the wall and grabbed his sonic screwdriver, Jack grabbed his gun and the three of them left the cell. On the way out, Jack grabbed more guns.

The three of them entered the lift and headed to the top floor. The Doctor had Jack's gun and Jack had two guns.

--

The lift finally reached Floor 500. The Doctor and Jack exited. "Okay, move away from the desk." said Jack "Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear, stand to the side and stay there."

"Who's in charge of this place?" the Doctor asked. "This satellite is more than a Game Station"

"...79...80..."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?" asked the Doctor "I want answers."

"All staff are reminded that..."

"She can't reply." said one of the men who worked on Floor 500. "Don't shoot."

"Don't be so thick." said the Doctor "like I was ever gonna shoot." he trew the gun at to the man. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir."

"You, what were you saying?"

"But, I've got your gun."

"Okay, so shoot me." said the Doctor "Why can't she answer?"

"She's...can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up."

"Thanks." said the man "Sorry. The Controller is linked into the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognise your existance."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know." the man answered "She was installed when she was five. It's the only life she's ever known."

"Doors sealed. We should be safe for about 10 minutes."

"Keep an eye on them." the Doctor told Jack

"What you were saying about the Game Station, I think you're right. I've kept a log. Unauthorised transmats, encrypted 's been going on for years."

"Show me." said the Doctor

Jack was trying to get into a room

"You're not allowed in there Archive 6 is out of bounds." said a woman

Jack held up his guns "Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack opened the door. The Tardis was in the room behind the door. Jack smiled and took out his key. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and paused when he saw Rose's Jacket on the rail. He went to the monitor and his eyes widened when he looked at it. "What the hell?"

**Well, I'm going to my bed now, I'm not at college tomorrow, so I'll update tomorrow at some point before I normally do on a Tuesday, but I've got some maquettes to make for my sculpture project. I know that in series three with Rose I do episodes in three or four parts but I think that these last two Christopher Eccleston episodes should in five parts, mostly to create suspense at the end of each chapter, but, I know that you're probably annoyed with me for this so I'll get the next chapter up when I get up in the morning.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	17. Bad Wolf part five

**Hi everyone, here we go with the fifth and final part of Bad Wolf.**

"Solar flare activity in Delta. 015."

"If you're not holding us hostage then let us out." said the woman who had told Jack that Archive 6 was out of bounds. "The staff are terrified."

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day?"

"We're just doing our jobs."

"And with that sentence, you've just lost the right to even talk to me, now back off!" said the Doctor.

All of the screens in the room went blank "That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal. So this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Doctor..."

"Doctor?"

"Whatever it is, you can wait."

"I think she wants you."

"Doctor. Doctor. Where's the Doctor?" asked the Controller

The Doctor ran over to her "I'm here." he said

"Can't see." she said "Blind, so blind. All my life blind, all I can see is numbers. But I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Solar Flares hiding me, they can't hear me." she said "My Masters listen, but they can't hear me now. The sun is so bright."

"Who are your Masters?" asked the Doctor

"They wired my head, the names forbidden. They control my thoughts. My Masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions, but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you in the games, I knew you'd find me."

"My wife died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that!"

"They've been hiding. My Masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity. Hundreds and hundreds of years."

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong my Masters..."

"Who are they?" interrupted the Doctor

"But speak of you, my Masters, they fear the Doctor..."

"Tell me, who are they?"

The power came back on and the Controller could no longer speak. The Doctor turned to the others "When's the next solar flare?"

"Two years time."

"Fat lot of good that is!" said the Doctor

Jack came back "I've found the Tardis."

"We're not leaving now." The Doctor replied without looking at Jack.

"No, but the Tardis worked it out, you'll want to watch this." He moved the man out of the chair and the Doctor turned round. "Lynda could you stand over there for me, please?"

"I just want to go home."

"It'll only take a second." Jack said, grinning. "Could you stand in that spot? Quick as you can."

Lynda went and stood in front of the lift "Everybody watching?" Jack asked and without waiting for a reply he started a countdown "Okay, 3,2,1" he pressed a button and a beam came from the ceiling and struck Lynda.

"But you killed her." the Doctor said, sounding confused

"Oh?" asked Jack "Do you think?" He pressed another button and Lynda reappeared beside the Doctor

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"It's a transmat beam, not a disintegrator." Jack answered "A secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. They get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!"

The two of them had matching grins on their faces and they were so happy that they hugged one another.

--

Rose was lying on the floor unconcious, slowly she started to come round. At first she was confused, but then she saw something that scared her "No, it can't be..." She stood up quickly and backed away "You're dead." she said "I saw you die!"

--

"She's out there somewhere."

"Doctor!" said the Controller "Coordinates 5.6.1"

"Don't!" said the Doctor "The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"...434." said the Controller "No, my Masters, no, I defy you! Sigma 77...." she screamed as she was transmatted away.

"They took her." said the Doctor

--

Everyone on Floor 500 was gathered round Jack who was sitting at a computer trying to figure out the last numbers. "Use that." said the man "It might contain the final numbers." he handed Jack a small disk "I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice, thanks." said Jack "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." he held out his hand for the other man to shake, which he did.

"I'm Davitch Pavale."

"Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale." Jack said

"There's a time and a place." said the Doctor

"Are you saying that this whole setup's been a disguise all along?"

"Going way back." answered the Doctor "Installing the Jagrafess 100 years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."

Jack handed the Doctor a remote thing and said "Click on this." The Doctor took it from him and did just that. When he did a screen appeared before them, it showed space. "The transmat delivers to that point, right on the edge of the solar system." Jack said

"There's nothing there."

"It looks like nothing because that's what this satellite does." the Doctor explained. "Underneath the transmission there's another signal."

"Doin what?" asked Davitch

"Hiding whatever's out there." the Doctor answered. "Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanners. There's something sitting right on top of planet Earth, but it's completely invisible." He sat down and started to type "If I cancle the signal...." The Doctor looked up at the screen, there were now ships on it, several groups of ships.

The Doctor's face fell. 'It can't be them, it just can't be' he thought. "That's impossible." Jack said, unconciously echoing his friend's thoughts. "I know those ships. They were destroyed."

"Obviously they suvived." the Doctor said

"Who did?" asked Lynda "Who are they?"

"200 ships." said the Doctor "More than 2,000 onboard each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" asked Davitch

"Daleks." answered the Doctor

--

_"Alert. Alert. We are detected."_

_"It is the Doctor. He has located us. Open communications channel. The femalw will stand. Stand!"_

_--_

Suddenly the screen changed and what it showed almost made the Doctor's hearts stop, his wife was standing with a terrified look on her face that made him want to take her back to the Tardis and keep her safe but the thing that worried him was that she was surrounded by Daleks

_"I will talk to the Doctor."_

"Oh will you? That's nice." the Doctor said flippantly "Hello."

_"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not interfere."_

"Oh really?" asked the Doctor "Why's that then?"

_"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."_

"No."

_"Explain yourself."_

"I said no."

_"What is the meaning of this negative."_

"It means no."

_"But she will be destroyed."_

"No, cause this is what I'm gonna do." the Doctor said "I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet and then I'm gonna save the Earth and then, just to finish I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the Sky."

_"But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan."_

"Yeah and doesn't that scare you to death?" said the Doctor "Rose."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you."

--

_"The Doctor is innitiating hostille actions. The Stratagem must advance. Begin invasion of Earth. The Doctor will be exterminated." said a Dalek._

_Rose watched the Daleks prepare for war, she was scared now. She just hoped that the Doctor and Jack had a plan otherwise they were all dead._

**Well. That's Bad Wolf, I'm starting Parting of the Ways tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	18. The Parting of the Ways part one

**Well, here we go with Parting of the Ways. This will be in five parts as well as I want to maked this story longer and separating Christopher Eccleston's last episodes into parts was the best way to go as that will leave me with 22 chapters worth of Christopher Eccleston material compared to the 19 that I would have had if I had done the episodes as one chapter each. Anyway lets get on with this before I start rambling and never get to writing this chapter as I want to get this episode done so that I can do my favourite of all time "The Christmas Invasion" (And yes that's cause David Tennant is the Doctor, but only cause he's soo funny and I love that regeneration to bits.) Anyway here's Parting of the Ways part one.**

_"You know the Doctor_. Y_ou understand him. You will predict his actions."_

"I don't know!" said Rose "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

_"Predict! Predict! Predict!"_

_"Tardis decteced in flight."_

_"Launch missiles! EXTERMINATE!"_

"You can't!" Rose shouted "The Tardis hasn't got any defences. You're gonna kill him." She was worried now, she just wanted to be back in the Tardis with the Doctor where there were no Daleks and where he was save. She was disgusted when a Dalek said

_"You have predicted correctly."_

_--_

The Doctor and Jack were in the Tardis, flying towards the Dalek Fleet, Jack had reconnected the Extrapolator and they were using it. "We've got incoming!" Jack said.

The lights dimmed. "The extrapolator's working." Jack said "We've got a fully functional force-field. Try saying that when you're drunk."

"And for my next trick." said the Doctor.

--

Rose could feel a breeze all around her, the Daleks were looking around for the source of the noise that accompanied the wind, Rose turned around as the Tardis began to materialise around her and a Dalek. Once they were inside the Tardis the Doctor shouted "Rose, get down!" She just stared at him "Get down, Rose!" She did as she asked, just in time as the Dalek began to try to exterminate the Doctor and Jack. Jack shot the Dalek and it blew up.

Rose got up and came out from behind the support that she was hiding behind. "You did it." she said to Jack.

The Doctor walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Feel's like I haven't seen you in years." she said as she tightened her arms around his shoulders.

"I told you I'd come and get you."

"Never doubted you."

"I did." the Doctor said "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Rose said as she pulled back a little and kissed him.

"You alright?" he asked when he pulled back

"Yeah." Rose answered "And you?"

"Not bad." the Doctor replied "Been better."

Jack walked over to the two of them "Don't I get a hug?"

"Oh, come here." Rose said

"I was talking to him." Jack said cheekily "Welcome home." he hugged the girl who had become like his little sister in the last seven months that he had known her.

"Oh!" Rose said "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You were lucky, that was just a one shot wonder." Jack said "Drained the gun of all it's power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

--

"You said they were extinct." Rose said to her husband "How come they're still alive?"

"One minute they're the biggest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said

"They went off to fight a bigger war." said the Doctor "The Time War."

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said

"I was there." said the Doctor "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. And now it turns out they died for nothing."

"There's thouands of them now." Rose said "We could hardly stop one. What are we gonna do?"

"No good standing round here chinwagging." the Doctor said "Human race, you'd gossip all day." Jack grinned "The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go meet the neighbours."

"You can't go out there!" Rose shouted, trying to keep her husband alive.

The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor stood in the middle of the Daleks not far away from the Tardis door. The Daleks tried to exterminate him, but their laser beams hit something.

"Is that it?" the Doctor asked "Useless. Nul points!" he turned to Rose and Jack "It's all right, come on out." he told them "That force-field can hold back anything."

"Almost anything." Jack corrected.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that." the Doctor said "Thanks."

"Sorry." said Jack

The Doctor turned back to the Daleks. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld?" he asked "The Oncoming Storm. You might have removed all your emotions, but I reckon right down deep in you DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me, how did you survive the Time War?"

_"They survived through me."_

**Well that's it for part one of The Parting of the Ways. I'll be putting up the next part soon as I seem to type faster when I'm listening to AC/DC and Status Quo. I know I'm sad, it's imprinting, my Dad listened to them all the time when I was little and he still does now and anyway they're great head banging songs. I'll go now before I start rambling, like I did in chapter 25 of Series 3 with Rose, to see what I mean I suggest you read the author's note at the bottom of that.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	19. The Parting of the Ways part two

**Well, here's parting of the ways part two, there's now only three chapters left of the ninth Doctor, so here we go.**

_Previously..._

_"They survived through me."_

And now...

The Doctor turned at the sound of a deeper Dalek voice and walked in the direction that it was coming from. Rose and Jack followed him like he knew that they would.

"Rose. Captain. This is the Emperor of the Daleks."

_"You destroyed us, Doctor." _said the Emperor _"The Dalek race died in your inferno. But my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."_

"I get it..." the Doctor started

_"Do not interrupt!"_

_"Do not interrupt!"_

_"Do not interrupt!"_

"I think you're forgetting something." the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's you!" the Doctor's voice got louder as he spoke. The Daleks backed away "Okie-doke." the Doctor said when h turned back to the Emperor "So, where were we?"

_"We waited here, in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries past and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The bodies were fillieted, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."_

Rose had a completely disgusted look on her face (A/N: Like the one I'm wearing right now. I know that this is only a tv show but that sounds disgusting.)

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead." said the Doctor

"That makes them half human." Rose pointed out.

_"Those words are blasphemy!"_

_"Do not blaspheme!_

_"Do not blaspheme!"_

_"Do not blaspheme!"_

_"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."_

The Doctor looked confused "Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

_"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"_

_"Worship him!"_

_"Worship him!"_

_"Worship him!"_

"They're insane." the Doctor said "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." he turned to the Emperor. "We're going."

_"You may not leave my presence."_

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

The Doctor entered the Tardis ignoring the shouts of EXTERMINATE that could be heard from outside. The Doctor leaned against the Tardis door with his head against the wood. Rose watched her husband from beside the console, she didn't know how to help him, so she stayed back and let him try to deal with this on his own.

The Doctor eventually turned away from the door and walked over to his wife, when he reached her he pulled her into a hug and said into her hair "I thought I'd lost you back there." he said, referring to when she'd been on the Weakest Link

"It's not your fault."

"If we hadn't been in the Vortex we wouldn't be here...." he said but Rose cut him off.

"It's not you're fault, have you got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go." Jack said and he started the Tardis, taking the three of them back to the Game Station.

--

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis first "Turn everything up!" he ordered "All transmitters, full power, wide open, now! Do it!" As he spoke the Doctor walked towards the staff who were back at their computers at the front of the and Jack followed him.

"What does this do?" asked Davitch

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." the Doctor answered. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"I tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our licence cause we stopped the programmes."

"And the planet's just sitting there." said the Doctor "Defenceless." He turned around and saw that Lynda was still there despite the fact that he'd expressly said that only the essential personnel were to stay, the rest were to leave "Lynda, what are you still doing on board?" he turned to the two staff members nearest him "I told you to evacuate everyone!"

"She wouldn't go."

"I wanna help." she said

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway or I wouldn't be here." said the female staff member. "We've got about 100 people stranded on Floor Zero."

--

"Oh, my God." said Davitch "The Fleet is moving. They're on their way!"

--

The Doctor was taking wires and all sorts of things out of the back of the unused computer terminals. "Dalek plan, big mistake, 'cause what've they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Come on, it's obvious! A great big transmitter. This station!" Jack looked confused "If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it? Anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said

"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor said

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked

"A Delta Wave." the Doctor agreed

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked her husband

Jack answered instead "A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain." Jack explained. "Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head hets babequed."

"And this place can transmit a masive wave." the Doctor added "Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Get started and do it then!" said Rose and Lynda at the same time, the two women looked at each other and smiled.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about three days. How long 'till the Fleet arrives?"

"22 minutes."

**Okay, apparently I've got to shut the shop now, so this is all I can post right now as I have a Doctor's appointment in a little villiage called Kilmacolm at 10 past 5 so I'll try to post the next part when I get home as I have to wait for my sister as hers is right after mine...So Ill update later.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	20. The Parting of the Ways part three

**Well that's me back again, here's chapter 20, The Parting of the Ways part three. I promise that this chapter will be longer than the last one.**

"We've now got a force-field, so they can't blast us out of the sky." Jack said "But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked

"They'll have worked it out at the same time." Jack answered "So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, 500. Now I can concentrate the extrapolator on the top six levels, 500 to 495. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who will they be fighting?" asked Davitch

"Us"

"What are we fighting with?"

"THe guards had guns with bastic bullets." Jack answered "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's five of us."

"Rose, love, you can help me." the Doctor said "I need all these wires stripping bare."

"Right, now there's four of us."

"Then lets move it." Jack said "Into the lift, isolate the lift controls"

Everyone split up, the two remaining members of staff went to the lift and Lynda went to the Doctor and Rose "Thank you for getting me out of there." she said

"You're welcome." the Doctor said "I couldn't let someone else die."

"I'm glad you saved me, cause now I can actually do something useful." she said "And I'm glad your wife is ok."

"Thanks." the Doctor said "Go, help Jack." he shook her hand and she walked off.

Jack joined them "It's been fun." he said "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that." Rose said "The Doctor's gonna do it, just you watch him."

"Rose." Jack said he held her head in his hands "You are the little sister I never had and you're worth fighting for." he kissed her forehead. He went to the Doctor "I wish I'd never met you, Doctor." he said as he hugged his friend (I'm sorry for changing a classic scene, but I couldn't write it for laughing) "I was much better off as a coward." he stepped between the couple "See you in Hell."

Rose looked at her husband "He's gonna be alright, isn't he?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said and the two of them got back to work.

--

Jack was down on Floor 000. There were around 100 people in the room and they were all arguing. Jack stood on something to make himself seen but he knew that he wouldn't be heard over the din, so he raised his gun in the air and fired. That shut everyone up and they all turned to face him.

"One last time!" he shouted. "Any more voluteers? There's an army about to invade this station. I need every last citizen to mount a defence."

"Don't listen to him, there aren't any Daleks." said Rodrick. "The disappeared thousands of years ago."

A brunette woman joined Jack's group "Thanks." he said "As for the rest of you, the Daleks will enter the station at floor 494 and as far as I can tell, they'll head-up, not down. But that's not a promise. So here's a few words of advice. Keep quiet. And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying... then tell me that the Daleks aren't real. Don't make a sound. Let's go."

Jack led his little group of people into the lift and headed up to Floor 494.

--

Rose and the Doctor were working on the Delta Wave "Suppose..." said Rose

"What?" asked the Doctor

"Nothing." Rose answered.

"You said suppose."

"No, I was just thinking." Rose said "I mean, obviously you can't, but you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"As soon as the Tardis lands, in that second I become part of events." the Doctor said "Stuck in the timeline."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be something like that."

"There's another thing the Tardis could do." the Doctor said "It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take it's course. We could go to Marbella in 1989."

Rose smiled "Yeah, but you'd never do that." she said

"No, but you could ask." said the Doctor "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good." Rose said

There was a bleeping sound "The Delta Wave's started building" The Doctor said "How long does it need?"

The two of them got up off of the floor and ran to the computer, the Doctor sat in the chair and Rose stood beside him. He read whatever was on the screen and he looked disappointed.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

The Doctor's head dropped down almost to his hands "Okay, it's bad." Rose surmised "How bad is it?"

The Doctor stood up suddenly "Rose Tyler, you're a genius!" he praised and kissed her forehead "We can do it! If I use the Tardis to cross my own timeline.... Yes!"

He ran to the Tardis and Rose followed, he took out his key whn he reached the door and unlocked it and then the two of them ran inside. He showed Rose a button to press and said "Hold that down and keep postition."

"What's it do?""

"If I'm very clever, and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world." the Doctor answered "Or rip it apart."

"I'd go for the first one."

"Me, too." said the Doctor "Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" he ran out of the Tardis. He stopped and turned around, then took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Tardis.

--

Inside the Tardis, Rose was still holding the button. The Tardis suddenly started up "Doctor, what are you doing?" she shouted "Can I take my hand off? It'moving." She let go of the button and ran to the door "Doctor, let me out." she shouted whilst thinking 'I'm so going to kill him'

--

The Doctor watched as the Tardis disappeared taking his wife with it.

--

Rose was standing at the doors trying to open them when a hologram of the Doctor appeared _"This is Emergency Programme One." _the hologram said _"Rose, now listen, this is important." _Rose turned around. _"If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape."_

"No!"

_"And that's okay." _the hologram continued _"Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you and that's what I'm doing. _(AN: I'm saying that he recorded this right after the incident with the Slitheen in Downing Street and hasn't had a chance to make a new recording since.) _The Tardis is taking you home."_

Rose walked up the ramp towards him "I won't let you!"

_"And I bet you're fussing and moaning !" _the hologram said_ "But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tarids can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do, let the Tardis die. Just let this ld box gather dust. No one can open it, no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years the years the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." _The hologram turned to look at her _"Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."_

The hologram disappeared, leaving a devastated and confused Rose staring at the place where it had been moments before. "You can't do this to me." she said "You can't". As she knew that she was going home, she removed her wedding and engagement rings and put them on the chain that hung around her neck. She then ran to the console "Take me back!" she shouted "Take me back!" The Tardis stopped, she was home. "No!"

She ran to the door and opened it. She stepped out into the Powell Estate, not too far away from her mother's flat. She ran back inside the Tardis "Come on, fly." she said to the ship "How do you fly?" She tried flipping switches, pulling levers and pressing buttons, but nothing worked "Come on, help me!"

She gave up and left the ship, she walked around the outside and leant against the side, fighting to hold back her tears.

Suddenly she heard Mickey's voice "I knew it!" he said "I was all the way down Clifton Parad and I heard the engines. I thought, 'There;s only one thing that makes a noise like that.'"

Rose finally let the tears she had been fighting fall "What is it?" Mickey asked her as he hugged her

--

**"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes."** Jack said **"There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"**

"She's not here." the Doctor replied

**"Of all the times to take a leak!"** Jack said over the communication system **"When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."**

"She's not coming back."

**"What do you mean?"** Jack asked** "Where did she go?"**

"Just get one with your work."

**"You took her home, didn't you?"** Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Jack took a deep breath** "The Delta Wave."** he said **"Is it ever gonna be ready?"**

_"Tell him the truth, Doctor." _The Dalek Emperor said _"There is every possiblity the Delta Wave could be complete but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hand."_

**"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth."**

_"You would destroy Daleks and humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?"_

"There are colonies out there." the Doctor said "The human race would survive in some shape or for,/ But you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole universe is in danger if I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?"

**"You sent her home. She's save."** Jack said **"keep working"**

_" But he wil exterminate you!"_

**"Never doubted him, never will." **

The Doctor grinned and stood up, he walked to the screen "Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, 'cause there's one thing I never worked out." the Doctor said "The words, 'Bad Wolf', spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How did you manage that?"

_"I did nothing."_

"Come on, there's no secrets now, Your Worship."

_"They are not part of my design. This is the truth of God"_

The Doctor was really confused, if the Daleks didn't spread the words through space and time, then who did? Were they friend or foe?

**Ok, this seems like a good place to stop, I'm going for my lunch now, cause it's 10 past 12, I'll be putting up the next chapter as soon as I've finished it. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging again, but I've got to otherwise this chapter's gonna be around 5000 words I want to keep this as five parts, so the next chapter will likely be longer than this one and so will the fifth one.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	21. The Parting of the Ways part four

**Here's part four.**

Rose was sitting in a chip shop with her mother and Mickey, they had dragged her there, she didn't want to be anywhere other than the Tardis "...And it's gone upmarket this place." Jackie was telling her daughter "They're doing little tubs of coleslaw now. It's not very nice. It tastes a bit sort of clinical."

Rose was sitting staring out of the window, trying to block out the conversation "Have you tried the new pizza place on Minto Road?" Mickey asked Jackie.

"What's it selling?" Jackie asked

"Pizza."

"That's nice." Jackie said "Do they deliver?"

"Yeah."

Jackie looked at her daughter "Oh, Rose, have something to eat."

"200,000 years in the future he's dying and there's nothing I can do."

"like you said, 200,000 years, it's way off."

"But it's not, it's now." Rose said "That fight is happening right now. And he's fighting for us! For the whole planet! And I'm just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me." Jackie said "God knows I've hated that man, but right now I love him and do you know why? 'Cause he did th right thing. He sent you back to me."

"What do I do every day, Mum?" Rose asked "What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed, is that it?"

"That's what the rest of us do." said Mickey

"I can't."

"Why, 'cause you're better than us?"

"No, I didn't mean that!" Rose shouted "But it was...It was a better life. I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life." she looked at Mickey "You know, he showed you, too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away! And I just can't...." she got up abruptly and ran out of the chip shop.

--

"Right, Lynda, you are my eyes and ears." Jack said "When the Daleks get in, you can follow them on that screen and report it to me."

"Understood."

"They'll detect you." Jack told her "The door is made of hydra combinations, it should keep them out."

"Should?"

"It's the best I can do." Jack answered "How long till the Fleet arrives?"

_"They accelerated."_

Jack watched the Fleet approach, they were close now "This is it!" he said "Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war.

--

Rose was sitting alone for a while, obviously her mother and Mickey had given her time to calm down before coming to find her, she was glad about that.

Mickey came to where she was a short time later "You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor." he said

"But how do I forget him?"

"You've got to start living your own life." Mickey said "A proper life. Like the kind he's never hand. The sort of life that you could have with me."

Rose wasn't listening to him any more, she had spotted something that could help her, she didn't know how it could help her, but she knew somehow that it could. The words Bad Wolf were graffitied on to the ground. She looked around, the words were everywhere "Over here, it's over here as well!" she ran over to the wall.

"That's been there for years." said Mickey "It's just a phrase, it's just words!" Mickey said

"I thought it was a warning." Rose said "Maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and 200,000 years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"Yeah, but if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asked

Rose started to run "It's telling me I can get back." Rose shouted over her shoulder "The least I can do is help him escape!"

--

On Floor 499 of Satellite Five, Jack had set up a defence and he was there, leading everyone "Stand your ground, everyone." he said "Follow my commands. And good luck."

_"You were right." _Lynda said _"They're forcing the air lock on 494."_

_--_

Rose was back in the Tardis "All the Tardis needs to do is make a return trip." Rose said "Just reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it."

"The Doctor always said the Tardis was telephatic. This thing is alive, it can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?"

"We need to get inside it." Rose told him "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened. And there was this light and the Doctor said it was the heart of the Tardis. If we can open it, I can make contact. I can tell it what to do."

"Rose, if you go back, you're gonna die."

"That's a risk I've got to take." Rose told him "'Cause there's nothing left for me here."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Okay, if that's what you think, let's get this thing open."

--

"Okay, activate internal lasers." Jack said "Slice them up."

One of the people on Floor 494 tried to activate the lasers, but failed

_"Defences have gone offline." Lynda told Jack over the comms "The Daleks have overridden the lot."_

The Daleks had reached the people defending Floor 494 and they all opened fire, but the bullets were absorbed by a force-field that was surrouding each Dalek. "You lied to me!" one of the women on 494 shouted over the comms "The bullets don't work!"

All of the people on Floor 494 were exterminated and the Daleks moved on to Floor 495.

--

Mickey had gotten a large chain and had attached it to the Tardis console and his mini. He got in the car, started the engine and pressed down on the accellerator, but he could tell that it wasn't working "Faster!" Rose shouted from inside the Tardis. He went faster, but noting happened

"It's not moving." Rose shouted

The mini failed.

--

_"Jack, how are we doing?" _The Doctor asked

"495 should be good." Jack replied "I like 495."

Jack listened as the Daleks spoke to the Anne Droid _"Identify yourself."_

_"You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye."_

Jack heard the the Daleks being disintegrated. "Yes!"

The Anne Droid had taken out three Daleks and was killed by a fourth.

--

Rose was sitting in the Tardis on the Captain's chair, her mother was standing next to her "It was never gonna work, sweetheart." Jackie said "And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't give up."

"Lock the door." Jackie told her "Walk away."

"Dad wouldn't give up." Rose said

"He's not here, is he?" Jackie said "And even if he was, he'd say the same."

"No, he wouldn't." Rose argued."He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"We're never gonna know." Jackie replied

"Well, I know." Rose told her " 'Cause I met him. I met Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"The Doctor took me back in time and I met Dad."

"Don't say that."

"You remember when Dad died, there was someone with him?" Rose asked fighting back yet more tears, this time for her father "A girl, a blonde girl. She held his hand. You saw her from a distance, Mum, you saw her. Think about it. That was me. You saw me."

"Stop it!"

"That's how good the Doctor...."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie and she ran out of the Tardis and Rose let her tears fall.

--

"Lynda, what's happening on Earth?" the Doctor asked

_"The Fleet's decending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just, er...gone._

_--_

"Floor 499, we're the last defence." Jack said "The bullet should work if you concentrate them on the Daleks' eyestalks. I've got the force-field at maximum, so Dalek firepower should be at it's weakest."

--

"There's gotta be something else we can do."

"Mum was right." Rose said "Maybe we should just lock the door and walk away."

"I'm not having that." Mickey said "I'm not just having you give up now, no way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger," the two of them turned to see a recovery truck coming round the corner "something like that."

Rose grinned, her Mum was in the front seat driving the recovery vehicle. She got out and as she walked towards them she said "Right, you've only got this until 6:00, so get on with it."

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked

"Rodrigo." she said "He owes me a favour. Never mind why. But you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas and it's exactly what he would have done." She tossed Mickey the keys for the truck "Now, get on with it before I change my mind."

--

The Daleks exited the life on Floor 499. "Open fire!" shouted Jack. Everyone on that Floor opened fire on the Daleks

"It's not working!" Davitch shouted

"Concentrate your fire." Jack shouted back "Eyestalk 2:00!"

They continued to fire.

_"Eye vision is impaired! I cannot see!"_

"We did it!" shouted the woman (whoes name I still don't know.)

"No." said Davitch "No!" He climbed to the top of the barrier and shot at the Daleks over the top and he too was exterminated.

--

_"I've got a problem." _Lynda told the Doctor over the comms _"They've found me."_

"You'll be all right, Lynda." the Doctor told her "That side of the station's reinforced against meteors."

_"Hope so."_she said _"You know what they say about Earth workmanship."_

Lynda was killed

--

Jack was the last man standing between the Daleks and the Doctor "Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!"

--

The Doctor was still working

_"Finish that thing and kill mankind."_

**Right, that's part four, one more part and I'll be finished series 1...That means that I'll be starting the Christmas Invasion... That means...DAVID TENNANT... Need I say anymore...No? I didn't think so**

**TTFN**

**Juie.**


	22. The Parting of the Ways part five

**Ok, here's the final chapter of The Parting of the ways, now I'm not going to use the Children in Need thingy for after the regeneration, I'm just gonna go straight into The Christmas Invasion...Unless of course anyone has the script for David Tennant's first Children in Need appearance...Then they can add it to their review or simply PM me with it and I'll use it as I don't have the box set so I don't have it...If anyone's got it, let me know before I put the next chapter up.**

Rose and Mickey had now attached the chain to the back of the recovery vehicle and Mickey was now inside, trying to use it to open the Tardis.

"Keep going!" Rose shouted out to him

"Put your foot down!" Jackie shouted.

Mickey did just that, but it wasn't working "Faster!" Rose shouted

"Give it some more, Mickey!"

It was starting to work "Keep going!" Rose shouted.

"Come on! Come on!" Jackie yelled

"Keep going!"

"Give it some more!"

Finally the console opened, it was more likely that the Tardis opened it than Mickey as it didn't look like it was going to work...

Rose looked into the heart of the Tardis, the doors closed and the Tardis left the Powell Estate, returning to the year 200100 and to the Doctor and the Daleks

--

_"Doctor!" Jack shouted over the comms "You've got 20 seconds maximum." he continued to shoot, he quickly ran out of bullets, so he tossed his big gun away and pulled out a pistol and used all the bullets in that too. He stood in front of the Daleks._

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

_"I kind of figured that." The front Dalek shoot Captain Jack Harkness and the three Daleks moved on to the Doctor._

_--_

The Doctor was finishing working on the Delta Wave, he looked at the device he had created "It's ready!" He lpoked up and found himself being surrounded by Daleks "You really wanna think about this." he said "'Cause if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

_"I am immortal."_

"Do you wanna put that to the test?"

_"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."_

"I'll do it!"

_"Then prove yourself, Doctor! What are you? Coward or killer?"_

The Doctor placed his hands on the device, they shook, but he kept them there, in the end he removed them "Coward." he answered "Any day."

_"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."_

"And what about me?" asked the Doctor "Am I becoming on of your angles?"

_"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."_

"Maybe it's time" the Doctor closed his eyes, preparing for death.

_"Alert! Tardis materialising!"_

The Doctor opened his eyes and turned around, and watched as the Tardis appeared.

_"You will not escape!"_

The Tardis doors opened and a golden light almost binded the Doctor, he stood in shock as his wife stood before him, her eyes were golden, just like the light in the Tardis.

"What have you done?"

"I looked into the Tardis." Rose anwered in a voice that wasn't quite her own. "And the Tardis looked into me."

"You looked into the time vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that."

_"This is the abomination!"_

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

The Dalek tried to kill Rose, but she stopped the ray with her hand "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words... I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this!" the Doctor said "You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!"

"I want you safe." Rose said "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

_"You cannot hurt me! I am immortal!"_

"You are tiny." Rose told him "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

_"I will not die! I cannot die!"_

Rose or rather the Bad Wolf split the Daleks into atoms and their atoms into dust, all things Dalek died.

"Rose, love, you've done it, now stop." said the Doctor "Just let go."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life."

_Jack was brought back to life as she said those words._

"But this is wrong!" the Doctor said "You can't control life and death!"

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and the night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you." the Doctor said "And it's my fault!"

"I can see everything." Rose said "All that is, all that was. All that ever could be."

The Doctor stood up. "That's what I see." he told her "All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head." she said

"Come here."

"It's killing me."

"I think you need a Doctor." He leaned down to his wife's height and kissed her, as he kissed her, he absorbed the power from her. When he pulled back, the power kept travelling from her to him, when he had absorbed it all, Rose lost conciousness and he lowered her gently to the floor. He stood up again and sent the power back into the Tardis. He smiled down at his wife and crouched down by her unconcious form. He touched her cheek with his hand and brushed her hair off of her face, then he kissed her forehead. He picked her up and carried her into the Tardis.

--

The Tardis was travelling through the time vortex, back to Rose's time. Rose woke up "What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Don't you remember?"

"It's like... There was this singing."

"That's right." the Doctor said "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home." Rose said "No, I wasn't. I was in the Tardis and...there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

"Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places." the Doctor said "Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona, you'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses." they both laughed "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke and it's still funny!"

"Then why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this."

Rose stood up "You're not making sense."

"I might never make sense again." the Doctor said "I might have two heads or no head! Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement! But it's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with." he groaned in pain and doubled up. Rose wanted to help him

"Doctor!"

"Stay away!" he told her.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no one's meant to do that.....Every cell in my body is dying."

"Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now!" he told her "Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except... it means I'm gonna change...and I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go...."

"Don't say that!"

"Rose...before I go I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic, love, absolutelty fantastic. And do you know what?"

Rose shook her head slightly. The Doctor grinned at her "So was I." Suddenly he was surrounded by a bright light.

When the light disappeared, the Doctor was gone and there was a stranger standing in his place. "Hello, okay." he stopped and ran his tongue over his teeth. "New teeth, that's weird." he said "So, where was I? Oh, that's right, Barcelona!" He grinned at Rose, who was standing by a support, looking completely confused. Who was this man? Where was the Doctor?

**Well, that's the final part of The Parting of the Ways, I can't believe I got here so quickly, I mean I've only been concentrating on this fic for a week...never ****mind. I laughed the entire way through the regeneration squence, from what Christopher Eccleston said about heads to David Tennant's confused face when he realised that he had new teeth, anyway, if anyone has the script for the Chidren in Need thing that's set after this can you PM me with it, preferrably tonight, so that I can work on that tonight and give you chapter 23 before midnight as I had a request to do my own version of the Children in Need thing to introduce the New Doctor and I thought that that would be a very good idea.**

**Okay I'm going home now, cause I'm still at my mum's shop and I'm hopefully gonna get to practice the piano for a while so that I can re-learn Fur Elise cause I seem to have forgotten how to play that and not the piano accompanyment for my violin piece that I did in school, In the Hall of the Mountain King which I can't seem to get out of my head and for those of you who don't know, that's the Alton Towers theme.**

**Anyway, better go, cause I've got to go get a bus from Gourock to Greenock and then, I've got to go to a bank and get some money out so that I can get a bus from Greenock to my house in Port Glasgow....Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Okay, sorry about that, I'm gonna go now, before I get anymore hyper than I already am, thanks to Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant for that! **

**OK**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	23. Children in Need special

**Okay, sorry I didn't update last night...I actually forgot, cause I was practising the piano and then, I was playing sing star, the Disney sing it one with the High School musical songs on it as well as other things like Aly and Aj, Miley Cyrus, Hannah Montana... etc and then I got distracted by children in need, I watched the most disappointing Doctor Who children in need special...David Tennant was fab...as usual...but I was disappointed by David Morrisey....I hope he's not the next Doctor if he is I swear I'll stop watching it........ Anyway, speaking of Doctor Who people, last night at around midnight, they switched to Cardiff where John Barrowman and Gethin Jones (Blue Peter and Strictly come Dancing) were hosting Cardiff's Children in Need thingy and John Barrowan was singing and then it showed him let an old lady shove a tenner down the front of his jeans....I laughed so hard when she said "Worth every penny."... I then said to my Dad "It's a good job I can't take that man seriously." he just shook his head at me.  
When I told my mum that I wasn't impressed with David Morrisey, she said that I probably wouldn't be impressed with him if he was made of gold and was the most expensive thing in a shop...Just cause he's not David Tennant...I told her that she was wrong...Which she was, cause he was way too arrogant in the part that he was in...our current Doctor was the best thing about it and I wasn't that impressed with the companion either, but that might be because she's not Rose, Martha or Donna...  
And...before I start this chapter, I bought the Doctor Who Magazine on Thursday and there's several people been listed to play the next Doctor, and to be honest I don't want any of them to play the Doctor, I mean one of them was Rodrick from Bad Wolf and Parting of the Ways and another was from Voyage of the Damned and hell even John Simm was mentioned...they can't give him the role as I don't think I could look past his time as the Master... And I'm gonna stop going on and get on with this, here's David Tennant's first five minutes as the Doctor...**

The new Doctor grinned at Rose and ran round the console, pressumably setting coordinates for somewhere. "Well, it's 6pm, Tuesday, October, in the year 5006, on the way to Barcelona." he said, as he grinned at his wife "Now then, what do I look like?" he asked her. Just as she opened her mouth to reply he said "No. No no no no no, don't tell me. Let's see." he looked down at himself "Two legs, two arms, two hands...slight weakness in the dorcel tendon," he raised his hands to his head, "Hair!" he said "I'm not bald!" he raked his hand through his hair "Ooh big hair...." he moved his hands "Sideburns....I've got sideburns." he touched his face "Ooh, really bad skin, little bit thinner....That's weird, give me time, I'll get used to it.........." he stopped talking, something appeared to be bothering him, he reached over his shoulder and touched something there "I. Have. Got. A. Mole...." he said "I can feel it, right between my shoulder blades, that's a mole. That's alright. Love the mole." he stopped and looked back at his wife, she looked more confused than ever. "Go on then, tell me. What do you think?" he asked her

Rose watched him with a confused look on her face. 'Who the hell is he? and where's the Doctor?' she thought and then asked out loud "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"No." said Rose "Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

The Doctor stared at her, 'Ok, I really think I should have told her about this.' "I'm still me, I changed right in front of you." he answered.

Rose still wasn't conviced, nor was she ready to give up this argument "I saw him sort of explode and then you replaced him, like a teleport or transmat or a body swap or something." she finally moved from her position beside the support that she'd been standing beside since the Doctor changed, she walked over to him and pushed him backwards "You're not fooling me." she told him "I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes, Gelth, Slitheen.... Oh my God, are you a Slitheen?"

The Doctor smiled slightly "I'm not a Slitheen." he answered

Rose still didn't believe that he was who he said he was. "Send him back, I warning you, send the Doctor back right now!"

The Doctor took a step towards her as she had backed away "Rose, it's me, honestly, it's me. I was dying, so I saved myself by changing my body, every single cell." he explained "But I'm still me."

"You can't be." Rose said, still as confused as she'd been when this whole thing started.

"Then how do I remember the first word I ever said to you when you were trapped in that basement, surrounded by shop window dummies?" he asked her "I took your hand and said one word, just one word. I said run."

"Doctor?" asked a very confused Rose.

"Hello...." he said "And we never stopped did we? All across the universe....running running running, except for that time whenwe had to hop, do you remember? Hopping for our lives....Yeah, all that hopping. Remember hopping for you life? Yeah hop, weren't we... No?"

"Can you change back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh."

"Can you?"

"No...." he answered and he saw a flash of disappointment in his wife's eyes "Do you wanna go home?" he asked

"Do you want me to?" Rose asked, wanting to know if he still wanted her to be there, if he still loved her...

"NO!" the Doctor said "But it's your choice....You wanna go home." he said when she didn't reply. He began to change the coordinates "Cancel Barcelona...Change to London, the Powell Estate...er....Let's say 24th December, it's a Christmas present."

"I'm going home?"

"Up to you." the Doctor told her "Back to you mum's it's all waiting, fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast....No, Christmas...turkey, although, having met your mother, nut loaf would be more appropriate." Rose smiled "Was that a smile?"

Rose stopped smiling "No." she answered

"That was a smile."

"No, it wasn't"

"You smiled."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, come onm all I did was change, I didn't...Ahh!" he gripped his head

"What"Rose asked.

"I said, I didn't, blegh....Ahh, oh dear..."

"Are you all right?" Rose asked as the Doctor breathed out a golden energy. "What's that?"

"Ooh, the changed is going a bit wrong. Ooh."

"Look, maybe we should go back, let's go find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

The Doctor shook his head "No, he has plenty of work to do rebuilding the Earth."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she saw the Doctor pressing buttons and flicking switches on the console.

"We're building up speed." he answered "You beautiful ship, come on, faster, there we go. Faster, come on...let's break the time limit."

Rose was scared now, she was actually afraid of her husband although it was for different reasons than a normal woman would fear her husband "Stop it!" she told him

"Oh, come on, let's have some fun!..." he paused "The regeneration's going wrong, I can't stop myself...ahh! My head!.....Faster!"

Suddenly an alarm that Rose had never heard before began to go off. "What's that?" Rose asked

"Crash landing." th Doctor answered, grinning at her

"Do something!"

"Too late." he replied "We're out of control."

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose shouted

"Already done." the Doctor said "Here we go. Christmas Eve!"

**And that's the Children in Need Special, at some point I will do the one with Catherine Tate in it with Rose as a missing scene from Series 3 with Rose. Anyway, I'm gonna stop this note before I end up rambling, although I will just say thank you to the following people, Weeblondiebex, xxdoctorisinxx and I'm Not Amused for helping me with this chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and I hope that you all continue to enjoy it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	24. The Christmas Invasion part one

**Ok, here comes the part that I've been waiting for, here's The Christmas Invasion, I absolutely adore this episode, it's sooo funny, I mean 'Did we ask about the royal family.......Oh, they're on the roof.' Can you imagine the Queen and her family standing on the roof of buckingham palace...Sorry, that just put a really funny image in my head of the Queen standing on the roof in her dressing gown and slippers with her hair in curlers....Lol, I know you found that a little funny, it was my sister's friend that started that one. Anyway, here we go....**

Jackie Tyler was decorating her Christmas tree, she put the final bauble on the white tree and then walked over to the table where the presents were sitting and picked them up. When she looked at the tag on one, she saw her daughter's name on it. She sat down with the present still in her hands and stared at the lable, wondering if her daughter was ever coming home.

--

Mickey was at work, he worked in the garage that was on the Powell Estate, the guys were listening to Christmas music and they had it turne up loud. Mickey thought that he heard something that sounded like the Tardis "Turn that down." he said. "Turn it off, Steve, man. Turn it off! John, shut up!" when they had done as he asked, Mickey heard the Tardis, he grinned and ran out of the garage to go and find it.

--

Jackie was putting up a Christmas card when she heard it. "Rose!" she said and dropped everything she was doing and ran out of the flat to find her daughter.

Jackie ran across the Estate and spotted Mickey coming from the other direction "Mickey!" she said

"Jackie, it's the Tardis." Mickey said

"I know, I know." Jackie said "I heard it. She's alive Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Just shut up a minute." Mickey told her

"Where is it, then?"

The Tardis appeared in the air before them and began knocking itself off walls, it hit two walls, one on each side of the Estate, nearly crushed Jackie and Mickey and skidded to a stop around the corner after almost crashing into a postal van. The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis first "Here we are, then." he said to Rose, who was behind him "London, Earth, the Solar System, isn't it?" he exited and the door shut behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Jackie Tyler "Jackie, Mickey, blimey!" he said "No, no, no, no. Hold on." he started walking around "Wait there. What was I going to say? There was something I had to tell you. Something important. What was it?" he gripped their shoulders "No, hold on. Hold on. Hold on. shshshsh." he paused and thought for a moment "Oh! I know. Merry Christmas." he released their shoulders and collapsed. Mickey caught him before he hit the ground and laid him down.

Rose came out of the Tardis. "What happened?" she asked "Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Mickey answered "He just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him." Rose answered. "Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do mean, that's the Doctor?" Jackie asked "Doctor Who?"

--

Rose ignored her mother's question and locked the Tardis, when she had done so she turned to Mickey "Help me carry him up to the flat." she told him as she put the Tardis key in her pocket.

Mickey nodded and the two of them carried the Doctor up the stairs, Rose carried him gently, Mickey on the other hand wasn't as gentle, but then again, he only had the Doctor's feet. They eventually got him up to the flat.

"Put him in my room." Jackie said as she unlocked the door "Yours is a mess..."

Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor into Jackie's room and laid him on the bed. Jackie came in with pjs for him, Rose didn't ask her where she'd gotten them, that was a question for later. Mickey and Jackie left the room and Rose changed the Doctor into the pjs and got him into bed, she hung up his leather jacket and folded his jumper and trousers and put them to the side, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Jackie came into the room after Rose had been sitting there for a while "Here we go." Jackie said "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student." she handed Rose a stethoscope "And she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to a hospital."

"We can't." Rose said, "They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Jackie opened her mouth to argue, but Rose held up her hands to stop her "No... Shh." she said and then she placed the stethoscope on the Doctor's chest. First on one side and then on the other, each time, she could hear heart beats "Both working." she said

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked

"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose answered.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie said.

"He has."

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked as Rose got off the bed and walked out of the room

"Leave him alone." Rose told her mother. Jackie got up as well and followed her daughter out of the room.

--

Rose opened the fridge and got something to eat "How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose asked "...Sorry."

Jackie nodded, she knew that her daughter was upset and that, even if she didn't admit it to her, she knew that her daughter loved the Doctor and that she was scared of what was happening

"The thing is, I thought I knew him, Mum." Rose said "I thought that me and him were...And then he goes and does this." Jackie came over to stand in front of her daughter "I keep forgetting he's not human." She took her mum's hand "The big question is...where did you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?"

"Howard's been staying over."

"What, Howard from the market?" Rose asked "How long has that been going on?"

"A month or so." Jackie answered. "First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'That's odd' Next thing you know it's a bag of oranges..." Rose wasn't listening, she had just heard a familiar voice on the TV.

"Is that Harriet Jones?"

"Never mind me." Jackie said as Rose went into the living room

"Why is she on the telly?"

"She's Prime Minister now." Jackie answered "I'm 18 quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's golden age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her."

"Did more than that." Rose said "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones."

They watched the rest of the news broadcast.

_"What about those who are calling the Guinevere One space probe a waste of money?"_

_"Now, that's where you're wronge." Harriet said I completely disagree if you don't mind" _Rose laughed and Jackie was glad to hear it. _"The Guinevere One space probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there aming the stars."_

_"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing and the dawn of a new age and that is what we are achieving 50 million miles away, our very own miracle."_

_"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final decent. Photographs of the Martain landscape should be received by midnight tonight."_

_--_

When the news report finished, Rose went into her mother's room and sat on the bed beside her husband and took a good look at him, she had to admit that he was better looking this time around, but what she didn't know, but wanted to know, was it only his body and small things that had changed or was it that he had changed entirely and no longer loved her. She didn't even know if she loved him still or not, when he showed her that he was the same man, she knew that her trust and her love would still be his, but until that time, she was glad that he was asleep as she wouldn't know how to act around him.

Eventually, Jackie came back into the room and told her daughter to go out for a bit and that she would look after the ill man. Rose only agreed because she had made him give her his wedding ring before he faced her mother and it had joined her own wedding ring on the chain around her neck that also held her engagement ring.

--

She walked along with Mickey looking at shop windows "So what do you need?" he asked her "20 quid?"

"Do you mind?" she asked him "I'll pay you back." Mickey handed her the money and the walked on.

"Call it a Christmas present!" Mickey.

"God, I'm all out of sync." Rose said "You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist, You get sort of...timeless."

"Oh, yah, that's fascinating because I _love _hearing stories about the Tardis." Mickey said "Go on Rose, tell us another one, 'cause I swear I could listen to it all day, 'Tardis this, Tardis that.'"

"Shut up."

"'Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big, yellow garden full of balloons'"

"I'm not like that." Rose said

"Oh, you so are." Mickey said.

"Hmm, must drive you mad." Rose said "I'm surprised you don't give up on me."

"Well, that's the thing, isn't it?" Mickey said "You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face."

"Yeah." Rose said "What if he's dying?"

"Okay..." Mickey said

"Sorry!"

"Just let it be Christmas." Mickey said "Can you do that? Just for a bit, you and me and Christmas. No...No Doctor. No bog monsters. No life or death."

"Ok." Rose said, mostly just to shut him up.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Right what are you gonna get for your mum?" Mickey asked "I'm round ther all the time now, you know. She even does me dinner on a Sunday...." Rose leaves Mickey rambling on about her mother and looks around. She watches the brass band, suddenly suspicious of it. They lowered their instruments and pointed them at her like weapons. Fire came out of one of their trombones and Rose puched Mickey out of the way as everyone scattered "It's 're after us." Rose said as they hid. The two of them ran to get a taxi back to the flat.

**Well, that's part one. See you soon for part two, which I'm going to start right now. Sorry about the ending there, but I wanted to keep this under 2000 words which I've only just manged to do with out the authors notes. **

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	25. The Christmas Invasion part two

**Hiya guys, well here we go with part two, I'm absolutely loving this story and all your reviews make me smile and sometimes even laugh, thanks to everyone who has put this on their favourites or alerts lists. Anyway here we go...**

Rose and Mickey were running "What's going on?" Mickey asked her "What have we done? Why are they after us?"

A taxi pulled up as Rose shouted "TAXI!"

Rose and Mickey got in the taxi "They're after the Doctor." Rose told Mickey as the taxi pulled away.

"I can't even go shopping with you, we get attacked by a brass band."

Rose pulled her phone out and started dialing "Who are you phoning?" Mickey asked

"My mum." Rose listened as the busy signal came on "Get off the phone!"

"Well, who were those...those Santa things?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered "But think about it, they were after us. What's important about us? We're nothing. Except for the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor.

--

The Taxi pulled up near the Powell Estate, Mickey paid for it and the two of them got out and ran to Jackie's flat.

--

Rose opened the door "Get off the phone!" she shouted as she entered the flat "Get off the phone!"

"It's only Bev." Jackie said "She says hello."

Rose took the phone from Jackie "Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait." she hung up the phone. "Right." she said to her mother and Mickey "It's not safe, we've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan." Mickey said "He'll put us up."

"That's only two streetsaway." Rose said. "What about Mo?" she asked her mum "Where's she living now?"

"I don't know." Jackie answered "Peak District."

"We'll go to cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve, we're not going anywhere." Jackie said "What are you babbling about?"

"Mum...Where did you get that tree?" Rose asked "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you." Jackie said

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door and there it was."

"That wasn't me." Rose said

"Then who was it?"

Suddenly the lights on the tree turned themselves on and Rose pulled her mother back towards her and Micekey walked around her towards the door. The tree then began to spin "Oh, you're kidding me." Rose said. Jackie screamed as the tree began to spin faster and faster and then it began to move towards them, it broke the coffee table into pieces and the three of them backed up to the door.

"Let's go!" Mickey shouted over the noise "Quick, get out!"

Rose and Jackie ran out of the room and Mickey picked up a chair. Jackie ran straight to the front door and Rose headed into her mother's room "We've got to save the Doctor."

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

Rose turned to her mother "We can't just leave him."

"Mickey!" Jackie shouted "Mickey! Get out, get out!"

Rose poked her head out of her mum's room "Mickey! Get out of there." she shouted.

Mickey ran out of the living room and into the bed room. "No! Leave him, just leave him!"

"Get in here." Mickey told Jackie. Jackie screamed and ran into the bedroom, Mickey closed the door behind her.

Jackie and Mickey moved her wardrobe in front of the door, Rose tried to wake the Doctor "Doctor, wake up." He didn't waken up, so she reached into his leather jacket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver which she put in his hand. The Christmas Tree burst into the room, shattering Jackie's wardrobe.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas Tree!"

Rose suddenly got an idea, Jack had always said that if the Doctor was unconscious, all he had to do was say that Rose needed the Doctor and he'd wake up, maybe that would still work, so she pulled herself up of the floor and leaned over to his ear "Help me." she whispered.

The Doctor woke up and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Christmas Tree and it blew to pieces when he pressed the button. "Remote control." he said in his new scottish accent "But who's controlling it?" He got out of the bed and Jackie handed him a dressing gown, which he put on as they went outside. They stood at the railing and looked down. There were three robot Santas standing below

"That's them." Mickey said "What are the?"

"Shh." Rose said.

The Doctor raised the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at them, they backed away until they stood side by side and then they teleported away from the Doctor

"They've just gone." Mickey said "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot fish." the Doctor said

"What?" asked Rose.

"They were just pilot fish." He groaned in pain and fell backwards towards the wall, Rose, Jackie and Mickey all gathered around him

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, she was starting to panic now.

"You woke me up too soon." the Doctor told her. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He breathed out "You see?" he asked "The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries off me for a couple of years!" he groaned in pain again and this time he ended up leaning against the railing on the other side of the corridor. Rose sat against the other wall, not knowing what to do to help him

"Oh, oh, oh!" Jackie said

"My head." said the Doctor "I'm having a neural implosion, I need..."

"What do you need?" asked Jackie

"I need...."

"Just say it." Jackie said "Tell me, tell me.

"I need...."

"Is it painkillers? Aspirine?"

"I need...."

"Codeine? Paracetamol?" Jackie suggested "Oh, I don't know, Pepto Bismol? Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C, Vitamin D, Vitamin E,"

"I need...."

"Is it food?" she asked "Something simple. Bowl of soup? Nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Oh, soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" the Doctor finally said

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much. Has he?"

Rose was sitting against the wall still when the Doctor moved again, this time he nearly crashed right into her, but luckily she moved out of the way just in time. She grabbed his arm tightly, but not too tight as he spoke "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish then...." He put his hand in his dressing gown pocket. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" he asked Jackie

"Oh that's Howard, sorry." Jackie said

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor asked

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

The Doctor collapsed against the wall and started to groan in pain again "Brain collapsing." He grabbed Rose's arm and looked directly at her "The...The pilot fish..." he started "The pilot fish mean there's something... There's something... Something is coming." he collapsed and fell out of conciousness again.

Rose and Mickey carried him back into the flat and put him back in the bed once Rose had removed the dressing gown, this time however, Rose did not leave him. Mickey looked into the room "I'll be back in a bit." he said and he left the flat.

**Well there's part two for you, I love the conversation between Jackie and the Doctor, no matter how many times I watch it, it's still funny, even though the Doctor's ill, it's really Jackie that's funny...Anyway, I'd better stop now so that I can go downstairs and get my dinner, I'll write more after I've watched Strictly come Dancing.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	26. The Christmas Invasion part three

**Well, I'm back, I'm sorry I never updated last night, I was drawing a self portrait and then I was playing sing star and by the time I got back to my laptop it was after midnight so I didn't bother updating as it was too late and nothing would have made sense. Okay, so, I'm hoping that I won't have to deliver newspapers tonight, but I probably will cause my sister just refuses...Anyway, I'll be watching the results show for strictly tonight, so there won't be an update until that's finished, I really want John Sergent to go as he's the worst dancer and if he stays in and one of the others gets voted off, I won't be very impressed, anyway on with the story.**

The Doctor was lying in the bed, he was shaking. Rose was kneeling on the bed beside him with a cold cloth which she was using to try to keep his temperature down. The front door opened and she looked up to see Mickey Smith looking into the room, he said nothing and walked away. She kept wiping the Doctor's forehead with the cloth, hoping that he would be all right.

--

Mickey set his laptop up on the table in Jackie's living room and said "Jackie, I'm gonna use the phone line. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, keep account of it." Jackie told him.

The clock chimmed quietly "It's midnight." Jackie said as Rose entered the room "Christmas Day." She handed Rose a cup of tea "Any change?" she asked

"He's worse." Rose answered "Just one heart beating."

Jackie sat down beside her daughter and watched the latest news report on the Guinevere One space probe.

"Here we go." Mickey said "Pilot fish." Rose got up and walked over to him "Scavengers like the Doctor said, they're harmless, they're tiny. But the point is the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked

"Great, big sharks." Mickey answered "So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that."

"Something is coming." Rose said "How close?"

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy"

"So it's close."

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie said as she watched the TV. Rose looked at the TV, the picture was grainy, but Rose could tell that whatever the picture was of, it definitely wasn't rocks.

"That's not rocks." Rose told her mum. She, her mum and Mickey all went closer to the screen to try to make out the picture. When they got near the TV the thing on the screen growled, causing all three of them to jump backwards.

--

"Rose." said Mickey. Rose got up of the sofa and crossed the room to Mickey. "Take a look." he told her "I've got access to the military." Rose sat on the chair beside him "They're tracking a spaceship, it's big, it's fast and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what though?" Rose asked, now fearing for her husband's safety "The Doctor?"

"I don't know." Mickey answered "Maybe it's coming for all of us."

Three of the aliens' faces appeared on the screen and the middle on began to speak

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked

"No." Rose said as she continued to listen "I can't understand what they're saying." she said "The Tardis translates alien languages in my head all the time, wherever I am."

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered "It must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit and...he's broken."

--

While Rose and Mickey were on the computer, Jackie went to check on the Doctor. She entered the room and sat down beside her bed "Oh, come on, sweetheart." she said to the sleeping Doctor "What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me."

--

Rose stood at her mother's bedroom door, just looking in at the Doctor, she smiled slightly when she saw that her mother was asleep, her head resting on the bed. Mickey came up beside her "The Doctor wouldn't do this." she said "The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us."

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked.

Rose didn't say anything, she just leaned her head back on Mickey's shoulder and turned around for a hug, which Mickey gave her.

--

Rose opened the front door, she'd heard her neighbour shouting at her husband "Sandra!" she said

"For no reason..." she said "he's just walking. He won't stop walking. There's a sort of light thing. Jason?"

Rose and Mickey followed her and looked down, it wasn't just Jason, it was atleast half the estate, they then followed them up onto the roof "What do we do?" Mickey asked her

"Nothing." Rose answered "There's no one to save us. Not anymore."

--

Jackie turned on the TV at 3 o'clock for the queen's speech, but she was surprised to see Harriet Jones there instead "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time." she said "It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She turned to someone behind the camera "Did we ask about the royal family?" she paused while waiting for the answer "Oh." she said "They're on the roof. (AN: just imagine that! That's got to be the funniest image.) "But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor...if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor, if anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor, help us."

Rose had left the living room when Harriet had mentioned the Doctor and walked to her mum's room and stood at the door, looking at the Doctor. She finally cried.

Jackie heard her daughter crying and went into the hall to where she was standing, Rose turned around to look at her mother "He's gone." she said "The Doctor's gone. He left me, Mum." Jackie kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jackie said as she hugged her.

Suddenly the building began to shake and Jackie and Rose pulled apart abruptly and ducked as glass shattered. The three of them went outside.

--

Rose watched, along with her mother and her friend as a giant spaceship that looked like a rock flew over head. It stopped over the Powell Estate and no doubt covered more than half of London. Rose headed back into the flat followed by Mickey and Jackie.

They entered and headed into Jackie's bedroom "Mickey, we're gonna carry him." she said as she took the bed cover off of her husband "Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" asked Mickey as Rose picked up the dressing gown.

"The Tardis." she answered. "It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What are we gonna do in there?" Jackie asked

"Hide." Rose replied

"Is that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky." Rose said "There's a great big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home I'm useless. Now all we can do is run and hide and I'm sorry. Now move."

Jackie left the room to get the stuff and Rose and Mickey lifted the Doctor, Rose put the dressing gown on him and then they carried him out.

--

Rose backed out of the flat, holding the Doctor's top half, while Mickey had his feet. They walked slowly, so as not to drop him. Jackie walked out of the flat next with loads of bags.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?"

"It's food." Jackie replied "You said we need..."

"Just leave it."

--

Rose unlocked the Tardis door, it was rather awkward as she was carrying the Doctor, but she managed it. They carried him up the ramp to the console "No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked

"Not anymore. No." answered Rose

"Well, you did it before."

"I know." Rose answered "But, it's sort of been wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden. If I try it again, I think the universe rips in half." They laid the Doctor on the floor

"Ah." said Mickey "Better not then."

"Maybe not." Rose said

"So what do we do?" Mickey asked "Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets."

"Right here we go." said Jackie "Nice cup of tea."

"The solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically

"Now, stop your moaning." Jackie said "I'll get the rest of the food." She ran out of the Tardis.

Rose leaned against the console, just staring down at the Doctor, she realised then how little she actually knew about him and was determined to find out about him before she left with him again. "Tea." Mickey said "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. It#s very British" he walked around the console and stopped in front of the monitor "How does this thing work?" he asked. "Cause if it picks up TV, maybe we can see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't' knowl" Rose answered "It just sort of tunes itself."

--

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey suggested

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose said

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked

"Yes."

"You should look at it from my point of view." Mickey told her "Stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Where is she?"

Mickey shrugged his shoulders. Rose got off the captain's chair "I'd better give her a hand." she said "It might start raining missiles out there." She walked to the door.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey said

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh, I don't know" Rose said

She opened the door and stepped outside, she was grabbed from behind and she screamed. Mickey heard the scream and ran outside. He dropped the flask that he'd been holding and tea spilled out over the grating and into the Tardis' circuits. Once outside, he looked around confused, and that's when he realised that they were now on the spaceship.

Rose looked around and saw him "The door!" she shouted "Close the door!" Mickey ran back to the Tardis and grabbed the door, pulling it shut, just as he did this a Sycorax grabbed him

"Leave her alone." he shouted.

Rose and Mickey were dragged to where Harriet Jones and her assisstant, Alex were. "Rose." Harriet said as she hugged the young blonde "Rose, I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No." Rose answered "We're on our own." Rose continued to hug Harriet as the older woman didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon.

--

The tea had started to evaporate and the steam was rising up and surrounding the Doctor, who took a deep breath, breathing in the tea vapours, more of the golden energy escaped from his mouth as he breathed out

**Well, that's this part completed, the next chapter will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	27. The Christmas Invasion part four

**Well, here comes part four, the Doctor's going to wake up in this one. (CHEERS) I love his little speech it's so so funny, but then that might be because of the way that he says it...  
Anyway, I'm gonna get on with this as I want to finish this and get on to my next set of chapters which like some of the others from the series one bit, they're not going to be episode based.**

The Leader of the Sycorax walked towards Rose, he was speaking in his own language, but she couldn't understand him, luckily or unluckily, however you look at it, Harriet Jones' assistant, Alex had a translator

"'The yellow girl, she has the clever blue box. Therefore she speaks for your planet.'"

"But, she can't." said Harriet

"Yes, I can." Rose said, determinedly

"Don't you dare." said Mickey

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." Rose told him

"They'll kill you." Harriet told her

"Never stopped him." Rose said. She stepped forwards "I, um... I address the Sycorax...according to article 15 of the Shadow Proclaimation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of...the Slitheen parliment of Rexicoricophalvitorius, and, um... the Gelth confederacy...as, uh, sanctionned... by the mighty Jagrafess and...Oh! The Daleks. Now leave this planet in peace! In peace..."

The Sycorax laughed and the Leader said (in his own language) "You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die."

"Leave her alone!" shouted Harriet

"Don't touch her!" Mickey yelled at the same time.

"Did you think you were clever, with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax and we stride the darkness. Next to us, you are but a wailing child." the leader said "If you are the best your world can offer as a champion." here he started to speak in English "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved."

Alex, who had been translating stopped "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet agreed

"You're talking English." Rose said

"I would never dirty my tonguw with your primitive bile."

"That's English." Rose said and turned to the others "Can you hear English?"

"Yeah, that's English." Mickey said

"Definitely English." Alex agreed.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated." Rose said "Which means it's working. Which means..." she turned around and the Tardis doors opened.

The Doctor stood there, grinning at her "Did you miss me?" he asked

Rose smiled and the Leader of the Sycorax tried to kill the Doctor, he caught the whip and pulled it out of his hands. "You can have someone's eye out with that." he said as he walked towards the Leader

"How dare..."

The Doctor took his staff from him and snapped it "You just can't get the staff." he said "Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He made an I'm watching you kind of gesture and walked over to Rose "Mickey, hello!" he said "And Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale Nort, blimey, it's like _this is your life. _Tea. That's all I needed. A good cup of tea. Super heated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses. Now first things first, be honest...how do I look?"

"Different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I don't know, just different."

"Am I...ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown."

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger, I've never been ginger." he said "And you Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were, you gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now, am I rude? Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry." said Harriet "Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor." Rose said, causing a small smile to appear on the Doctor's face.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet asked "Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him, I'm literally him." answered the Doctor "Same man, new face. Well, new everything." he grinned slightly

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones." he said "We were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God."

"Did you win the election?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

"Landslide majority.

"If I might interrupt."

"Yes. Sorry." said the Doctor "Hello big fella."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question." the Doctor said, now grinning cheekily

"I demand to know who you are."

"I don't know." said the Doctor, immitating him "See, that's the thing, I'm the Doctor but beyond that I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose, who blushed "A right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed, left handed, a gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor, a liar, a nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob. And how am I gonna react when I see this? A great big threatening button." he ran to the button "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix. Hmm?" he bent down to open the little door in the side of it "Hold on, what's feeding it?" he opened the door and dipped his finger in something "What have we got here? Blood?" he tasted it "Yep, definitely blood. Human blood. A positive, with just a dash of iron." he made a digusted sound and wiped his finger "But that means... Blood control. Blood control! Oh! I haven't see blood control for years!" You're controlling all the A positives. Which leaves us with a great, big, stink problem, cause I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." he said as he pressed the button.

All of the humans in the ship screamed "No!"

"You killed them!" Alex said

"What do you think big fella?" asked the Doctor "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live."

"Allow?" asked the Doctor "You've no choice. That's all blood control is, cheap bit of voodoo, scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis, you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." said the leader "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could." said the Doctor "Yeah. You could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than...No, hold on. Sorry that's _The Lion King._But the point still stands, leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or..." said the Doctor, taking the sword of a nearby Sycoraxan. He ran to stand in front of the Tardis "I challenge you."

**Okay, we'll stop there, cause I've got to go home now.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	28. The Christmas Invasion part five

**Okay, I'm so sorry about the wait, I'm coming up to my final deadlines for college, infact I've already passed it for one class _and _I've still got stuff to do for it and for my other two classes I've still got work to do....I suppose that's what I get for taking last week of not well.**

_"I challenge you!"_

The sycoraxans all started to laugh. The Doctor looked around him "Well, that struck a chord." he said "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" He took the dressing gown off as the leader of the Sycorax walked towards him.

"You stand as this world's champion?"

"Thank you." he said as he finished taking the dressing gown off. "I've no idea who I am, but you've summed me up." he tossed the dressing gown to his wife, who looked terrified. "So, do you accept my challenge or are you just a krannal pel gassakree salvak."

They prepared to fight "For the planet?"

"For the planet." the Doctor answered.

The two of them began to fight. The Doctor stumbled backwards towards the Tardis, when he regained his balance they began again, this time the Doctor ended up on the floor and Rose shouted "Look out!" as the Leader took a swing at him

"Oh, yeah, that helps." he said "I wouldn't have thought of that otherwise. Thanks."

The leader attack him, so he headed outside "Bit of fresh air?" He pressed the button beside him that he knew opened the door, he just hoped that they weren't in space. He ran out onto the rocky surface outside the space ship. They began to fight again. The leader almost broke his nose with the but of his sword. Out of the corner of his eye the Doctor saw that his wife had stepped forwards "Stay back!" he told her "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

The started again and this time the Doctor was knocked to the ground and the leader chopped of his right hand. "You cut my hand off." he said. He stood up "And now I know what sort of man I am." he told them "I'm lucky 'cause quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." and as if by magic a new hand formed to replace the one that had been chopped off.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord."

Rose grabbed another sword "Doctor!" He turned around and she tossed him the sword

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked her, realising that she'd finally accepted that he was the same

"No arguments from me."

"You want to know the best bit?" the Doctor asked "This new hand..." he put on a very bad american accent here "It's a fighting hand!" And he began the fighting again.

In the end he knocked the leader off his feet and stood over him, with the sword at his throat "I win." he said

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life of you'll take this champion's command. Leave this planet and never return." he said "What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear of the blood of your species."

"I swear." said the leader (he sounded remarkably like Gollum from Lord of the Rings when he spoke)

"There we are, then." the DOctor said "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." he stuck the sword in the ground and walked away.

"Bravo." said Harriet Jones.

Rose ran over to him "That says it all." she said "Bravo." she held the dressing gown so that he could slip his arms in it

"Not bad for a man in his jimjams." he said as he put his arms in the dressing gown and pulled it on "Very Arthur Dent. Now there was a nice man." He put his hand in his pocket "Hold on, what have I got in here?" he asked as he pulled something small round and orange from it "A satsuma." Rose laughed "Ah, that friend of your mother's." he said "He does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom,. there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma..." He tossed the satsuma at another button and the leader of the Sycorax fell to his death on the streets of London...

"No second chances, I'm that sort of a man"

He and Rose walked back into the space ship followed by the others. They stopped outside the Tardis. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential, when you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended!"

The five people and the Tardis were transported back to Earth.

--

"Where are we?" Rose asked

"We're just off Bloxsome Road." Mickey answered. "We're just round the corner. We did it."

"Wait a minute." the Doctor said "Wait a minute."

They watched as the ship flew off. The Doctor smiled as his wife hugged her friend and then hugged the man who was with Harriet Jones.

"My Doctor." said Harriet

"Prime Minister."

They hugged. "Absolutely the same man." she said when she let him go "Are there many more out there?"

"Ooh, not just Sycorax." answered the Doctor "Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Everyday you're sending out probes, messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed, more and more. You better get used to it."

"Rose!"

"Mum."

"Talking of trouble." the Doctor said as Rose ran past him to greet her mother.

"Oh, my God!" Jackie shouted "Rose."

"He did it, Mum." she said as she hugged her "You did it, too! It was the tea. Fixed his head."

"That's all I needed." the Doctor told her "Cup of tea."

"I said so."

"And look at him." Rose said smiling.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked "Is it really the Doctor?"

Harriet turned to watch this scene "Oh, my God!" Jackie said "It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." the Doctor said

Jackie, Rose and Mickey all went over to him and hugged him "Are you better?" Jackie asked

--

Suddenly beams of light shot from all around them, heading up to the Sycorax ship.

--

"What is that?" Rose asked "What's happening?"

"That was murder." the Doctor told Harriet

"That was defence." Harriet replied "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving." the Doctor said.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth." She said "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and o. It happened today. Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's golden age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning." the Doctor said "I should have told them to run as fast as they can. Run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent." Harriet said "I did it on their behalf."

"And I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor?" she asked "Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, 'cause I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No." said the Doctor "You're right. Not a single word." he paused "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it."

"Six."

He walked over to Alex and took his bluetooth headset out of his ear and whispered "Don't you think she looks tired?" He walked away. He, Rose, Jackie and Mickey headed back to the flat.

--

The Doctor was in the wardrobe room in the Tardis trying to find his new look. He looked at lots of different things and eventually found exactly what he wanted. He changed quickly and then went to the mirror. He looked at his reflection and decided it would do. Gone was the leather Jacket and jumper, in its place he wore a suit, it was brown with pinstipes, over the top he wore a tan trench coat and on his feet he wore a pair of white converse trainers.

--

While the Doctor was choosing his clothes, Rose was up in her mother's flat helping with Christmas dinner, they were now lifting it and having a laugh. Soon the Doctor reappeared in the flat, he'd walked in just like he used to and when he did, Rose turned to look at him, she smiled, the smile that she reserved only for him and he smiled back.

--

They were sitting at the table and the Doctor and Rose were pulling a cracker "Oh, that's yours." the Doctor said as he handed her the cracker. Rose took the paper hat out of it "It's pink!" she said "Mum, it should be yours." she put the hat on her head and took a glance at the TV as she did so "Look, it's Harriet Jones."

The Doctor took out a pair of glasses and watched the report. While he was watching the phone went "It's Bev." Jackie said "SHe says to go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked, causing the Doctor to turn around and take off his glasses

"I don't know, just go outside and look." Jackie said as she put the phone down "Come on, shift."

They all put their coats on and headed outside.

--

They looked around them, everything was white. "That's beautiful." Rose said as she looked up. "What are they? Meteors?"

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere." the Doctor said "This isn't snow. It's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose said, taking a small step closer to him.

"And this is a brand-new planet Earth." the Doctor added. "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you?" Rose asked "What are you gonna do next?"

"Well..." he said looking at the Tardis "Back to the Tardis, same old life."

"On your own?"

"Why, don't you want to come?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you, though?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just thought... 'cause I'd changed."

"Yeah, I thought 'cause you'd changed...you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come."

"Okay."

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" asked Mickey

"There's just so much out there. So much to see." Rose told him "I've got to,"

"Yeah." said Mickey

"Well I reckon you're mad." Jackie said "The pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble"

The Doctor walked over to her "Trouble's just the bits ib-between." he put his arm round her shoulder "It's all waiting out ther, Jackie. And it's brand-new to me. All those planets, creatures and horizons, haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes." he walked back over to Rose "And it is gonna be...Fantastic." he held out his and for her to take

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps."

He waggled his fingers and she finally took his hand and stepped closer to him "So, where are we gonna go first?"

"Umm..." he started as he looked up at the sky. "That way." he said pointing in the direction that he was meaning "No, hold on" he changed where he was pointing slightly "That way."

"That way."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Rose agreed "That way."

**Well that is the end of The Christmas Invasion...sniffs... I love that episode, anyway, the next chapter will be picking up from there and will just be the Doctor and Rose, no Jackie or Mickey, well not until the end of the next chapter as it's gonna be the Doctor explaining to Rose what happened and going from there back to the flat and Jackie and Mickey. Then there will be another chapter or possibly two before New Earth.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	29. Explanations

**Hi, here's chapter 29, I can't believe it, this story now has exactly 10 chapters less than it's sequel. Anyway sorry I didn't update last night like I normally do, I was at my big cousin Gordon's wedding reception last night, dancing with my _mum _and my sisters (well two of them) as well as my big cousin Alison. My gran and grandpa were there as well and they danced and grandpa dancd with Alison next to his table cause he's not well. It was a good night, but I didn't like the wedding singer they had, not many people got up to dance when he was singing. He played some scottish dance music and I saw the worst ever Dashing White Sergent, in that dance you're supposed to be in a group of 6 people 3 men and 3 ladies and you're supposed to go round one way and then the other, then you're supposed to dance with the person in the middle then both sets of three go forward then back and repeat the forward bit and move on to another set of three, lets just say that Gordon's in-laws can't do country dancing.  
Anyway enough about that, it was really weird, Alison wasn't even a brides maid and she should have been, cause she's Gordon's sister. Right enough from me for now and on with the story.**

Rose and the Doctor stood beside the Tardis, still holding hands, Jackie and Mickey were standing behind them "You two coming back up?" Jackie asked as she turned to head back up to her flat with Mickey.

"No, the two of us need to talk." Rose answered "We'll be back up in a while" She tugged on the Doctor's arm and the two of them went for a walk, neither said anything until they were outside the Estate.

Rose took a deep breath "Okay, I accept that you're still the Doctor." she said "But are you still _my _Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped walking and led her to a bench and they sat down. "Rose..." he pause, he maybe have a gob, but that doesn't mean that he's good at using it for anything other than babbeling. "I still love you..."

"But?"

"I don't know how to explain this." he said

"Just say it."

"Okay...Rose, the thing is, I love you a lot more than I did before and..." he stopped talking as Rose had put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I love you, too." she told him

"Me or _me_?" he asked

"You." she answered, reaching into her pocket, which was where she had been keeping their rings since she had changed her clothes and took out his ring. She handed it to him and he put it in his pocket, so that Jackie wouldn't see it. "I don't understand what happened." Rose told him

"Which bit?"

"What happened to you?"

"I regenerated, Rose." he answered "I should have explained it long ago, but I didn't 'cause I didn't think it would happen for a very long time. If I had explained, you would've understood what had happened." Rose squeezed his hand

"I might have, but it wouldn't have made a difference, I would still have waited to see if you were the same before agreeing to travel again." she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Why did you do what you did?"

The Doctor didn't know if he wanted to answer this question but he did anyway. "If I hadn't, you would have died." he answered

"I looked into the Vortex, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Then this..." she gestured at him "Is all my fault."

The Doctor smiled at her "No, it's not your fault, I'd rather lose a regeneration than you." he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. "You don't know what you mean to me, do you?"

"No." she answered, she knew that he loved her, but, she didn't know that.

"I can show you...If you want."

"How?"

"Time Lords have the ability to look into other people's minds, I can reverse the connection, so that you can see into mine, you'll only be able to see what I show you, though."

"Show me." Rose said, unknowingly preventing him rambling.

The Doctor took her face in his hands and placed his fingers on her temple, both of them closed their eyes and the Doctor projected images into Rose's mind.

_--_

_Rose looked around and knew without a doubt that they were standing on the planet that haunted her husband's dreams...Gallifrey. They stood on red grass under snow capped mountains, and there were silver trees all around them. There were two suns in the sky which made the trees look like they were on fire. "Rose?" the Doctor said_

_"It was beautiful." she told him_

_"It was." he agreed "Okay, you are now inside my head..." the image changed from Gallifrey to a corridor, full of doors "Behind each of these doors is a memory..." he looked at the doors "Let's try this one first..." he led her to th first door on their right and opened it. They entered and immediately found themselves in a large room, it looked like a living room _

_"Where are we?"_

_"My parents home." he answered "This is my earliest memory."_

_They watched as a small boy, around two or three years old came into the room and sit with his parents, his father looked like he did now, well not exactly, there were bits of his mother in him, but mostly he looked like his father "That's dad's first body." he said, noticing that Rose was comparing the two of them. They watched as the small boy looked at the bundle in his mother's arms._

_"Who's that?"_

_"My sister." the Doctor answered, she could see something in his eyes, it looked like sadness. "She was involved in the Time War, she was killed by a Dalek..." he trailed off and watched himself as a child looking at his sister._

_"What about your mother?" Rose asked_

_"She died long before the Time War, she wasn't a Time Lady...She was human, she died of old age when I was still in my first body, Dad followed her not long before I regenerated for the first time. Let's go." they left that memory and headed for another._

_This memory showed the Doctor, he was in school by the looks of the place where they were, he seemed to hate it there. The next showed his joy at finding the Tardis, and his first travels. Travelling with Susan, his grand daughter._

_He took her through other doors, just to show her what he looked like in his other lives. Eventually they came to his eigth life and behind the next door was the memory that haunted him. "We don't have to go in there." Rose told him, knowing that he hated that memory and not wanting to put him through reliving it again_

_"Yes, we do." he said determindly. She took his hand and entwined their fingers as they walked through the door _

_They watched what the Doctor saw in his nightmares, the Daleks taking the crucible and being chosen to end it all by Romana, he didn't want to do it, but he had to. He pushed the great big threatening button and everything was destroyed and everything went black..._

_The exited that room and Rose quickly wrapped her arms around her husband giving him a comforting hug, he returned the hug and they moved to the next door,behind which was him memories from right after regenerating into his last form._

_The next door contained the first of his memories of Rose. They watched the familiar scene play out before them and smiled when he told her to run and when he introduced himself. This door contained that whole incident, including Mickey being plastic. Now that Rose was reliving it, she found it funny and the Doctor did too, apparently as he laughed as his previous self pulled plastic Mickey's head off. They watched as he asked her to come with him, but she said no._

_"I wanted to come, you know." Rose told him "But I couldn't leave them to go travelling through space..."_

_"I know." he interrupted as his past self decided to ask Rose again._

_After that memory finished, they moved to the next or more specifically the way he felt when she was close to being killed by the sun... Rose could see that he cared for her even then, but not nearly as much as he did now, she could no longer separate them into two different people as she had spent the last twenty four hours doing._

_Then came the Gelth and their admittions that they were glad to have met one another._

_Rose saw the Doctor being slapped by her mother, his face was still funny, then Downing Street "I could save the world, but lose you." he had said, they could both see that that was when their feelings had changed._

_Next came the Dalek... They watched their most hated trip again and then moved on to the next trip and taking Adam home._

_They watched the Doctor take the plunge and admit his feelings to Rose... From her position Rose could see herself and could literally feel the Doctor's feelings for her being projected into her, and she was over whelmed, after this the memories went flying past, meeting Jack, Cardiff, Rexicoricophalvitorius, their wedding, after she was disintegrated on the Weakest Link._

_The final door that they came to that belonged to the previous incarnation held what had happened before he regenerated. The Doctor squeezed her hand and they entered. They watched as the Doctor prepared for death by Dalek and how Rose came in the Tardis and destroyed the Daleks_

_"I did that?" she asked_

_"Yep." he answered "You saved my life and everyone elses on Earth."_

_"But you still died."_

_"If I'd been killed by a Dalek, I wouldn't have regenerated. That's one thing that can permanatly kill me."_

They exited his mind and as they did, he projected his feelings for her over their connection. Rose was overwhelmed by them, he did love her more than before. When she opened her eyes, she kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and then stood up, they headed back to the flat, via their bedroom on the Tardis where Rose had left the presents that she'd gotten to give to her mother, Mickey and the Doctor for the first Christmas that they were at home. They walked up the stairs to the Tyler's flat, flirting the whole way and when they entered the flat they were dragged into the living room by Jackie. They all opened their presents, after that, Mickey said good night and headed back to his flat. Jackie went to bed a some time later after the Doctor and Rose told her stories about the places that they'd been and also about Jack.

When Jackie went to bed the Doctor and Rose were left alone. "Go get some sleep, Rose."

"I'll sleep here." she said, not moving from her position, now that her mother had gone, Rose sat beside the Doctor with her head on his shoulder and her legs on the settee beside her, one of her arms was across him and after she spoke she began to fall asleep. When she was asleep, the Doctor picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, he knew that she would be more comfortable in there. Once she was in her bed, he headed down to the Tardis.

The Doctor spent the entire night in the Tardis, fixing her after her crash landing, which was entirely his fault, he spent most of the night there and returned to the flat next morning.

--

Rose was confused, she was sure she had fallen asleep in the living room. She got up and went out into the hall, just in time to see the Doctor coming back into the flat. "Where were you?"

"Tardis." he answered "There was quite a bit of damage done when we crashed on Christmas Eve. So I thought I'd fix it while you were asleep."

"Fine." she said as she kissed his cheek

The two of them went into the kitchen, where they were surprised to find Jackie. She was making breakfast and cups of tea. The two of them sat down. "When are you leaving?" she asked as she sat down

"Well, it'll be after New Year." answered the Doctor "The Tardis needs some more repair work done before we leave again."

"Good."

They sat and ate their breakfast with small talk. When it was finished Jackie sent them into the living room. They spent the rest of that day and the next in Jackie's flat.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, the next will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	30. New Earth part one

**Okay, here's chapter 30, this will become the first part of New Earth, so please don't be confused by the title for this one.**

New Year's Eve had finally arrived, Rose and the Doctor could be found wandering through the streets of London hand in hand, their wedding rings still in their pockets as Jackie was with them, only she wasn't right next to them, they had agreed to meet back at the flat when they had finished. They didn't buy anything, but they did wander around all the shops and discovered that this Doctor liked bananas more than the last.

After dragging him away from the bananas, Rose got some food for the Tardis and then they went back to the Tardis and she put it away. "We can leave tomorrow." the Doctor told her.

"Good." Rose said "I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but I need to get away, it's too domestic for me, now."

The Doctor laughed. His laugh was different now, right enough so were a lot of things that made him who he was and is. Rose was used to his change now and if she were honest, she'd say that she loved him more now than she did before.

They spent the rest of the day together and unfortunately for Rose, Jackie dragged her to the pub for New Year, she also made the Doctor stay in the flat.

--

The Doctor was so bored, there was nothing to do, absolutely nothing, he'd fixed her video player, apparently it was on the blink as Jackie had informed him the day before, he had fixed the TV too and over the last two days he had fixed the Tardis. It was nearly midnight he noticed as he looked at the clock. 'I wonder if Rose is having a good time' he thought as he sat down with a cup of tea.

--

Rose was not having a good time. The reason Jackie had brought her was so that she could try to set her up with someone, now that she and Mickey were no longer together. She also knew that this was also to try to stop her from going away again. She spent the night with her friends and at 11:30 she made her way back to the flat where her husband was spending their first New Year together alone.

She opened the front door of her mother's flat and entered the living room, where the Doctor was standing looking out of the window. She stood in the doorway watching him "Are you going to stand there all night?" he asked, turning to face her with a grin on his face. "You're back early." he commented when she chose to ignore his question "Is everything alright?" he asked, crossing the room to stand in front of her

"Yeah." she said "I realised, while I was in the pub, that I'd rather be here with you than in there with my mother." she hugged him.

They sat down together on the settee.

15 minutes later the clock chimmed "It's midnight." Rose said "Happy New Year, Doctor."

"Happy New Year, sweetheart." they kissed.

--

Jackie returned at around 3 o'clock in the morning and found both the Doctor and her daughter asleep on the settee. It appeared that they had fallen asleep sitting up, she didn't wake them as she was completely smashed (A/N: Like my cousin was last night) she just shook her head and went to bed.

--

The next morning, Rose woke up in her husband's arms, the unusual thing was that he was still asleep. She watched him for a few seconds and then woke him up by kissing his cheek.

"Morning." she said, smiling at him

"Morning."

--

A few hours later, Rose was packed and Jackie and Mickey were ready to say goodbye the four of them headed down to the Tardis. The Doctor entered the Tardis while Rose was saying good bye he slipped his wedding ring back on, he'd shrunk it a bit with some device or other as it didn't fit him very well and walked up the ramp towards the console. He took off his trench coat and flung it over one of the supports as he went. He pulled on a lever, which appeared to power up the Tardis and he began to set coordinates

--

Outside the Tardis, Rose was being pestered by her mother "Have you got everything?"

"I've got everything." Rose answered "Don't worry."

Jackie hugged her "Be careful."

"You have to call Mo about..."

"Never mind Mo." Jackie said

"Okay, I'm going now." she told her mum

She hugged Mickey. "Bye." they said and she walked into the Tardis and closed the door behind her.

Once inside, she took off her coat and bag and then returned her engagment and wedding rings to their rightful place. She looked up at the Doctor and smiled. He smiled back and pulled a lever and the Tardis began to dematerialise from the Powell Estate. Rose walked to the console and held on as their journey began "So, where are we going?" she asked

"Further than we've ever gone before."

**Well that's part one complete, you'll get part two soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	31. New Earth part two

**Okay, here's part two, sorry the last one was so short, I just wanted that chapter to lead right into this one to tie the two together anyway, I'll be updaing now and after Strictly Come Dancing and as all my favourites are still in it and most of them will be likely to remain I'll be watching it, however I'm disappointed that John Sergent left, he was funny, but at least someone else who's decent won't leave. Someone asked me last week in a review who my favourites are, well, they are Tom and Camilla, Austin and Erin, Rachel and Vincent, Lisa and Brendan, Rachel and Vincent, I also like Christine and Mathew as well as cherie lunghi who is no longer in the competition. Anyway enough of me rambling about strictly. And here we go. Chapter 31.**

Rose and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and looked around "It's the year five billion and twenty-three." the Doctor said "We're in the galaxy M87 and this....This is New Earth."

"It's just..." Rose said "That's just..." she laughed

"Not bad." said the Doctor "Not bad at all."

"That's amazing." Rose said "I'll never get used to this, never." She started jumping on the spot "Different ground beneath my feet. Different sky. What's that smell?" she asked

The Doctor bent down and pulled up some grass. He smelled it "Apple grass." he answered

"Apple grass." Rose said "It's beautiful. Oh, I love this." she put her arm through his "Can I just say, travelling with you...I love it."

"Me, too." the Doctor agreed and took her hand and pulled her along "Come on." They ran along the coast line.

--

The Doctor took off his coat and laid it on the ground and the two of them lay down on it. Rose had her head on his chest. "So, the year five billion, the sun expande, the Earth gets roasted."

"That was our first date." Rose said

"We had chips." the Doctor said "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on spread out across the stars. As soon as the Earth burns up, oh, they get all nostalgic. Big revival movement. They find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit, lovely. The call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" Rose asked

"New New York."

"Oh, come on."

"It is!" the Doctor said, a grin forming on his face "It's the City of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." Rose smiled at him "What?"

"You're so different."

"New new Doctor."

Rose sat up "Can we go and visit New New York?" she asked "So good they named it twice." she got up, so did the Doctor. He put his coat back on

"Well, I thought we might go there first."

"Why?" Rose asked "What is it?"

"Some sort of hospital." the Doctor answered. "Green moon on the side, that's the universal symbol for hospitals." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper "I got this." he told her, showing her the paper "A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

"Oh, and I thought we were just sightseeing." Rose said "Come on, the, let's go buy some grapes." She smiled up at him as she linked arms with him and the two of them headed to the hospital.

"I'll make it up to you later." the Doctor said

"You'd better." she said "Let's go in then."

"I hate hospitals." the Doctor told her

"A bit rich coming from you." Rose said as they entered the hospital.

"I can't help it." the Doctor replied "I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

They walked through the entrance "Very smart." Rose said "Not exactly NHS."

"No shop." the Doctor said "I like the little shop."

"I thought this far in the futurem they'd have cures everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses." the Doctor told her "It's an ongoing war." A Nurse walked past Rose.

"They're cats." Rose said

"Now don't stare." said the Doctor "Think what you look like to them. All pink and yellow."

"You're being rude again." she said

"Sorry." he said and he meant it "That's where I'd put the shop, right there." he told her pointing over her shoulder. He turned to the lift and walked in "Ward 26 thanks." Rose ran to the lift

"Hold on, hold on!"

"Oh, too late." the Doctor shouted "I'm going up."

"All right, there's another lift." she pushed the button

_"Ward 26!" _the Doctor shouted _"Watch out for the disinfectant."_

"Watch out for what?"

_"The disinfectant!"_

"The what?"

_"The dis...Oh, you'll find out."_

Rose entered the lift cautiously.

**Right, I know that you're expecting more, but I need to post this now as I want to start the next chapter at my gran's after strictly. I'm just about to leave my mum's shop and I'd rather post this one now, than do it when I get to my gran's. You'll get chapter 32 tonight as well as 33 (possibly chapter 34 and 35 too) anyway, it's time for me to finish this note.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	32. New Earth part three

**Okay, I know that I said that I would update last night. I couldn't as I was reading stuff on here and I kind of got distracted. Anyway here's part three and I promise that it will be longer than the last part.**

As she had been warned to watch out for something, Rose was nervous about this lift "Ward 26, thanks"

The lift began to move

--

_The Doctor stood in the centre of the lift and was prepared for something "Commence stage one disinfection." Suddenly liquid sprayed all over the Doctor._

_--_

Rose was standing waiting for whatever the Doctor had told her to watch out for and was even more nervous when she heard "Commence stage one disinfection" Something sprayed all over her and she screamed

Both of them were being dried, Rose preferred that to the disinfectant. When the lift stopped the Doctor walked out and messed his hair up with his hand as he headed for ward 26.

--

Rose on the other hand walked out into a disused corridor "The human child is clean." said a male voice

"Erm, I'm looking for ward 26."

"This way, Rose Tyler." he ran off and Rose walked along, stopping to pick up something to defend herself with, if she needed to.

--

The Doctor followed one of the Cat nurses into ward 26. "Nice place." he said suddenly "No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So people can shop."

"The hospital is a place of healing." said the cat

"A shop does some people the world of good." the Doctor said "Not me, other people."

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a life long vow to help and to mend." the Doctor looked around at the patients

"Excuse me." said a woman "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's petrifold regression, right?" the Doctor asked

"I'm dying, sir." said the Duke "A lifetime of charity and abstinence and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

"Frau Clovis..." he said "I'm so weak."

"Sister Jatt, a little privacy, please."

She and the Doctor walked away "He'll be up and about in no time."

"I doubt it." said the Doctor "Petrifold regression, he's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for a thousand years. He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood" said Sister Jatt. "But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

The Doctor looked to his left and smiled slightly "No, I think I've found him."

The patient was the Face of Boe, Sister Jatt led the Doctor to him "Novice Hame," she said to the cat nurse who was sitting beside him "if I can leave this gentleman in your care."

"Oh, I think my wife got lost." he said "Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly, sir."

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe is asleep." said Novice Hame "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend or..."

"We met just the once on Platform one." the Doctor replied "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said "I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?"

"Old age." answered Hame "One thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old, some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, I don't know." said the Doctor "I like impossible." he crouched down so that he could see the Face of Boe properly "I'm here." he said "I look a bit different, but it's me. It's the Doctor.

--

_Rose was still following the man, he led her into a room where there was a projection being played. She watched the video "Wait a minute, that's..." she turned around._

_"Peek-a-boo." said Cassandra._

_"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra."_

_"Why? What do you think I'm going to do?" she asked "Flap you to death?"_

_"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Rose asked_

_"Oh, that's just Chip." answered Cassandra "He's my pet."_

_"I worship the mistress."_

_"Moisturise me, moisturise me." Chip sprayed her with water "He's not even a proper lifeform. he's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."_

_"I hope that means food." Rose said "How come you're still alive?"_

_"After you murdered me?"_

_"That was your own fault."_

_"The brain of my mistress survived." Chip said "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin"_

_"What about the skin?" Rose asked "I saw it, you got ripped apart."_

_"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body." Cassandra answered "This piece is the back."_

_Rose laughed "Right, so you're talking out of your..."_

_"Ask not."_

_"The mistress was lucky to survive." said Chip "Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital"_

_"So they don't know you're here?"_

_"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady, soothes her. Strokes her."_

_"You can stop right there, Chip."_

_"But, I'm so alone hidden down here." Cassandra said "The last human in existance."_

_"Don't start that again." Rose said "They've called this planet New Earth."_

_"A vegetable patch."_

_"And there's millions of humans out there, millions of them."_

_"Mutant stock."_

_"They evolved, Cassandra, they evolved." Rose told her "Just like they should. You stayed still, you got yourself all pickled and preserved and what good did it do you?"_

_"I remember that night." Cassandra said "Drinks for the ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became such hard work."_

_"You've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that."_

_"But I've not been idle, Rose." Cassandra continued "Tucked away, underneath this hospital, I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"These cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper, come close."_

_"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you." Rose said as she backed away, but she was caught in something._

_"Chip activate the phsyco-graft."_

_"I can't move." Rose said "Cassandra, let me go!" light surround her "What are you doing?"_

_"The lady's moving on." said Cassandra "It's goodbye trampoline and hello blondie."_

_Cassandra's conciousness left her and went into Rose, who then collapsed._

**Right that's this part for now. I'll update in half an hour, probably, if I can type that fast.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	33. New Earth part four

**Okay, here's part four. I'm going to do most of this ep. in this chapter as I only want this to be five or maybe six parts. Anyway, here's chapter 33 New Earth part four.**

Rose was still lying on the floor, Chip was hovering over her as she woke "Mistress."

"Moisturise me." she said, it was a posher voice than normal. Rose had been taken over by Cassandra. "How bizarre. Arms. Fingers! Hair! Let me see, let me see!" she ran over to a mirror "Oh, my God. I'm a chav

--

_The Doctor was worried now, there was still no sign of Rose, he'd been to check for himself and had gotten some water for himself and also Hame. He handed her the water "That's very kind." she said "There's no need."_

_"You're the one working."_

_"There's not much to do." she said "Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."_

_"Am I the only visitor?"_

_"The rest of Boekind became extinct long ago." she answered "He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old." the Doctor smiled "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It's just a story."_

_"Tell me the rest."_

_"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonley god."_

--

"Look at me." said Cassandra, from Rose's body "From class to brass. Although." she unzipped Rose's hoodie "Ooh. Curves. Oh, baby. It's like living inside a bouncy castle."

"Mistress is beautiful." saiid Chip

"Absolument" she said "Oh, but look."

"Aw, the brain meat expired." he said "My old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here."

"But what of the Rose child's mind?"

"Tucked away, I can just about access the surface memory." she said "She's....God, she's with the Doctor. That man, he's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite. I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although...Nice rear bumper." Rose's phone began to ring. "Oh, it seems to be ringing, is it meant to ring?" She pulled out Rose's phone.

"A primitive communications device."

She answered the phone _"Rose, where are you?"_

"How does she speak?"

"Old Earth, Cockney."

"Um..." she said "Wotcha."

_"Where have you been? How long does it take to get to ward 26.?"_

"I'm on my way, guv'nor." she answered "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

_"You'll never guess! I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"_

"Of course I do." she said "That big old...boat race."

_"I'd better go, see you in a minute."_

_--_

_The Doctor walked over to the Duke of Manhattan "It's that man again." said the Duke "He's my good luck charm. Come in, don't be shy."_

_"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract."_

_"Winch me up." she did as he asked "Up! Look at me! No sign od infection."_

_"Champange, sir?"_

_"No, thanks." said the Doctor "You had petrifold regression."_

_"'Had' being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured."_

_"But that's impossible." said the Doctor_

_"Primitive species would accuse us of magic but it's merely the tender application of science."_

_"How on earth did you cure him?"_

_"How on New Earth, you might say."_

_"What's in that solution?"_

_"A simple remedy."_

_"Then tell me what it is."_

_"I'm sorry." she said "Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."_

_"I'm the Doctor."_

_"I think you'll find that we are the doctors here."_

_"Matron Casp, you're needed in intensive care."_

_"If you would excuse me."_

_--_

"This Doctor-man is dangerous." said Chip

"Dangerous and clever." she said "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying. 'Never trust a nun...never trust a nurse and never trust a cat.' Perfume?"

She left her lair in Rose's body

Rose entered the ward and the Doctor spotted her "There you are." he said "Come and look at this patient. Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two days, I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell-washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." he turned around "Pallidome pancrosis, kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. 'Cause if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it."

"What...what's with the voice?"

"I don't know, just larking about." she said "New Earth. New me."

"Well, I can talk." he said "New new Doctor."

"Mmm, aren't you just." She kissed him, the Doctor didn't respond as he now knew that this wasn't Rose and he was (for the very first time ever) relieved when she pulled back.

"T-t-terminal's this way." she said, walking off.

--

The two of them were looking at a teminal. "No, nothing odd." said the Doctor "Surgery. Post-op. Nanodentistry. No sign of a shop, they should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those nurse-cat-nuns were talking about intensive care, but where is it?"

"You're right." the Doctor told her "Well done."

"But why would they hide a whole deptartment?" she asked "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the subframe"

"What if the subframe's locked?" he asked, trying to find out what was wrong with his wife.

"Try the installation protocol."

"Yeah." he said "Course. Sorry." The wall began to lower itself, leaving a passageway open that had not beent there before. They walked through it. "Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

--

They were deep inside intensive care. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open one of the doors in the wall. He opened the door and looked in

"That's disgusting." said the not-Rose "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry." said the Doctor "I'm so sorry." He closed the door. He then unlocked the next one and opened it too.

"What disease is that?"

"All of them." answered the Doctor "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"What about us?" she asked "Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile." he answered "Just don't touch them." He closed the door and walked away. They stood at the railing looking out

"How many patients are there?" she asked

"They're not patients." the Doctor answered

"But they're sick."

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick." the Doctor said "They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sister's have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm!"

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers." he answered "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause."

"Novice Hame." said the Doctor "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What by killing?" asked the Doctor

"But they're not real people." hame answered "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover?" the Doctor asked "A thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?"

"Mankind needed us." Hame answered "They came to this planet with so many illnesses, we couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone meat, and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew it's own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive." said the Doctor

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy because of us."

"If they live because of this" the Doctor said "then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said walking towards her "If you don't like that, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm...none of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not...."

"Hold on." said the Doctor "I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows, but one thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm." he said "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed"

"We haven't done anything."

"I'm prefectly fine."

"These people are dying and Rose would care."

"All right, clever-clogs. Smarty-pants. Ladykiller."

"What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this bodt and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?"

"The last human." she whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume." she said. She sprayed the Doctor with the perfume that Chip had given her and knocked him out.

**Alright, that's this chapter complete, I'll get the next one up ASAP. I love the next bit, "Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Need I say anymore? Possessed Doctor?**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	34. New Earth part five

**Okay, here's chapter 34, I can't believe it, anyway, let's get on with this.**

_Previously_

_"Cassandra?"_

_"Wake up and smell the perfume." she said. She sprayed the Doctor with the perfume that Chip had given her and knocked him out_

And now...

"You've hurt him." said Novice Hame "I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, cause I want to see her." said Cassandra. "Now run along! Sound the alarm!"

--

The Doctor woke up, he looked around and realised that he was in one of the cells. "Let me out!" he shouted "Let me out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" said Cassandra "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rose's body!" he said

"Over the years I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor." she said "And now that's exactly what I've got. One thousand dieases. They pump the patients with a top up every 10 minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy."

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

"I will." she replied "Once I find someone younger and less common. Then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hush-a-bye. It's showtime."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Straight to the point, whiskers." Cassandra said "I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity, we don't give money." said the Matron "We only accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need." said Cassandra "A one off payment, that's all I want. Oh and perhaps a yacht, in return for which I will tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"Oh, there's no need." said the Matron "I have to decline."

"I'll tell them." Cassandra threatened "And you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly nuns with guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?"

"Well, nice try." she said "Chip, plan B!"

Chip released all of the patients. The Doctor stepped out of the cell she'd put him in "What have you done?"

"Gave the system a shot of Adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya." she ran.

"Don't touch them." the Doctor shouted "Whatever you do, don't touch them!"

--

The Doctor and Cassandra (who was still in Rose's body) stood with Chip at the railing watching as the other's got out. "Oh, my God."

"What the hell have you done?"

"It wasn't me."

"One touch and you get every disease in the world." the Doctor said "And I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them."

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted and he gave Cassandra a little shove "Down, down, go down!

--

"keep going, go down!" said the Doctor.

They continued down the stairs with the flesh following them. Cassandra headed for the lift. "No, the lifts have closed down." the Doctor said "There's a quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!"

They ran, there were some of the flesh coming towards them as they ran, but the Doctor and Cassandra got past them, unfortunately Chip didn't. "Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor shouted

"Leave him!" Cassandra said "This is a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. COme on!"

"Mistress."

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape."

"My mistress."

The Doctor ran after Cassandra, more determinded than ever to get her out of Rose's body.

--

They were back inside Cassandra's lair now. "We're trapped!" Cassandra screamed "What are we going to do?"

"Well for starters, you're gonna leave that body." said the Doctor "That pshyco-graft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra said "My original skin is dead."

"Not my problem, you can float as atoms in the air." said the Doctor "Now get out." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at her "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it."

Cassandra left Rose's body and went into the Doctor's

"Blimey, my head." said Rose. "Where'd she go?"

"Oh my, this is..." said Cassandra, who was now inside the Doctor "different."

"Cassandra?"

"Goodness me, I'm a man." said Cassandra "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh! Ah! Two hearts. Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba."

"Get out of him." said Rose

"Ooh, he's slim." said Cassandra "And a little bit foxy. You thought so, too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it." The door opened and the flesh came in "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor! What the hell would he do?"

"Ladder." said Rose "We've got to get up."

"Out of the way blondie." Cassandra said as she or rather he shoved past her and climbed the ladder.

--

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something."

"God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City."

"But we're gonna die if...Ow!" the Matron grabbed her foot "Get off."

"All our good work, all that healing." she said "The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."

"Go and play with a ball of string." said Cassandra.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world, sickness." she screamed, one of the flesh had touched her, she fell and was killed either by the fall or the diseases.

"Move!"

Cassandra moved

--

They had reached the lift doors "Now what do we do?" asked Cassandra

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose said

Cassandra reached into the inside pocket of the Doctor's jacket and pulled it out "You mean this thing?"

"Yes, I mean that thing!"

"But I don't know how!" Cassandra said "That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Cassandra, go back into me." Rose said "The Doctor can open it. Do it!"

"Hold on tight." Cassandra told her and went into her "Oh, chav-tastic again. Open it."

"Not until you get out of her."

"We need the Doctor."

"I order you to leave her!"

Cassandra left Rose and went back into the Doctor "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Cassandra, get out of him!"

"But, if I go into you, he simply refuses" Cassandra told her "He's so rude."

"I don't care," said Rose who was getting sick of this "just do something."

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this." She left the Doctor and went into one of the flesh "Oh, sweet lord, I look disgusting."

The Doctor opened the lift doors and held out his hand to his wife "Nice to have you back."

"No, you don't." said Cassandra and she went back into Rose.

The Doctor closed the lift doors "That is your last warning, Cassandra."

"Inside her head..." she said "They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." The Doctor held out his hand and helped her up. They went back to the Face of Boe's ward.

They were about to be attacked by Frau Clovis. "We're safe, we're safe, we're safe!" the Doctor said "We're clean, we're clean! Look, look."

"Show me your skin."

"Look! Clean! Look!" said the Doctor as he and Cassandra showed their hands "If we'd been touched, we'd be dead." he pocketed the sonic screwdriver "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"Nothing but silence from the other wards." she answered "I think we're the only ones left. I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can sent a private executive squad."

"You can't do that." the Doctor told her "If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am not dying in here." she said

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out." the Doctor said "There's 10 million people in that city, they'd all be at risk. Now turn that off."

"Not if it get's me out."

"All right, fine." said the Doctor "So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me." he paused "Rose, Novice Hame, Everyone! Excuse me, Your Grace. Get me the intravenus solutions for every single disease! Move it!"

**Okay, that's all you're getting for now, you might not get another update today as I've got a million and one things to do for college for tomorrow. Anyway, the next chapter will be the sixth and final part of New Earth.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	35. New Earth part six

**Okay, here's chapter 35, so, so, so sorry about the wait, I've been up to my eyes in college work...Thank God I've only got a couple of things to finish tomorrow at the college and then that's me finished and I can concentrate on the next block of work.**

They all collected the solutions as the Doctor asked as he tied a rope around himself. They hooked all the solutions to it "How's that?" he asked "Will that do?"

"I don't know." said Cassandra "Will it do for what?"

The Doctor went to the lifts and opened one of them with the sonic screwdriver "The lifts aren't working..."

"Not moving, different thing." he said as he looked up the lift shaft and back down it again. He ran back a bit and said "Here we go." He stuck the sonic screwdriver between his teeth. He ran to the lift

"But you're not going to..." said Cassandra as he jumped onto the rope in the middle of the shaft. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor still had the sonic screwdriver in his mouth, so what he said was muffled. He took it out of his mouth and attached something to the rope so that he could slide down "Come on." he said

"Not in a million years."

"I need another pair of hands." the Doctor said "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"

Cassandra looked at the rest of the room and saw the flesh entering. "No!" she said as she ran to the lift avoiding death. "You're completely mad." she told hm "I can see why she likes you."

"Going down!"

He released something and they started to descend quickly. When they reached the lift, they slowed down and stopped "Well, that's one way to lose weight."

"Now, listen." said the Doctor "When I say so, take hold of that lever."

"There's still a quarantine down there." said Cassandra "We can't..."

"Hold that lever!" the Doctor said as he took some of the solutions off of his belt thing "I'm cooking up a cocktail." he said as he opened one "I know a bit about medicine myself. He opened all of the solutions and poured them into the vat before him, he then removed the rope "Nowm that lever's gonna resist, but keep it in position." he opened the hatch in the top of the lift "Hold on to it with everything you've got,"

"What about you?"

He went down inside the lift, still using his arms to hold himself up "I've got an appointment." he said "The Doctor is in." And with that, he let go and dropped inside the lift. He opened the door with the sonic screwdriver. "I'm in here!" he shouted to the flesh "Come on!"

_"Don't tell them!" _said Cassandra.

"Pull that lever!" he looked out of the lift again as he said this "Come and get me!" he shouted "Come on. I'm in here! Come on!" he watched as the flesh came towards the lift "Come and get me." he shouted "Come on!" The disinfectant that the Doctor had modified began to spray on to the Doctor "Come on, come on." The flesh stood in the spray confused "All they want to do is pass it on." he said "Pass it on!"

_"Pass on what?"_

"Pass it on!" shouted the Doctor, ignoring her question. He watched as the flesh began to spread the antedote between them.

--

He reached up and helped Cassandra down "What did they pass on?" she asked "Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No, that's your way of doing things." he walked out of the lift "I'm the Doctor and I cured them." One of the flesh gave the Doctor a hug, which he returned "That's right." he said "Hey! There we go. Hey?" he let her go "Go to him. Go. That's it. That's it." he said as she walked over to another of the flesh. "It' a new subspecies, Cassandra." he told her "A brand-new form of life. New humans. Look at them! Look!"

He walked around the entrance "Run by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive!" he said as he turned to Cassandra "You can't deny them 'cause you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out. Ha!"

--

They watched as the police arrested the nurses and catalogued the new humans "The Face of Boe!"

--

They entered the ward, the Face of Boe was awake "You were supposed to be dying." the Doctor said.

_"There are better things to do today."_ he said _"Dying can wait."_

"Oh, I hate telepathy." said Cassandra "Just what I need, a head full of big face."

"Shh!"

_"I had grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."_

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

_"Well, now, that would be impossible."_

"Wouldn't it just?" the Doctor said "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

_"A great secret."_

"So the legend says."

_"It can wait."_

"Oh, does it have to?"

_"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day..."_ He teleported out.

"That is enigmatic." said the Doctor "That is... that is textbook enigmatic." he got up "And now for you." he said turning to Cassandra.

"But everything's happy." she said "Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough." he said "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

She started to cry. "I don't want to die." she said

"No one does."

"Help me."

"I can't." said the Doctor

"Mistress..." Cassandra turned around to see Chip.

"Oh!" she said "You're alive!"

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress."

"A body!" said Cassandra "And not just that. A volunteer!"

"Don't you dare!" said the Doctor "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress." said Chip. "I welcome her."

"?You can't, Cassandra." said the Doctor "You...."

Cassandra left Rose "Oh!" said the Doctor as he caught her in his arms "You all right?" He helped her to stand and let her go, she stumbled again "Okay?" he asked

"Yeah." she said. She smiled "Hello."

"Hello." he replied "Welcome back" he hugged her and kissed her hair

"Oh, sweet Lord!" said Cassandra "I'm a walkin doodle."

The Doctor let go of Rose "You can't stay in there." he said "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city, they can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic." Cassandra said "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat." Rose smiled "But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip, he's only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last..." he collapsed

"You all right?" asked the Doctor as he and Rose caught him

"I'm fine." said Cassandra "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"I can take you to the city." said the Doctor.

"No, you won't." said Cassandra "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You were right, Doctor. It's time to die. And that's good."

The Doctor and Rose helped him up "Come on, there's one last thing I can do."

-

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis followed by Chip and Rose. They watched the scene from the film "Thank you." said Cassandra, when she realised what the Doctor had done.

"Just go." said the Doctor "And don't look back."

"Good luck."

They watched as Chip or Cassandra made their way over to past Cassandra, they watched as Chip died in Cassandra's arms and then headed into the Tardis.

--

Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor set the coordinates for the Time Vortex "Rose, are you alright?" he asked when he saw her standing by the console, holding her head.

"No, my head's killing me." she answered

"Infirmary." he said

"But-"

"No but's, Rose." he said "I just want to make sure everything's alright. Humour me."

"Fine." she followed him to the infirmary, where he checked her head and gave her a pain killer.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too." Rose said and then she kissed him "When did you first realise I wasn't really me?"

"When I spoke to you on the phone, I thought there was something wrong." he answered "But it really hit me when she kissed me. Your kisses are different."

"Thank you for knowing the difference." she said as she kissed him again....

**Well, that's New Earth. The next chapter will be the first part of Tooth and Claw.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	36. Tooth and Claw part one

**Okay, here's chapter 36, Tooth and Claw part one**

Rose entered the console room, where the Doctor was working on the console. The Doctor heard her footfalls and looked up "Morning."

"Morning." he replied as he got up. He stood by the console and grinned at her "How's your head, love?"

"Better." she said.

"Good." he said as he kissed her.

The two of them headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

--

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked as they headed to the console room.

"How about 1979?"

"Sounds good." she said and headed to the wardrobe room.

--

Rose entered the console room "What do you think of this?" she asked "Will it do?"

"The late 1970's?" said the Doctor "You'd be better off in a bin bag. But you look lovely. Hold on, listen to this." he pressed a button on the console, music began to play "Ian Dury and the Blockheads." he continued "Number one in 1979"

"You're a punk!"

"It's good to be a lunatic." the Doctor sang.

"That's what you are." said Rose "You're a big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in."

"Do you want to go and see him?"

"How do you mean, in concert?" Rose asked

"What else is the Tardis for?" the Doctor replied "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first antigravity olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November 1979, what do you think?"

"Sheffield it is!" Rose answered, smiling at him

"Hold on tight." he said

--

The Doctor was hitting the Tardis with the mallet "Landing!!!" he shouted over the music that was still playing. When the Tardis landed, the two of them fell on the floor laughing. The Doctor got up first and helped her to her feet. "1979!" he said "Hell of a year! China invades Vietnam. _The Muppet Movie,_ love that film." he put on his coat as he said this "Margaret Thatcher. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb, and I like my thumb." he led the way out of the Tardis "I need my thumb. I'm very attached to...my thumb."

**Okay, I'll stop there for this chapter you'll get the next at some point tomorrow while I'm at my mum's shop.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	37. Tooth and Claw part two

**Okay, guys, I'm at the shop and you'll get a few updates today cause I can't do my lino cut for college here as the microwave is too powerful which makes the lino too soft....Anyway, I passed everything for my assessment, so I'm happy about that, which means that I can do more updating until the end of the next block, when, if I have work to finish updates will be sporadic....But enough from me, here's part two of Tooth and Claw.**

The Doctor and Rose stood with their hands in the air, they were surrounded by soldiers. "1879." said the Doctor "Same difference."

"You will explain your presenc, and the nakedness of this girl." said one of the soldiers.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"I'm dazed and confused." he replied in a Scottish accent. "I've been chasing this wee naked child over hill and over dale." At this Rose gave her husband a look that said he was in trouble, he gulped.

Rose started to speak in a strange accent "Don't do that."

"Hoots, mon?"

"No, really don't." he said, although a small smile appeared on his face.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?"

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon from the township of Balamory." said the Doctor, causing Rose to look at him as though he was completely thick "I have my credentials, if I may?"

The soldier nodded and the Doctor and Rose put their hands down. The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper and held it up "As you can see, a doctorate from the University of Edinburgh." he said as he showed it to them "I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

_"Let them approach." _said a female voice.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." said the soldier

_"Let them approach."_

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders at the soldier, who then said "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference."

The two of them walked towards the carriage. They stopped at the door "Rose, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria, Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, ma'am." Rose as she curtsied "And my apologies for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters." said the Queen "It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor, show me these credentials." The Doctor handed her the psychic paper "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my protector."

"Does it? Yes, it does." said the Doctor "Good. Good. Erm, then let me ask, why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" he asked

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland." she replied "Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously?" asked Rose "There's people out to kill you?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but 10 miles hence." said the soldier "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and his companion will come with us."

"Yes, ma'am." said the soldier "We'd better get moving. It's almost nightfall."

"Indeed, and there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales, intended to scare the children, but good for the blood, I think. Drive on."

--

Rose and the Doctor walked behind the carriage "It's funny, though, 'cause you say assassination, and you just think of Kennedy and stuff, not her."

"1879?" said the Doctor "She's had, oh, six attempts on her life. And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria."

"I know!" said Rose as she looped her arm through his "She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp." said the Doctor

"I want her to say, 'We are not amused.' she told him "I bet you 5 quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it would be an abuse of my privilege as a traveller in time."

"10 quid?"

"Done."

--

They stood outside a large house, waiting for Queen Victoria to exit her carriage. They watched as Sir Robert and the Queen spoke, by his body language, the Doctor could tell that there was something bothering him. He joked about Rose's nakedness.

"He thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused." said Rose "What do you think ma'am."

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed."

"So close."

They watched the soldiers remove a box from the carriage "So what's in there then?"

"Property of the Crown." said the soldier "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."

The Doctor made a face at Rose, who laughed. They then went into the house.

--

Sir Robert led them into a room that looked like an old observatory "This, I take it, is the famous endeavor." said the Queen.

"All my father's work." answered Sir Robert "Built by hand in his final years. It became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this, rather than caring for the hous or himself."

"I wish I'd met him." said the Doctor "I like him. That thing's beautiful, can I...."

"Help yourself."

"What did he model it on?"

"I knw nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish." said the Doctor "How many prisms has it got? Way too many! The magnification's gon right over th top. That's a stupid kind of... Am I being rude again?"

"Yep!"

"But it's pretty!" he said "It's very pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded."

"Hmm." said Rose "I thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something. No?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God." said the Queen. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all, a polymath, steeped in astronomy and the sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic." said the Doctor "I like him more and more."

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe-Coburg."

"That's Bavaria." said the Doctor

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So, what's this wolf, then?" asked the Doctor.

"It's just a story."

"Then tell it." said the Doctor

"It's said that..."

"Excuse me, sir." said a servant "Perhaps Her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course." he said "Yes, of course."

"And then supper." said the Queen "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?"

"Stop it." the Doctor said as the Queen asked Sir Robert to find some clothes for Rose.

"We shall dine at 7:00, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am." said Sir Robert. He bowed as the Queen left the room, followed by Rose and the Doctor.

--

The Queen went to her room and the Doctor and Rose went to theirs. The Doctor gave Rose his coat. "Sorry about earlier." he said

"It's fine." she said as she pulled the coat around herself. "What's this for?"

"So you don't have any problems." he told her as he reached his room. He kissed her cheek "Love you."

"Love you, too." she replied as she walked on to find clothes.

--

Rose opened a wardrobe and pulled out a dress, she didn't like it, so she tried another. She laid it on the bed and opened the other wardrobe. She screamed when she saw there was a young maid hiding in it. She got her out and the two of them sat down. The maid explained what happened.

"They came through the house in silence." she said "THey took the steward and the master, and my lady."

"Listen, my husband. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me." said Rose

"Oh, but I can't, Miss."

"Whats' your name?"

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe." Rose told her "There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything. They can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." The two of them exited Rose's room cautiously. They found one of the soldiers lying on the ground "Oh, Miss, I did warn you."

"He's not dead, I don't think." said Rose after she checked his pulse "He must be drugged or something." Both of them were grabbed from behind and dragged off."

**Okay, and we'll stop there for now. The next part will be up soon. Here's something, the maid has the same name as my Mum.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	38. Tooth and Claw part three

**Okay, here's part three, the next chapter will bring this story up to 39 chapters, which means it will have the same number of chapters as it's sequel. Anyway, enough of me rambling. Let's get on with the story.**

The Doctor was sitting at the table in the dining room when the door opened and the servant entered "Your companion begs an apology, Doctor." he said "Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

"Oh, that's all right." he replied. "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed." said the Queen "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him." said the Doctor.

"Very much." she said "Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact from the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait." she paused "Come, being you tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

--

Rose was confused, she and Flora had been locked up with the other people from the household and what she wanted to know was why. "Don't make a sound." said Lady Isobel "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaugter us."

"But he's in a cage." said Rose "He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

"He's nothing like us." said the Lady "That creature is not mortal."

--

"The story goes back 300 years." said Sir Robert. "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. Next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured."

"Oh, tales like this just disguise the work of thieves." said the Captain "Steal the sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

"But sometimes a child goes missing." said Sir Robert "Once in a geration, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

--

Rose stood up and slowly moved towards the cage. "Don't, child." said Lady Isobel.

"Who are you?"Rose asked as she got as close as she could get.

"Don't enrage him." said the older man who was there

"Where are you from?" Rose asked as though the man hadn't spoke "You're not from Eath. What planet are you from?"

"Oh...intelligence."

"Where were you born?"

"This body? Ten miles away." he answered. "A weakling heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the Brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

--

"Are there discriptions of the creature?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, yes, Doctor." answered Sir Robert. "Drawings and wood carvings. And it's not merely a wolf, it's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

The Doctor leaned forward "A werewolf.?" he asked, now really interested.

--

"All right, so the body's human." said Rose "What about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home."

"If you want to get back home, we can help."

"Why would I leave this place?" asked the Creature "A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

"How would you do that?" Rose asked.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?"

With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins, the Empire of the Wolf." he replied "So many questions." he leaned forwards, everyone screamed "Look!" he said "Inside your eyes. You've seen it, too."

"Seen what?"

"The wolf." he answered "There is something og the wolf about you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, you burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

--

"My father didn't treat it as a story." said Sir Robery "He said it was fact. He even claimed to have commned with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of St Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." said Queen Victoria.

"That's what I thought, but now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if the turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" asked the Doctor.

--

Rose watched, now terrified as the door was opened and moonlight shone in to the cellar onto the creature. "All of you, stop looking at him." she said to her fellow prisoners. "Flore, don't look, listen to me." she said "Grab hold of the chain and pull!" she began to pull on the chain and the others followed "Come on! Pull with me. I said pull! Stop your whining and liten to me! All of yous! Andthat means you, your Ladyship. Now come on! Pull!" All of them pulled.

--

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the Queen

"Explain yourself, sir."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

"Rose, where's Rose?" the Doctor asked "Where is she?" the father ignored him, he was now really worried "Sir Robert, come on!" he shouted as he ran out of the room in search of both of their wives.

--

The creature was changing and the prisoners were still pulling.

--

The Doctor and Sir Robert ran through the halls of The Torchwood Estate.

--

The prisoners had finally broken the chain from the wall and the Doctor and Sir Robert burst into the room "Where the hell have you been?" Rose asked her husband.

The Doctor was looking at the creature "Oh, that's beautiful."

They got everyone out. The Doctor left last and closed the door behind him, then locked it with the sonic screwdriver.

--

The Doctor was unlocking the cuffs that were still on Rose's wrists with the sonic screwdriver "Could be any form of light-modulating species triggered by specific wavelenghts." he said "Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the crown, the throne, you name it." There was a loud crash and the Doctor went to see what it was. He went back the way the came and saw that the wolf had managed to get out. He stared at it for a few seconds and then ran, he grabbed Rose's hand and continued to run. He pulled her behind the men who had guns and held her close to him "Fire! Fire!" Rose jumped at every shot and the Doctor held her tighter.

When they had stopped firing the Doctor spoke "All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs." he said "Come with me."

"I'll not retreat." said the steward "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's earth could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you, come up stairs." said the Doctor

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." he walked back to where he expected the werewolf to be "It must have crawled away to die." the werewolf grabbed him and pulled him upwards

"There's nothing we can do!" said the Doctor as he grabbed Rose and moved her on.

**Okay, that's all your getting for now, I'm going for lunch, you'll get chapter 39 after that and probably 40 as well today maybe more.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	39. Tooth and Claw part four

**Hi guys, here's the next part of Tooth and Claw, chapter 39 of this story is finally here, when I put up the next one I'll have my longest story so far and it's still no where near finished as I've got the rest of Series 2 plus all the filler chapters between episodes, so needless to say I definitely won't be finished this before Christmas, but if I do, I'll be shocked as it's only 27 days away, which means I'll be 20 in 27 days…. Yes my birthday is on Christmas Day and if you're really lucky you'll get an update then, but enough about Christmas. Let's get on with this.**

The Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert left the men who completely refused to run behind and ran upstairs as the former had suggested. Rose had her husband's hand in a death grip and he could feel the fear of this creature radiating from her, he squeezed her hand before dropping it and gently shoving her through a door, he followed her with Sir Robert, who had been shouting on Queen Victoria "Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" he shouted.

To their relief the Queen appeared at the top of a flight of stairs "Sir Robert, what's happening?" she asked "I heard such terrible noises."

The Doctor went to the front door to try to open it, but found it boarded up. He ran back to Queen Victoria, Sir Robert and his wife. "Front door's no good." he said "It's been boarded up. Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window." he moved aside and the Queen entered the nearest room, followed by Sir Robert, then Rose and then the Doctor.

Sir Robert moved in front of the Queen "Excuse my manners, ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" asked the Doctor. Sir Robert went to the window, he climbed up on the sill and opened the window, not noticing the three men outside. When he had opened the window a little, they fired on him. He got down from the sill and ducked for cover, the Doctor came up beside him "I reckon the monky-boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?" asked the Queen

"Yeah, that's why they want you." answered Rose "The wolf's lined you up for a biting."

"Now stop this talk." said Queen Victoria "There can't be an actual wolf."

The four of them turned when they heard a howling sound near by, they got up and left the room to investigate, they found the werewolf trying to get through the door. "What do we do?" Rose asked

"We run." answered the Doctor

"Is that it?"

"Have you got any silver bullets?"

"Not on me, no."

"There we are then." said the Doctor "We run. Your Majesty, as a doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog, good for the health." he took her hand and they ran up the stairs, followed by Rose, and finally Sir Robert who was bringing up the rear.

They reached a corridor and the Doctor started down it "Come on." he shouted "Come on." The other three followed him and they continued to run. The wolf had almost caught them up and made to attack the Doctor and Rose who were now running hand in hand behind the other two. The attack was stopped by Captain Reynolds who shot the werewolf. He reloaded his weapon. "I'll take this position and hold it." he said "You keep moving, for God's sake. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it." she replied "It's safe."

"Then remove yourself, ma'am." he said "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's protector. And you Sir Robert. You're a traitor to the Crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" said the Doctor, who had finally realised what Captain Reynolds planned to do.

"They'll buy you time." Reynolds argued "Now, run!"

They did as he asked and ran into a room further down the corridor. Rose stopped outside the door and watched the Captain, he was killed before the Doctor realised that Rose was still outside "Rose!" he said as he ran out of the room and brought her inside. They barricaded the door.

"Wait a minute." said the Doctor "Shh. Wait, wait, wait. Shh." they listened, all they could hear was the wolf howling, it wasn't trying to get into the room "It stopped." He put his ear to the door and listened. "It's gone." he said after a minute or two.

"Listen." they listened as the wolf walked away from the room, obviously looking for another way in.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked Sir Robert in a whisper.

"Yes." he replied. Then he said "No!"

He ran to the other door, with the Doctor on his heels and the two of them barricaded that door as well.

"Shh!" said Rose. They listened as the wolf retreated from the other door. "I don't understand." she continued "What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room." the Doctor answered "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I'll tell you what, though." she said

"What?"

"Werewolf."

"I know!" the Doctor said as he hugged her.

"You all right?" he asked as he pulled back

"I'm okay, yeah." she said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her again as the Queen spoke to Sir Robert

"…Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic." answered the Doctor. "Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

"I'll tell you what though, ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

"Do you think this funny?" she asked Rose

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray, tell me, someone, please, what exactly is that creature?"

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine-wavelength haemovariform." the Doctor answered, scratching the back of his neck

"And should I trust you, sir?" asked the Queen "You, who change your voice so easily?"

"What?" the Doctor mouthed

"What happened to your accent?"

"Oh, right, sorry, that…"

"I'll not have it." she said "No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

--

The Doctor was investigating what could be keeping the wolf out. He checked the door and saw that there was a carving of mistletoe on it. "Mistletoe." he said "Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know." he answered "I suppose."

"And on the other door, too." said the Doctor "Though a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." he licked the door "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him!" he continued "Powerful stuff, mistletoe, bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked

"Or it thinks it is." the Doctor replied "The monky-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor asked

"Being rude again." Rose said

"Good, I meant that one." the Doctor replied. "You want weapons?" he asked as he walked across the room "We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world." He put on his glasses and turned around. "This room is the greatest arsenal we could have." He took books from the shelf behind him and tossed one to Rose "Arm yourselves." he said

**Okay, that's chapter 39 completed, chapter 40 should be the last chapter of Tooth and Claw. Well, that's it from me for this chapter, the next should be up soon...I hope, unless of course the internet mucks up saving this one. Which I hope it doesn't as this will be the seventh time I've attempted to save this chapter.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	40. Tooth and Claw part five

**Okay, here's chapter 40, you know, just last week this only had under 30 chapters and now it's got fourty, I'm shocked, both by that and the fact that I've bypassed the number of chapters that it's sequel has, oh well, I'll catch that up and probably finish that with more chapters than this one has. Anyway, I really should stop writing this note, but I can't seem to, I know... Let's start.**

The Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert were looking through the books that were avaliable to them "Look up biology and zoology." Rose said "there might be something on wolves."

"What about this?" asked the Doctor "A whole book on mistletoe."

"The application of gunpowder..." Sir Robert read from a book "If we could build some sort of explosive."

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing." said the Doctor, without looking up from the book he was holding. "Ohh." he jumped down from the chair he had been standing on and put the book down on the table "Look what your old dad found." he said "Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" asked Rose

"Shooting star." answered Sir Robert. "'In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine, just by the monastery."

"But that's over 300 years ago." Rose said "What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived." the Doctor suggested "Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" asked Sir Robert.

"That's what it wants, it said so." said Rose "The Empire of the Wolf."

"Imagine it." said the Doctor "The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake."

"Sir Robert." said Queen Victoria "If I am to die here..."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"...I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me, but that's no matter." she said, continuing as though he hadn't spoken. "I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." said the Doctor

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She took a large diamond out of her bag.

"Oh, Your Majesty." said Sir Robert

"Is that the Koh-i-noor?" asked Rose.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor answered "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war." said Queen Victoria. "Perhaps it legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything, if you wait long enough." said the Doctor "Can I?". He took the diamond from the Queen's outstretched hand "That is so beautiful." he said as he and Rose looked at it.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say, the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." he answered

"Good job my mum's not here, she'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win." the Doctor said, Rose laughed slightly.

"Where is the wolf?" asked Sir Robert. "I don't trust this silence."

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked.

"My annual pilgrimage." she answered "I'm taking it to Hellier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting."

"But it's perfect." said Rose

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact." said the Doctor "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-i-noor cut down. It used to be 40 percent bigger than this, but he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right, but he died with it still unfinished."

Realisation hit the Doctor "Unfinished." he said "Oh, yes." He tossed the Koh-i-noor back to Queen Victoria "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research and your husband, ma'am. He came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, oh, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head! What if this house...Its a trap for you. Is that right, ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended, but what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor."

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories." he said "They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf." Dust landed on the Doctor's head and he looke up "That wolf, there." he turned to run "Out! Out! Out! Out!" they cleared the door. They exited the room and then they ran. "We've got to get to the observatory." The Doctor turned around to make sure that Rose was behind him and what he saw almost made both of his hearts stop, the wolf was about to attack Rose. She screamed and just as the wolf took a swipe at her, she ducked and something was poured over it.

"Good shot!" said the Doctor

"It was mistletoe." said Flora.

The Doctor and Rose walked back in the direction that the wolf had just disappeared in. The Doctor turned to her "Are you all right?" he asked

"Yeah." she said, there was still fear in her voice. The Doctor hugged her quickly and they ran back to the Queen and Sir Robert

"Come on." the Doctor said.

"The Observatory is this way."

--

They entred the observatory "There's no mistletoe on theses doors, 'cause your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time." the Doctor said "Is there anyway of barricading this?"

"Do your work, and I'll defend it." he replied.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something..."

"I said I'll find you time, sir." said Sir Robert "Now, get inside."

"Good man." said the Doctor.

Sir Robert closed the doors and the Doctor walked over to the Queen "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for." She handed it to him. "Rose." he said as he went to the telescope and began to turn the thing beside it. "Lift it, come on."

"Not the right time for stargazing." she said

"Yes, it is."

--

The Doctor and Rose continued to do what they were doing "I thought you said this thing doesn't work?"

"It doesn't work as a telescope, 'cause that's not what it is." the Doctor replied "It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light, like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"With what?" asked Rose "There's no electricity." The Doctor shot her a look and then she realised what he meant. "Moonlight." she said "But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

"You're 70 percent water, you can still drown." the Doctor said "Come on!"

The finally managed to get the light chamber in line with the moon. Just as the light travelled through it, the wolf broke through the door. The light hit the floor, just as the wolf went for the Queen. The Doctor slid the Koh-i-noor across the floor and it stopped under the light. The moonlight reflected off of it and hit the wolf. Rose stood next to the Doctor, shock and fear across her features. They watched as it changed back into a human, when it did, he said "Make it brighter. Let me go." The Doctor did as he asked and eventually everything stopped. Rose sighed in relief and the Doctor picked up the diamond.

"Your Majesty?" he asked "Did it bite you?"

"No, it's...It's a cut, that's all."

"If that thing bit you..."

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"It is nothing."

The Doctor handed her the Koh-i-nor and he and Rose left the room. They went to the library and stood staring out of the window. "I thought that thing was going to kill you, back there." the Doctor said

"It probably would have." Rose replied, realising just how close to death she had come that night. She hugged the Doctor and they stood and watched the sun come up.

--

They were knighted by Queen Victoria and dubbed Sir Doctor of Tardis and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate and then they were banished. After all of that, they hitched a ride back to the Tardis. "You owe me a tenner." Rose said

"I don't have it."

Rose just shook her head and leaned on his shoulder until the short journey was over. When they stopped the Doctor got off first and then Rose "Cheers." he said as the cart drove off "The funny thing is, Queen Victoria actually did suffer a mutation of the blood." the Doctor said "It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease, but it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her Mum didn't have it. Her Dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asked as she looped her arm through his

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf?"

"Could be."

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be." answered the Doctor "And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet." said the Doctor "I mean, a single wolf cell could take 100 years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century."

"No, that's just ridiculous." said Rose "Mind you, Princess Anne."

"I'll say no more." said the Doctor

"And if you think about it, they're very private." Rose said as they reached the Tardis "They plan everything in advance." The Doctor took his Tardis key out and unlocked the door "They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know." They entered the Tardis "And they like hunting." she continued as they walked up the ramp "They love blood sports." the Doctor laughed as he set the coordinates for the Time Vortex "Oh, my God!" she said "They're werewolves."

**Okay, and that's the end of Tooth and Claw. The next chapter will be a filler that will lead into School Reunion...Uh oh, Sarah Jane alert......**

**Anyway TTFN**

**Julie.**


	41. Called home

**Hi, here's the filler chapter, this should lead from the end of Tooth and Claw into School reunion quite nicely I think. Anyway here we go.**

The Tardis was now in the Time Vortex. Rose and the Doctor sat down on the captain's chair, side by side, the Doctor had his arm around his wife and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Just looking at her, the Doctor could tell that she was exhausted. "Come on." he said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her towards the rest of the ship.

"To get some sleep." he replied "Rose, you're exhausted, you need it."

"Fine." she said as she followed him to their bedroom. They entered the room and both changed for bed and got in. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep and he watched her for a while before falling asleep himself.

--

The next morning, the Doctor awoke first, he somehow managed to get out of bed without disturbing Rose and then he dressed and headed for the kitchen, where he did something extremely domestic, he made breakfast. When it was ready he put it on a tray and carried it back to their bedroom, he opened the door and found that Rose was still asleep. He smiled down at her and put the tray on the bedside table, he then sat down on the edge of the bed and gently woke her up. She smiled up at him and he returned it. She sat up, kissed him and then looked to her right and saw the tray. "Is that for us?"

"Yep." said the Doctor, popping the 'p' as he usually did in this body. He took the cups of tea off it first and handed her hers. They then ate their breakfast and then Rose got ready for the day.

--

The two were standing in the console room "D'you want to try to see Ian Dury again?" the Doctor asked

"No." Rose answered "I'd rather spend today in here with you if you don't mind."

The Doctor smiled at her and stopped setting the coordinates that he'd began to set when he'd asked the question "That's fine."

Suddenly a ringing sound filled the room "That had better not be your mother." the Doctor said as she pulled out the phone

"It's Mickey." she said and she answered it "Hello."

"What? Oh, right. Why don't you ask him yourself, he's standing right next to me. Hold on." she put him on hold and turned to the Doctor "He wants to speak to you."

"Fine." Rose took him off hold and handed the phone to the Doctor

"What is it? Really? OK, sounds like something we should check out. We'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and returned it to his wife. "So much for spending the day here." he said "He wants us to check out a school."

"Are we going to?"

"Something's messing with the children, of course we're gonna check it out." he said as he set the coordinates for the Powell Estate.

--

When the Tardis landed, they quickly removed their wedding rings and Rose removed her engagment ring and then put them in a safe place. When they had done that, they got Mickey to take them to this school and both of them got jobs.

**Okay, I know this is short, but I'm leaving the shop soon, so I decided to post this now, so that I could start on School Reunion (There will be extra stuff in it)**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	42. School Reunion part one

**Hi everyone, it's now 29/11/2008 and that means that tomorrow is St Andrew's day and then Monday's the 1st of December, and that means that it's 26 days until Christmas... Anyway, enough of my rambling about christmas as that has absolutely nothing to do with this story, the ony thing that does is for the very first time ever I'm dreading an episode of Doctor Who... Anyway, let's get on with this.**

The bell rings as the Doctor walks to his classroom, he enters it and stands at the front of the room "Good morning, class." he said "Are we sitting comfortably?" he grinned at the class, not one of them even cracked a smile. He went to the board and wrote physics. "So...physics." he tossed the pen onto the table "Physics, eh? Physics. Physics." he drew out that one and the girls giggled "Physics! Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics." he paused "I hope one of you is getting all this down." he said "Okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A small boy with glasses raised his hand "Yes, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo." said the Doctor "Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correct-amundo." said the Doctor "A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two." he continued "I coil up a thin piece of nichrome wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrcal power going into the coil?" Milo raised his hand again "Someone else." No one raised their hands "No? Okay." said the Doctor "Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PD using an ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two to Milo!" said the Doctor "Right, Milo, tell me this. True or false, the greater the damping on a system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protien."

"65,983 times 5."

"329,915."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By harnessing a quantum tunnel with and FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

The Doctor had a shocked expression on his face 'No child should know that.' he thought 'Well at least not a human one.' He didn't bother with any more questions, he just set the class work and helped where help was needed.

--

It was now lunch time and luckily, the Doctor had had a rather unventfull day after that first class. He went to the canteen and stood in the que, waiting to be served. When he was nearly through the que, he reached Rose, (she was working as a dinner lady) he grinned at her and she just looked at him. He went and sat down.

Rose walked over to him a short time later "Two days." she said "Two days we've been here."

"Blame Mickey, he's the one who put us on to this." the Doctor replied. "And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?"

"Yeah, they're a bit..." he said "different."

Rose stole a chip "I think they're gorgeous." she told him "Wish I had school dinners like this." She sat down

"It's very well behaved this place." the Doctor said "I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ring tones. Eh? Don't tell me I don't fit in." Rose smiled at him indulgently, she was used to him now, all his differences with the previous Doctor. Her smile however fell from her face when an older woman came over to them

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to this teacher." Rose said

"Hello."

"He doesn't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration an performance." she said "Now get back to work."

Rose walked around the table "See? This is me." she said "Dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." the Doctor said to her retreating form

"I'm so gonna kill you." she replied.

--

When the Doctor finished his lunch, he went to speak to Rose, she was clearing tables nearby "Rose?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped when he spoke "You scared me." she said

"Sorry." he replied "I think this... whatever it is, is being caused by the food, keep an eye on them." he told her, pointing back to the kitchen

"Yeah." she said "Go, you're gonna be late for your next class if you've got one." she kissed his cheek and walked off to the kitchen.

--

She was doing as he asked, watching the kitchen staff, that is, while she was drying the dishes "Careful, keep it steady." said one of them "Don't spill a drop." They were moving a large oil drum "I said keep it steady." she repeated "Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady."

Rose's phone rang, so she could no longer watch them, she answered her phone. "What have you got?" she asked Mickey, who was on the other end of the phone

_"Confirmation." _he replied _"I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over 49 sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. Can't get any photos 'cause then it gets all classified, secret. Keeps locking me out."_

"Tell you what, though." said Rose "Three months ago, turs out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird."

_"See? There's definitely something going on." _Mickey said _"I was right to call you home."_

"Thanks, Mickey" She turned around as the oil drum tipped over "I've got to go." She watched the other dinner ladies taking the one who got covered with the oil into another room. Rose got out her phone again

"What you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance."

"No need, she's quite all right."

Rose hung up the phone, the two of them heard screaming "It's fine." she said "She does that."

Rose looked at the oil drum, wondering what was in it, she decided to tell the Doctor about this the next time she saw him.

**Well that's it for this chapter, I'm going for my lunch now. It's funny, I always seem to post at lunch time, goodness knows what I'm eating though, cause I've got to see where's open. I'll update soon. As those of you who read series 3 with Rose will have noticed, I'm not updating anything else, just this. I promise to update everything before Christmas.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	43. School Reunion part two

**Okay, here's part two.**

The Doctor was sitting in the staff room talking to one of the other teachers "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the walls of Troy in cubits."

"And it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?"

"Finch arrived three months ago, next day half the staff got flu." he answered "Finch replaced them with that lot. Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" the Doctor asked

"She never played." he answered "Said the ticket was posted through her door at mignight."

"Hmm?" the Doctor said "The world is very strange."

"Excuse me, colleagues." said Mr Finch "A moment ofyour time."

The Doctor turned around and saw a very familiar face standing beside Mr Finch "May I introduce Miss Sara Jane Smith." he continued "Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the _Sunday Times. _I thought it might be useful for her to get a veiw from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."

"Hello." Sarah Jane said to the Doctor

"Hello."

"And you are?"

"Mmm? Uh, Smith." he answered "John Smith."

"John Smith?" said Sarah Jane "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man." she said "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"So, have you worked here long?"

"No, it's only my second day." he answered.

"Oh, you're new, then?" she asked "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum, so many children getting ill. Doen't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." She walked away. The Doctor grinned.

--

At the end of the day, the Doctor met Rose outside the school "So, what did you find out?"

"Well, there's this oil." she said "It burnt one of the dinner ladies, they wouldn't even let me call an ambulance. It was just weird."

"I was speaking to one of the other teachers, he told me that yesterday a 12 year old girl told him the exact height of the walls of Troy in cubits."

"So, we keep investigating, then?"

"Let's go back to your mother's for dinner and come back later and we'll bring Mickey the Idiot with us."

Rose shook her head and they walked on in silence.

--

That night after eating with Jackie, they went round to Mickey's flat. "What are you two doing?" he asked

"You up for a little infiltration and investigation?" Rose asked

"Why?"

"We're going back to the school to find out what's going on." the Doctor answered "What do you say?"

"Yeah, we'll take my car."

They walked down the stairs from Mickey's flat and got into his car.

--

They entered the school quietly. "Oh! It's weird seeing school at night." Rose said "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." (AN: I did, too. Who didn't?)

"All right, team..." said the Doctor "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Uh, gang." Rose laughed "Erm, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen, get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers. Check out the maths department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office. Meet back here in 10 minutes." He ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"You gonna be all right?" Rose asked Mickey.

"Me?" asked Mickey "Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." he walked off. Rose stood waiting. He turned around. "Where's the maths department?"

"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right."

"Thank you." Mickey said and he walked off, this time in the right direction. Rose headed to the kitchens. She got a large sample of the oil, just incase he wanted to run it several times.

--

The Doctor headed towards Finch's office, making a detour via where the Tardis was, wanting to stop Sarah Jane from finding it, if she was there. He stopped walking when he saw her backing out of the room that the Tardis was hidden in. She turned around and saw him "Hello, Sarah Jane." he said

"It's you." she said "Doctor. Oh, my God. It's you, isn't it? You've regenerated."

"Yeah." he replied "Half a dozn times since we last met."

"You look...incredible." she said

"So do you."

"I got old." she said "What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results." he answered "I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same." she answered "I thought you'd died. I waited for you, you didn't come back and I thought you must have died."

"I lived." the Doctor replied "Everyone else died."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah."

"I can't believe it's you." she said

Suddenly there was a scream, the two of them ran. They ran into Rose "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane." said the Doctor, knowing that by the look on Rose's face, he was in trouble "Sarah Jane, Rose."

"Hi." said Sarah "Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant."

"No?" asked Sarah. "Get you, tiger."

They ran on.

--

Mickey was in one of the maths classrooms picking up stuff from the floor when they found him "Sorry." he said "Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through these cupboards and all these fell out on me."

"Oh, my God, they're rats." said Rose "Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats!"

"And you decided to scream?" asked the Doctor

"It took me by surprise."

"Like a little girl."

"It was dark!" Mickey said "I as covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old." the Doctor said "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus?" asked Rose. "Has anyone noticed anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously, they use them in biology lessons, they dissect them." said Sarah Jane "Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissect rats in school anymore." Rose said "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the Dark Ages?"

"Anyway!" said the Doctor "Moving on... Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

--

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked

"Sarah Jane Smith." she answered "I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh!" said Rose "Well, he's never mentioned you."

"Oh, I must've done." said the Doctor "Sarah Jane. I mention her all the time."

"Hold on, sorry...never." said Rose.

"What, not even once?" asked Sarah "He didn't mention me even once?" The two of them walked off leaving the Doctor and Mickey together. The Doctor felt the other man's hand on his shoulder and knew that he was about to gloat

"Oh, mate." he said "The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

**Okay and that's part two. Part three will be up as soon as possible.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	44. School Reunion part three

**Hi, here's part three.**

They walked to Finch's office, when they got there they discovered it was locked, so the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver to unlock it "Maybe those rats were food." he suggested

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor opened the door and went inside "Rose." he said "You know how you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do."

Rose, Mickey and Sarah Jane followed him into the room, they looked up and saw humungous bats hanging from the ceiling. "No way!" said Mickey and he ran, followed by Sarah Jane and then Rose. The Doctor was last and he shut the door behind him

Mickey ran all the way outside, Rose followed him "I am not going back in there." he said as he caught his breath "No way!"

"Those were the teachers?" Rose said

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse, 13." said the Doctor "Thirteen big bat people. Come on." He turned to walk back inside

"You've got to be kidding." said Mickey

"I need the Tardis." the Doctor replied "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there." said Sarah Jane "I've got something to show you." she led him to her car and opened the boot, he removed the cover that was hiding something.

"K9!" he said happily. "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark 3 to be precise."

"Why does he look so... disco?" Rose asked.

"Oi! Listen, in the year 5,000 this was cutting edge." said the Doctor "What's happened to him?"

"One day, just.... Nothing."

"Didn't you try and get him repaired?" he asked

"It's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?"

"Never mind the tin dog, Doctor, we're busy."

--

A short time later they entered a chip shop "Sarah, Mickey, you two go ahead, I want to talk to Rose." the Doctor said. He and Rose walked back to Sarah Jane's car "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about Sarah Jane."

"Oh, Doctor, it's fine." Rose said "You had companions before me, and you'll have 'em after I'm dead and buried. Just tell me about them later okay?"

"Okay, now, how about we go analyse that oil." he said

"Love to."

They headed back into the chip shop. Rose was waiting for her chips and tuning out Mickey's gloating "2 quid, love." said the woman

Rose handed over the money "All this time you've been giving it 'he's different', but the truth is, he's just like any other bloke."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not." Mickey said "But, if I were you, I'd go easy on the chips."

--

"I thought of you on Christmas Day, this Christmas just gone." said Sarah Jane "Great big spaceship overhead, I thoughy 'Oh, yeah! Bet he's up there.'"

"Right on to op it, yeah."

"And Rose?"

"She was there, too."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked "'Cause you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you, I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you." she said "I missed you."

"Ohm you didn't need me." said the Doctor "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." she said "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next. You know, with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, you want me to apologise for that?"

"No, but...we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back."

"But look at you, you're investigating." said the Doctor "You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" The Doctor didn't answer her "It wasn't Croydon." she said "Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen."

"Right." said the Doctor "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" she shook her head with a small smile. K9 turned on. "Oh, hey!" he said "Now we're in business!" He stood up

"Master?"

"He recognises me!"

"Affirmative."

"Rose, give us the oil."

Rose stood up and joined them, handing the Doctor the oil as she did so. He opened it "I wouldn't touch it, though." she said "That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." said the Doctor "And I don't often say that." He dipped his finger in it and rubbed some onto K9's sensor. "Here we go." he said "Come on, boy, here we go."

"Oil extract... analysing."

Mickey laughed "Listen to him, man!" he said "That's a voice."

"Careful." said Sarah Jane "That's my dog."

"Confirmation of analysis." said K9 "Substance is Krillitane oil."

"They're Krillitanes." said the Doctor

"Is that bad?"

"Very." answered the Doctor "Think how bad things could possibly be and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" asked Sarah Jane

"They're a composite race." the Doctor replied "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from al sorts of countries, people you've invaded or been invaded by, you've got bts of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same, an amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked just like us, except they had really long necks."

"What are they doing here?"

"It's the children." he answered "They're doing something to the children."

Sarah Jane and Mickey took K9 out to the car and the Doctor and Rose waited a few minutes before following.

--

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asked

"Does it matter?" he asked

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

"I've travelled with lots of people Rose, but you're so much more than that."

"I've been to the year 5 billion, right, but this...this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No, not to you."

"You were close to Sarah Jane once and now you don't even mention her." she said "Why not?"

"I don't age." answered "I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you love. You can spend the rest of your life with me...but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone."

"What if there was a way..." she started "We'll talk about it later."

"That's the curse of the Time Lords."

They were attacked by the Krillitane and the Doctor shoved Rose down

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked.

"It didn't even touch you, it just flew off." Rose said "What did it do that for?" The Doctor didn't answer.

They all went their separate ways, Rose and the Doctor walked back to Jackie's, Mickey went to get his car and Sarah Jane went home.

"What did you mean earlier?" the Doctor asked Rose as they walked

"About what?"

"You said 'What if there was a way?'"

"Oh, I just thought that maybe the Tardis could change me, help me live longer, but never mind."

"She might be able to, but let's leave it for now." he said

They returned to the flat to find it quiet. Rose checked her mother's bedroom and found her passed out in the bed. They sat in the living room for a while, before Rose got up and went to bed. The Doctor stayed up the rest of the night, trying to figure out what to do about the Krillitanes

**Okay, and that's part three. The next part will be up ASAP, cause I want to finish this episode today and Girl in the Fireplace tomorrow as I'm not particularly fond of either of them. I hope there's enough change in this for everyone, the next is getting changed a bit more than this and I won't tell you how until I get to it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	45. School Reunion part four

**Hi, all, well, here's chapter 45, School Reunion part four. Now, until five minutes ago, I wasn't a happy camper, 'cause I'd just gotten anothe bad review from the Hypocrite themselves, Dead Composer, and I've just replied and I'm very proud of myself, 'cause I didn't go overboard, I replied and then, just for self preservation or something, I blocked that user as my sanity cannot take another of their ridiculous reviews. Anyway, on with the story. Also, I'm sorry for any errors that occur in this chapter, I'm exhuasted and can't wait for the Christmas hols so that I can sleep late on the days I'm meant to be at college and I can just work at the shop**

The next morning, Sarah Jane picked up the Doctor, Rose and Mickey from the Powell Estate and drove them to the school.

--

They arrived just as the bell was ringing. "Rose and Sarah, you go to the maths room. Crack open those computers." the Doctor said as he took out the sonic screwdriver "I want to see the hardware inside. Here you might need this." he handed it to Sarah Jane. Mickey, surveilance, I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?"

Sarah Jane tossed him her car keys "Here take these." she said "You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." the Doctor said

"He's metal!"

"I didn't mean for him."

"What are you gonna do?" Rose asked

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch." the Doctor replied.

--

They entered the school and the Doctor led Rose and Sarah back to the computer room. "Okay." said Sarah Jane "There's something going on with you two and I want to know what it is."

"Not now, eh? Sarah Jane." said the Doctor "We'll tell you later." He turned around and left the room. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking down, scanning for Mr Finch. When he found him, he turned and walked away.

--

He entered the swimming pool and stood on one side of it, Finch stood on the other. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked

"My name is Brother Lassar." the headmaster answered "And you?"

"The Doctor." he answered "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly 10 generations now." Lassar answered "Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

"And now your shape's human." the Doctor said

"A personal favourite, that's all"

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain bat form." he answered "What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators. So frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?"

"You don't know?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"Well, show me how clever you are." he said "Work it out."

"If I don't like it, then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now." the Doctor said "I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." He turned to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon, you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Finch walked away and the Doctor left too.

He walked back to the computer room, still clueless as to what their plan actually was.

--

Sarah Jane was trying to use the sonic screwdriver on the computers "It's not working." she said

"Give it to me." Rose said

"Used to work first time in my day."

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then."

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"I've got a feeling you're about too."

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be and I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding..."

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean."

"Right. Good." said Sarah "Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No?" asked Rose "With the big sad eyes and the robot dog, what else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was, adjusting to life back on Earth."

"The thing is, when you two met, they'd only just gotten rid of rationning." said Rose "No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you."

"I had no problem with space stuff." Sarah Jane said "I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me."

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots." said Sarah Jane "Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks."

"Met the Emperor."

"Antimatter monsters!"

"Gas mask zombies!"

"Real living dinosaurs!"

"Real lining werewolf."

"The Loch Ness monster!"

"Seriously?"

"Oh." said Sarah Jane covering her mouth with her hands, realising what they had just been doing. Rose laughed a little

"Listen to us." she said "It's like me and my mate Shareen, the only time we fell out was over a man. And we're arguing over the Doctor." she paused "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like 90 miles per hour, and you'd go 'what?' and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time." Sarah answered. "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

"Yeah! Yeah, he does!" Rose answered "I'm like, 'Do you two want to be alone?'" the two of them started to laugh and then the Doctor came in

"How's it going?" he asked and the two of them continued to laugh "What?" they kept laughing "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." Neither one of them stopped laughing, infact they started to laugh harder "What? Stop it." The two of them eventually stopped, but that was only because the PA system came on and the children were told to get back to their classes.

Rose stood at the door to prevent children from entering the room "No, no, this classroom's out of bounds." she said to the children who were trying to get in "You've all got to go to the south hall. Off you go, south hall."

The Doctor tried to get into the computers "I can't shift it." he said

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything." Sarah Jane said

"Anything except a deadlock seal." the Doctor replied "There's got to be something inside here. What are they teaching those kids."

Something suddenly came up on all of the computer screens in the room "You wanted the programme." said Sarah Jane "There it is."

The Doctor turned around and looked at the screen on the wall "Some sort of code." he said. He continued to look at the programme, trying to work out what the Krillitanes were up to "No." he said "No, they can't be. The Skasas Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasas Paradigm."

"The Skasas what?" asked Sarah Jane.

"The god-maker." answered the Doctor "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant comptuer?" Rose asked

"Yes." he answered. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens works as a conducting agent, makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oils on the chips." Rose said "I've been eating them."

"What's 59 times 35?"

"2065." Rose answered and the Doctor looked at her "Oh, my God!"

"But why use children?" asked Sarah Jane "Cant' they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children." he answered "The god-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the childrens' brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin." said Mr Finch as he entered. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh, yeah, the whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch." said the Doctor "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No. Someone like you." Mr Finch answered "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the cilisations you could save. Perganon, Ascinta, your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." said Sarah Jane

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh. Never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone."

"Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"No." said Sarah Jane "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world or a relationship. Everything has its time and everything ends."

The Doctor picked up a chair and launched it at the screen, shattering it, with turned off every computer in the room. He grabbed Rose's hand "Out!" he said and the three of them ran out of the room. They ran into Mickey at the bottom of the stairs

"What is going on?" Mickey asked. They saw the Krillitanes and they ran. They didn't stop running until they reached the canteen.

**Okay and that's as good a place as any to end this chapter, the final part of School Reunion will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	46. School Reunion part five

**Okay here's the final part of School Reunion and can I just say, I love this story however, the next episode will be Girl in the Fireplace and I'll tell you right off the bat that I hate that episode so much and I will not enjoy writing it at all and that unfortunately might come across as I write it, thankfully I've got another chapter after this one before I do that. I'll be doing that as quickly as I can so that I can get on to Rise of the Cybermen. I really want to finish this story before Christmas so that I can get back to one of my other ones, probably Series 3 with Rose as I have been neglecting it in favour of this one, infact, everything has been pushed to the side so that I can finish this. When this is complete, which will hopefully be by the 7th of December or the 10th at the latest, I hope, but then again, I'm at college the first three days of the week and then I'm at the shop for the rest of the week. I'll try to have it done by Christmas Eve at the Very latest. Anyway, on with the story.**

They were trapped, Mr Finch or Brother Lassar and his Krillitane friends entered the canteen, blocking the only available escape route as all of the doors out of the school were locked

"Are they my teachers?" the boy who was with them asked

"Yeah. I'm sorry." said the Doctor

"We need the Doctor alive." said Finch "As for the others, you can feast." the Krillitanes attacked at they fought them off, as well as they could, but they weren't doing very well...Suddenly a laser beam shot one of them.

"K9!" said Sarah Jane.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

"Come on!" shouted the Doctor. They all ran from the canteen "K9, hold them back." he told the robot dog.

"Affirmative, master."

They ran to the Doctor's physics classroom and they closed and locked the door. They sat in the classroom while the Doctor tried to figure out what to do "It's the oil." he said eventually "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." answered Rose

The Krillitanes were now trying to get through the door "We need to get the kitchens. Mickey..."

"What now?" he asked "Hold the coats?"

"Get all of the children unplugged and out of the school." the Doctor told him "Now, then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

The boy who was with them turned on the fire alarm. The Doctor grinned and they exited the classroom and ran past the Krillitanes. They ran past the canteen "Master." said K9

"Come on, boy." said the Doctor "Good boy."

They continued to run and then they split up. Mickey ran to the classrooms to get the children out and the others ran to the kitchen. The Doctor tried to open the oil drums with the sonic screwdriver, but he couldn't. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must have done it. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing."

"Right everyone out the back door, K9 stay with me."

Rose and Sarah Jane ran out with the boy. The Doctor moved the oil drums "Capacity for only one shot, master." said K9 "For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

"But you'll be trapped inside." said the Doctor

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that." he told the dog.

"No alternative possible, master."

The Doctor heard the Krillitanes coming closer "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, master."

"You god dog."

"Affirmative."

The Doctor ran outside "Where's K9?" asked Sarah

"We need to run." the Doctor told her.

"Where is he?" she asked again "What have you done?" The Doctor grabbed her round the shoulders and ran. He took her hand as they ran to find Rose. They found her with Mickey and the student in the playground. The school blew up and all of the children cheered "I'm sorry." the Doctor said

"It's all right." she replied "He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine. Really." the Doctor gave her a hug as she cried for K9.

The Doctor, Rose and Sarah Jane walked away from the others. "Now, can you two please tell me what's going on?"

"We're married, Sarah." said Rose, who was then hugged by Sarah Jane.

"I thought there was something between you, but I wasn't expecting that." she said "How long?"

"Ohh, seven months."

"Yeah, 'cause we travelled together for six months before we got married and then six before you regenerated..."

"You stayed with him through a regeneration?"

"Yeah, you remember what happened on Christmas Day?"

"The Doctor had just regenerated and I tried to save the world myself-"

"She'd given up on me at that point."

"Anyway, in the end he saved the Earth and I realised that he was still the same man, just a little bit different."

Sarah Jane smiled "So, how did you meet him?" she asked as they walked back to the school.

"He saved me from the living plastic."

"The shop window dummies?"

"Yeah, he tried to destroy them by blowing up Henricks."

"Oh."

"He asked me to travel with him after that. I said no the first time he asked, 'cause I felt that I had to look after Mickey. He asked again, that time he remembered to mention that he could travel in time as well."

"She said yes the second time and ran into the Tardis." said the Doctor taking Rose's hand "When I met her, I'd only recently regenerated into my previous body and I was a little depressed, cause that was right after the Time War. She saved me from myself." he told Sarah Jane.

--

Later that day, when Rose and the Doctor were alone in the Tardis, the Doctor decided to build a new K9 for Sarah Jane. He made a start on it when Rose was making tea for them. She brought the cups through to the control room "What are you doing?" she asked as she handed him his.

"Building K9 again, well, K9 mark four to be exact."

She smiled at him "Maybe, Sarah Jane could come with us for a while?"

"We'd have to ask her." the Doctor said, as he stood up and joined her on the captain's chair.

"You know, my mum might just slap you if we don't go back to the flat for dinner."

"Why?"

"Cause, she'll have heard by now about the school and she knew that we were there, she might think that we're dead."

"Fine, we'll go back, but only so I can avoid a slap."

Rose laughed at him "Thank you." she said.

"Well, that goes to prove that I still can't say no to you." he replied before kissing her. He then set the coordinates for Jackie's flat and the Tardis dematerialised from the school and rematerialised in it's favourite spot in the Estate. The two of them exited the Tardis and headed to Jackie's flat.

--

After dinner, the Doctor excused himself and went down to the Tardis to finish K9. He finished at around midnight and saw no point in returning to the flat and waking up Rose and Jackie, so he remained in the Tardis until 2 o'clock in the morning, when Rose came into the Tardis, fully dressed

"You all right?"

"Yeah, jusy couldn't sleep." she told him as she sat down on the Captain's chair.

"Why don't you try sleeping in here." he suggested "And I don't mean in the control room."

Rose smiled and got up. She wandered the halls of the Tardis until she reached their bedroom. She got ready for bed and literally fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

--

The next day, the Doctor landed the Tardis in a park near Sarah Jane's house and waited. They heard a knock on the door and the Doctor answered it, he stepped outside and saw Sarah Jane "Cup of tea?" he asked and moved out of the way so that she could enter the Tardis, then he followed and closed the door behind him

"You've redecorated." she said

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, I do." she answered "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but it'll do."

"I love it." said Rose smiling at her

"Hey, you, whats 47 times 369?"

"No idea." Rose said "It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever." Sarah Jane told her "More than a match for him."

"You and me both." Rose agreed "Doctor?"

"Umm, we're about too head off, but you could come with us."

"No. I can't do this anymore." said Sarah "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" asked Mickey, finally ready to find out what all this fuss was about. "Not with you, I mean with you. 'Cause I'm not the tin dog and I wanna see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor." said Sarah Jane. "Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith, you need a Smith onboard."

"Okay, then I could do with a laugh." the Doctor said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose, is that okay?" he asked her

"No, great." she said, now slightly upset "Why not?"

"Well, I'd better go." said Sarah Jane. She hugged Rose and she left, followed by the Doctor "It's daft." she said "I haven't ever thanked you for that time and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Something to tell the Grandkids."

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

"Right, yes sorry." the Doctor said "I didn't get a chance to ask..."

"No." she said "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, it's not goodbye."

"You say it, please." she said "This time. Say it."

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane." he grinned and hugged her. He then went back into the Tardis and started it up. When the Tardis had disappeared, Sarah Jane turned round and found K9

"K9!"

"Mistress."

"But you were blown up." she said

"The master rebuilt me." said K9 "My systems are much improved with new omni-flexible hyperlink facilities."

"He replaced you with a brand-new model."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah." she said "He does that. Come on you, home. We've got work to do."

"Affirmative."

She walked away from where the Tardis had been, thinking that that was the last time she would ever see the Doctor and Rose.

**Okay, and that's the final part of School Reunion, I'll be putting up the first part of Girl in the Fireplace soon. I really don't like that episode, but it has to be done. The next chapter will be a small filler, showing Rose's reaction to Mickey joining the Tardis.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay, here's the filler chapter.**

The Tardis landed in the Time Vortex with a small shudder. The Doctor looked over at Rose and saw that by the look on her face he was in trouble, so he said "Mickey, come on and I'll find you a room."

Mickey complied with the request and followed the Doctor out of the control room. The Doctor found him a room that was nowhere near his and Rose's so that Mickey couldn't find them anywhere other than the control room. He showed him where the kitchen was and then he returned to the control room to talk to Rose.

"Why'd you say yes?" she asked as he entered.

"Spur of the moment thing." he answered.

"You could have said no." she told him "The only reason I suggested that you asked Sarah Jane was because she knew about us, he doesn't and we can't be the way we normally are with him about."

"Sorry, Rose." he said. "Just one or two trips and then, we'll take him home, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." he kissed her forehead and the two of them headed to the kitchen where he had left Mickey. They had a cup of tea, then they took Mickey back to his flat so that he could collect a couple of things. After they had done that, they went and got something to eat, before returning the Tardis to the Time Vortex and they all went to bed, Mickey went first and Rose and the Doctor went after he did.

--

Before they went to sleep, Rose and the Doctor sat up in their bed "You know," said Rose "We could tell him that we're more than just friends."

"Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah." she said

"Do you though?"

"Yeah, 'cause, then I can do this whenever I want." she said before she kissed him. When they broke the kiss, she fell asleep in his arms and he soon followed, 'cause three nights of not sleeping had taken their tole on him

**Well, there you go, that's the small filler, when I come to edit this, which I will at some point, I'll probably bulk this chapter out a bit more, but, for now, it's going to be short and I apologise for that, I'll be putting up Girl in the Fireplace part one next.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	48. Girl in the Fireplace

**Right, here's The Girl in the Fireplace, this episode will be all in one part and will consist of flash backs, like I did with Father's Day, only I'm doing this episode like that as I absolutely hate it.**

The Doctor was standing in the control room, he had just closed the time window and was feeling incredibly guilty about Madam de Pompadour. He was thinking about everything that had happened that day.

_Flash back_

_The next morning, when Mickey made it to the control room, he saw the Doctor and Rose sitting on the captain's chair waiting for him to turn up. "Morning." he said causing the pair to jump_

_"Morning." they said._

_--_

_They went to the kitchen and had breakfast, Mickey made a smart alec comment which caused Rose to storm out of the kitchen. The Doctor followed her._

_He found her in their bedroom, pacing. "Rose?"_

_She stopped and turned to him "What?" she asked_

_"I..."_

_"Forget it." she said as she went into their bathroom and locked the door. The Doctor stood on the other side of the door, leaning his head against it_

_"Rose?"_

_"Go away." she said, sounding really aggitated._

_"I'm sorry." he said_

_"For what?"_

_"For letting him come with us." he replied._

_"Doesn't matter." she said "Nothing we can do about it. Just leave me alone for now."_

_"I love you." he said as he walked away from the door._

_"Nice try."_

_--_

_When Rose returned to the console room nearly a half hour later, she completely ignored the two men in the room, so the Doctor set some coordinates and the Tardis set off, only, she didn't go where the Doctor had set her to go, she went somewhere that she knew that would help her Doctor and her Rose._

_--_

_The Tardis landed on a space ship, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey exited and looked around "It's a space ship." Mickey said "I got a spaceship on my first go. Brilliant."_

_"Looks kind of abandoned" Rose said "Anyone one on board?"_

_"Nah, nothing here." said the Doctor "Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what? I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous." He scanned the ship and found no other lifesigns other than the ones belonging to the three of them._

_"So what's the date?" Rose asked "How far have we gone?"_

_"About 3,000 years into your future, give or take." he turned the lights on and opened up the roof so that they could see out of the window "51st Century. The Dagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies. Mickey Smith, meet the universe._

_While Mickey was looking out of the window, the Doctor was checking out the ship "Now that's odd, look at that." the Doctor said, causing Mickey and Rose to go over to him "All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"_

_"Where'd all the crew?" Mickey asked_

_"Good question." said the Doctor "No life readings on board."_

_"Well, we're in deep space." said Rose "They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."_

_"No." said the Doctor "I've checked all the smoking pods." he paused, he could smell something on the air "You smell that?"_

_"Yeah." answered Rose "Someone's cooking."_

_"Sunday roast, difinitely." said Mickey._

_The Doctor opened a door behind them and they went through it. There was a fire place in this room and there was a fire going in it "Now, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." the Doctor said, before going closer to investigate "18th century French. Nice mantel." He scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. "Not a hologram." He took a closer look "Not even a reproduction." he said "This actually is an 18th century French fireplace. Double sided." he told them "There's another room through there." he crouched down and looked through, as he did so, Rose looked out of the small window next to the fireplace _

_"It can't be." she said "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."_

_"Hello." the Doctor said, causing her to turn to him_

_"Hello?" said a child's voice._

_"What's your name?" the Doctor asked as Mickey joined him_

_"Reinette."_

_"Reinette." said the Doctor "That's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"_

_"In my bedroom."_

_"And where's your bedroom?" the Doctor asked "Where do you live, Reinette?"_

_"Paris of course."_

_"Paris." said the Doctor "Right."_

_"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked_

_"Oh, it's just a routine...fire check." he answered, causing Rose to smile. "Can you tell me what year it is?"_

_"Of course I can." she said "1727."_

_"Right, lovely, one of my favourites." he said "August is rubbish, though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night-night."_

_"Good night, monsieur."_

_"You said this was the 51st century." said Mickey_

_"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe." the Doctor replied "I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."_

_"What's that?"_

_"No idea, just made it up." the Doctor answered "Didn't want to say 'magic door'."_

_"And on the other side of the 'magic door' ist's France in 1727?" asked Rose_

_"Well, she was speaking French." the Doctor answered "Right period French, too."_

_"She was speaking English, I heard her." said Mickey._

_"That's the Tardis, translates for you." Rose told him_

_"Even French?"_

_"Yep."_

_--_

_The Doctor was in young Reinette's bedroom, she was no older than the last time he saw her, she was in bed sleeping. He looked out of the window, it was snowing. Reinette awoke with a gasp as she spotted the Doctor in her room "It's okay." he told her "Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man, look." He used the sonic screwdriver to light the candle by her bed. "We were talking." he said "Just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace."_

_"Monsieur, that was weeks ago." Reinette told him "That was months."_

_"Really?" asked the Doctor, scratching his ear "Hmm." he went to the fireplace "Must be a lookse connection." he said "Need to get a man in."_

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reinette asked_

_The Doctor didn't answer her question, instead, he was looking at the clock on the mantel, it was broken, but he could still hear a ticking sound. "Okay." he said "That's scary."_

_"You're scared of a broken clock?"_

_"Just a bit scared, yeah." said the Doctor "Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" He listened to the ticking "'Cause, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance." he explained "Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Now, let's think." the Doctor said "If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." he walked over to her bed "Stay on the bed." he told her "Right in th middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. He looked under the bed and pointed the sonic screwdriver at whatever was under there, it knocked his hand away and got out from under the bed. When the Doctor had the sonic screwdriver, he looked under the bed again and saw feet on the other side. He slowly sat up "Reinette, don't look round." he said "You stay exactly where you are." he stood up and looked from the clockwork thing to Reinette and back again "Hold still, let me look." he told her. He put his hands on her head and looked "You've been scanning her brain! You've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What cold there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"_

_"I don't understand." Reinette said. "It wants me?"she turned around "You want me?"_

_"Not yet." it said "You are incomplete."_

_"Incomplete?" asked the Doctor "What does that mean, incomplete?" It didn't answer him "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it as it walked towards him and held it's blade to his throat._

_"Monsieur, be careful!" said Reinette._

_"It's just a nightmare, Reinette." said the Doctor "Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." He was backing away as he spoke, leading the thing back to the fireplace "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares. Don't you, monster?" It took a swing at him, but hit the mantel instead of the Doctor._

_"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked_

_"Me." answered the Doctor as he returned to the spaceship._

_--_

_He came through the fireplace and grabbed something from the wall, he used it to spray the thing with stuff that looked like the watery stuff from a fire extinguisher, stopping it working. "Excellent." said Mickey "Ice gun." The Doctor tossed it to Rose_

_"Fire extinguisher." the Doctor corrected._

_"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked._

_"Here."_

_"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked._

_"Field trip to France." the Doctor sad "Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework. Shame about the face." He pulled the mask off to reveal a glass head full of clockwork stuff. "Oh, you are beautiful." he said and he put on his glasss "No, really, you are. You're gorgeous. Look at that! Space age clockwork. I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism, to disassemble you." he held up the sonic screwdriver "But that won't stop me." it started to work again and teleported away "Short range teleport." he said "Can't have got far. Could still be on board"_

_"What is it?" Rose asked_

_"Don't go looking for it."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Back in a sec." He went back through to Reinette's room_

_--_

_"Reinette?" he asked aas he walked into the room, it looked different as though it were inhabited by someone else. "Just checking you're okay." Someone cleared their throat and the Doctor turned around. "Oh. Hello!" he said "I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long."_

_Someone shouted for Reinette "Go to the carriage, Mother, I will join you there." she shouted back "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginatry friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."_

_"Reinette." said the Doctor. "Well...Goodness, how you've grown."_

_"And you do not appear to have aged a single day." she said "That is tremendously impolite of you."_

_"Right, yes, sorry." he said "Um... Listen, lovely to catch up but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strane man, do we?"_

_"Strange?" she asked "How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old."_

_"Yeah, I suppose you have." he replied "I came the quick route."_

_She touched his face "You seem to be flesh and blood at any rate, but this is absurd." she said "Reason tells me you cannot be real."_

_"Oh, you never want to listen to reason." the Doctor told her_

_Someone called and told her that her mother was becoming impatient "A moment!" she shouted "So many questions. So little time." She tried to kiss him, but he stepped backwards and she left the room as someone called for her "Poisson?" he said "Reinette Poisson. No! No, no, no,! No way! Reinette Poisson. Later Madame D'Etioles. Later still, mistress of Louis XV, uncrowned Queen of France! Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan. Fantastic gardener."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"I'm the Doctor and I just avoided snogging Madame de Pompadour." he went back through, looking for Rose and Mickey, but they weren't there "Rose! Mickey! Every time. Every time! It's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship." He walked around the corner and found a horse._

_--_

_The Doctor walked through the ship "Rose?" he shouted as he went. The horse followed him. He turned to it "Will you stop following me?" he asked "I'm not your mother." he opened the doors in front of him "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" He went through and found himself back in the 18th century. He spent the entire time he was there avoiding Madame de Pompadour._

_"Blimey, look at this guy." said Mickey as the Doctor found them "Who does he think he is?"_

_"Kind of France."_

_"Oh, here's trouble." said Rose "What have you been up to?"_

_"Oh, this and that." he answered "Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man. Oh, and I met a horse." he added as the horse appeared_

_"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" asked Mickey._

_"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceschip?"asked the Doctor "Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place, on every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history. Hers." he said as Reinette entered the room "Time window. Deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st century stalking a woman from the 18th. Why?"_

_"Who is she?" asked Rose_

_"Jean-Antoinette Poisson." the Doctor answered "Known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."_

_"So has she got plans for being queen, then?"_

_"No, he's already got a queen." the Doctor replied "She's got plans on being his mistress."_

_"Oh, I get it." said Rose "Camilla!"_

_"I think this is the night they met." he said "The night of the Yew Tree Ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." They watched her_

_"The Queen must have loved her."_

_"No, she did." the Doctor said "They got on very well."_

_"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" asked Mickey_

_"France." said the Doctor "It's a different planet." As he spoke he noticed that the clock on the wall was broken. He took the fire extinguisher from Mickey and they burst through the Time Window "Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown!"_

_"Fireplace man!"_

_The Doctor sprayed the clockwork man and tossed the extinguisher back to Mickey._

_"What's it doing?"_

_"Switching back on." the Doctor answered "Melting the ice."_

_"And then what?"_

_"Then it kills everyone in the room." said the Doctor "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me." _

_"Why should it listen to me?" asked Reinette._

_"I don't know, but it did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."_

_"Answer his question." she said "Answer any and all questions put to you."_

_"I am repair Droid 7."_

_"And what happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor asked "There was a lot of damage."_

_"Ion storm." answered Droid 7 "82 percent systems failure."_

_"That ship hasn't moved in over a year." the Doctor said "What's taken you so long?"_

_"We did not have the parts."_

_Mickey laughed "Always comes down to that, doesn't it?" he said "The parts." _

_"What's happened to the crew?" the Doctor asked "Where are they?"_

_"We did not have the parts."_

_"There should've been over 50 people on your ship." he said "Where did they go?"_

_"We did not have the parts."_

_"Fifty people don't just disappear, where..." started the Doctor "Oh. You didn't have the parts so you used the crew."_

_"The crew?"_

_"We found a camera with an eye in it." said there was a heart wired into machinery."_

_"It's just doing what is was programmed to." the Doctor told them "Repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelled of?"_

_"Someone cooking." Rose answered_

_"Flesh plus heat." said the Doctor "Barbecue. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could've gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to 18th century France? Why?"_

_"One more part is required." he looked at Reinette._

_"Then why haven't you taken it?"_

_"She is incomplete."_

_"What? So that's the plan, then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet?"_

_"Why her?" asked Rose "You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"_

_"We are the same."_

_"We're not the same." said Reinette "We are in no sense the same!"_

_"We are the same."_

_"Get out of here." said Reinette. "Get out of here this instant."_

_"Reinette, no."_

_The clockwork man teleported away. "It's back on the ship!" said the Doctor "Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it, follow it. Don't approach it, just watc what it does."_

_"Arthur?"_

_"God name for a horse."_

_"No, you're not keeping the horse." Rose told him_

_"I let you keep Mickey." he said cheekily "Now go, go, go!" He sent them through the window and turned to Reinette "Reinette. You're going to have to trust me." he said "I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit." he placed his fingers on her temple and entered her mind_

_"Fireplace man." she said "You are inside my mind."_

_"Oh, dear. Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." he said_

_--_

_"You are in my memories." said Reinette "You walk among them."_

_"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it." he told her "I won't look. Oh, actually, there's a door just there that you might want to close... Oh. Actually, several."_

_"To walk among the memories of another living soul." she said "Do you ever get used to this?"_

_"I don't make a habit of it."_

_"How can you resist?"_

_"What age are you?"_

_"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising."_

_"Not my question." he said "Theirs. You're 23. And for some reason that means you're not old enough. Sorry. You might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."_

_"Oh, such a lonely childhood."_

_"It'll pass." said the Doctor "Stay with me."_

_"Oh, Doctor." she said "So lonely. So very, very alone."_

_"What do you mean, alone?" he asked "You've never been alone in your did you start calling me Doctor?"_

_"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonlier now."_

_"I'm not alone." he told her "I've got Rose and Mickey with me."_

_"How can you bear to be so alone?"_

_"How did you do that?"_

_"A door once opened may be stepped through in either direction." she said "Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me."_

_"I can't."_

_"Dance with me."_

_"No." and with that he turned and left through the window in the hopes of finding Rose and Mickey near by, but he couldn't find them_

_--_

_The Doctor had searched the entire ship before he heard their voices and followed them, eventually he found them. He entered and pulled out the sonic screwdriver "...They call him the Oncoming Storm."_

_"You're my favourites, you know that?" he said "'Cause you're so thick. You're Mr Thick Thick Thicketty Thick-face from Thick-town, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is 37 years old. And they think that when Reinete is 37, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. 'Cause that' what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."_

_"The brain is compatible."_

_"Compatible?"_

_"If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." he said, referring to the glass that he had in his hand. He took it's mask off and poured the liquid over the clockwork robot. It stopped working "Multi-grade anti-oil." he said "If it moves, it doesn't." he turned off the other ones. "Right you two, that's enough lying about." he told them "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He released them from their restraints _

_"Those things safe?" asked Mickey_

_"Yep, safe." said the Doctor "Safe and thick. The way I like them." he looked at the controls "Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. Need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?"_

_"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was 37?" asked Rose_

_"Amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing." he said "Why won't they close?" There was a chiming sound_

_"What's that?"_

_"I don't know." said the Doctor "Incoming message?"_

_"From who?"_

_"Report from the field." the Doctor answered "One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's been an override." The robot that the Doctor had poured the oil over woke up "That was a bit clever." the others woke up too "Right." he said "Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends?" he asked "Anything interesting?"_

_"She is complete." One said "It begins."_

_--_

_The Doctor found the window to when Reinette was 37 while Rose was talking to Reinette, he'd given it audio so that he knew when they needed to go through, however, this one was a large mirror and was on the wall of the ball room. He sent Mickey to get Rose so that he could explain his problem. Whoever goes through might not get back._

_--_

_"You found it, then?" Rose asked when she and Mickey were both with the Doctor_

_"They knew I was coming, they've blocked it off."_

_"How come they got in there?"_

_"They teleported." the Doctor answered "As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, Their short range teleports will do the trick."_

_"We'll go in the Tardis."_

_"We can't." the Doctor replied "We're part of events now."_

_"Can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked_

_"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other." the Doctor said "We'd need a truck."_

_"We don't have a truck."_

_"I know!" said the Doctor _

_"We've got to try something."_

_"No. Smash the glass, smash the tie windows." said the Doctor "There'd be no way back."_

_--_

_The Doctor and Rose went to find the horse, leaving Mickey alone at the time window. They walked along hand in hand and they found him quickly "You're going through, aren't you?" she asked_

_"I've got to Rose." he said "I've got to preserve history."_

_"Even if that means leaving me here?"_

_"I'll find a way back to you, Rose."_

_"You'd better." she said, before kissing him for the first time that day. "Sorry about this morning."_

_"It's fine, Rose."_

_"Becareful."_

_The reached the time window quickly and the Doctor mounted the horse and galloped straight at the time window and crashed right through it._

_--_

_The Doctor stopped the horse in the middle of the room and dismounted. "Madame de Pompadour." he said "You look younger every day."_

_"What the hell is going on?" asked the King._

_"Oh." she said "This is my lover, the King of France."_

_"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time." he said as he went to one of the robots and took off it's mask "And I'm here to fix the clock." the robot tried to hold it's knife to his throat "Forget it." he said to it "It's over. For you and for me." he looked at the window. "Talk about seven years' bad luck. Try 3,000."_

_--_

_The robots tried to teleport away, but they failed. "The link with the ship is broken." the Doctor said "No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." All of the robots stopped. The Doctor helped Madame de Pompadour to her feet "Are you all right?" he asked her_

_"What's happened to them?"_

_"They've stopped." he said "They have no purpose now."_

_--_

_The Doctor stood at a window in what looked like a music room looking up at the stars, wondering if Rose was all right, he hadn't remembered to activate the Emergency Programme one that he'd made after he regenerated and it's a good thing that he hadn't as Mickey would have found out about them. He was so busy brooding (something his previous incarnation had been prone to) that he didn't hear Reinette enter the room. They spoke about the stars and then she said "Take my hand." which he did._

_She led him to a replica of her bedroom from her childhood home, including the fireplace "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved hre and was exact in every detail."_

_"The fireplace." he said as he walked further in "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"_

_"Many years ago." she answered "In the hope that a door once opened may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"_

_"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it." he said "But...the link is basically physical and its still physically here, which might just mean, if I'm lucky, if I'm very, very, very, very, very lucky..." he said as he tapped the mantel "Aha!"_

_"What?"_

_"Loose connection." he said taking out the screwdriver "Need to get a man in." he went to the lever and said "Wish me luck."_

_"No."_

_He went through and decided that he should offer her a trip to thank her for helping him to get back "Madame de Pompadour. Still want to see those stars?"_

_"More than anything."_

_"Give me two minutes." he said "Pack a bag."_

_"Am I going somewhere?"_

_"Go to the window." he told her "Pick a star. Any star."_

_He ran through the ship to Rose and Mickey and when he reached them, Rose hugged him so tightly that he thought he was going to suffocate "How long did you wait?" he asked_

_"Five and a half hours." she said smiling at him. If Mickey hadn't been there she would have kissed him, but he was, so she didn't_

_"Great!" the Doctor said "Always wait five and a half hours."_

_"Into the Tardis." he said to the two of them "Be with you in a sec." he went back through the fireplace._

_--_

_He entered a room and found the King of France "Oh, hello." he said_

_"You just missed her." he said "She'll be in Pari by 6:00."_

_"Oh." said the Doctor._

_"Good lord! She was right." said King Louis. "She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." he went to a drawer and pulled out an envelope which he handed to the Doctor "She spoke of you many times. Often she wished you'd visit again. You know how women are." the Doctor took the envelope. "And there she goes." he continued "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only 43 when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?"_

_The Doctor didn't answer, instead he put the letter in his inside pocket._

_"Of course." said the King "Quite right."_

_The Doctor returned to the Tardis._

_--_

_When he entered after retrieving his trench coat Rose asked "Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"_

_"We'll probably never know." he answered. "There's massive damage in the computer memory got confused." He went to the monitor "The Tardis can close down the time windows, now the droids have gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."_

_"You all right?" Rose asked._

_"I'm always all right."_

_"Come on, Rose, it's time you showed me round the rest of this place." Mickey said._

_Rose followed him out and the Doctor read the letter and then switched of the time window and the monitor._

_End Flashback_

Rose entered the control room sometime later once the Tardis was in the vortex and Mickey was in his room and tried to talk to the Doctor

"Doctor?" she said

He looked up "She died, Rose." he said "She died waiting for me."

Rose hugged him "I did some research while you were away, in her later years, she did a lot of things, she didn't spend her life waiting for you. Wanting you to come back maybe, but she certainly didn't pine and that might be my doing. While I was talking to her by myself it sort of slipped out."

"You told her?"

"Yeah." she held out her hand "Come on, you. I think you need some sleep."

He took her hand and she led him through the corridors to their bedroom. They quickly got changed and got into bed. Both of them fell asleep with difficultly, but they slept without nightmares all the same, just as they had done since they started sharing a bed.

**Anyway, that's it for that chapter, there won't be a filler I'm just going to get on with the next episode I think. I'll decide later, I've got enough to deal with right now, like trying to stay awake.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	49. Rise of the Cybermen part one

**Hi everyone, well I'm finally at the part where I get rid of Mickey, it's not that I don't like him, cause I do, It's just that he is an obstacle to the Doctor and Rose's relationship. I do like the banter between The Doctor and Mickey is funny, but I was still sorry to see him leave. Anyway, let's get on with this, so that I could possibly finish this by Christmas, although, if I keep going the way I'm going, I'll finish this by the end of next week...maybe.**

The Doctor, Rose and Mickey were sitting in the control room, the former was sitting on the captain's chair with Rose and Mickey was standing by the console holding a button down. "...and that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes." said the Doctor "You remember the way she looked at you? Then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

"I thought I was gonna get frazzeled!" Rose said

"Yeah, one minute, she's standing there, the next minute, roar!" The two of them burst out laughing.

"Where was that?" Mickey asked "What happened?"

"Oh, it was on this...er, planet thing. Asteroid." answered the Doctor "It's a long story. You had to be there." He finally noticed what Mickey was doing. "What are you doing that for?" he asked

"'Cause you told me to."

"When was that?"

"About half an hour ago."

"You can let go now." the Doctor said whilst trying not to laugh as he remembered the day before. Mickey had found the letter from Madame de Pompadour in his coat and had left it somewhere that Rose could find it...that had upset her again and that was strike two for Mickey. Rose had contronted him about it and that's when he had realised why Mickey was there, he wanted Rose to come home with him when he left and he'd promised Rose that he'd talk to Mickey. He had still to do it and would probably talk to him later that day. Rose laughed at the look on Mickey's face as he spoke.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" he asked.

"10 minutes." said the Doctor "20...29."

"You just forgot me!"

"No, no, no, I was just...." said the Doctor "I was calibrating. I know exactly what I'm doing." Just as he finished speaking the Tardis console blew up....

**Well, that's that chapter finished, I'm stopping here because it's now 0044hrs and I'm watching NCIS and then I'm going to bed and I thought that I'd just post this before I do. I'll give you another update tomorrow at some point.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	50. Rise of the Cybermen part two

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got into the tiding up that I needed to do and then I sat and read some stories, so I sort of forgot and I'm entitled to as my Grandpa died last Wednesday and I've got his funeral tomorrow, so there won't be any updates during the day tomorrow, if there are any, it will be in the evening when I get home, but then again, I don't know when I'll be home so… Well there probably won't be any at all. But enough about that, let's get on with Rise of the Cybermen part two.**

_The Tardis blew up._

The Doctor and Rose fell from the captain's chair and Mickey fell to the floor. The Doctor crawled over to the console and pulled himself up, Rose joined him "What's happened?" she asked

"The time vortex." the Doctor said "It's gone. That's impossible. It's just gone!"

The Tardis was falling they could feel it "Brace yourselves!" the Doctor said "We're gonna crash!"

The Tardis suddenly stopped falling and the three of them fell again. Weird looking things fell from above the console. The Doctor got up first and looked around "Everyone all right?" he asked "Rose? Mickey?" He touched Rose's arm and she moved, starting to sit up. He wasn't really concerned about Mickey after what he had done…but he didn't want the man to be hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm okay, sorry, yeah." said Mickey

The Doctor stood up, closely followed by Rose and then Mickey. He looked at the Tardis console and immediately regretted it "She's dead." he said "The Tardis is dead."

"You can fix it." Rose said

"There's nothing to fix." he replied "She's perished." He walked around, flipping switches and pressing buttons, just in case he was wrong "The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct."

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asked

"Where from?" he asked

"Well, we've landed." she replied "We've got to be somewhere."

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness." the Doctor told her "We're in some sort of no place. The Silent Realm. The Lost Dimension."

"Otherwise known as London." said Mickey from the doorway.

The three of them went outside.

Mickey exited the Tardis first, followed by Rose, then the Doctor who was putting on his coat. "London, England, Earth!" Mickey said "Hold on…" He went over to the bin and picked up a newspaper "It's the 1st of February. This year. Not exactly far flung, is it?"

"So this is London?" asked the Doctor as he and Rose joined Mickey

"Yup."

"Your city?"

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it?"

"Bang on." answered Mickey

"And that includes the zeppelins?" the Doctor asked

Rose and Mickey looked up and spotted two zeppelins "What the hell?" Mickey said

"That's beautiful." Rose commented

Mickey turned to the Doctor "Okay, so it's London with a big International Zeppelin Festival." he said

"This is not your world." the Doctor said

"But if the date's the same…" Mickey started "It's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth only they've got zeppelins? Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Must be." answered the Doctor

"So, a parallel world where…" Rose said

"Come on, you've seen it on films." said Mickey "Like and alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little different. Like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…"

"And he's still alive." Rose said looking at a billboard "A parallel world where my dad's still alive."

Rose walked towards the advert "Don't look at it, Rose." said the Doctor "Don't even think about it. This is not your world."

"He's my dad." she said "And…" she reached out to the Advert _"Trust me on this."_ it said as she touched it. She pulled her hand back "That's weird." she said "But he's real…"

_"Trust me on this."_

"He's a success." she said "He was always planning these daft little schemes, health food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

"Rose, if you ever trusted me, then listen to me now." the Doctor said as Rose looked at the advert "Stop looking at him." he told her, although it hurt him to be like this towards her, but it was the only way to get her to forget about her dad "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know he's got is own Jackie. His own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever."

--

Rose walked away from the Doctor and stood at the wall, the Doctor headed back into the Tardis, to see if there was any hope of fixing her. Mickey came in "I told you to keep an eye on her." he said

"She's all right." Mickey argued

"She goes wandering off…" said the Doctor "A parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling her."

"So it's just Rose, then?" Mickey asked "Nothing out there to tempt me?"

"Well, I don't know." the Doctor said "I can't worry about everything! If I could just get this thing to…" He kicked the console

"Did that help?" Mickey asked

"Yes." said the Doctor as he went to the captain's chair

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes." he answered as he sat down. "Ow." Mickey made his way to the door, but the Doctor stopped him

"Mickey, I want a word with you." he said "You're the reason Rose was so upset yesterday."

"What d'you mean?" Mickey asked

"You left a certain letter where she could find it."

"What the one from Madame de Pompadour?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said, "How could you know that unless you read it?"

"I didn't." Mickey said

"You did." the Doctor pointed out "'Cause I left it in my coat and I don't wear that beyond the console room unless I'm looking for Rose. You went through the pockets didn't you?"

"Yeah." Mickey said "Look. I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." the Doctor told him "Although, I accept it."

"I'll talk to her later."

"Good."

--

Rose walked to a bench and sat down, looking out at the Thames. Her phone started to beep, so she pulled it out. It was a news flash. She watched it.

--

"We're not meant to be here." The Doctor said "The Tardis draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine."

Mickey sat beside him, now that the hostility between the two of them had been partially solved "But I've seen it in comics, people go hopping from one alternative world to another." he said "It's easy!"

"Not in the real world." the Doctor said as he folded his arms "Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could pop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed. The worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked

"I don't know." the Doctor answered "Accident. Should've been impossible, now we're trapped." the Doctor stopped talking and started at the floor "What's that?"

"What?" Mickey asked, not seeing what the Doctor could

"That there." the Doctor said, standing up "Is that a reflection?" he went over "It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light." Mickey looked at what the Doctor was showing him and silently agreed. The two of them pulled up the grating "That's all we need." the Doctor told him "We've got power! Mickey, we've got power!"

The Doctor climbed down into the hole they had created and began pulling stuff out "It's alive!"

"What is it?" Mickey asked as the Doctor worked

"Nothing." the Doctor answered "It's tiny. It's one of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about and it's clinging on to life! It's got one little ounce of reality, tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?"

"Not yet." the Doctor replied "I need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and lash it up to the national grid." Mickey suggested

"Wrong sort of energy." the Doctor said "It's got to come from our universe."

"But we don't have anything." Mickey said

"There's me." the Doctor said he blew on the little light and it glowed brighter "I just gave away 10 years of my life." he said "Worth every second."

**Well, there we go that's part two. Part three will be up soon.**

**TTFN **

**Julie**


	51. Rise of the Cybermen part three

**Okay, umm... Here's part three of five I think anyway, this is one of my favourite episodes and I love the next one, "Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons and then of course my particular favourite, send." That is why I love the next one. Anyway, enough of me rambling on, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Rose was still on her own, so she did an internet search on her father.

--

The Doctor and Mickey were watching the little light thing "It's going out." Mickey said "Is that okay?"

"It's on a recharging cycle." the Doctor said "It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in 24 hours."

"So that gives us 24 hours on a parallel world?" he asked

"Shore leave." the Doctor said "So long as we keep our heads down, easy, no problem. Let's go and tell her."

They left the Tardis in search of the woman in question, but she wasn't outside the Tardis as they expected so they looked for her "There you are!" the Doctor said as they found her "It's all right, no applause, I fixed it. 24 hours and then we're flying back to reality." He sat down on her left and looked up at her when she didn't answer "What is it?"

"My phone connected." she said "There's this Cybus network. It finds your phone. It gave me internet access."

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world."

"I don't exist." she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"There's no Rose Tyler." she replied "I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married Mum but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone." the Doctor said

"They're rich." Rose continued "They've got a house and care and everything they want. But they haven't got me." she got up and walked away and then turned round. "I've got to see them." she said

"You can't."

"I just want to see them."

"I can't let you."

"You just said 24 hours."

"You can't become their daughter." the Doctor said "That's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her."

"24 hours, yeah?" Mickey stood up and went in the opposite direction

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked

"Well, I can do what I want."

"I've got the address and everything." Rose said

"Stay where you are!" the Doctor said "Both of you! Rose, come back! Mickey come back here! Right now!"

"I just want to see them." Rose said

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey said

"Like what?"

"You don't know anything about me, do you?"Mickey asked "It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part."

"I'm sorry, I've got to go."

The Doctor looked between them "Go on, then." Mickey told him "There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us and it's never gonna be me, is it?" Rose walked off the Doctor said "Back here. 24 hours."

The Doctor ran after Rose. When he caught up with her, she was sitting on another bench "You know, I just realised something." she said

"What's that?"

"This universe's you is alone, he hasn't got me."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I didn't explain the Time Lords did I?"

"No."

"This universe's me is me." he told her "There are no parallel worlds with Time Lords, even if it was me, I'd know up here." he pointed to his head as he said this

Rose smiled, he hugged her

"You know we can't go see them, don't you?"

"Yeah." she said as she stood up, she held out her hand which he took when he stood up

--

The Doctor and Rose walked along a street hand in hand "So, tell me about our resident idiot, then." he said

Rose obliged, telling him what she could "His mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." she said "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! But then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It was about five years ago now. I was still in school."

"I never knew." the Doctor said

"Well, you never asked." she said

"You never said."

"That's Mickey." she said "I suppose...we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive?" she asked "His gran?"

"Could be." the Doctor answered "Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." everyone in the street stopped moving at the same time, they just sort of stopped

"What are they all doing?" Rose asked

"They've stopped." the Doctor replied he looked at them, all of them were wearing ear pieces. He took a close look at one "It's the ear pieces. Like Bluetooth attachments but everyone's connected together." Rose's phone went and she answered it

"It's on my phone." she said "It's automatic. Look, it's downloading." The Doctor looked at the phone "Is this what they're all getting?"

The Doctor took out his glasses and put them on and looked at the phone again "News, international news, sport, weather." Rose said as she looked through the list

"They get it direct." the Doctor said "Downloaded right into their heads."

"TV schedules, lottery numbers."

"Everyone shares the same information." said the Doctor. He looked at the phone "Daily download, published by Cybus Industries." The word joke appeared on the screen and everyone around them laughed and they began walking again. The Doctor and Rose shared a confused look and then he said "You lot, you're obsessed. You'll do anything for the latest upgrade."

"Oi, they're not my lot." Rose said "Different world, remember?"

"It's not so far off your world." he said "This place is only parallel." he was doing something on her phone "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected."

Rose adopted the look, (the one that she'd learnt very quickly) that he couldn't refused "Okay, I give up." he said "Let's go and see him." He gave her her phone back and they headed for the Tyler's

**Okay, there we go, chapter 51 complete. 52 will be up soon**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	52. Rise of the Cybermen part four

**Well, here's part four and this will likely be the last part as I don't appear to have much left in this episode. Getting on to the next one today would be nice. I'm in my mum's shop and I'm hiding in the back as the front shop is baultic (Freezing) cause the damn storage heater in the main shop has given up, the electrician is supposed to be fixing it, but they've not appeared yet, so I can't leave for lunch in case they show up while I'm out. So I'm typing this up on my laptop, saving it on to my usb pen and then taking it to the computer and copying it from the document on to the document on Fanfiction. net so that I'm not cold sitting in there all day, cause some of the cold air is in here now and I've got the fire on and I'm sitting right next to the heater, but I'm still cold. I've gotten the notion that my grandfathers are both here letting me know that they're still around in one way as it's only cold right beside me and nowhere else in the back shop. I've also come to the conclusion that this shop is haunted, cause things move around. Lindsay, my mum's friend who runs the shop with her says that when that happens when she's in the shop, we can just blame her mother, cause she's dead and she does it where ever Lindsay is and to Lindsay's ex husband in her old home. So I'm just assuming that it's them, cause every year since my Grandad died, I've felt the odd bit of cold air, just in one place and not anywhere else and I can't explain it... I'm gonna stop there before I scare myself with that thought and I'll just begin after I change the music that's on...hold on...That's better, I needed some Christmas music. I'm carrying on as normal after my Grandpa's death, cause that's what he would want and we haven't cancelled Christmas, one reason being my youngest sister is 10, we all love Christmas and the third, it's my birthday as well and D no 4 my Grandpa wouldn't want us to even though my Dad wants to, which is understandable cause Grandpa was his dad. He had bronchial neumonia and they couldn't remove the fluid, he also had some diease that blocked his airways which was diagnosed as Asthma, and the third thing was that his heart wasn't working properly, one side had stopped completely, so there was nothing that could be done... I'm glad he's gone, 'cause he's not suffering anymore...Anyway, I'd better stop otherwise I'll depress you all. Here we go finally.**

**Part four.**

The Doctor and Rose were crouched in the garden of the Tyler's mansion as a car went past "They've got visitors." the Doctor said

"February the 1st." Rose said "Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party."

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside..." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet

"Psychic paper." Rose said.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked

--

Rose and the Doctor exited the kitchen carrying platers. "We could've been anyone." She said

"It got us in, didn't it?"

"You're in charge of the psychic paper." she said "We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. And we end up serving. I did enough of this back home."

"If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchen." the Doctor told her. They walked around a bit "According to Lucy, that man over there..."

"Who's Lucy?"

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." he said

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" she asked

"Yeah." he said "Lucy says that is the President of Great Britain."

"What, there's a president, not a prime minister?"

"Seems so."

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick."

They heard Pete Tyler's voice, so they went out into the hall and watched his speech "I'd just like to say thank you to you all for coming on this very special occasion. My wife's...39th." everyone laughed "Trust me on this. And so without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl, my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler." Jackie came down the stairs

"Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics. Just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky." everyone laughed again "Pardon me, Mr , yeah, get on with it. Enjoy! Enjoy." She and Pete walked down the rest of the stairs

"We can't stay." the Doctor told Rose "Even if there was some way of telling them."

"Course we can't." she said "I've still got Mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just...They've got each other. Mum's got no one."

"She's got you." the Doctor said "Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."

"Rose!" Jackie said and a dog barked "Here's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy, yes." the small dog went to Jackie who picked her up

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was trying to keep a straight face, but failed seeing the look on her face. She gave him a look, one which he knew signalled trouble after all he had seen Jackie give him that look, he stopped laughing

"Sorry."

--

The Doctor left the party, now carrying an empty tray. He walked past a room where the door was partially opened, he looked inside and saw a laptop on which there was an opened programme that contained the logo for Cybus Industries. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the screen and grinned when he realised that this could give him the information that he was looking for.

--

The Doctor got into the programme and discovered what this Mr Lumic was up to. "Cybus." he said and he ran out of the room.

Bith he and Rose returned to the party at the same time and they headed to the window. "It's happening again." the Doctor said

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen them before." he answered

"What are they?"

"Cybermen." the Doctor said

Suddenly the windows were broken and the Cybermen came through, the party goers began screaming and huddled together. One came behind the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor grabbed Rose around the waist just as he'd done when the werewolf had attacked and took her to safety.

"Mr Lumic." said the President.

_"Mr President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point, sir."_

"I forbade this."

_"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"_

"What are they?" Rose asked her husband "Robots?"

"Worse than that." the Doctor answered.

"Who were these people?" the President asked

_"It doesn't matter."_

"They're people?" Rose asked

"They were." the Doctor answered "Till they had all their humanity take away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel, all emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?" Rose asked

"Because it hurts."

"I demand to know, Lumic, these people, who were they?" the President asked

_"They were homeless and wretched and useless, until I saved them, and elevated them,and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Good night, sir. Good night, Mr President."_

_"We have been upgraded."_ said one of the Cybermen.

"Into what?" asked the Doctor

_"The next level of mankind."_ it said _"We are Hhuman Point Two. Every citizen receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."_

"I'm sorry." said the President "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me. This experiment ends tonight."

_"Upgradiing is coompulsory."_

"And if I refuse?" asked the President

"Don't." said the Doctor

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm telling you, don't!"

"What happens if I refuse?"

_"Then you are not compatible."_

"What happens then?"

_"You will be deleted."_ The Cyberman then proceeded to do just that. Which of course caused utter Doctor got Rose out "There's nothing we can do." he told her

"But my mum's in there."

"She's not your mother, come on!"

They ran, but didn't get very far as they ran into more Cybermen, they changed direction just as Pete Tyler came out of the house "Pete! Pete!" Rose shouted. Pete turned and looked, Rose gestured to him to follow and the three of them ran, followed by the cybermen.

--

"Pete, is there a way out?" the Doctor asked the parallel version of his deceased father in law

"The side gates." Pete answerd "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years." the Doctor answered as they ran into more Cybers and changed direction yet again. They saw two figures coming towards them "Who's that?" Rose asked

"Get behind me!"

Rose, the Doctor and Pete got behind the two men as they began to shoot at the stopped shooting when the Cybermen stopped. Rose hugged who she thought was Mickey. He pulled away, the Doctor and Rose thought that he was still mad at them for earlier that day until he said "Yeah, no offence sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

"Rose!" shouted Mickey. "That's not me." he said when he reached them "That's, like, the other one."

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's!" said the Doctor

"It's Ricky."

"But there's more of them." said Mickey

The Cybermen surrounded them "We're surrounded." said Rose

"Put the guns down." said the Doctor "Bullets won't stop them." the othe man began shooting again "You! Stop shooting! Now!" he pushed the gun down "Wesurrender." the Doctor told the Cybermen "Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade programme. Take us to be processed."

_"You are rogue elements."_

"But we surrender."

_"You are incompatible."_

"But this is a surrender!"

_"You will be deleted."_

"but we're surrendering!" said the Doctor "Listen to me! We surrender!"

_"You are will be reborn as Cyberman but you will perish under maximum deletion. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete....."_

**Well, that's yet another episode completed, the next will be up soon... I hope, I've got a couple of things to do in this shop before I put it up though, 'cause my mum and I have a fete on Saturday that we're selling stuff from the shop at...as well as one of my drawings. Anyway enough rambling I'll post this and get on with it.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	53. Age of Steel part one

**Hi everyone, here's Age of Steel part one.**

**_Previously _**

**_"Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete...."_**

The Doctor took out the little light from the Tardis and used it to kill the Cybermen.

"What the hell was that?"

"How about instead, run!"

The ran and a van appeared "Everbody, in!"

Pete tried to run back into the house, but the Doctor stopped him. "I've got to go back." Pete said "my wife's in there."

"Anyone inside that house is dead." the Doctor told him "If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now."

"Come on, get a move on." said the as yet unidentified driver of the van. Pete went into the van, but Rose was still staring at the house "Rose, she's not your mother."

"I know." she said

"Come on." The Doctor took her hand and they went into the van

"Finished chatting?" asked the driver. "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

--

They were in the van, Ricky, who was in the front turned to the Doctor and asked "What is that thing?"

"Little bit of technology from my home." the Doctor answered

"It's stopped glowing." Mickey said "Has it run out?"

"It's on a revitalising loop." the Doctor told him "It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"So we don't have a weapon anymore?" asked Ricky

"Yeah, we've got weapons." said the still unknown man "Might not work on those metal things but they're good enough for men like him."

"Leave him alone!" Rose said "What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the government and left Lumic in charge."

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked

"Maybe your plan went wrong." Ricky said "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Talk about execution, you'll make me your enemy." said the Doctor "And take some really good advice, you don't want to do that."

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for the Lumic since 20.5."

"Is that true?" Rose asked

"Tell them, Mrs M." said Ricky.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information." she said "Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcasts from Gemini?" asked Pete

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm Gemini!" Pete answered "That's me!"

"Yeah, well, you would say that." said Ricky

"Encrypted wavelength 657, using binary 9." Pete said "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic, to get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the security services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

"No, no, but the Preachers know what they're doing." Mickey said "Ricky said he's London's most wanted."

"Yeah, that's not exactly..." Ricky said

"Not exactly what?"

"I'm London's most wanted for parking tickets." The Doctor grinned.

"Great." said Pete.

"They were deliberate." Ricky said "I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me."

"Good policy." said the Doctor "I do much the same. I'm the Doctor by the wau, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm Rose." said Rose "Hello."

"Even better." said Pete "That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor." said Rose

"Why's that, then?" he asked. Rose looked at the Doctor and then turned back to him

"I just did." she said

"They took my wife." he said

"She might still be alive."

"That's even worse 'cause that's what Lumic does." Pete told her "He takes the liviing and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen." said the Doctor causing the other's to look at him "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those Ear Pods off if I were you. You never know, Lumic could be listening. But he's over-reached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Beacuse I promise you, this ends tonight."

**Right this is as good a place as any to stop, cause I'm shutting the shop, so that I can go get something to wear to this funeral tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	54. Age of Steel part two

**Hi everyone, well, I'm on an updating frenzy today, I'm working on my Christmas story, or rather the sequel for with a little help and this, it's one chapter of one and then back to the other, I'm going to keep doing this all day, except when I'm delivering the papers and having my lunch and dinner, anyway, I'll continue to do this until Christmas Eve, so I'll change to two chapters of this to one of the other on Tuesday and there'll also be an update for Series 3 with Rose before Christmas Eve as well, but I'm going to get on with this otherwise I'll be doing this chapter all day. Here we go.**

Mrs Moore stopped the van and everyone got out. They walked along the street and saw people walking with blank faces "What the hell?" asked Mrs Moore

"What's going on?" Rose asked

"It's the Ear Pods." answered the Doctor "Lumic's taken control"

"Can'r we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked as she walked behind one of the people. She tried to take one man's off, but her husband stopped her

"Don't." he said "It'll cause a brainstorm." They walked along "The human race, for such and intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey." said the blonde man who was with Ricky "Come and see."

The others joined them and they watched as people exited their homes and followed the Cybermen "Where are they all going?" Rose asked

"I don't know." answered the Doctor "Lumic must have a base of operations" He turned to Pete

"Battersea." Pete answered his look "That's where he was building his protoypes."

"Why's he doing it?" Rose asked him

"He's dying." Pete replied, "This all started out as a way of prologing life, keeping the brain alive. At any cost."

"Thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I?" Rose asked, when the Doctor didn't answer she continued "The head, those handle shapes, in Van Statten's Museum."

"Oh, there are Cybermen in our universe." the Doctor said "They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version. They're starting from scratch right here on Earth."

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked

"Never mind." said Ricky "Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up." he looked at them "Mrs Moore, you look after that lot. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move."

"I'm going with him." Mickey said and he hugged Rose before following Ricky

"Come on." said Mrs Moore. "Let's go."

They ran in their separate directions. The Doctor led his group away and they found more Cybermen coming from the opposite direction "Back!" he shouted and they turned to go back, but more were coming from there too, they found a side street and ran down it, the Cybermen still followed them

--

They hid behind some bins, Rose was gripping her husband's hand for dear life. Pete took her other hand and they waited as the Cybermen looked for them. They stopped near the bins and the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver with his free hand and pointed it in their direction, whatever he did must have worked because the Cybermen walked away. The Doctor stood up first and squeezed Rose's hand before letting it go, Rose stood up next at the same time as Pete, she dropped his hand and the three of them and Mrs Moore watched the Cybermen leave

"Go." the Doctor whisperd and they got out from behind the bins and ran.

--

They waited at Bridge Street for the other three to come back, Jack came back first. "I ran past the river, you should've seen it." he said as he reached them "The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen, all down the Thames." Someone came running "Here he is." But he didn't know which of the Smiths it was, was it Ricky or Mickey. "Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry, the Cybermen, he couldn't..."

"Are you Ricky?" Jake asked "Are you Ricky?"

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Rose asked

"Yeah." Rose went to her friend and hugged him "He tried." Mickey said, trying to make Jake understand "He was running. There was too many of them."

"Shut it." said Jake

"There was nothing I could do." Mickey said

"I said just shut it!" Jake said "Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing."

"We can mourn him when London is safe." the Doctor said "For now, we move on." Everyone nodded and they walked away.

**Okay, that's this chapter completed, you'll get the next chapter after I add the next one to With a little Help: Part two: Christmas with Jackie.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	55. Age of Steel part three

**Okay, that's that done, so I'm back to this and can I just say, I'm really getting into this one chapter for one and then one from another and back again, I'm finding that I'm getting more done rather than just working on one at a time, doing that'll take forever anyway, here's part three**

The six of them walked up a hill that overlooked Lumic's base of operations. They stopped and looked "The whole of London's been sealed off." the Doctor said "And the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted."

"We've got to get in there and shut it down." said Rose

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked

"Oh, I'll think of something." the Doctor answered

"You're just making this up as you go along." Mickey accused

"Yep." said the Doctor "But I do it brilliantly." Rose smiled

--

Mrs Moore got out her laptop and showed them what they were dealing with "That's a schematic of the old factory." she said "Look, cooling tunnels underneath the plant big enough to walk through."

"We go under then up into the control centre." said the Doctor

"There's another way in." said Pete "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in."

"We can't just go strolling up." said Jake.

"Well, we could, with these." said Mrs Moore as she toom fake Ear Pods from her bag "Fake Ear Pods. Dead, no signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job." said Pete

"You'd have to show no emotion, none at all." the Doctor said "Any sign of emotion would give you away."

"How many of those have you got?" Rose asked

"Just two sets." Mrs Moore answered

"Okay." said Rose "If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you."

"Why does she matter to you?"

"We haven't got time." she said "Doctor, I'm going with him and that's that."

"No stopping you, is there?"

"Nope." she said and he tossed her the Ear Pods

"Tell you what, we can attack the Ear Pods at the same time." the Doctor said "Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy." He walked over to Jake and the two of them went back up the hill "Lumic's transmitting the control signal." he explained "It must be from over there." He took out the screwdriver and scanned, he found the signal "There it is." he said "On the zeppelin, do you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you can take it out?"

"Consider it done." Jake said, smiling

The Doctor went over to the others "Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" he asked

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

"We attack on three sides." the Doctor said "Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines."

"What about me?" Mickey asked

"Mickey, you can, um..."

"What?" asked Mickey "Stay out of trouble? Be the tine dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

"I don't need you, idiot." said Jake

"I'm not an idiot!" Mickey shouted "You got that? I'm offering to help."

"Whatever."

The two of them walked away "Mickey." the Doctor said. Mickey turned around. "Good luck."

"Yeah." he said "You, too. Rose, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you'd better."

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the Tardis." the Doctor told him and then he smiled

"That's a promise." Mickey said. He walked away and turned in time to see the Doctor hug Rose

"Good luck." he said. Mickey turned and walked away and he missed Rose kiss her husband and then they all went their separate ways

--

The Doctor and Mrs Moore entered the cooling tunnels. "It's freezing." Mrs Moore said as she reached the bottom of the ladder, the Doctor slid down it.

"Any sign of a light switch?" he asked

"Can't see a thing." Mrs Moore answered "But I've got these." she reached into her bag "A device for every occasion."

"Ooh." said the Doctor

"Put it on." Mrs Moore told him

"Haven't got a hot dog in there, have you?" he asked "I'm starving."

Mrs Moore laughed "Of all the things to wish for." she said "That's mechanically recoverd meat."

"I know." the Doctor said "It's the Cyberman of food, but's it's tasty."

Mrs Moore pulled a torch out of her bag and handed it to him "A proper torch as well."

"Let's see where we are." he said. They saw Cybermen just standing there. "Already converted, just put on ice. Come on." He led Mrs Moore on "Let's go slowly." he said "Keep an eye out for trip systems." The two of them walked on, shinging their torches on each of the Cybermen.

**Okay, I'm going to leave you hanging, 'cause I've got to go home now. I'll start again later. I promise and funnily enough, I'll be starting with the other story first, then this so...**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	56. Age of Steel part four

**Hiya guy's here's the next chapter, I'm not going to be finished this by Christmas, but hey, at least I'm nearly there. Although, if I only do one chapter a day of my other one, maybe two I might just manage it but I probably won't. When I finish With a little Help part two I'll alternate between this and Series 3 with Rose. Anyway, I'm gonna get on with this now.**

Rose and Pete reached the factory. They hid from the Cybermen as they watched what was happening. "Just put them on." Pete said, "Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing, okay?"

"Don't worry." Rose said as she put her Ear Pods on "We can do it."

"We could die in there." Pete said "Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad." they had both put on their Ear Pods "Right." she said "let's go."

They got up and left their hiding place. Pete gave her hand a squeeze and they joined the line of people walking into the factory.

--

Jake and Mickey made it to the place where the Zeppelin was docked. They climbed up to the roof, but stopped when Jake spotted guards. They quietly climbed on to the roof and hid "Two guards." Jake said "We can take them."

"Don't kill them." Mickey said

"Who put you in charge?" Jake asked

"If you kill them, what;s the difference between you and a Cyberman?" Mickey asked

"Well, I suppose we could use these." Jake said as he reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a bottle of smelling salts

"Smelling salts?" Micket asked

"Bit stronger than that." Jake answered "One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out." Mickey nodded and Jake whispered "Three, two, one." When he lowered the third finger the two of them ran, the came up behind the guards and grabbed them, they held the smelling salts under their noses until they were knocked out. They let them fall to the ground "There's gotta be more guards on board." said Mickey

"Then let's go get them." Jake said

The two of them climbed up the ladder and into the Zeppelin.

--

The Doctor and Mrs Moore were still in the cooling tunnels. "How did you get into this, then?" he asked "Rattling along with the Preachers?"

"Oh, I used to be ordinary." she answered "Worked at Cybus Industries, 9-to-5. Until one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. A life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about Mr Moore?"

"Well, he's not called Moore." she said causing the Doctor to turn to her "I got that from a book. Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family or..."

"I've got Rose." he said

"Are you and her..."

"We're married." he answered

"Where are your wedding rings?"

"Rose has them, we don't want Mickey to know..."

"I see."

"Go on then." he said "What's your real name?"

"Angela Price." she said and the Doctor grinned "Don't tell a soul."

"Not a word." They un-knowingly tripped a trap

--

"Doctor, did that one just move?"

"It's just the torchlight." he answered "Keep going, come on." They walked past one Cyberman and the next one moved "They're waking up." he said "Run!"

The two of them ran through the ranks of Cybermen between them and the escape hatch. They reached the ladder and the Doctor went up first to climb it as he had to open the hatch "Get up! Quick! They're coming!" shouted Mrs Moore. The Doctor was trying to open the hatch with the sonic screwdriver "Open it! Open it!" He finally managed to get it open "Get up! Quick, quick!" she climbed up behind her

"Come on!"

The Doctor helped her out and then they closed the hatch and the Doctor locked it with the sonic screwdriver "Oh, good team, Mrs Moore." he said

--

Rose and Pete were now inside and were walking through the factory, they were stopped "You will wait." said one of the Cybermen. They stood and waited

"You okay?" Pete asked

"No." Rose answered

They watched as new Cybermen were made "Any sign of Jackie?" he asked

One of the Cybermen turned and walked towards them "You are Peter Tyler." it said "Confirm. You are Peter Tyler?"

"Confirm." Pete said

"I recognise you." it said "I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler."

"No." said Rose

"What?" asked Pete

"They are un-programmed, restrain." said the Cyberman

"You're lying, you're not her." Pete said "You're not my Jackie."

"Now I am Cyberform." it said "Once I was Jacqueline Tyler."

"But you can't be." Rose said "Not her."

"Her brain is inside this body."

"Jacks, I came to save you."

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species." it said "He will be rewarded, by force. Take them to Cyber Control." it walked away.

"They killed her." said Rose as she and Pete were taken away "They took her and killed her."

"Maybe there's a chance, I don't know." said Pete "Maybe we can reverse it."

"There's nothing we can do." Rose said

"But if she remembers..." he said and looked behind them "Where is she?" he asked "Which one was it? Which one was her?"

"They all look the same." Rose said.

--

Mickey and Jake took out the final guard and entered the flight deck of the Zeppelin. "Nice one, nobody's home." said Jake "Find the transmitter controls."

"What do they look like?" Mickey asked

"I don't know." Jake answered "They might have 'transmitter controls' written in big red letters. Just look."

They looked around a bit and then Mickey saw something. He jumped "Cyberman!"

The Cyberman wasn't moving, it was just a prototype

"It's dead." Mickey said after a closer look "I don't think it was ever alive." he knocked it's head "It's empty, no brain." he said "It's just a robot suit. It's for display."

"Okay." said Jake "Transmitter."

They went in search of the transmitter controls.

--

The Doctor and Mrs Moore walked away from the hatch, they walked quietly, but they were still discovered "You are not upgraded." said a Cyberman."

"Yeah, well, upgrade this." said Mrs Moore as she pulled something out of her bag of tricks and threw it a the Cyberman. It stopped the Cyberman and it collapsed to the ground

"What the hell was that thing?" asked the Doctor

"Electromagnetic bomb." she answered "Takes out computers. I figured it might stop a Cyber suit."

"Well, you figured right." the Doctor said and he crouched down "Let's have a look. Know your enemy." He took out the sonic screwdriver and took it to the C on the front "Got a logo on the front." he said "Lumic's turned them into a brand." he took it off and looked at it "Heart of steel." he said "But look." he reached into the hole and touched stuff in it.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs Moore asked

"Hmm." said the Doctor "A central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor." he pointed at it "Stops them feeling anything."

"But why?"

"It's still got a human brain." the Doctor answered "Imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realise itself inside this thing. It would go insane."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." said Mrs Moore

"Because they have to."

"Why am I cold?" asked the Cyberman

"Oh, my God, it's alive." said Mrs Moore "It can feel."

"We broke the inhibitor." the Doctor said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?"

"Can you remember your name?" the Doctor asked

"Sally." it answered "Sally Phelan."

"You're a woman." said Mrs Moore

"Where's Gareth?"

"Who's Gareth?" asked Mrs Moore

"He can't see me." it said "It's unlucky the night before."

"You're getting married?"

"I'm cold." the Cyberman said "I'm so cold."

"It's all right." said the Doctor as he took out the sonic screwdriver "You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." He used the sonic screwdriver to shut down the unit. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing." he said "'Cause that's the key, the emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, the feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realise what they are."

"And what happens then?" she asked

"I think it would kill them." the Doctor answered "Can we do that?"

"We've got to." Mrs Moore said "Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." she stood up and was killed by a Cyberman which had been standing behind her.

"No! No!" said the Doctor "You didn't have to kill her!"

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system." it said "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." the Doctor was taken away.

--

Mickey had finally found the controls "The transmitter controls are sealed behind here." he told Jake "We need oxyacetylene or something."

"Oh, and I forgot to bring it with me." Jake said sarcastically.

"Then what do we do?" Mickey asked

"We'll crash the zeppelin." Jake said

"With us inside it?" Mickey asked

"We could set it on automatic and then just leg it." Jake said "Let's have a look." He went to the computer and tried to access the controls "It's locked." he said "There's got to be an override."

"Let me have a go." Mickey said "I'm good with computers. Trust me." He took over from Jake unknowingly turning the empty Cybersuit on.

--

The Doctor entered Cyber Control. "I've been captured but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there." he said "They can rescue me. Oh, well, never mind." He stopped in front of Rose "You okay?" he asked, wanting nothing else but to pull her into a hug, but he couldn't as the Cybermen would use that against him

"Yeah." She answered "But they got Jackie."

"We were too late." added Pete "Lumic killed her."

"And where is he?" the Doctor asked "The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our lord and master?"

"He has been upgraded."

"So he's just like you?" the Doctor asked

"He is superior." it answered "The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber controller."

They watched as a Cyberman came through some doors on the opposite side of the room, this one was different, you could actually see the brain and it was sitting in a chair, just as the real Lumic had. "This is the Age of Steel and I am its creator." he said

**Okay, that's the end of this part, I'll be doing more tomorrow and I promise that I'll update my other story (with a little help: Part two) as soon as possible, remember, it's this then that, then this again and so on until Wednesday. I'm going to go to the other one now. **

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	57. Age of Steel part five

**Hi there, sorry about the wait, well, it's Christmas Eve and I really can't believe it, time has literally flown in, but in other ways it hasn't, but never mind that, on with the story.**

Mickey was still trying to get into the computer to find out how to put the zeppelin on automatic "I'm almost there." he said

"Not bad work." Jake said. Suddenly the Cybersuit behind them began to move "It's moving." Jake pointed out when they moved "You said it was dead!"

"A robot suit's still a good robot." Mickey told him "Wait a minute." he said, an idea forming in his head "Hey, Cyberman." he shouted "Over here." The Cyberman turned around and began to walk towards them "Come on you brainless lump of metal. Come and have a go." The Cyberman charged towards them, Mickey moved one way and Jake the other and the Cyberman destroyed the transmitter controls which turned off all the Ear Pods, everyone noticed what was happening and ran away, confusing the Cybermen.

"The transmitter's down." Mickey said as he sort of hugged Jake.

--

The Doctor and the others heard the commotion and knew instantly that Mickey and Jake had succeeded "That's my friends at work." the Doctor said "Good boys. Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." he winked cheekily

"I have factories waiting on seven continents." said the Cyber controller "If the Ear Pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen, so shall the world."

--

"Hold on, I've logged onto Cyber Control." said Mickey as he brought up a security video "They're alive." he said as he spotted their friends on the video "The Doctor and Rose. There they are."

"Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" Jake asked, referring to the Lumic Unit

"Shh!" said Mickey "Has this thing got sound?" He pressed a few buttons and got something.

__

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity"

--

"And imagination?" asked the Doctor "What about that? The one thing that led you here. Imagination, you're killing it dead."

"What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title" said the Cyber controller "Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's it." said the Doctor "That's exactly the point. Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness, and that's brilliant, that is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh?" he asked "The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People! Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions?"

"Oh, yes." the Doctor answered

"Then tell me, Doctor, have you known grief and rage and pain?"

"Yes." the Doctor replied "Yes, I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh, yes."

"I can set you free. Would you not want that. A life without pain?"

"You might as well kill me." the Doctor said

"Then I take that option."

"It's not yours to take." the Doctor told him "You're a Cyber controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in it's heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked the Doctor "An army's nothing. 'Cause those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person can change the world. Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers, say the right code, say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cause even an idiot knows his computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic family database under, what was it Pete? Binary what?"

"Binary 9."

"An idiot could find that code." the Doctor continued "A cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing, keep on fighting, anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant."

The Doctor laughed "Talk too much, that's my problem." he said "Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats on your phone."

"You will be deleted."

"Yes. Delete. Control. Hash. All those lovely buttons." said the Doctor "Then, of course, my particular favourite. Send." He mimed pressing the button in mid air "And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place, By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

"It's for you." Rose said as she tossed her phone to her husband.

"Like this." He put the phone into something that connected it to the Cybermen. All of the Cybermen clutched their heads and died. One looked into a mirror, crying (if that was possible)

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said

"What have you done?"

"I gave them back their souls." the Doctor answered "They can see what you've gone, Lumic, and it's killing them."

He took Rose's phone, tossed it back to her and the three of them ran from the room, hearing "Delete! Delete!" Over and over again as they ran.

**Okay, there we go for that part, the final part of that episode will be up on Boxing day, most likely, now, I'd just like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a good time and I look forward to hearing your reviews for the next year as you have all been so wonderful. I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories, if you haven't then I'm wondering why you're still reading. As I said Merry Christmas everyone and I promise to update Series 3 with Rose as soon as I can.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**

**And one last time Merry Christmas Everybody.**


	58. Age of Steel part six

**Okay, I'm back and it's been a week, this is the first update for today cause I've got the next few chapters typed. Now I'm not going to ramble in this one I'm just going to get on with it.**

Evolution of a Relationship- Chapter 58- Age of Steel part 6

The Doctor led Rose and Pete out of the room, everything was exploding around them, but they continued to run. The Doctor opened a door and saw that it was blocked by Cybermen, so they couldn't get out that way.

"There's no way out." he said

--

In the zeppelin Jake was trying to get them away from the building before it exploded "What are you doing?" Mickey asked

"We've got to get away." he answered "If that factory blows up, this balloon's gonna ignite."

"Take it back!" Mickey demanded

"Mickey, they've had it." Jake said

"I said take it back!" Mickey repeated "We're not leaving them behind. There's no way we're leaving them behind." While he had been talking Mickey had been fighting for control of the zeppelin, which he finally got. He took out his phone and dialled Rose's number. He handed the phone to Jake "Hold it." he said

--

Rose's phone rang and she answered it _"Rose? Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof."_

Rose turned to the Doctor. "It's Mickey." she said "He says head for the roof." She, the Doctor and Pete ran towards the stairs as things continued to explode all around them.

--

Rose climbed the final ladder that would take her onto the roof. The Doctor and Pete followed her and they ran across the roof. They stopped suddenly when the saw the Zeppelin "Mickey, where did you learn to fly that thing?" she asked over the phone and she was slightly worried when she heard his answer

__

"PlayStation."

he answered

_"Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you."_

They ran towards the zeppelin. Rose put her mobile back in her pocket and when they reached the Zeppelin, there was a ladder. "You've got to be kidding." said Pete.

The Doctor grabbed the rope ladder. "Rose, get on!" Rose started to climb and the Doctor helped her get up. The Doctor followed her, then Pete. The zeppelin then took off as the Doctor reached Rose. "We did it!" she said "Mickey did it!"

They began to climb again, so that they could get inside.

--

Further down the ladder Pete was having difficulty, the Cyber Controller was at his heels and his weight was causing problems for the Doctor and Rose up above. Pete sped up and was within touching distance of the Doctor very quickly. The Doctor reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

"Pete!" he shouted "Take this!" He dropped the sonic screwdriver and Pete caught it "Use it!" he yelled "Hold the button down. Press it against the rope. Just do it!"

Pete did as he was asked "Jackie Tyler." he said "This is for her."

Suddenly the ladder snapped and the Cyber Controller fell.

--

They arrived back at the Tardis and the Doctor went inside to restore the Tardis to it's former state, he placed the little light thing on the console and the Tardis powered up, causing him to grin.

--

Rose walked along with Pete "So what happens inside that thing, then?" Pete asked her

"Do you want to see?" Rose asked

"I don't think so." Pete replied "But you two, you know, all that stuff you said about different worlds. Who are you?"

"It's like you said." Rose answered "Imagine there are different worlds. Parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler is still alive. And their daughter."

"I've got to go."

"But if you just look inside…"

"I can't." Pete said "There's all those Lumic factories out there, all those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the fight." The Doctor chose that moment to exit the Tardis

"Rose." he said "I've only got five minutes of power." he told her as he joined them. "We've got to go."

"The Doctor could show you how." Rose told Pete

"Thank you for everything." Pete said

"Dad…"

"Don't." said Pete "Just don't." he walked away.

Mickey appeared then as well with Jake, he was carrying a pile of clothes. "Here it is." he said "I found it. Not a crease."

The Doctor took it "My suit." he said "Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run, but one more thing. Mrs Moore, her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

"Yeah, course I will." said Jake

"Off we go, then." the Doctor said to Rose and Mickey

"Erm…" said Mickey "Thing is, I'm staying."

"You're doing what?" the Doctor asked

"You can't." said Rose

"It sort of balances out 'cause this world lost its Ricky, but there's me." he said "And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"But you can't stay." said Rose

"Rose, my Gran's here." he told her "She's still alive. My old Gran, remember her?"

"Yeah."

"She needs me."

"What about me?" Rose asked, despite the fact that she was no longer in a relationship with him, she loved him like a brother and might need him sometimes "What if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose, you don't." Mickey said "It's just you and him, isn't it? We had something a long time ago, but not anymore."

"Well, we'll come back." she said "We can travel anywhere, we'll come and see you, yeah."

"We can't." the Doctor said "I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We fell through a crack in time, when we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return."

"Doctor." said Mickey, holding out his hand for the Doctor to shake. The Doctor took his hand and shook it.

"Take Rose's phone." he said "It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. Good luck. Mickey the idiot." he tapped Mickey's cheek

"Watch it." Mickey said with a small smile on his face. The Doctor went back to the Tardis. Mickey turned to Rose and she gave him the phone. "Thanks. We've had a laugh, though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who'd have thought, me and you, off that old estate, flying through the stars."

"All those years, just sitting there…imagining what we'd do one day." she said, starting to cry "We never saw this, did we?"

She hugged him, after a few moments he said "Go on. Don't miss your flight."

She let him go a few moments later and headed into the Tardis, not looking back until she reached the doors, she went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Jake, you want to watch this." Mickey said as the Tardis engines started and the ship began to dematerialise

"What the hell?" asked Jake.

"That's the Doctor in the Tardis." Mickey answered "With Rose Tyler."

They watched as the Tardis disappeared and headed for their van.

**Okay, that's this chapter, the next one will be up pronto.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	59. Chapter 59

**Here we go, this is the second chapter for today.**

Chapter 59

Rose entered the Tardis with tears streaming down her face. The Doctor had just finished setting the coordinates and started the Tardis, when he looked up, he saw the state of her and crossed the room in seven strides and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while and when they broke the hug they headed to their bedroom to change. When they were changed the Doctor set coordinates for Jackie's flat.

--

Jackie was filling the kettle to make a cuppa when she heard the sound of the Tardis engines, they were closer than usual, so she put down the kettle, she went into the living room, just as Rose opened the door and stepped out.

"You're alive." she said, confusing Jackie "Oh, Mum, you're alive." Rose hugged her mum tightly

"Well, I was the last time I looked." Jackie said as the Doctor exited the Tardis "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Rose just hugged her tighter, Jackie looked to the Doctor who was standing outside the Tardis with a look on his face that said that he was fighting the urge to comfort Rose "What's wrong?" Jackie asked him "Where did you go?"

"Far away." the Doctor answered "That was far away."

"Where's Mickey?" she asked

"He's gone home." Jackie took that answer for the moment but she knew that the Doctor and Rose would open upto her soon, so she didn't push either of them, she just continued to hug her daughter.

--

Mickey and Jake got into the van. "I know it's not easy with my face looking exactly like Ricky, but I'm a different man, I'm not replacing him. But we can remember him by fighting in his name." Jake nodded and Mickey continued "With all those cyber factories out there, do you think there'd be one in Paris?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go and liberate Paris."

"What, you and me?" asked Jake "In a van?"

"There's nothing wrong with a van." Mickey told him "I once saved the universe with a big yellow truck."

Jake laughed and Mickey started the engine and they left London.

**Okay, that's this chapter complete, the next will be up asap**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	60. Chapter 60

**Okay, here's the third instalment for today, I'll be updating Series 3 with Rose soon, hopefully.**

Chapter 60

Jackie let Rose go when the Doctor had finally given up the fight and came over, once Rose had released her mother, she turned to her husband, who held her just as tightly as she held him, knowing that other than Jackie, he was all that Rose had left. They stood like that for some time, until Jackie appeared with two steaming cups of tea, which she sat on the table beside them and made them sit down, when they did, the Doctor took a quick drink of his tea, before making Rose do the same, when she'd drunk some of it, the Doctor put the cup back on the table and sat backwards, Jackie noticed that when he was sitting further back, Rose had gotten herself as close to him as she could, when she saw the Doctor wrap his arm around Rose, she knew there was more to their relationship and until they revealed what that something was she could only speculate.

Some time later, when Rose had let exhaustion take over and had fallen asleep, the Doctor moved her and laid her down on the chair, he then covered her with his coat before going into the Tardis and finally removing it from his mother in laws living room.

--

Rose must have heard the engines, 'cause the minute they started up, she woke up and turned to Jackie "Where's he going?" she asked

"He's taken the Tardis outside, he'll be back any minute."

Rose relaxed after that and tried to go back to sleep. When the front door opened and the Doctor entered, she smiled up at him and then he sat down beside her and she laid her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep again, when both of them were asleep, Jackie left the living room and headed for Rose's bedroom and grabbed a blanket for them, she covered them with the blanket and kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

--

At some point in the night both the Doctor and Rose woke up, rather uncomfortable, so they fixed that, the Doctor lay flat out and Rose curled up beside him, that still wasn't really comfortable, but it was either that or head out to the Tardis, the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose and if Jackie asked it was a comfort to her and also to make sure that she didn't roll off the chair in her sleep.

--

The next morning, Jackie woke first, she showered, then dressed and entered the living room. She smiled when she saw them, she may not have liked the Doctor when they first met, but Christmas had softened her hatred of him a lot and she knew that he was good for her daughter, she wondered again what kind of relationship they had, but she decided that she wouldn't ask them that. She went into the kitchen and made breakfast, all the time banging around making sure that she woke the couple up. When breakfast was ready she was surprised to see that her plan had worked. She put their plates on the table and they ate, when they were finished they went into the living room where Jackie asked "Right, what really happened yesterday?"

Rose was shocked, she hadn't expected that question so soon, but was saved from answering by the Doctor, who began the explanation first.

**Okay, that's this chapter complete, the next will be up very soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	61. Chapter 61

**OK, I bet you're all shocked aren't you, I don't think I've ever managed updates this quickly one after another, I'm way ahead of myself, I'm currently almost half way through the idiot's lantern, so, there will be a few more updates before the end of the night.**

Chapter 61

The Doctor started with what happened first "Well, Jackie, we were floating around in the time vortex and Mickey was holding down a button, I kind of forgot to tell him to let go, as we were talking about a previous adventure. When Mickey finally let the button go, the Tardis console exploded and we were going to crash."

Rose took over here. "The Tardis was practically dead." she said "The Doctor thought that we'd landed in some sort of no place, but we hadn't"

"'Cause, when Mickey opened the doors, we weren't in a no place, we were in London, or so we thought until we spotted the first difference." The Doctor continued

"There were zeppelins everywhere." Rose added

"But there was one major difference, well two really or maybe three. Pete was still alive there, his schemes had worked and the two of you were rich, the other difference was that Rose didn't exist there, so she could see her father, 'cause we needed his help to find out what exactly was going on in that world."

"We posed as catering staff and we served stuff at her birthday party and that's when we discovered that in that universe I was a dog. After that, we found out what was going on. A man called John Lumic was creating Cybermen."

Jackie looked between the two of them, confused "What are Cybermen?" she asked

"They're metal, like a suit of armour, only alive, with a human brain and can, (if it wants to) kill you with a single touch." the Doctor explained "They have human brains but they're so far from being human, cause they've had the one thing that makes them human removed and that's emotions."

"They crashed the party and killed their President." Rose said "They're different from here, 'cause we have a Prime Minister and America has a President, I'm assuming that it's the other way around. Anyway, we and Pete managed to get away and with the help of Mickey, who had managed to find his parallel self and his gang, they called themselves the Preachers. We managed to escape them completely."

"Mickey and Ricky, ran in one direction and Jake in the other to confuse the Cybermen, and it worked, cause we didn't have that many following us, unfortunately only Mickey and Jake came back." the Doctor told her

"We infiltrated the factory where the Cybermen were being made and Pete and I discovered that your parallel self had become one of the Cybermen."

"After that, we defeated them with some help from Mickey and ran, Mickey got us away from the factory." the Doctor added. "Pete sort of rejected Rose and Mickey then told us that he was staying there."

Jackie was speechless, those two had been through a lot in twenty four hours. She made them stay for a week before they left.

--

At the end of their week at Jackie's both the Doctor and Rose were finding it a bit too domestic and were ready to leave. They said their goodbyes and went to the Tardis. Once inside, Rose's engagement ring and their wedding rings were removed from their hiding place and returned to where they should be. The Doctor started up the Tardis and they left the Powell Estate.

**Ok, that's chapter 61 finished, 62 will be up next. Probably in a couple of minutes.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	62. The Idiot's Lantern part 1

**Okay, here's the next part.**

Chapter 62- The Idiot's lantern part one

Rose changed into something appropriate for the late 50's and then made the Doctor let her style his hair. He complained a lot, but she finally finished, the Tardis had landed some time before, when they were completely ready, Rose headed out of the Tardis and waited for the Doctor outside "I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era." she said as she heard the Doctor coming. "You know, the white flares and the chest hair."

The Doctor looked around the door "You are kidding, aren't you?" he asked, she turned around. "If you wanna see Elvis, you go for the late '50's. The time before burgers!" he said "When they called him 'The Pelvis' and he still had a waist!" Rose was fighting the urge to laugh, but she gave up and laughed at him "What's more, you see him in style!"

He opened the other door and drove out on a Vespa. (Jeremy Clarkson couldn't ride one of those in Vietnam, that was until he started enjoying himself, but still, David Tennant can drive one properly…Sort of) He started to imitate Elvis "You going my way, doll?"

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" she asked using the same accent "Straight from the fridge, man!"

"Hey, you speak the lingo!" he said sounding surprised, this was the first time his wife had surprised him for some time. He tossed her a pink helmet

"Yeah, well, me and Mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday." she explained as she got on and put on the helmet.

"Cliff!" the Doctor said "I knew your mother would be a Cliff fan." He started the engine again and they moved off

"Where are we off to?" Rose asked

"Ed Sullivan TV studios." he answered "Elvis did _Hound Dog_ on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck. we'll just catch it."

"And that would be the TV studios in, what, New York?" she asked

"That's the one!" He stopped the scooter as a red bus went by, Rose laughed "Digging that New York vibe!"

"Well, this could still be New York." the Doctor said "I mean, this looks very New York to me. London-y New York, mind, but…"

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asked

**Okay, that's the first part of the Idiot's lantern, the next will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	63. The Idiot's Lantern part 2

**Right, I don't know how many of these I've done today, but here's another one.**

Chapter 63- The Idiot's Lantern part 2

The Doctor and Rose walked along a street hand in hand after stopping the scooter further up. "There you go, sir." said a man "All wired up for the great occasion."

"Great occasion?" asked the Doctor "What do you mean?"

"Where have you been living, out in the colonies?" he asked "The Coronation of course!"

"And what Coronation's that, then?" the Doctor asked

"What do you mean?" he asked "The Coronation!"

"It's the Queen's!" Rose said "Queen Elizabeth!"

"Oh!" said the Doctor as realisation finally hit him "Is this 1953?" he asked

"Last time I looked." answered the man "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance. What we do best."

Rose was looking around the street and noticed something that she thought was odd. "Look at all the TV aerials." she said to her husband "Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My mum said tellys were so rare, they all had to pile into one house."

"Not round here, love." said the man "Magpie's Marvellous Tellys. Only five quid a pop!"

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year, classic!" said the Doctor enthusiastically. "Technicolor! Everest climbed! Everything off the ration! A nation throwing off the shackles of war and looking forward to a happier and brighter future!"

Rose laughed at his accent, but stopped as they heard someone calling for help. They ran over to the car "What's going on?" the Doctor asked

"Oi!" shouted a boy as he ran out of his house "What are you doing?"

"Police business." said the older man "Get out of the way, sir."

"Who did they take?" Rose asked the boy "Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr Gallagher" the boy answered "It's happening all over the place." he explained "They're turning into monsters."

"Tommy!" shouted a man, who the Doctor and Rose assumed was the boy's father "Not one word." he said when Tommy turned to face him "Get inside now!"

He turned back to them "Sorry, I'd better do as he says." he went back inside when he had said this and the Doctor and Rose went back to the Vespa and followed the car.

--

The Doctor followed the car until they hit a dead end "Lost them." he said "How did they get away from us?"

"I'm surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you fro reckless driving." Rose said "Have you actually passed your test?"

The Doctor ignored her question "Men in black? Vanishing police cars?" he said "This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia."

"Monsters, that boy said." said Rose "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours."

"That's what I like about you, the domestic approach."

"Thank you." Rose said "Hold on. Was that an insult?" she asked. The Doctor didn't answer, instead he started the engine and drove off

--

The Doctor and Rose checked every house on the street, but couldn't get anyone to talk, not even the woman who's husband the police had taken away that morning. By the time they had done that house, Rose was exhausted. "Doctor?" she said

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to the Tardis, my feet are killing me."

"We've just got one left and then, we'll go back to the Tardis."

"Thank you." she said as she kissed his cheek "Come on, then." They walked to the last front door and the Doctor rang the door bell. A man answered it "Hi!" they said at the same time

"Who are you, then?" the man asked

"Let's see, judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore, I represent Queen and country!" the Doctor said as he took out the psychic paper and held it up to the man. "Just doing a check of her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if we come in? No, I didn't think you did. Thank you." The two of them walked in to the living room "Not bad, very nice, very well kept." he said "I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs…?"

"Connolly."

"Now then Rita." said Mr Connolly. "I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife. She rattles on a bit."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more." the Doctor said "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Those flags, why are they not flying?"

"There we are, Rita, I told you." Mr Connolly said "Get them up. Queen and Country."

"I'm sorry." she said

"Get it done." said Mr Connolly "Do it now."

"Hold on a minute" said the Doctor "Hold on a minute."

"Like the gentleman says…"

"You've got hands, Mr Connolly." said the Doctor "Two big hands. Then why is that your wife's job?"

"Well, it's housework, innit?

"And that's a woman's job?" the Doctor asked

"Course it is." answered Mr Connolly

"Mr Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" the Doctor asked

"She's a female." he answered

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?"

"No, not at all."

"Then get busy!"

**Okay, I decided to leave it there, the next one will be up soon. Don't hate me**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	64. The Idiot's Lantern part 3

**Right, this is the last update for now. Here's The Idiot's Lantern part three.**

Chapter 64- The Idiot's lantern part three

The Doctor handed Mr Connolly the flags "Right." he said "Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir! We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre!"

"Excuse me, Mr Connolly." Rose said "Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?"

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union flag." Rose answered "It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Mr Connolly, who the Doctor could tell was feeling intimidated "I do apologise."

"Well, don't get it wrong again." Rose said, with a smile on her face "There's a good man. Now get to it!"

They watched as Mr Connolly began to put up the flags.

"Right, then, nice and comfy." said the Doctor "At her Majesty's leisure!" he and Rose sat down "Union flag?" he asked her

"Mum went out with a sailor." she answered

The Doctor chuckled "I bet she did." He turned back to the other two occupants of the room "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. And you are?"

"Tommy." answered the boy

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." They moved so that he could sit between them "Have a look at this." the Doctor said "I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant." Tommy said

"Good man." he turned around "Keep working, Mr C!" He then turned to Mrs Connolly. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes, I am." the Doctor answered

"Can you help her?" she asked "Oh, please. Can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know."

"Oh, the gentleman does." said the Doctor

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help." Rose said. Mrs Connolly began to cry "It's all right. It's all right." said Rose as she got up off the settee "Come here." Rose hugged her "Oh, its okay. It's all right."

"Hold on a minute." said Mr Connolly "Queen and Country's one thing, but this is my house. What the…What the hell am I doing?" he dropped the flags "Now you listen here, Doctor." he said "You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"Not if people are being bundled into…"

"I am talking." said Mr Connolly cutting off the Doctor

"And I'm not listening!" said the Doctor, standing up "Now you, Mr Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir, tell me what's going on!"

Suddenly a thudding sound came from up above

"She won't stop." he said "She never stops."

"We started hearing stories, all round the place." said Tommy "People who have changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up. They come to the door and take them. Any time of the day or night."

"Show me." said the Doctor

--

Tommy led them up the stairs after getting a key and opened a door. "Gran, it's Tommy." he said as they entered "It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." The Doctor clicked on the light and they saw what had happened to Tommy's Gran. Her face had been sucked off. The Doctor and Rose stared at her in shock, neither of them had seen anything like this before "Her face has completely gone." the Doctor said, he took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned her "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. It's just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean."

"What are we gonna do, Doctor?" asked Tommy "We can't even feed her."

Someone barged their way into the house "We've got company!" said Rose

"It's them." said Rita "They've finally come for her!"

"What was she doing before this happened?" the Doctor asked "Where was she?" No one answered "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think." said Tommy "She doesn't leave the house. She was just…"

A large man walked into the room "Hold on a minute!" said the Doctor "There are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…" The man punched him

"Doctor!" Rose said as she knelt down beside him

The men grabbed Rita's mother "Leave her alone." she said "You'll hurt her! Mum!"

Rose slapped the Doctor's face lightly several times in order to wake him up. It worked…eventually "Hell of a right hook." he said as he sat up suddenly "Have to watch out for that."

**Okay, that's it for now, I've caught myself up, so now I'm going to order dinner for me and my sisters and then I'm going to fix the settees in my living room and put my stuff away. I'll be back in a bit and I'll finish The Idiot's Lantern and then I'll update Series 3 with Rose.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	65. The Idiot's Lantern part 4

**Hi everyone, here's the first update of 2009 at 3:35 in the morning on New Years Day. Well, first of all, before I start I'd like to say. I hope you all had a good Christmas. Next I'd like to say Happy New Year to you all and all the best for 2009. I hope that alll you writers who are reading this have good ideas for the next year and that your stories are a success. Okay, here we go.**

Chapter 65

The Doctor and Rose left the room and ran down the stairs, the Doctor shoved out of the front door, but Rose hovered, she thought that she had seen something "Rose, come on." he said as he left the house "Rose! We're gonna lose them again!" He couldn't wait for her any longer, he had to leave, he just hoped that she was safe from whatever was causing this.

--

Rose entered the Connolly's living room, trying to find out where what she had seen was coming from, she looked at the back of the TV. The Connollys entered the house again "How did they know?" Tommy was asking his father "How did the find her? Who told them?"

"You!" Mr Connolly said, noticing that Rose was still there "Get the hell out of my house!"

"I'm going." she said, getting up "I'm done. Nice to meet you, Tommy. Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mr Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union flag upside down. Shame on you." she grinned and ran out of the house.

--

The Doctor followed the police to the same dead end as he had earlier that day "Oh, very good." he said finally realising what they had done. "Very good." He got off the scooter and began to investigate. He found a way to get in and opened it with the sonic screwdriver. He stood at the entrance to a warehouse and watched as the men who took Tommy's Gran locked her up. He ran in to investigate further. He reached a gate that had been padlocked shut so, he took out the sonic screwdriver and unlocked it. He then removed the chain and opened the gate. He walked through and closed the gate behind him.

He reached the second gate and found the same thing, so he opened it with the screwdriver and entered, all around him were people who had no faces. He used the torch that Mrs Moore had given to him in the parallel universe and shone it on them.

Suddenly bright lights shone from behind him "Stay where you are!" ordered a male voice.

--

Rose entered Magpie's Marvellous Tellys and the owner, Mr Magpie spoke to her "I'm sorry, miss." he said "I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

"Yeah?" she said "Well, I wanna buy a telly."

"Come back tomorrow, please." he said

"You'll be closed, won't you?" Rose asked

"What?" he asked

"For the big day?" she said "The Coronation?"

"Yes, yes, of course." he replied "The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go."

Rose walked over to the counter "Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons."

"And what are they?" Rose asked

One of the televisions came on by itself _"Hungry!"_ a female voice said _"Hungry!"_

"What's that?" asked Rose

"It's just the television. One of these modern programmes. Now, I really do think you should leave right now." Mr Magpie said, but Rose wasn't buying it, she'd travelled with the Doctor for long enough to know when there was something going on and this was one of those times

"Not until you've answered my questions." Rose said "How comes your televisions are so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty." he answered "Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire, but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon will be watching. Imagine that. And 20 million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up bright and early for the big day?"

"No, I', not leaving till I've seen everything."

"I need to close."

"Mr Magpie, something's happening out there." Rose said "Ordinary people are being struck down and changed and the only new thing in the house is a television. Your television. What's going on?"

"I knew this would happen." he said "I knew I'd be found out." He locked the door

"All right, then, just you and me." she said "You gonna come clean, then? What's really in it for you?"

"For me?" he asked "Perhaps some peace."

"From what?"

"From her." he said nodding towards the telly

"Well, that's just a woman on the telly." Rose said "That's just a programme."

__

"What a pretty little girl."

"Oh, my God." Rose said "Are you talking to me?"

__

"Yes. I'm talking to you, little one. Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?"

"What are you?"

__

"I'm The Wire. And I'm hungry!"

The Wire began to suck her face off. "Magpie, help me!"

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the Coronation. Twenty million people." he said "Things will never be the same again. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Help me!"

__

"Good night, children, everywhere."

**Okay, that's that chapter over, the next one will be up when I get up tomorrow, whenever that will be, 'cause I'm falling asleep here, but I'm not going to my bed yet. The next chapter of Series 3 with Rose will be up then too. Also, this year, well this month, I'll be doing the sequel to with a little help part two, keep an eye out for that. I'm gonna go now and watch another episode of C.S.I:Miami before I go to bed.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	66. The Idiot's Lantern part 5

The Doctor was taken up to the office, where he was being questioned by a cop. "Start from the beginning." he said "Tell me everything you know."

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand round your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get clever with me." he said "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Oh, you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop…"

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"It's written inside your collar." the Doctor answered "Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking. Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective-inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me, orders from above. Coronation Day, the eyes of the world are on London Town, so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

"The nation has an image to maintain."

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing?" the Doctor asked "Don't you want to get out there and investigate?"

"Course I do." DI Bishop said "But…" he sat down across from the Doctor "with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the manpower. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well, that could change." the Doctor told him

"How?"

The Doctor stood up "Start from the beginning." he said "Tell me everything you know."

The Detective Inspector showed him their files "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just…blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" the Doctor asked

"It's spreading out from North London, all over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. Only real lead is there's been quite a large number in…"

"Florizel Street." the Doctor finished

The door opened "Found another one, sir." The two of them looked up

"Oh, good man, Crabtree." said Bishop "Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

The person was uncovered and the Doctor felt his hearts constrict, standing in front of them was his wife, but her face was gone.

"Rose."

"You know her?" Bishop asked

"Know her?" he said "She…" he couldn't finish the sentence, he just stepped forwards and touched her face

"Who is she?" Crabtree asked as he handed Bishop the file.

"She's my wife."

Bishop hadn't been listening, he'd been looking at the file. "They found her in the street apparently, down by Damascus Road." he read "Just abandoned. That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open…."

The Doctor was no longer listening, he was just staring at Rose. "…we'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake."

"They did what?" the Doctor asked, finally snapping out of it

"I'm sorry?"

"They left her where?"

"Just…in the street."

"In the street." he said, angrily "They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And, as a result, that makes things…simple, very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me! Come on!" He took one last look at Rose and left with DI Bishop on his heels, they went out side

"The big day dawns."

They went to Tommy's house and knocked the door. Tommy answered it

"Tommy, talk to me." The Doctor said

**Okay, and that's where I leave you for now, cause I'm off to bed now. Nighty-night.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	67. The Idiot's Lantern part 6

**Ok, I'm back, sorry for the wait, you know, I'm going to try a new year's resolution, I'm going to update every day if possible from now on, on this and Series 3 with Rose. I've realised that it's gonna take me some time to finish this, so tomorrow, I'll just start typing The Impossible Plantet, up to Doomsday, so that I can post behind where I actually am with writing, so, what I mean is that, I'll be at least a chapter in arrears**

_Previously...._

Chapter 67

__

"Tommy, talk to me." the Doctor said

Tommy stepped outside the door and the Doctor continued "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." Tommy's father followed him out of the house

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I wanna help, Dad!" Tommy said

"Mr Connolly." the Doctor said, trying to take the man's attention away from Tommy.

"Shut your face, you." Mr Connolly said advancing on the Doctor "Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves!" He turned back to his son "Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming cradle so I don't expect you to understand, but I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, Dad?" Tommy asked

"What do you mean?" Mr Connolly asked "Did what?"

"You ratted on Gran." Tommy stated "How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them."

"How dare you?" said Mr Connolly "You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tommy asked "You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live. Who you could be friends with. Who you could fall in love with. Who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation!"

Rita exited the living room "Eddie, is that true?" she asked when she reached the front door.

"I did it for us, Rita." he said "She was filthy! A filthy disgusting thing!"

"She's my mother." She said "All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to." he said "I did the right thing."

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" she said, then turned to Tommy "You go, Tommy." she told him "Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison." She turned back to her husband "We've had a ruddy monster under our roof all right, but it weren't my mother!" she went back inside the house and shut the door, Mr Connolly shouted for his wife

"Tommy." said the Doctor holding out his hand. Tommy walked away from his front door and joined the Doctor and DI Bishop. And they walked away.

--

The Doctor and Detective Inspector Bishop walked on either side of Tommy "Tommy, tell me about that night, the night she changed." the Doctor asked

"She was just watching the telly." Tommy answered.

"Rose said it." the Doctor said "She guessed it straightaway. Of course she did." He looked up at the roofs of the houses they walked past and spotted the TV aerials "All these aerials in one little street. How come?" The last part was directed at Tommy.

"Bloke up the road, Mr Magpie, he's selling them cheap."

The Doctor ran off in that direction

"Is he now?" asked Bishop

"Come on!"

The two of them followed the Doctor to Magpie's shop.

--

The Doctor broke the window in the door of Magpies shop and opened it from the inside "Here!" said Bishop "You can't do that."

The Doctor entered the shop "Shop!" he shouted before banging the bell on the table to get Magpie's counter. "If you're here, come out and talk to me, Magpie!"

"Maybe he's out." Tommy suggested

"Looks like it."

The Doctor went behind the counter and started looking around. He found something in one of the drawers that shouldn't be there. "Oh, hello." he said taking it out. "This isn't right. This is very much not right." he licked it "Tastes like iron." he said "Bakelite." He put it down on the counter "Knocked together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…" he scanned it with the sonic screwdriver "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible." said Bishop "It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!" Bishop sounded awed, in fact he looked it

"It's not the only power source in this room." the Doctor said as he scanned the room. As he moved the sonic screwdriver round the room the TV screens turned on revealing the faces of the people who were locked up back at the factory.

Tommy spotted his Gran. Her face was on one of the higher up screens "Gran."

She moved her mouth as though she was trying to say "Tommy."

The Doctor walked around looking at all of the screens, that's when he realised the sheer number of people that had had their faces removed. He looked along the bottom row and that's when he saw Rose.

"Doctor" she mouthed

He crouched down in front of the screen and said "I'm on my way."

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr Magpie asked as he entered from the back of the shop. The Doctor stood up and crossed the room quickly and said "I want my wife restored and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

__

"Yoo-hoo."

said a female voice _"I think that must be me." _The Doctor turned around and spotted the face on the screen

_"Oh, this one's smart as paint."_

He walked over to stand beside Tommy and DI Bishop "Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves." Mr Magpie said from his position at the entrance to the back of the shop. "May I introduce you to my new friend."

__

"Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh, my God, it's her." said Bishop "That woman off the telly!"

"No." the Doctor said "It's just using her image."

"What?" Tommy asked "What are you?"

__

"I'm The Wire."

she said _"And I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel! And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body," _She changed from a black and white image to a full colour one

_"which my fellow kind denied me."_

"Good Lord." said Bishop "Colour television."

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor asked

__

"They executed me, but I escaped in this form and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television." the Doctor said

__

"Not for much longer"

"Doctor, is this what got my gran?" Tommy asked

"Yes, Tommy." the Doctor answered "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great, over-fed pig. Taking people's faces, their essence as it stuffs itself. And you let her do it, Magpie."

"I had to." Magpie said, trying to defend himself from the Doctor's anger "She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?"

__

"The appointed time. My crowning glory."

"Doctor, the Coronation!" exclaimed Bishop

"For the first time in history, millions gathered round a television set." said the Doctor "But you're not strong enough, yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this." He held up the portable TV "You need something more powerful. This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

__

"What a clever thing you are. But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen."

She tried to take the Doctor's face and at the same time, she tried to take Tommy's and DI Bishop's too. "Doctor!"

"Hold on." the Doctor said

__

"Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Oh, this one is tasty! Oh, I'll have lashings of him. Delicious! Ah!"

The Doctor reached into his pocket with his free hand and got out the sonic screwdriver _"Armed? He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" _She released them and they fell to the floor unconscious.

_"The box, Magpie, the box!"_

Magpie grabbed the box and left the shop after transporting The Wire from the TV to the portable one.

--

The Doctor regained consciousness first, he looked at the other two, Bishop no longer had a face and Tommy was still unconscious. He shook Tommy's foot "Tommy, wake up!" he said "Tommy, come on!"

Tommy woke and asked "What happened?"

"Where's Magpie?" the Doctor asked

They went outside "We don't even know where to start looking." Tommy said "It's too late."

"Never too late, as a wise person once said." the Doctor said "Kylie, I think. The Wire's got big plans. It'll need…Oh, yes, yes. She's gonna harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people. And where are we?"

"Muswell Hill."

"Muswell Hill." said the Doctor "Muswell Hill! Which means…Alexandra Palace! Biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh! That's why it chose this place, Tommy!" He turned around

"What are you gonna do?" Tommy asked as the Doctor went back to the shop door

"I'm going shopping."

They went back inside and got what they needed

--

The Doctor was building something and Tommy was helping him "This what you want?" he asked holding something up

"Perfect!" said the Doctor, taking it from him "Right, I need one more thing." He handed the contraption he had built to Tommy and then left the shop.

--

They went to the Tardis and Tommy stood outside while the Doctor went to get something. He walked through the halls of the Tardis to the most Earth like of the living rooms on board and grabbed one of the video tapes that Rose had brought on board. Once he got it, he ran from that room back to the console room and went outside "Got it." he said as he closed the door "Let's go."

They ran along, while the Doctor finished the thing that he was making.

--

They finally reached Alexandra Palace and ran through the grounds looking for Magpie. "There!" Tommy said, spotting Magpie climbing the tower

"Come on!"

**Okay, I'm sorry that I'm ending it there, but it's 5 to one in the morning; I promise you'll get the rest at some point tomorrow.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	68. The Idiot's Lantern part 7

**Okay, sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter, I just stopped there so that I could update before I went to bed. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

They continued to run, but they were stopped by a guard "Wait, wait, wait." he said "Where do we think we…." The Doctor showed him the psychic paper, thinking fast "Oh, I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat." the Doctor answered continuing to run.

"Who'd he think you were?" Tommy asked when they had run round the corner

"King of Belgium apparently." the Doctor answered, looking at the psychic paper. They continued to run.

--

They ran inside and the Doctor set up his machine in a room "Keep this switched on." he told Tommy "Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it, you understand?" Tommy nodded and the Doctor left the room, trailing a cable behind him

--

The Doctor ran back outside and past the guard. He climbed up the stairs that Magpie had climbed minutes before "You'll get yourself killed up there!" the guard shouted after him "Your Majesty!" The Doctor ignored him and continued to run up the stairs, when he reached the top he began to climb the tower. By the time the Doctor had reached Magpie, The Wire was taking everyone's faces.

"It's too late." Magpie said "It's too late for all of us!"

__

"I shall consume you, Doctor!"

The Wire said. She shocked him, but he held tight and then he started to move again

"I won't let you do this, Magpie!"

"Help me, Doctor!" Magpie shouted "It burns! It took my face, my soul!"

__

"You cannot stop The Wire. Soon, I shall become manifest."

She shocked the Doctor again.

"No more." said Mr Magpie "No more of this. You promised me peace."

__

"Then peace you shall have."

She killed Magpie, who screamed until he disappeared. The Wire laughed and the Doctor tried to pick up the portable TV, but he was shocked, he shook out his hand

"Been burning the candle at both ends?" he asked "You've over-extended yourself, missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." He picked it up by the handle. The Wire shocked him again. He picked the TV up by the base and looked at it "Rubber soles, swear by them." He plugged the cable that he'd taken up with him into the back of the screen

--

In the room, Tommy was doing as he was asked. The machine exploded, so obviously one of the components that the Doctor had used to make it wasn't working. So he went to fix it

--

__

"Oh, dear,"

said The Wire

_"Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?"_

Tommy found what he needed and went to the machine. He removed the old part and replaced it with the new, then he plugged it back in.

--

Suddenly everything changed, the Doctor watched as The Wire's hold on everyone retreated as she screamed _"No!"_

"It's closed down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue."

The Wire disappeared from the screen and the Doctor picked up the portable TV and climbed back down and then returned to the room that he'd left Tommy in.

--

When he reached the room, he stopped at the door and watched the TV over Tommy's shoulder

"What have I missed?" he asked to grab the boy's attention

"Doctor!" he said "What happened?"

"Sorted." the Doctor answered "Electrical creature. TV technology. Clever alien life form. That's me, by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped The Wire in here." He ejected the video from it "I just invented the home video 30 years early. Betamax. Oh, look! God save the Queen, eh?"

--

The Doctor and Tommy returned to the factory. When they arrived, Tommy spotted his Gran and ran to her, she hugged him.

The Doctor continued to walk, then Rose turned to face him and smiled. He sped up a little and pulled her into a hug when he reached her. They stood there for a few minutes, just hugging. Then Rose kissed him. He smiled at her when they broke the kiss, then they walked back to Tommy and they left the factory.

Tommy and his gran walked back to their street and the Doctor and Rose took the Vespa.

They walked along the street together "We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds." Rose suggested.

"No, that's just pomp and circumstance." the Doctor answered "This is history, right here."

"The domestic approach?"

"Exactly."

Rose laughed "Will it… That thing…" she said "is it trapped for good on the video?"

"Hope so." the Doctor answered "Just to be on the safe side, though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of trans-temporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern."

"You what?" Rose asked

"I'm going to tape over it."

"Just leave it to me." she said "I'm always doing that."

They joined Tommy at the table that they were walking past "Tell you what, Tommy." the Doctor said "You can have the scooter. Little present. Best…um.. Keep it in the garage for a few years, though, eh?"

He looked across the street at his house and saw his mother and grandmother hugging as his father left "Good riddance." He said

"Is that it, then, Tommy?" the Doctor asked "New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connolly."

"That's right." Tommy answered. "He deserves it."

"Tommy, go after him." Rose said

"What for?"

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot."

"Course he is." Rose agreed "Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever, clever enough to save the world so don't stop there. Go on." They watched as Tommy ran to his father and took his suitcase from him. The Doctor picked up two glasses of orange juice and handed one to Rose. They clinked their glasses together and drank.

**And that's the end of The Idiot's Lantern, I'll be back soon with the filler, I don't know if I'm happy with it, but I'll post it anyway. After that I'll post the first chapter of The Impossible Planet, which is also typed, although I might just wait until I've typed the second part. Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	69. Chapter 69

**Okay, here's the filler, then I'm going back to typing the second part of The Impossible Planet before I post the first one. Anyway, here we go.**

The Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis and went inside. Once they were inside, the Doctor put the Tardis into the Time Vortex and they left the control room. They headed to the kitchen, where the Doctor made them both a cup of tea. They sat at the table and drank their tea, neither of them saying a word until they were finished.

"I lost my face today." Rose said, in a matter of fact tone.

"I know." the Doctor said remembering when she had been brought into that room. He reached out to touch her face "I thought I'd lost you." he told her

"You didn't" she said "You fixed it. "

"Yeah." he replied

--

Later after spending what was left of the day between the living room and the kitchen, they went to bed. Neither of them got to sleep quickly.

Rose had been asleep for an hour or two when her nightmare started. She woke up suddenly and sat up waking the Doctor

"What?" he asked sleepily

"Nightmare." she answered, then she began to cry. The Doctor sat up and hugged her

"What happened?"

"I saw The Wire taking my face again, but this time, you didn't fix it."

"It was just a dream." he said, lying back down, taking her shaking form with him. He pulled her close and the two of them drifted slowly back to sleep.

--

The next morning, after a restless night, the Doctor awoke first and decided to make breakfast for Rose, he knew that it was extremely domestic, but, he reasoned with himself, he became domestic the day that he'd admitted his feelings to Rose. He took it to her and made sure that she ate. He had a cup of tea and some toast, then he left her to get ready, as he was already dressed.

He went to the control room and noticed that there was something wrong with the Tardis, so he landed her. Rose entered the room fully dressed "Where are we?" she asked

"Let's go out side and look." he answered as he walked towards the door and she followed.

**Okay, I know that that's really short, but it is only a filler chapter and as I've said before, fillers will be revamped when I edit this properly and I will be changing things and adding to chapters. Anyway, I'm away for now, but I'll be back before the end of the day.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	70. The Impossible Planet part 1

**Hi again, that's the third time today. Okay, this is the first part of The Impossible Planet.**

The Tardis landed and the Doctor and Rose stepped outside, neither one of them wearing coats as they just wanted to find out what was wrong.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." he said as he exited "She's sort of queasy." He closed the door behind Rose "Indigestion. Like she didn't want to land."

"If you think there's gonna be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose said, trying to keep a straight face, but she failed and the two of them burst out laughing.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard." the Doctor said "Here we go." He opened the door and a computerised voice said _"Open door 15."_

"Some sort of base." he said "Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits."

There was a sound outside, that sounded to Rose like a storm "Glad we're indoors." she said "Sounds like a storm out there."

The Doctor opened the next door. _"Open door 16."_

"Human design, you've got a thing about kits." he said as they explored where they were. "This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger and easier" They walked along the corridor to the next door and the Doctor opened it _"Open door 17."_

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base!" he said as he entered and Rose closed the door

__

"Close door 17."

"Deep-space exploration." he said "We've gone way out. And listen to that." He stopped pacing in front of Rose "Underneath. Someone's drilling."

"Welcome to hell…" Rose said

"Oh, it's not that bad." the Doctor said

"No, over there." she replied, she laughed

The Doctor looked at where she was pointing "Hold on." he said "What does that say?" They went over to the wall where they saw strange markings. "That's weird." he told her "It won't translate."

"But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well." she said "I should see English."

"Exactly." the Doctor said "Now, if that's not working, then it means… this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge." he said as he stood up, he went to the next door and began to open it. "We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's looking for…"

__

"Open door 19."

The Doctor pulled the door open and the two of the reeled back in shock when they saw the creatures behind the door. They looked really alien, they had strange faces with tentacles coming from where their mouth should be, they were carrying a ball that was attached to the same place as the tentacles were

"Right, hello." said the Doctor "Sorry. Um… I was just saying, nice place."

"We must feed." they said

"You gotta what?" he asked

"We must feed."

"Yeah, I think they mean us." Rose said as they began to back away.

"We must feed. We must feed."

The two of them turned and ran back, trying to go back to the Tardis, but the way back was blocked by more of those creatures. Rose picked up a chair and the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and the two of them stood side by side as they creatures continued to advance, repeating "We must feed. We must feed."

**Okay, that's this chapter, I'm going for lunch now, I'll put part two up when I've finished the next chapter on my word document.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	71. The Impossible Planet part 2

**Here's part two. I hope you're still enjoying this. Here we go.**

The Doctor and Rose were surrounded by the creatures "We must feed." The one at the front tapped it's ball thing "You, if you are hungry."

They relaxed a bit "Sorry?" the Doctor said

"We apologise." said one of them "Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" it asked as Rose put the chair down.

__

"Open door 18."

"Um…" said the Doctor

People came through the door "What the hell?" asked the one at the front "How did…" He walked through the creatures and stopped in front of the Doctor and Rose and spoke into his watch "Captain, you're not gonna believe this." he said "We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean…Two living people just standing here right in front of me."

__

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible."

"I suggest telling them that."

"But you're a sort of space base." said Rose "You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible."

"You telling me you don't know where you are?" he asked

"No idea." answered the Doctor "More fun that way." He grinned

__

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming, and it's a big one

" The man who had found them ran to the door and began to open it _"Quake 0.5 on its way."_ Alarms began to go off

"Through here." the man said "Now. Quickly, come on! Move!"

The Doctor moved Rose in front of him and they walked through the corridor as fast as possible, cause stuff was exploding as they went "Move it! Come on!"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and they moved faster "Keep moving! Come on! Keep moving!" They ran to a door and the man opened it and they went inside a room that contained other people, it looked to the Doctor like a control room. Everyone stared at the Doctor and Rose, as though they shouldn't exist.

"Oh, my God, you meant it." said one of the men in the room

"People!" said a young woman "Look at that, real people."

"That's us." said the Doctor "Hurray!"

"Yeah, definitely real." said Rose "My name's Rose, Rose Tyler, and this is the Doctor."

"Come on, the oxygen must be off line." said another man "We're hallucinating, they can't be…" he stood up and walked towards them "No, they're real."

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert." said the man, whom the Doctor and Rose assumed was the captain "Danny, strap up, the quake's coming in. Impact in 30 seconds. Sorry, you two, whoever you are, just hold on." the last part he directed at the Doctor and Rose "Tight."

"Hold on to what?" Rose asked

"Anything, I don't care, just hold on." he answered "Ood, are we fixed?" Rose and the Doctor grabbed on to the railings beside them

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated."

"What's this planet called anyway?" the Doctor asked

"Don't be stupid." said the second woman "It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name?" she continued when all she received were confused looks "You really don't know, do you?" she asked

"And impact!"

The base began to shake violently, and everyone tightened their hold on whatever they were holding. When the shaking stopped, the Doctor stood up "Oh, well." he said "That wasn't so bad…" he spoke too soon, 'cause the shaking began again and he was thrown to the ground.

When the shaking stopped again everyone began to move "Okay, that's it." said the captain "Everyone all right?" Everyone ignored him they were to busy dealing with the fire "Speak to me! Ida?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

"I'm fine."

"Toby?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check!"

"We're fine, thanks, fine." said the Doctor "Yeah, don't worry about us."

"Surface caved in." the captain said "I deflected in onto Storage 5 through 8. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department."

"Just do as I say, yeah?"

Toby left, stepping between the Doctor and Rose who were sitting on the stairs.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity at 56.6. We should be okay."

"Never mind the earthquake, that's…" Rose said "That's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?"

"You need an atmosphere for a hurricane." answered the younger woman "There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum."

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked

"You're not joking." said the other woman "You really don't know. Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, Science Officer. Zachary Cross Flane, Acting Captain, sir. You've met Mr Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics Committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny told them

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this…" she said, putting her hands on the other woman's shoulders "is Scooti Manista, Trainee Maintenance. And this…" she said as she went to a lever "This is home." she pulled the lever and the roof retracted.

"Brace yourselves." said Zach "The sight of it sends some people mad." The Doctor and Rose stood up as the roof stopped. They looked up.

"That's a black hole." Rose said

"But that's impossible." the Doctor said

"I did warn you."

"We're standing under a black hole."

"In orbit." Ida corrected

"We can't be."

"You can see for yourself." said Ida "We're on orbit."

The Doctor turned to her "But we can't be."

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole, without falling in." Ida told him "Discuss."

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Bad doesn't cover it." the Doctor answered "A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in, until the matter's so dense and tight, it starts to pull everything else in, too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time, everything just gets pulled inside and crushed."

"So they can't be in orbit?" she asked "We should be pulled right in."

"We should be dead."

"And yet, here we are." said Ida. "Beyond the laws of physics. Welcome onboard."

**Okay, that's part two, part three will be up shortly**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	72. The Impossible Planet part 3

**Hi everyone, well here's chapter 72, I'm getting nearer the end of this fic, I've been planning out how to split each episode into parts and it looks like this will contain over 100 chapters with the fillers in between. Anyway, here's part three.**

Everyone gathered around the controls. The roof was still open and Rose was still looking, she saw something go past "But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" she asked

"Stars breaking up." Ida answered "Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing."

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then." Rose said

"Just a bit." said Ida

"Just a bit, yeah."

--

Toby returned "The rocket link's fine." he said as he joined the others. Zach brought up an image of the black hole

"That's the black hole, officially designated K37 Gem 5." he said

"In the scriptures of the Veltino, this planet is called Krop Tor, the bitter pill." Ida explained. "And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon who was tricked into devouring the planet only to spit it out because it was poison."

"The bitter pill." Rose said "I like that."

"We are so far out." said the Doctor "Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?"

"We flew in." Zach answered "You see…this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how, we've no idea, but it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel, a distinct gravity funnel reaching out into clear space. That was our way in."

"You flew down that thing?" said Rose "Like a rollercoaster."

"By rights, the ship should've been torn apart." Zach continued "We lost the captain. Which is what put me in charge."

"And you're doing a good job." Ida told him.

"Yeah, well." he said "Needs must."

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny said

"Oh, we have fun speculating about that." Scooti told them

"Oh, yeah." said Danny standing up "That's the word, 'fun'." He tapped her on the side of the head with the roll of paper he was holding

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power, I mean…Not just big, but off the scale." the Doctor said "Can I…?" he asked holding his hand out for the calculator, which Ida handed him

"Sure, help yourself." she said.

The Doctor worked on his calculation and Rose turned to face an Ood. "Your refreshment." it said as it handed her a cup

"Oh, yeah, thanks." she said as she took it "Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"We have no titles." it answered "We are as one."

Rose walked away from it and tapped Danny on the shoulder "Erm, what are they called?" she asked

"Oh, come on." he said "Where have you been living? Everyone's got one."

"Well, not me." Rose said "So, what are they?"

"They're the Ood." Danny answered

"The Ood?" Rose asked

"The Ood."

"Well, that's Ood." Rose said

"Very Ood." agreed Danny "But handy. They work the mineshaft, all the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race."

"You've got slaves?" she asked

"Don't start." Scooti said "She's like one of that lot, Friends of the Ood."

"Well, maybe I am, yeah." Rose said "Since when do humans need slaves?"

"But the Ood offer themselves." Danny told her "If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die."

One of the Ood walked over to them "Seriously?" Rose asked "You like being ordered about?"

"It is all we crave."

"Why is that, then?"

"We have nothing else in life."

"Yeah, well, I used to think like that." Rose said "Long time ago."

The Doctor finally finished the calculation "There we go." he said "Do you see? To generate that gravity field and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds."

"That's all the sixes." Rose said

"And it's impossible."

"It took us two years to work that out." said Zach

"I'm very good." the Doctor said

"But that's why we're here." said Ida "This power source is ten miles below, through solid rock. Point 0. We're drilling down to try and find it."

"It's giving off readings of over 90 Statts on the Blazen Scale." Zach added

"It could revolutionise modern science." Ida said

"We could use it to fuel the empire." Jefferson added

"Or start a war." the Doctor said

"It's buried beneath us." said Toby "In the darkness, waiting."

"What's your job?" Rose asked him "Chief dramatist?"

The Doctor grinned slightly

"Well, whatever it is down there, it's not a natural phenomenon." Toby continued without answering Rose "This planet once supported life, aeons ago, before the human race had even learnt to walk."

"I saw that lettering written on the wall, did you do that?" the Doctor asked him.

Toby nodded "I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it." He scratched his ear.

"No, neither can I." the Doctor said "And that's saying something."

"And there was some form of civilisation." he said "They buried something. Now, it's reaching out. Calling us in."

"And you came." the Doctor said

"How could we not?" Ida asked

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here?" the Doctor asked "Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant! Excuse me. Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me." the captain said

"Just stand there, 'cause I'm gonna hug you, is that all right?"

"Suppose so." he said

The Doctor moved towards him "Here we go." he said "Coming in." He hugged the other man "Human beings." he said "You are amazing." He let him go "Thank you."

"Not at all."

Rose laughed at him "But apart from that you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back on that ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk." said Ida "How the hell did you get here?"

"Oh, I've got this…" said the Doctor "This ship…It's hard to explain, it just sort of appears."

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from…" Rose said "What's is called? Habitation Area…"

"Three." they said

"Do you mean Storage 6?" Zach asked

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." the Doctor answered "Storage 6? But you said… You said… You said Storage 5 to 8." He turned and ran out of the room, Rose followed him quickly, wondering what the hell was going on.

The Doctor continued to run, back the way they had gotten to the control room "What is it?" Rose asked "What's wrong?"

They had returned to Habitation Area 3 and they ran straight through it. He tried to open the next door, but it wasn't going quick enough "Doors, come on!" he said through gritted teeth.

_"Open door 17."_

He opened the door and ran through it, Rose was still following him. They ran through another door.

He tried to open door 16, but he couldn't get it to open "It can't be, it can't be!"

"What's wrong?" Rose asked again "What is it? Doctor, the Tardis is in there. What's happened?"

"The Tardis is gone." the Doctor answered. "The earthquake. This section collapsed."

"But it's got to be out there somewhere." she said, as she went to look out of the little window in the door.

"Look down." he said. She did as he asked. She was confused, but he was upset. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, he returned the gesture, both giving comfort and receiving it. When they broke the hug, they walked back to the control room hand in hand.

--

When they reached the control room, the Doctor tried to get Zach to help them get the Tardis back "…The ground gave way." he said "My Tardis must have fallen into the heart of the planet. You've got robot drills heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling." Zach said

"But I need my ship!" the Doctor said "It's all I've got. Literally, the only thing."

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to dig one central shaft down to the power source and that's it." Zach said "No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a life, if we ever get to leave this place. And that is the end of it."

"I'll put you on the duty roster." Ida said as Zach walked away. "We need someone in the laundry." She left too and the Doctor turned to Rose.

"She's the only thing of Gallifrey that I've got left." he said "I'd rather lose her than you." He walked over to stand beside her "I've trapped you here."

"No, don't worry about me." she said, then the ship began to rumble "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, underneath a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

**Right, that's that part, the next will be up as soon as I've completed it and started the following part, anyway, I'm gonna warn you now, I'm going on holiday in June, so there will be no updates. Me, my best friend, my sister (Kirsty) and her friend are going to Benidorm (I think) we're definitely going somewhere, we're booking it in the next few weeks...so, I'm just giving you advanced notice.**

**Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	73. The Impossible Planet part four

**I'm back again, now, here's part four. This should be the second last part of this episode, so I'll hopefully finish it before I leave the shop this afternoon and then I can start the Satan Pit, so hopefully I'll be finished that tomorrow, therefore I'll be able to move to Love and Monsters and on Sunday at the earliest; I hope to be at Fear Her, then Army of Ghosts followed by Doomsday, although, things don't always happen as I plan, but I want to be on the final three by the end of next week at the latest, but enough of me, here we go.**

Chapter 73

The Doctor and Rose were in H.A. 3 where the former was trying to translate the writing on the wall. They heard Zach ask Danny to check the temperature in Ood Habitation, cause it seemed to be rising. Rose was just sitting there, so the Doctor told her to get something to eat, which she did.

"Help yourself, just don't have the green." Scooti said as Rose picked up a tray "Or the blue."

She went to the window "Um, a bit of that, thanks." she said pointing to something, the Ood put it on her tray

"Would you like sauce with that?" the Ood asked

"I'll have a go, yeah." she said. She smiled as the Ood put her sauce on the tray. "I did that job once." She told it "I was a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although, I don't know, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?"

"The Beast and his armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God."

"I'm sorry?"

"Apologies." It said "I said I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Yeah." she said before she sat down.

--

The Doctor was sitting across from Rose when Ida got up "Zach, we got a problem?" she asked

__

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look."

"You might want to see this." Ida said "Moment in history." She went to the lever and pulled it, causing the roof to open in there as well. They all looked up "There, on the edge." she continued, pointing at the red cloud "That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Pallushi. A mighty civilisation spanning a billion years disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed." The red cloud past the event horizon of the black hole "Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing." She went to closed the roof

"No, could you leave it open?" the Doctor asked "Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise."

"How would you know?" she asked, he didn't answer "Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." They all left, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone

"I've seen films and things, yeah?" she said "They say black holes are like gateways to another universe."

"Not that one." the Doctor said "It just eats."

"I'm a long way from home." she said, changing the subject.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for, erm…" he said pointing in the direction he was meaning "about 500 years and you'll reach the Earth."

Rose took out her phone "No signal." she said "That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could…What would I tell her? Can you build another Tardis?"

"They were grown, not built." the Doctor answered "And with my home planet gone, we're kind of stuck."

"Well, it could be worse." Rose said "This lot said they'd give us a lift."

"And then what?"

"I don't know." she said "Find a planet. Get a job. You live your life same as the rest of the universe."

"I'd have to settle down." he said "Get a house or something. A proper house with…doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house!" Rose laughed "Now, that…That….That is terrifying."

"You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose said, teasing him.

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"I'm dying." he said "That's it, I am dying. It is all over."

"What about me?" she asked "I'd have to get one, too…" The conversation continued, and for the first time ever it was awkward .

"I promised Jackie I would always take you back home." the Doctor said, changing the subject again.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose said

"Not to end up stuck here." he said

"Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." she said

Her phone started to ring, she picked it up and answered it _"He is awake."_ She dropped the phone. The Doctor looked at her, concern showing on his face. "Who was it?" he asked, going round to her and crouching down so that he could see her face.

"I don't know." she answered "It was just a voice, it said 'He is awake.' I don't know what it means, it just scared me." The Doctor hugged her, then he picked up her phone and gave it back to her, she put it in her pocket and they left the room.

--

"Evening." said the Doctor as he came down a staircase.

"Only us." Rose said as she followed him

"The mysterious couple." said Danny "How are you, then? Settling in?"

"Yeah, sorry, straight to business." the Doctor said "The Ood, how do they communicate? I mean, with each other?"

"Oh, just empaths." he answered "There's a low-level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race, like cattle."

"This telepathic field, can it pick up messages?" the Doctor asked

"'Cause I was having dinner and one of the Oods said something…Well, odd."

"Hmm." he said "An odd Ood."

"And then I got something else on my….communicator thing."

"Well, be fair." Danny said "We've got whole star systems burning up around us, there's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid. They don't even tell us when they're ill."

"Monitor the field, that's thing." said the Doctor

"Yeah." Danny answered "But like I said, it's low-level telepathy. They only register Basic 5"

"Well, that's not Basic 5." the Doctor said as he looked at the screen "10... 20... They've gone up to Basic 30."

"But they can't." Danny said.

Rose was watching the Ood, there was something wrong with them "Doctor, the Ood." He turned around and looked down, the Ood were now sitting facing him, just staring. "What does Basic 30 mean?" she asked

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads."

"Or something is shouting at them." the Doctor said.

"But where is it coming from?" Danny asked "What is it saying? What did it say to you?"

"Something about the Beast and the Pit."

"What about your communicator?" he pressed "What did that say?"

"He is awake." she answered.

"And you will worship him." the Ood said

"What the hell?" asked Danny

"He is awake." the Doctor said.

"And you will worship him." they said again.

"Worship who?" the Doctor asked "Who's talking to you? Who is it?"

--

The Doctor went down to the Ood and checked on them when he didn't receive an answer, suddenly, the ship began to shake. _"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach"_

"Which section?" Danny asked over his watch

__

"Everyone, evacuate 11 to 13. We've got a breach. The Base is open. Repeat the Base is open."

The Doctor, Rose and Danny left Ood habitation at a run and ran through each door as it opened, they didn't stop until they passed Mr Jefferson, who pulled Toby through the door.

"Everyone all right?" the Doctor asked "What happened? What was it?"

"Hull breach." answered Mr Jefferson. "We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes. And we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

"That wasn't a quake." the Doctor said "What caused it?"

__

"We've lost sections 11 to 13. Everyone all right?"

"We've got everyone here except Scooti." Jefferson replied. "Scoot, report. Scooti Manista, this is an order, report."

__

"She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation 3. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. But how about that, eh? We survived."

"Habitation 3." Jefferson said "Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on."

The Doctor joined Rose beside Toby, "What happened?"

"I don't know." he answered "I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air."

"Come on, up you get." said Rose, pulling him to his feet "Come and have some Protein One."

"You've gone native." the Doctor said

"Oi, don't knock it, it's nice." she replied "Protein One with just a dash of Three."

**Okay, that's part four, part five will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	74. The Impossible Planet part 5

**Okay, here's the final part of The Impossible Planet, the next will be the first of The Satan Pit.**

Chapter 74

They went to Habitation 3 and looked for Scooti, but they couldn't find her "There's no sign of her, but the biochip says she's in this area." Jefferson said as Rose and the Doctor entered with Toby.

"Scoot, please respond." Ida said "If you can hear this, please respond."

"Zach, we've got a problem." Jefferson said over the comms "Scooti's still missing."

__

"But it says Habitation 3."

he replied

"Well, that's where I am and I'm telling you, she's not here."

"I've found her." the Doctor said as he looked up

"Oh, my God." said Rose

They looked out of the roof and saw Scooti flying towards the black hole. "Sorry." said the Doctor "I'm so sorry."

"Captain…" said Jefferson. "report Officer Scootori Manista, PKD…Deceased 43K 2.1."

"She was 20." said Ida "20 years old" She went and closed the roof

"For how should man die better." said Jefferson "Than facing fearful odds. For the ashes of his father. And the temples of his Gods."

The rumbling sound stopped "It's stopped." Ida said

"What was that?" Rose asked stepping closer to the Doctor "What was it?"

"The drill." he answered

"We've stopped drilling." Ida said "We've made it. Point 0."

--

The Doctor decided that he was going to help Ida with the mission so he put on an orange suit and went to Zach "Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force."

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol." he replied "We don't even know who you are."

"Yeah, but you trust me, don't you?" he said "And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on, look me in the eye. Yes, you do. I can see it. Trust."

"I should be going down." he said

"The captain doesn't lead the mission." the Doctor told him "He stays here, in charge."

"Not much good here, am I?" he said then he seemed to give up arguing "Positions! We're going down in two! Everyone, positions! Mr Jefferson, I want maximum systems…"

Rose joined the Doctor "Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity." he said "It's ages since I wore one of these."

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece." she said "You got that?"

"Yes, sir." he said, then he put the helmet on.

"It's funny 'cause people back home think that space travel is gonna be all…" she said "whizzing about and teleports, anti-gravity. But it's not, is it? It's tough."

"I'll see you later." he said

"Not if I see you first." She grabbed the sides of his helmet and pulled him to her height then kissed the helmet where his forehead was. He then joined Ida in the capsule. Jefferson closed the door and snapped a salute before the capsule was released. As it was released, Rose waved and he returned it with one of his own. Rose watched as the capsule lowered itself to Point 0 and heard Zach say that they'd gone beyond the oxygen field and that they were on their own.

"Don't forget to breathe." Rose told him over the comms "Breathing is good."

__

"Rose, stay off the comm."

"No chance."

The capsule reached the bottom of the shaft "Doctor?" Rose asked "Doctor, are you all right?"

__

"It's all right."

The Doctor said

_"We've made it. Heading out of the capsule now._

Rose listened to Danny complaining about the Ood staring at him and then he said that they were at Basic 100 "What's Basic 100?" she asked Jefferson

"Basic 100 is brain death." Jefferson was ordered to keep a guard on the Ood "Officer at arms."

"You can't fire a gun in here." Rose said "What if you hit a wall?"

"Firing Stock 15, only impacts upon organics." he told her "keep watch. Guard them."

"Yes, sir." said one of the members of his security team.

__

"Is everything all right up there?"

the Doctor asked

"Yeah, yeah." Rose answered__

"It's fine."

**__**

"Great."

Danny added.

--

__

The Doctor and Ida came across a large circle on the ground "We've found something." he said "It looks like metal, like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be 'trap door' Not a good word, trap door. Never met a trap door I liked."

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida added.

****

"Do you think it opens?"

"That's what trap doors tend to do." the Doctor said

"Trap door doesn't do it justice." Ida told them "It's massive, Zach. About 30 feet in diameter.

****

"Any way of opening it?"

"Don't know." she answered "I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose that's the writing." said the Doctor "It would tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation."

He listened as Zach asked Toby if he'd managed to translate.

--

Zach asked

Rose heard the question and said "Toby, they need to know. That lettering, does it make any sort of sense?"

"I know what it says." he said in a voice that wasn't quite his own.

"Then tell them." she said

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson asked

"It doesn't matter, just tell them!"

"These are the words of the Beast." he said in a distorted voice "And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, you will stand down." Jefferson said "Stand down!"

--

__

The Doctor heard every word of what was happening up above and he didn't like the sound of it "What is it?" he asked "What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?"

--

"Officer, you have compromised security." Jefferson said. "You will stand down and be confined. Immediately!"

"Mr Jefferson, tell me, sir…" he said "Did your wife ever forgive you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did."

"Officer, you will stand down and be confined."

"Or what?"

"Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you."

"But how many can you kill?"

Whatever had taken over Toby went inside the Ood. Toby collapsed to the floor

"We are the legion of the Beast." the Ood said

--

__

The Doctor was beginning to get frustrated, Rose still hadn't answered him "Rose, what is it?" he asked "Rose?" she still didn't answer. He went over to Ida "I'm going back up." He headed towards the capsule

--

"The legion shall be many and the legion shall be few."

"It's the Ood." Rose told the Doctor over the com "Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed. The Ood continued to talk about whoever was controlling them "Back up to the door!" Jefferson said "Move quickly! To the door! Get it open!"

--

__

The Doctor was struggling to walk to the capsule, cause the entire planet or rather lump of rock shook "Doctor, it's opening!" Ida said. He was completely torn, he had a choice, go back to his wife and help her, or find out what was underneath that trap door. Although he loved his wife more than anything, his curiosity got the better of him and he returned to Ida. They stood and the edge and watched as the trap door opened.

--

Rose was standing behind Jefferson as the Ood advanced. The Doctor and Ida stood at the edge of the opened trap door and the Beast said "The Pit is open and I am free."

**Okay, that's the end of that episode. I love the next one, but there's a reason for that. "If I believe in anything, I believe in her." I can't wait to get through that episode though, cause when I do, I'll be able to do Love and Monsters and I like that as well, but nowhere near as much as a normal episode, however I do like Peter Kay as the Absorbaloff. Anyway, I'm off to write the next part**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	75. The Satan Pit part one

**Ok, here's the first part of The Satan Pit, you know I can't quite believe that I've reached this bit yet, but hey, I'm here, so I'm gonna have to, anyway, here we go.**

The Satan Pit.

Previously…

"The Pit is open and I am free."

And now…

Rose was still standing behind Jefferson as the Ood advanced on them. Jefferson waited for a few seconds then he shouted "Open fire!" and he and one of his people opened fire on the Ood, killing them

"We're stabilising." said Zach over the comms system "We've got orbit."

When all the Ood were down, Rose went back and grabbed the walkie-talkie to try to get back in contact with her husband and Ida. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" she said "Doctor, Ida are you there." She became worried when she received no answer.

Suddenly the door started to open, both Jefferson and the security officer held up their guns. When the door opened to admit Danny, they both breathed a sigh of relief and lowered their weapons when he spoke "It's me!" he said "But they're coming. It's the Ood. They've gone mad."

"How many of them?" Jefferson asked

"All of them, all 50."

"Danny, out of the way." Jefferson said, moving towards the younger man "Out of the way!" He moved Danny himself when he didn't move

"But they're armed." he said "It's the interface device." Jefferson began to open the door "I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon."

Jefferson opened the door and they saw that there were several Ood standing behind it, they killed the female member of Jefferson's security team. Jefferson opened fire.

--

Once Jefferson had stopped shooting, Danny closed the door, he then pressed the button "Seal door 25. Seal door 24. Seal door 23!"

"Jefferson, what's happening there?" Zach asked over the comms.

"I've got very little ammunition, sir." he answered "How about you?" Beside him, Rose was still trying to get through to the Doctor and Ida

"All I've got is a bolt-gun with, uh, all of one bolt." Zach answered after a few minutes "I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is."

"Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine." Jefferson said

"Strategy nine agreed." Zach said "Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose, what about Ida and the Doctor?" he asked "Any word?"

"I can't get a reply." she answered "Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…" she was interrupted by the Doctor

"No, sorry." he said "I'm fine. Still here!"

"You could have said, you stupid…"

--

The Doctor missed the rest of her reply, he knew that the Tardis had somehow interfered in the communication, cause there was nothing wrong with the system, but all he got was radio feedback.

"Whoa, careful!" he said. "Anyway, it's both of us, me and Ida. Hello! But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked

"Can't tell." the Doctor answered "Looks like it goes down forever."

"The Pit is open." Rose said "That's what the voice said."

"But there's nothing." Zach said "I mean, there's nothing coming out?"

"No, no, no." said the Doctor "No sign of the Beast."

"It said Satan." Rose said

"Come on, Rose, love." he said "Keep it together." He wanted to be up there more than anything, but he couldn't be as he had to see this through as far as he could

"Is there no such thing?" she asked "Doctor? Doctor, tell me there's no such thing."

"Ida, I recommend that you withdraw immediately." Zach said

"But we've come all this way." She argued.

"Okay, that was an order." he said "Withdraw! When that thing opened, the whole planet shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole so this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." she said

"I'm initiating strategy nine." he told her "so I need the two of you back up top immediately. No…" She cut him off.

"What do you think?" she asked the Doctor

"He gave an order." he said

"Yeah, but what do you think?"

"It said, 'I am the temptation.'" he quoted.

"If there's something in there, why is it still hiding?"

"Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell."

"We should go down." she said "I'd go. What about you?"

"Oh, in a second." he answered "But then again…That is so human." he grinned "Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge, it's that feeling you get, yeah? Right at the back of your head. That impulse, that strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying 'Go on, go on, go on. Go over, go on.' Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say….Retreat" he stepped away from the chasm. "Now I know I'm getting old." he said "Rose, we're coming back."

--

Above ground, Rose smiled when she heard him say that. "Best news I've heard all day."

**I know that that's a funny place to stop this, but I wanted to stop it on a high for this one, instead of with what happens next, although, I probably won't get much more done tonight, cause I'm going to bed soon as I'm tired and I've got to go to the shop. Now as for tomorrow, you'll get updates during the day, where possible, and I'm hoping that I'll be able to get some done while I'm at my Granny, but I'm not going to promise, you probably won't get another one now. No, you definitely won't cause I've got to get up early. Anyway, I'm off to at least start the next part, so that you can get it tomorrow**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	76. The Satan Pit part two

**Right, here's part two of The Satan Pit. I promise that from now on there won't be so long between updates as I want to finish this soon. Anyway, here we go.**

_"Best news I've heard all day."_

Mr Jefferson pointed his gun at Toby and prepared to fire. "What are you doing?" Rose asked

"He's infected." he answered "He brought that thing on board. You saw it."

"Are you gonna start shooting your own people now?" she asked "Is that what you're gonna do? Is it?"

"If necessary." Jefferson answered with conviction

"Well, then you'll have to shoot me, if necessary." she said "So what's it gonna be?" He lowered the gun "look at his face." she said as she crouched down beside Toby "Whatever it was, it's gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean."

Jefferson appeared to be convinced "Any sign of trouble, I shoot him." he told her

"You all right?" she asked Toby when Jefferson walked away.

"Yeah." he said, still shaking "I don't know."

"Can you remember anything?"

"Just..." he answered "It was so angry. It was fury and rage and death. It was him. It was the Devil."

"Come here." Rose told him. She gave the terrified man a hug

--

The Doctor and Ida walked back to the capsule "What's strategy nine?" he asked as they neared it.

"Open the ailocks." she said "We'll be safe inside the lockdown. The Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum."

"So we're going back to a slaughter?"

"The Devil's work."

They went inside "Okay, we're in." she said over the comms "Bring us up."

--

Rose heard Ida telling them to bring her and the Doctor back up "Ascension in three, two, one." said Jefferson as he started to bring them up. All of the lights went out.

_"This is the darkness. This is my domain. You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die, in the end..."_ the Ood said in a strange voice.

_"That's not the Ood."_ Zach told them from the control room _"Something is talking through them."_

_"Only the darkness remains."_

_"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base 6, representing the Torchwood Archive. You will identify yourself."_

_"You know my name."_ the beast replied through the Ood

_"What do you want?"_ Zach asked

_"You will die here, all of you."_ it said _"This planet is your grave."_

"It's him." said Toby "It's him. It's him."

--

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this." the Doctor said "Which one, hmm? 'Cause the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Arkiphets, Quoldonity, Christianity, Pash Pash, Neo-judaism, San Claar, the Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

_"All of them."_

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" he asked

_"This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind."_

"How did you end up on this rock?" he asked

_"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the Pit for all eternity."_

"When was this?" he asked

_"Before time."_

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked

_"Before time."_

"What did 'before time' mean?"

_"Before time and light and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."_

"That's impossible." the Doctor said "No life could have existed back then."

_"Is that your religion?"_

"It's a belief."

_"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from daddy. The little boy who lied, the virigin and the lost girl. So far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."_

**_"Doctor, what does that mean?"_**

"Rose, don't listen."

**_"What does it mean?"_**

_"You will die and I will live."_

_--_

A picture of the devil appeared on the screens and everyone reeled back "What the hell was that?" Danny asked

"I had that thing inside my head." Toby said

"Doctor, what did it mean?" Rose asked again.

Everyone began to talk at the same time, and the Doctor said _"Stop. Everyone, just stop!" _

_--_

He pulled something that caused radio feedback, when everyone was quite he spoke "If you want voices in the dark, then listen to mine." he said "That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood, nightmares, all that stuff."

_"But that's how the devil works."_

"Or a good psychologist." he said

"How did it know about my father?" Ida asked

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm?" he said "'Cause I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space. Flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing. All of you. The captain, is officer, his elder, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage, the Beast is alone, we are not. If we can use that to fight against him..." he was cut off as the cable snapped

"The cable's snapped!" Ida said

"Get out!" he told her and shoved her out of the door in front of him

They got out just in time.

--

Rose grabbed the walkie talkie and said "Doctor, we lost the cable. Doctor, you all right? Doctor?"

_"Comms are down."_

"Doctor, can you hear me?"

_"I've still got life-signs, but we've lost the capsule. There's no way out. They're stuck down there."_

**Right, that's it for now, I'm off to work on the next story on my list. **

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	77. The Satan Pit part three

****

Okay, I'm back, here's the next part of The Satan Pit. (Love this episode!!)

__

Previously…

"I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule. There's no way out, they're stuck down there.

The Doctor helped Ida to her feet "How much air have we got?" he asked her

"Sixty minutes." she checked her wrist strap "Fifty-five."

--

"But we've got to bring them back." Rose said

"They're ten miles down." said Mr Jefferson "We haven't got another ten miles of cable." Suddenly there was a thudding noise, which caused Mr Jefferson to turn towards the door. "Captain, situation report?"

__

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in."

"Yes." Jefferson said "Same on door 25."

"How long is it gonna take?" Rose asked, wondering how long they had to come up with something.

"Well, it's only a basic frame." he answered "Should take ten minutes" The thudding came again "Eight."

__

"I've got a security frame, might last a bit longer but that doesn't help you."

Zach said over the comms.

"Right." said Rose "So, we need to stop them or get out or both."

"I'll take both, yeah?" said Danny "But how?"

"You heard the Doctor." she said "Why do you think that thing cut him off? 'Cause he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this." she paused and turned to the others "Come on! For starters, we need some lights. Zach, there's got to be some sort of power somewhere."

__

"There's nothing I can do. Some captain! Stuck in here, pressing buttons."

"That's what the Doctor meant." Rose replied "Press the right buttons."

__

"They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that…Mr Jefferson, open the bypass conduits. Override the safety."

Jefferson did as instructed "Opening bypass conduits, sir."

__

"Channelling rocket feed. In three, two, one. Power."

All the lights came on and Rose clapped 

"There we go!"

"Let there be light!" said Danny

"What about that strategy nine thing?" Rose asked

"Not enough power, needs 100 percent."

"Right, we need a way out." Rose said "Zach, Mr Jefferson, you start working on that." she walked over to Toby "Toby, what about you?"

"I'm not a soldier." he said "I can't do anything,"

"No, you're the archaeologist." she said "What do you know about the Pit?"

"Nothing, we can't even translate the language."

"Right." Rose said as she turned away.

"Hold on." he said "Maybe…"

"What is it?" she asked

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters make more sense."

"Well, get to work." Rose told him "Anything you can translate, just, anything." She walked back to Danny "As for you, Danny boy, you're in charge of the Ood. Anyway of stopping them?"

"Well, I don't know."

She grabbed his sleeve and moved him "Then find out." she said "The sooner we get control of the base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Now get going. Shift."

--

The Doctor and Ida surveyed the damage done to the capsule "We've got all this cable." she said "We might as well use it." she walked around "The drum is disconnected. We could adapt it. Feed it through."

"And then what?" the Doctor asked

"Abseil into the Pit." she answered as if it was the most natural course of action.

"Abseil." said the Doctor "Right."

"We're running out of air with no way back." she replied "It's the only thing we can do, even if it's the last thing we ever achieve."

"I'll get back." he told her "Rose is up there."

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the Pit." Ida suggested

"Well, it's half of a good plan." he said

"What's the other half?"

"I go down, not you."

--

Jefferson was working on the escape plan "Open junctions five, six, seven." He looked up as another thud came from the door "Reroute filters 16 to24. Go."

Danny was showing Rose something on his computer "There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood." he said "Trouble is, we haven't got them on board."

"Well, that's handy, list things we haven't got." she said "We haven't got a swimming pool either, or a Tesco's."

Suddenly the computer began to beep "Oh, my God." he said "It says yes! I can do it!" He turned to Rose "Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy." he explained "Brainstorm!"

"What happens to the Ood?" Rose asked

"It'll tank them, spark-out!" he answered.

"There we are, then." she said "Do it!"

"I know, but…" he said, shaking his head "I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation."

"That's what we'll do then." she said "Mr Jefferson, sir, any way out?"

"Just about." he answered "There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here."

"Ventilation shafts." Rose said

"I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation." he said "No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms."

__

"But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here, create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network."

"Right." Rose said, understanding what he meant "So we go down and you make the air follow us by hand?"

__

"You wanted me pressing buttons."

"Yep, I asked for it." she said, realising then just how like the Doctor she had become. "Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route."

****

Okay, that's this chapter, the next will be up soon, cause I've already written this, I'm just posting it now.

TTFN

Julie.


	78. The Satan Pit part four

****

Hi again, god that's eight updates so far today, I can't believe it.

The Doctor and Ida had sorted everything out so that he could abseil down into the Pit. He was also harnessed up and was walking backwards towards the hole "That should hold it." Ida said, finishing what she was doing. "How's it going?"

"Fine." the Doctor answered "Should work." He continued walking backwards "Doesn't feel like such a good idea now." He climbed on to the ring round the edge of the hole "Hmm." he said "There it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down!"

"The urge to jump." Ida said "Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us, calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch"

"No, that's not it." said the Doctor "That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall." He jumped backwards into the Pit.

"Doctor!" Ida shouted as she stopped the cable "You okay?" she shouted

"Not bad, thanks." he replied "The wall of the Pit seems to be the same as the cavern. Just not much of it." He shone his torch downwards and it didn't even make a dent in the darkness below him. "There's a crust about 20feet down. And then…nothing, just the Pit. Okay, then." he said "Lower me down."

"Well, here we go, then." she started the machine again and he was lowered into the pit.

--

The Ood were almost through the door and Rose and the others were preparing to leave "Danny!"

"Hold on, just conforming."

"Danny, we've got to go now." said Jefferson "Come on."

"There!" he said and took something from the computer. "Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood!"

"We're coming back." Rose told them "We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out."

"Danny, you do first, then you Miss Tyler, then Toby." Jefferson said "I'll go last in defensive position." Danny entered the shaft followed by Rose "Now come on, quick as you can!"

Rose joined Danny in the tunnel "God, it stinks." she said "You all right?"

"Yeah, laughing." Danny answered "Which way do we go?" he asked Zach when the others were in.

__

"Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so."

They began to crawl, with Danny in front and Rose behind him "Not your best angle, Danny." she said

"Oi, stop it." he said

"Don't know, could be worse." said Toby as he was behind Rose

"Oi!" she said

__

"Straight on till you find junction 7.1. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you."

--

Eventually they reached 7.1. "We're at 7.1, sir." Danny told Zach over the comms.

__

"okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section."

"Getting kind of cramped, sir." Danny complained "Can't you hurry up?"

__

"I'm working on half-power here."

"Stop complaining." Mr Jefferson said.

"Mr Jefferson said stop complaining." Rose repeated.

"I heard." Danny told her

"He heard." Rose said

"The air's getting a bit thin." said Toby

"He's complaining now." Rose observed

"I heard." said Mr Jefferson.

There was a very bad smell in the area "Danny, is that you?" she asked

"I'm not exactly happy." he answered.

__

"I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's gonna feel worse."

Suddenly there was a rattling sound as though someone was moving something metal around. Mr Jefferson took out his gun "What was that?" Toby asked

"Mr Jefferson, what was that?" Rose asked.

"What was that noise?"

"Captain, what was that?" Jefferson asked.

__

"The junction in Habitation 5 has been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels."

"Open the gate." Danny told him

__

"I've got to get the air in!"

"Just open it, sir!"

"Where are they? Are they close?" Rose asked

__

"I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms."

"Whose idea was that?"

"Open the gate!" Danny yelled. The door behind them opened and they crawled on.

__

"Danny, turn left, immediate left!"

Danny did as he asked and the other's followed.

"The Ood, sir, can't you trap them?" Jefferson asked "Cut off the air?"

__

"Not without cutting off yours."

They continued to move through the tunnels.

_"Danny, turn right, go right. Go faster. They're gonna catch up."_

"I'll maintain defensive position." said Mr Jefferson stopping.

"You can't stop!" Rose said

"Miss Tyler, that's my job." he told her "You've got your task, now see to it."

"You heard what he said, now shift!" said Toby. They moved on and once they were a little further away from the older man, they heard gun fire. They reached the next door

"8.2, open 8.2!" Danny said. "Zach, open 8.2!"

__

"I've got to aerate it."

"Open it now!"

__

"I'm trying!"

Danny started banging on the door "Danny, stop it." Rose said "That's not helping!"

"Zach, get it open!" Toby said

__

"Jefferson, I've got to open 8.2 by closing 8.1. You've got to get past the junction, now move! That's an order, now move! I'm gonna lose oxygen, Jefferson. I can't stop the automatics!"

8.2 began to open and they sighed in relief "That's it, come on, come on!" said Danny

__

"Danny, turn left and head for 9.2. That's the last one. Jefferson, you've got to move faster! John! Move! Move!"

"Mr Jefferson!" Rose shouted "Come on!"

"Keep going!" Toby told her.

****

"I regret to inform you, sir, I was a bit slow. Not so fast these days."

__

"I can't open 8.1, John. Not without losing air for the others."

****

"And quite right, too, sir. I think I bought them a little time."

__

"There's nothing I can do, john. I'm sorry."

****

"You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. Might I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?"

__

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

****

"Well, if I might choose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well…let's say, death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir."

__

"Godspeed, Mr Jefferson."

****

"Thank you, sir."

The other's had heard every word spoken between the two men and knew that they wouldn't see the other man again, even to get him out of there after all this was over.

__

"Report. Officer John Maynard Jefferson, PKD…deceased with honours, 43k 2.1."

"Zach, we're at the final junction." Danny said. "9.2. And, uh, of my respects could be on record, he saved our lives."

__

"Noted. Opening 9.2."

The door opened, but there was an Ood behind it.

"Lower 9.2!" Rose shouted "Zach, lower it!"

"Back, back, back!" said Danny. The door closed

"We can't go back." Toby said "Look, 8.2's sealed off. We're stuck!"

Rose looked up and saw that there was another way out of there. She pushed the grating up "Come on!" she said "Up!"

She pulled herself out of the hole and Danny followed her. "Come on." she shouted "Toby, come on! Toby, get out of there!"

"Help me." he shouted "Oh, my God! Help me!" He climbed out and Rose and Danny helped him by pulling him up by the shoulders. Unfortunately, there were Ood coming from the other direction.

"It's this way!" Danny said. The three of them ran with the Ood following them.

__

"Hurry up!"

Zach said over the comms as they entered Ood Habitation. The ran to the computer 

"Get it in." Rose told him

"Danny, get it done." said Toby.

"Transmit!" Rose said

"I'm trying." Danny said "I'm trying. I'm getting it in…"

"Stop them!" said Toby. The Ood were coming into the room and they were coming up the stairs from where they had been sitting.

"Danny, get that thing transmitting." Danny put the removable storage device into the computer and started to transmit, the levels on the screen went from basic 100 to basic 0. An electronic buzzing sound started and the Ood began to grab their head and collapse.

"You did it!" said Rose "We did it!" she hugged Danny

"Yes!" he shouted "Oh, yes!" then Rose hugged Toby as well. The two men also shared a hug.

"Zach we did it." Rose said "The Ood are down! Now we've got to get the Doctor."

__

"I'm on my way."

The three of them returned to the room that they had been in before

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, the next will be up soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	79. The Satan Pit part five

**Hi, that's be back again, with what will hopefully be, although, probably won't be the final part of The Satan Pit, which would leave me free to work on Love and Monsters tomorrow. I'm hoping that I'll be finished this with in a fortnight, but I won't hold my breath. Although, I should probably get on with this...**

The Doctor was being lowered down to the Pit "You get representations of the horned beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Vel Consadine, Daemos, the Kaled God of War. It's the same image over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. A thought at the back of every sentient mind."

__

"Emanating from here?"

"Could be." he answered

__

"But if this is the original, does that make it real?"

Ida asked

_"Does that make it the actual Devil, though?"_

"Well, if that's what you want to believe." he replied "Maybe that's what the Devil is in the end, an idea." Suddenly the cable stopped and he stopped moving

__

"That's it."

Ida said

_"That's all we've got. You getting any sort of read out?"_

"Nothing." he answered "Could be miles to go yet. Or it could be 30 feet. There's no way of telling. I could survive 30 feet."

__

"Oh, no, you don't."

said Ida

_"I'm pulling you back up." _

The Doctor felt the pull of the cable and began to move up, but he stopped it

__

"What are you doing?"

Ida asked

"You bring me back, we're just gonna sit there and run out of air." he said "I've got to go down."

__

"But you can't."

"Call it an act of faith." He began to unhook himself from the cable

__

"I don't want to die on my own."

"I know." he said and continued to removed the D-links.

--

Rose and the others returned to the room they were in before "Doctor, are you there?" Rose asked as she grabbed the radio "Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?"

"The comms are still down." Zach said as he joined them "I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute

--

The Doctor was still unhooking himself "I didn't ask." he said "Have you got any sort of faith?"

__

"Not really. I was brought up Neo-Classic Congregational. Because of my mum, she was…My old mum. But, no, I never believed."

"Neo-Classics." said the Doctor "Have they got a devil?"

__

"No, not as such. Just, um… the things that men do."

"Same thing in the end."

__

"What about you?"

she asked.

The Doctor was silent for a few moments thinking over his answer "I believe…I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know." he said "It's funny, isn't it? The things you make up, the rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it. But before the universe? Impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida."

__

"Don't go!"

"If they get back in touch…" he said "If you talk to Rose, just tell her… Tell her…Oh, she knows." He unhooked the final loop in his harness and fell.

****

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?"

--

"Are you there, Doctor?" Rose asked over the radio.

__

"He's gone."

Ida answered

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

__

"he fell…into the Pit. And I don't know how deep it is, miles and miles and miles."

"What do you mean, he fell?" Rose asked again.

__

"I couldn't stop him…He said your name."

Rose couldn't speak and she didn't resist when Zach took the radio fro, her, she just stared into space wondering whether her husband was dead or not.

"I'm sorry." Zach said. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no backup. You're ten miles down. We can't get there."

__

"You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base." he said "I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

__

"But we'll never find out what it was."

"Well, maybe that's best." said Zach.

__

"Yeah."

Zach didn't speak, while he thought of a way to say what he had to say "Officer Scott…" he said eventually.

__

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck."

"And you." he put down the radio "Danny, Toby, close down the feed-links. Get the retro topes online Then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving."

"I'm not going." Rose said

Zach turned to face her "Rose, there's space for you." he said

"No, I'm gonna wait for the Doctor, just like he'd wait for me."

"I'm sorry, but he's dead." he said as gently as possible, as to him, Rose was in shock.

"You don't know him." she said "'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not." she was nearing tears, but she tried to stop them "And even if he was, how could I leave him, all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm….I'm gonna stay."

"Then I apologise for this." Zach said "Danny, Toby, make her secure." The two men grabbed her arms and she struggled against their grip

"No!" she shouted "No! No! Stop! No! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving! No!" Zach injected something into her arm with a gun

"I have lost too many people." he said "I am not leaving you behind." she went limp and lost consciousness, so he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. The three men walked through the base and saw that the Ood were beginning to wake up as the telepathic field was reasserting itself.

**Okay, I'll leave it there for now, the best bit is coming up, so I'm off to type it up now**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	80. The Satan Pit part six

**Right, here's the final part of The Satan Pit, so I'll be doing Love and Monsters tomorrow.**

The Doctor woke up face down on the ground, the glass or rather Perspex of his helmet was broken, but he could still breathe. He groaned softly as he awoke. He gasped a breath and when he stood up, he discovered that the helmet was broken, he grabbed it with his gloved hand "I'm breathing." he said and he took the helmet off "Air cushion to support the fall. You can breathe down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?"

--

They had gotten Rose secured into the rocket and were preparing to take off. "Dislocating B clamp, C clamp. Raising Blu-Nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed-line?" said Zach

"Clear, ready to go, sir." Toby answered

"Captain, I think we're gonna have a problem passenger." Danny said

"Keep an eye on her." he replied.

"It's all right, Rose." Danny said as she regained consciousness "We're safe."

"I'm not going anywhere!" she shouted "Get me out of this thing. Get me out!" The engine started

"And liftoff!" Zach shouted.

--

The Doctor stood up as he could hear the rocket leaving "The rocket." he said, knowing that his wife was on it, he'd rather that she went back to Earth with them than wait up there for him.

--

Rose spotted Zach's bolt gun and grabbed it "Take me back to the planet." she said pointing it at Zach "Take me back!"

"Or what?"

"Or, I'll shoot." He turned to face her

"Would you, though?" he asked "Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?" She put it down beside her and sat back "I'm sorry, but it's too late anyway." he told her "Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?"

--

The Doctor found some pictograms. "History of some big battle." he said "Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it." He looked around and spotted two jugs on plinths and two jugs drawn on the cave wall. "And maybe that's the key." He touched one and it glowed as did the other. "Or the gate or the bars." He stepped between them and heard a growling sound. He walked to the edge and came face to face with the Horned Beast. It was huge. It leaned towards him and he walked backwards a few steps.

--

Back on the ship, Toby was laughing and Danny wanted to know what was so funny "What's the joke?" he asked

"Just…" said Toby, trying to think of a believable reason "We made it. We escaped. We actually did it."

"Not all of us." Rose said thinking about Scooti, Mr Jefferson, Ida and her Husband

"We're not out of it yet." said Zach. "We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole Toby, read me the stats."

"Gravity funnel holding, sir." he answered "Oh, it's holding."

--

"I accept that you exist." the Doctor said as he looked at the Beast. "I don't have to accept what you are. But your physical existence, I give you that." The Beast growled "I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for?" He didn't receive an answered "Have I got to… I don't know, beg an audience or…Is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me!" he still didn't get an answer "You won't talk or you can't talk." he continued "Hold on, hold on. Wait a minute. Just let me…Oh!…No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before, I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant! But looking at you now, all I can see…is beast. The animal, just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence?" He looked up "Oh, no." he said realising just where the Devil was

--

"Stats at 53." Toby said "Funnel stable at 66.5. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir. All the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth."

--

The Doctor looked at the drawings again "You were imprisoned a long time ago." he said "Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, it doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute. It's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole. You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The Devil is an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea can escape. The mind, the mind of the great Beast, the mind can escape. Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did! They set this up all those years ago. The need me alive. Because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you!" He picked up a rock "If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed, your mind with it." He held up the rock as though to strike the jug, but realisation hit him and he dropped it "But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection, falls into the black hole….I have to sacrifice Rose." The Beast laughed.

--

Rose was sitting thinking about what had happened "It doesn't make sense." she said "We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could have killed us. It could have ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape."

"Hey, Rose, do us a favour." said Toby. "Shut up. Almost there. We're beyond the reach of the black hole in 40...39..."

--

"So, that's the trap or the test or the final judgement, I don't know." the Doctor said "But if I kill you , I kill her. Except, that implies in this big, grand scheme of gods and devils, that she is just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her." He smashed the jug things

--

The lights went out in the rocket and it started to shake "What happened?" Danny asked "What was that?"

"What's he doing?" Toby asked.

"We've lost the funnel!" Zach shouted "Gravity collapse!"

"What does that mean?" Rose asked

"We can't escape." Zach answered "We're heading straight for the black hole."

--

The Doctor had smashed the second one and turned to face The Beast "This is your freedom!" he shouted "Free to die! You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you!"

--

"It's the planet." said Rose as she looked out of the window "The planet's moving. It's falling." she sat back down and looked at Toby, he was covered in that writing an his eyes were red

"I'm the rage and the bile and the ferocity." he said "I am the prince and the fool and the agony! I'm the sin and the fear and the darkness!"

"It's him!" Danny said

"Stay where you are." Zach said "The ship's not stable." He turned around "What is he?" he asked "What the hell is he?"

--

The Doctor stumbled backwards away from The Beast

--

"I shall never die!" the Beast said through Toby "The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust!" Rose grabbed the bolt gun "Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing." She aimed the bolt gun at the windscreen "Go to hell." she said and fired, blowing out the window. She then undid his seat belt and he flew out towards the black hole.

"Emergency shield!" Zach said and put it up. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

"But we stopped him." Rose said "That's what the Doctor would have done."

"Some victory." Zach said "We're going in."

--

The Doctor started to walk away, stumbling as he did so.

--

"The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!"

--

The Doctor was running for some sort of safety when he tripped and fell, landing against something solid. He looked up and grinned when he saw the Tardis. He got in and went to get Ida. He grabbed her unconscious form and carried her into the Tardis, putting her somewhere safe, so she wouldn't get rattled around on their journey.

--

The passengers on the rocket watched as the planet disappeared from their radar. "The planet's gone." said Danny, pointing out the obvious. "I'm sorry."

"Accelerate." said Zach. "I did my best. But, hey, the first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History." They prepared themselves to enter the black hole, when the rocket suddenly stopped moving.

"What happened?" Rose asked

"We're turning." Zach said. "We're turning around. We're turning away!"

__

"Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis."

--

The Doctor was standing in the control room talking to them over the radio "First things first, have you got a Rose Tyler on board?"

__

"I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God! Where are you?"

He grinned

"I'm just towing you home." he said "Gravity- Schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. Couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain, can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Rose Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott. How about that?"

__

"She's alive!"

"Yes. Thank you, God."

"Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right." he answered "I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet." There was a beeping sound. "Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed."

--

The Doctor got Ida off the ship and back to the rocket, Rose entered the ship and stood at the door with a large smile on her face, the Doctor grinned back. She ran across to him and met him in the middle of the room and threw herself at him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and swung her around. She pulled back and kissed him…

--

After Rose had finally let him go, he removed the orange suit and then contacted Zach "Zach, we'll be off now." he said "Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something…Oh, what's the point? You'll just go blundering in. The human race!"

__

"But, Doctor, what did you find down there?"

Ida asked

_"That creature, what was it?"_

"I don't know." he answered "Never did decipher that writing. But that's good. The day I know everything, I might as well stop."

"What do you think it was, really?" Rose asked

"I think we beat it." he answered "That's good enough for me."

"It said I was going to die in battle." she persisted

"Then it lied." he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer "Right! Onwards, upwards. Ida, see you again maybe."

__

"I hope so."

"And thanks, boys!" Rose added.

__

"Hang on though, Doctor, you never really said. You two, who are you?"

The Doctor looked at his wife. "Oh, the stuff of legend." He pulled the lever and took them into the time vortex.

**Okay, that's The Satan Pit, there will be a filler chapter after this and I'll do that in the morning, before I start Love and Monsters, so I'm going to bed now, cause it's 25 to 3 in the morning. Night all**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	81. Chapter 81

**Hi, here's the filler chapter, now, beware it will be shorter than the last chapter.**

They were safely in the Time Vortex now. The Doctor turned to Rose "You all right?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

She smiled up at him "Yeah." she answered, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Good." he said and then he kissed her

--

Later, when they went to bed, both of them drifted off to sleep realtively easily. But, Rose was not sleeping peacefully, she was dreaming of what had happened. The Doctor woke suddenly when he felt her struggling in his arms, he sat up and looked down at her face, which was normally peaceful in sleep, but tonight it was anything but. He moved his arm from her waist where it had been and moved a stray hair from her face, before lightly tapping her cheek "Rose?" he said, worrying now. She didn't stir, so he shook her gently, this time she stirred. She opened her eyes, they held a terrified expression and when they locked with the Doctor's worried brown eyes she calmed slightly, but threw her arms around him and cried. The Doctor wrapped his arms round her and lay back down, bringing her with him, she continued to hug him tightly, whilst tears fell unchecked down her face.

"What happened?" he asked

"You died." she said. He was confused, she could tell as she moved her head "On the planet, you didn't come save us..." He tightened his hold on her now shaking form

"It was just a dream." he told her "Just a dream."

The tears stopped, but she was still shaking and her breathing was laboured from the crying, after a short while it evened out and he knew that she was asleep, when he was completely sure that she wasn't having another nightmare, he too fell asleep.

**Right, that's it, as I said it would be a short one, I'll be starting Love and Monsters now, so, I'm off to type it up.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	82. Love and Monsters part 1

****

Okay, here's the first part of Love and Monsters, this episode will got along the same lines as the original, however, I'll be showing you what I think that the Doctor and Rose were doing during it, which will include their wedding anniversary.

It had been almost 6 months since the Doctor's regeneration, which meant that it was almost a year since their wedding, so Rose was planning a surprise for her husband and unknown to her, he was doing the same thing for her.

But both of them were unaware that there was someone on Earth looking for them.

--

__

A man was running towards a warehouse and when he stopped for breath, he looked up and saw the Tardis less than 100 yards away from him. He walked towards it, slowly, not daring to believe that he had found it. He reached out a hand to touch it when he heard a voice.

"Doctor! Doctor, look out! Doctor, he's going! Quick!"

He ran in the direction that the voice was coming from and entered the warehouse. There was another voice, this one was male, the other had been female "Where's he gone?" the voice said "Do you see him?"

"There he is." said the female "Stop! No!"

"Where is he?" The male voice asked

"Watch out!" shouted the female voice and the man went to find out what these people were doing

"Where!"

The man cautiously walked up the final flight of stairs and towards a door, from which came a snarling sound as though there was a monster or some wild animal behind it. He opened the door and behind it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. It growled

--

"That's what it did, it went…roar!" he said imitating it "And if you think that was the most exciting day of my life, wait till you hear the rest. Oh, boy."

-

"So there I was, with that thing going…"

--

The beast was growling at the man and advancing on him, when suddenly a man appeared behind it "Here, boy." he said "Eat the food. Come on. Look at the lovely food, isn't that nice? Isn't it? Yes, it is!" He turned to the other man "Get out of her, quickly." he then turned back to the beast and spoke to it like you would to a baby "That's a boy! Who'd like a porky choppy, then?" he looked up and noticed that the other man was still there "I said run!" The other man did as he was told, just as a woman came running round the corner with a bucket of something, screaming. When she was in range, she tossed the contents of the bucket over the creature. "Wrong one!" the man said "You made it worse!"

"You said blue." she argued

"I said not blue!" he replied. She ran off and the creature followed her "Hold on." He closed the door and ran. Then a very Scooby Doo style chase began. At one point he saw the woman with a red bucket. Then the man came back and stopped. "Hold on." he said walking forwards "Don't I know you?"

The other man ran away and hid outside, after a few moments he heard the Tardis leaving.

--

"You can't imagine it, the Doctor's machine." the man said as he spoke into the camera "The most beautiful sound in the world. That wasn't the first time I met the Doctor and it certainly wasn't the last. Oh, no. I just put that bit at the beginning because it's a brilliant opening. But this is the story of me and my encounters with alien life forms. But be warned! Because it is gonna get scary." He leaned towards the camera "I need a remote control zoom. I'm having to do that with a lean, the scary. Anyway. But don't worry 'cause it's not just me sitting here talking. Oh, no"

The scene changed from what obviously was the man's bedroom to a street "That's Ursula on camera." he said. A hand appeared in front of the screen

"Hello." she said

"My good friend Ursula Blake on my brand-new camera." the camera zoomed in on a house "That was my family home, down there. I did try, but there's two women live there now. They're a bit severe. So, never mind. But that is where it all started 'cause that's when I first met the Doctor." He paused for thought "What was it? I must've been three or four years old. Middle of the night I went downstairs, and there was this man."

"So what happened? Elton?" asked Ursula "Tell me, why was he there?"

"I don't know." he answered "I still don't know. All those years ago." He made a signal to her to stop filming.

He was back in his room now "Okay, first things first." he said "My name is Elton, not to be confused with…Elton John. I left school, I got a job, transport manager at Rita Logistics, modest little haulage company, perfectly normal life and then… it all went mad!

**Okay, I think that's a very good place to stop, 'cause I've got to get packed up to go home and I want to post before I do, so that's part 1 of Love and Monsters, when I get home, I'll do some more.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	83. Love and Monsters part 2

**Right, I've deleted the last chapter cause I didn't want a note between two chapters, now I wil admit that I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter, so I'll leave that up to you lot. You know that, (if you have me on author alert) I've added a new story a few days ago, it was absolutely begging to be written, so, I did, just because I was annoyed with the bloody writers again. I still do have the internet on my laptop yet, so I'm working on the shop pc (just now) and the home pc, although, I probably won't be able to update tonight, that is, if I go to my gran's to do some more work in her garden, although with the way it looks outside just now, I might have to put that off, if I do, I'll update.**

Love and Monsters part two

Previously…  
"And then it all went mad…"

And now…

"Two years ago I was in town, I was stocking up, you know, nothing special, all the usual stuff." Elton explained "When all of a sudden…"  
Flashback  
Glass smashed behind him and the shop window dummies began to move. People were running around, screaming, trying to escape  
End flashback  
"Shop window dummies come to life." he said "I survived, obviously. Twelve months later, I'm back in town." he continued "I'm up West looking for a new suit, something nice and smart, when I hear this plane overhead…" He remembered how the ship flew over his head and crashed into Big Ben. "But it wasn't over yet." he said "'Cause then, Christmas Day. I'm in bed, fast asleep and cosy, 7:45 in the morning, when all of a sudden…" he imitated glass smashing. "And I'm stuck in bed, all right, 'cause there's glass everywhere, and I was barefoot. I had to invent this rudimentary pulley system just to reach my boots, and by the time I'd done that…" He remembered looking out of the window and up as a large space ship flew over London and stopped. "And that's when it all started happening. That's how I met Ursula."

--

Rose smiled as she put the finishing touches to the table, she had planned a meal for her and the Doctor and with the help of the Tardis had prepared a decent looking meal. She had already finished cooking and had changed, now, she was on her way to find her husband. She found him in the control room, just where she had expected him to be, he was sitting on the captain's chair, waiting for something, so she sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands. He jumped, clearly not expecting that and said "Rose?"  
She removed her hands and sat down beside him. He then noticed her appearance. She was wearing a little black dress. She looked gorgeous. "What are you up to?" he asked her  
"I've got something to show you." she told him, as she took his hand, she stood up and dragged him to the kitchen.  
When he spotted her surprise, he grinned "Happy anniversary." she said, handing him a card, which he opened and grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long jewellery box and a card and handed them to her.  
"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and opened the card first. She put the card down and opened the box, in it, there was a chain with a small heart shaped pendant on it "Thank you." she said taking it out. "Would you?" she held out the chain, he took it, moved her long hair (A/N: which had not been cut and was now halfway down her back) aside and put the chain round her neck and clipped it in place. She then left the room and returned a few minutes later with a square box, which she handed to him. It contained a new watch as the last one he had had been involved in an incident with her mother's washing machine. He grinned and put it on. They sat down to eat and when they were finished, the Doctor stood up and took her hand. "I've got a surprise for you too." he said, helping her to her feet. He led her to the control room and out of the door. They were in the most beautiful place they had ever been to. They were back on Woman Wept.  
"Why are we here?" she asked.  
"Well, its relatively uninhabited and definitely safe." he said "And I know you like it here." He wrapped his arms round her and they watched as the water froze all around them.  
"I'll never get tired of that." she said, turning to face him "And I'll definitely never tire of you, you're too good to me."  
He grinned. "I love you." he said  
"I love you too." she said and she kissed him.  
The Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis and headed to their bedroom. They entered the room and closed the door behind them.

**I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, but I'm still not sure about it. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up in a few minutes...I have to transfer it to the pc.**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**

**P.S. Sorry it's taken so long, I just haven't been feeling well and writing my Primeval story has really brought me back into the swing of things. So, I'll try to finish this today, but I'm not making any promises.**


	84. Love and Monsters part 3

**Okay, here's chapter 84, I hope you're still enjoying this and I really do love to hear your comments, especially the constructive critisms, like, I've been told a few times that I've spelt raxacoricofallapatorius wrong, am I spelling it right now? Please let me know if you've noticed any other errors throughout this story and when I'm finished I'll go back and edit it and change the things that I'm really really not happy with. Any way, here we go. Well, once I get this chapter off of my laptop, hold on..........................................Right, that's it on the pen drive, now I need to transfer it, hold on..........and now, I need to copy/paste it.....Right, here we go, again. You must think I'm nutters and you would probably be correct in that asmuption and this time, third time's the charm, here we go.**

"His name is the Doctor."  
"And that's how I met Victor Kennedy." Elton said  
"You stupid man!"  
"That's how I met Jackie Tyler."  
"You don't meet many Eltons."  
"And that's how I finally met the Doctor. And realised the truth." He leaned his head on his folded arms and then the scene changed. It was a new day and he had just turned the camera on. He seemed as though he had just woken up. "I should say this isn't, you know, my whole life." he said "It's not all spaceships and stuff. 'Cause I'm into all sorts of things. I like football. I like a drink. I like Spain. And if there's one thing I really, really love, then it's Jeff Lynne and the Electric Light Orchestra. 'Cause you can't beat a bit of ELO." Mr Blue Sky began to play and Elton began dancing round his room like an idiot. Eventually, once he was ready for the day, he sat in front of the camera again. "So, great big spaceship hanging over London, imagine the theories. The internet went into meltdown. But I kept on digging." he said "Something was going on. Oh, yes. And then one day, on some obscure little blog by someone called Ursula Blake. It was, like, chance in a million. It was him, it was that man again. But the photo was new. It was taken on Christmas Day, but Christmas just gone, and he looked exactly the same."

--

"His name is the Doctor." the girl who wrote the blog said  
"Doctor what?" asked Elton  
"That's all anyone knows." she replied "At Christmas Day, I was taking photos all over the place. I went mad with it all, spaceships and lasers and everything. We all went to Trafalgar Square that night 'cause everyone was celebrating just being alive, and I snapped him in passing, that's all. He was just some bloke. I didn't realise he was significant until Mr Skinner pointed it out."  
"Who's Mr Skinner?"  
"Oh, there's a few of us." She replied "The inner sanctum. All studying this Doctor."  
"I've seen him, the Doctor, I swear to you." Elton said, "I saw him when I was a kid. He was in my house and he was downstairs."  
"Don't tell me, he looked exactly the same then as he does now."  
"Yes." said Elton "Yes. Oh, my God, you believe me."  
"I'm not the only one…

--

"So that's how I met Ursula." he said "All thanks to the Doctor. Turns out we read all the same sites and she only lived half a mile away. She was like a proper mate. But like she said, there was this little community, the select few, all with their stories of the Doctor. This little gang used to meet up underneath the old library on Maccateer Street. Mr Skinner, first name Colin, but we always called him Mr Skinner. I don't know why, we just did.

--

"… to me, the Doctor isn't a man, he's more a collection of archetypes."

--

"Then there was Bridget."

--

"…all these different Doctors come and go, but the single constant factor is this faux police box. It keeps cropping up throughout history."

--  
"She lived way up north, but she travelled down without fail just for the meetings. Then there was Bliss."  
--

"What I'm trying to do is sum up the Doctor" Bliss said "What he means to us."

--  
"She was ever so sweet, Bliss." Elton said "Bless Bliss, we used to say.  
--

"…What he could represent and what he should represent and what he never won't represent sort of thing.

--

"We should have a name." said Ursula. "You know, as a group. Names are very important."  
"What we need is a good, strong name, like a team." Elton said "Something like…London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency. LINDA for short."  
"Say it again?" asked Mr Skinner.  
"London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency."  
"'N'?"  
"Fish 'n' chips. Rock 'n' roll. Chaka Demus 'n' pliers."  
"Ah!"  
"LINDA, I like it." said Bridget "It's not too solemn."  
"I like the 'N'" said Bliss.  
"We're the men from LINDA" said Elton.  
"And the women." added Bridget.  
"LINDA united." declared Mr Skinner.  
"Did you think of that on the spot?" Ursula asked  
"No, I've wanted to use it for years."  
"I give you LINDA."

--

"So we'd all meet up every week." Elton said "and we'd talk about the Doctor for a bit. But after a while, Bridget started cooking….Next thing you know, Mr Skinner started his readings 'cause he was writing his own novel…. Time went on. We got to know each other better and better….Then it turned out that Bridget could play the piano and I confessed my love of ELO. Next thing you know, musical LINDA….Just for fun….And that's when it all changed. That Tuesday night in March. That's when he arrived. That's when we met Victor Kennedy. And the golden age was gone."

--

"So, we meet at last, LINDA."  
Mr Skinner stepped forwards. "Pleased to meet you, sir." he said "Was the music too loud?" he held out his hand for Mr Kennedy to shake  
"No, no, no." he said "I don't shake hands. Back, back. I suffer from a skin complaint. Eczeema."  
"Oh, you mean eczema."  
"Oh, this is worse, much worse." Victor told him "I blister to the touch. Back, back, all of you, further, further. Thank you."  
"Sorry, don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Elton asked  
"I am your salvation."

**Right, sorry, bit of a cliffhanger there, not that it's going to be long before you get the next chapter...I hope. Anyway, I'm off to type that up.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	85. Love and Monsters part 4

**Ok, here's the next part, I've got the transcripts for this episode plus the last three now, so I should be updating quicker.**

Mr Kennedy grabbed a chair and sat down. He then took out a laptop and turned it on. When it had fully loaded up, he opened a video file which the members od LINDA gathered around to watch. It showed video footage of the Doctor and Rose boarding the Tardis. Ursula and Elton recognised the man right away "That's the Doctor." she said  
"It's really him!" said Elton  
"You've forgotten your purpose in life." Victor said "You, with your band and your cakes...and your blubbing and all the while he still exists- the Doctor  
"Look at him." said Bliss "Just look!" They all move closer to the laptop and to Mr Kennedy  
"Move back, move back." Mr Kennedy said "All of you!" he paused "Oh, wait for this." the picture on the screen began to flicker "The picture cuts out, but the sound still continued." He turned up the volume on the laptop "listen to the sound of the universe." he said as the noise of the Tardis engines came over the speakers. "Yes..."  
When he heard the engines, Elton backed away and sat down heavily on a nearby chair "Oh, that's..." he said, as he put his head on his hands. Everyone looked over at him. Ursula stepped towards him  
"What is it?" she asked, concerned "What's wrong"  
Victor stood up and stopped her with his cane "Leave him!" he all but commanded and then took a step towards Elton himself "You've heard it before, haven't you?" he asked "When was it? Where? Where were you?"  
Elton looked up at the other man "I'd forgotten, until now." he said quietly "But it was that night..."  
"What night?" Victor asked, impatiently  
"I was just a kid..." he said, memories flooding back "That's why I went downstairs. It woke me up. That noise..." he lost himself in the memory. He could see himself going downstairs, with the noise of the Tardis in the background and then entering the livingroom and finding the Doctor standing in the middle of the room. "But what is it?" he asked "What does it mean?"  
"That is a sound of his spaceship." Victor answered

And that was when everything changed. Gone were the instruments and the home cooking. The bond between Linda was still strong, but coming to the meetings every week would become a chore for them after a few weeks. Victor Kennedy had removed the drum kit and piano. Their chairs had been moved and placed behind five small tables which were in front of a large mahogany table that stood proudly in the centre of the room. Victor Kennedy stood in front of the Table and opened a brief case and pulled out some files.  
"Right then, homework!" he exclaimed "Using the Torchwood files, we're able to look at all the old databases in a completely new light." he continued as he handed out the files. "We're able to build up a more detailed profile of the Doctor. I've allocated tasks to each of you. I'd like you to-" he stopped talking abruptly as Mr Skinner almost touched his hand when he took his copy of the file "Careful! Watch the eczeema!" he all but shouted "I'd like you to complete your targets and meet back here this time next week, one step closer to catching the Doctor." He walked away and sat behind the main desk "Well don't just sit there, MOVE!"  
Everyone jumped up and began to grab their belongings and prepared to leave  
"Erm, Bliss?" said Victor "It is Bliss, isn't it?" he asked when he had her attention.  
"Yeah." she answered  
Victor smiled "Could I have a word with you in private, please?" he asked  
"Course you can, yeah." Bliss said, happily.  
Victor continued to smile. "Thank you." he said and then turned to the others "Goodbye, goodbye." he said almost shooing them away. The others got into the service lift and left the library.

Elton and the others walked out on to the street. "Better get to work!" Elton said "Lots to do."  
"I never thought of it as work." Ursula said  
"It's what we've always wanted, though." Elton said "To find the Doctor"  
"Yeah, I suppose." Ursula said. Just as they turned the corner at the end of the street, Bliss screamed

--  
Elton was back in his room, sitting in front of the camera as he spoke "All of a sudden, without anyone saying so, we were working for Victor Kennedy."

Victor was sitting behind the desk, hands steepled. The others were all sitting behind desks making notes, searching through files, etc.

"Though we had to admit, he was right." Elton said as he sat in front of the camera "His methods were much more rigorous. It felt like we were getting closer and closer to the Doctor."

Elton raised his ruler in the air to get Victor's attention. "Mr Kennedy?"  
"Yes?" Victor asked  
"We... we were wondering… no sign of Bliss." he stammered "Do you know where she is?"  
Something flashed across Victor's face, too quick for anyone to determine what it was. He had to think fast  
"Yes, didn't she tell you?" he asked, false happiness in his voice "She's getting married! She left a message. It'll never last." he pauses and mutters "Stupid girl." and then he said sharply "Come on, back to work!"  
They all started working again.

"But we did get lucky once." Elton said to the camera

Back at Linda headquarters, Ursula was at Elton's desk When Mr Skinner grabbed a piece of paper excitedly. "A police box!" he exclaimed " Newly arrived, it says newly arrived today! And it's in Woolwich!"  
Victor grabbed the paper from Mr Skinner  
"Well don't just stand there, move! Move, go, go!"

"Don't get excited, that's where you came in." he said "Woolwich. Police box. Red bucket, blue bucket. Etcetera."

**Okay, that's that chapter, the next part will be up in 2 minutes, I hope**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	86. Love and Monsters part 5

**Right, here's part five, I hope you're still enjoying this.**

When Elton returned to Linda Headquaters, an angry Victor Kennedy towered over him at his desk and yelled. "Useless!"  
Elton tried to defend himself "I just froze." he said  
"You met him… and you froze, you stupid man!" Victor yelled and raised a hand to hit Elton who ducked. Behind them, Ursula's expression turned to one of anger  
"You can't hit me!" Elton said "'Cause you don't touch, you said so, you get a rash and an itch and--"  
Victor grabbed his cane and raised it instead "I can use this." he said  
Ursula stood up and stormed over. "Use that cane on him and you'll get one hell of a smack off me!" she yelled "And then a good kick! Is that completely understood, Mr Kennedy?"  
"Duly noted." Victor said "Ursula...Blake. Mostly likely to fight back." The two stared at one another for a moment

"Right then!" he said "We'll change tack, we'll approach this sideways." Elton smiled gratefully at Ursula. "If we're to discover the truth about the Doctor, then we need to try and find… her." He shows them a photograph, it's an out of focus image of Rose. "Now when it comes to the Doctor's companion, the Torchwood files are strangely lacking." The photo was projected on to a wall and the image suddenly changed to an image of her outside Downing Street. Victor stood in front of the members of Linda, and they sat silently listening to him "It seems the evidence has been corrupted, something called 'Bad Wolf' virus." he told them "At least we've got these photographs." He clicked a remote at the projector and the photo changed again. "They're first hand evidence. Elton?" he asked  
"It was a London accent, definitely." he answered "She's from London."

"So we hit the streets." he said "We get out there, we take the photographs." he pointed at the picture on the wall "Someone's got to know who she is somewhere."  
"Yes, but London's a big place." she said "I mean I should know, my own daughter's out there."  
"Bridget, don't make this personal." Victor said "I don't like to be touched literally, OR metaphorically, thank you very much, I haven't got the time. Bleeding hearts outside! Find me that girl!" He handed a photograph of Rose to each person before they left to search for her "Go. Now, move!"

Elton stepped out into a busy London street and checked the photograph of Rose.

"So it began." he said to the camera "The impossible task. To scour the mean streets, to search a major capital city for an unknown girl. To hunt down that face in a seething metropolis of lost souls. To find that one girl in ten million--"

He showed the photograph to an old woman "Oh, that's Rose Tyler." she told him "She lives just down there - she pointed down a street "Bucknell House, number forty-eight. Her mother's Jackie Tyler. Nice family. Bit odd..." She walked off, leaving Elton looking bemused. After a satisfied smile, Elton ran along the street in the direction that she had pointed.

Back in his bedroom he dance around his room to ELO again.

On the streets, he ran between two parked cars but stopped when he hears something.  
"Oi, Jackie!" a woman in her late 30s maybe early 40s shouts to Jackie who was walking up the other side of the street with two plastic bags full of washing.  
"Hello sweetheart!" Jackie shouted back. Elton raised the photo of Rose, comparing her to Jackie. "I'll see you down the Spinning Wheel tonight, yeah?" she asked "Pub quiz, get 'em in!"  
"All right then."  
Jackie entered the 'Wash Inn' launderette. Elton had an idea, and quickly stripped off his jacket, then his shirt. He then slipped the jacket back on, and screwed up his shirt and then followed Jackie in.

**Right, I realise that this is a short chapter, and I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll get it up hopefully within the next hour**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	87. Love and Monsters part 6

**Okay, first of all I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, they make me smile. And also, this episode has 3 maybe 4 parts left and they're mostly done, so for now here's part 6 of Love and Monsters**

Jackie Tyler was in the laundrette, sorting through her washing. Elton entered with his shirt in his hands  
"I'd been trained for this." Elton said to the camera "Victor Kennedy's classes covered basic surveillance and espionage." He opened one of the washing machines and put his shirt in. "Step one: engage your target. Find some excuse to start a conversation. But how was I gonna do this? How?  
Jackie looked through her purse for the correct change, but all she had was small change and she needed a pound coin to use the machine. She took out two fifties and turned to Elton  
"Excuse me love, you couldn't give us a quid for two fifties, could you?" she asked, smiling.  
Elton returned her smile and began to rummaging in his pocket. "Yeah... just a... ah, da-da!" He pulled out a pound coin and traded it with Jackie.  
"Oh lovely!" she said, as she handed him the change "Cheers." She turned back to the washing machine and Elton turned back to his  
"Step two: without provoking suspicion, get on first name terms with the target."  
"My name's Jackie. By the way." Jackie told him  
Elton couldn't believe his luck, this was turning out to be easy "I'm Elton." he replied  
"Ah, you don't meet many Eltons, do you? Apart from the obvious!" she said and they both laughed  
"Step three: ingratiate yourself with a joke or some humourous device."  
"I tell you what, Elton." she said. "Here we are, complete strangers, and I'm flashing you me' knickers!"  
Elton wasn't sure what to make of that, but he laughed anyway.  
"Step four: find some subtle way to integrate yourself into the target's household." Elton tried to say something, but Jackie beat him to it.  
"Mind you, I'm only down here because my washing machine's knackered." she admitted "I don't suppose you're any good at fixing things, are you?"

Elton was crouched behind the washing machine changing the plug, Jackie was standing watching him. "Here we are." he said "It was a fuse. There's nothing wrong with the machine. That's fine. All working!" He stood up and turned to face Jackie.  
"Oh Elton, I should have you on tap!" she told him. They laughed "I used to have this little mate called Mickey, he did all that stuff." she said, sounding nostalgic "He's gone now. Bless him."  
"Well, if you need me, give us a call. I'll jot down my number." he told her  
"Well you do that, and I'll make us a cup of tea." Jackie said "Go on, go and sit down. Put the telly on if you want, can't bear it silent." Elton walked into the living room and looked round. He saw the photos of Rose at various ages on the mantelpiece. "It's just me these days, rattling about." Jackie said from the kitchen  
Jackie and Elton were sitting on the sofa drinking tea. "There's my daughter, she's gone travelling." Jackie said after a few minutes "I keep her bedroom all nice and ready though, just in case she comes back."  
"And her name is?" he asked  
"Rose." she answered, smiling and quiet obviously thinking about her daughter  
"It's a nice name, Rose." he said "So where's she... travelling?"  
"All over." she answered "She got a mobile, I get a call now and then. Not so often as I'd like. Still, that age, who can be bothered phoning home?"  
"Who's she with, is it mates, is it, or..."  
"Just mates. Yeah."  
"Well, if I had you making a nice cup of tea like this, I wouldn't stray far from home." he told her, noticing that she was a little down  
Jackie smiled "You're a charmer." she told him "Say it again." They laughed and sipped their tea, Jackie peered at him over the top of her mug.

Back at Linda Headquarters, Victor appeared happier. "Magnificent!" he exclaimed "Oh I could kiss you! Except I can't, of course. The eczeema."  
"I've even got a picture of her on my phone." he told them and got out his mobile to show the group.  
"Oh it's amazing!" said Mr Skinner "You've achieved steps one to four in precise order! How did you manage it?"  
"Well, I had to work very hard." he said "She keeps everything very close to her chest."  
"That's a hell of a chest." Ursula commented  
"But how do you move on?" Bridget asked "Step five, that's the problem..."  
"Step five! That's this week's homework." Victor said "I want a full plan of attack from each of you. Now go on, vamoose!" he banged his cane on the desk. "Avante! There's work to do!" The group turned and left "And Elton - keep infiltrating, you will do anything to get than information, boy, anything!"  
"Yes sir!" Elton said  
"Oh, oh Bridget!" he said "Bridget, oh yes..." Bridget and Mr Skinner stopped and turned back. "Could I have a word with you in private, please?" Victor asked  
"Er, Mr Skinner's giving me a lift." she told him  
"Oh, I can drop you at the station, I'm sure Mr Skinner won't mind, will you?" Victor asked  
"Not at all... erm... well, Bridget, I'll see you next week." Mr Skinner said  
"All right then. " Bridget said Mr Skinned kissed her on the cheek. Elton and Ursula smiled from the doorway, then left as Mr Skinner joined them. "Bye bye!" Bridget said

Outside, Ursula, Elton and Mr Skinner walked away from the library. "Now Mr Skinner, I don't mean to pry - but did you give Bridget a little kiss back then?" Ursula asked  
"I think I did." he answered  
"And if you get your way, might there be more little kisses between the two of you?" she enquired  
"I think there might..." he said  
"I knew it!" she said happily  
"That's brilliant!" Elton exclaimed  
"Now, let's not get excited." he said "We'll see."  
As they walked away from the library Bridget screamed and the scream went unnoticed by the three remaining members of Linda.

**Okay, there's part 6, part 7 will be up soon. Sorry I didn't update last night, but I was well....for lack of a better phrase in pieces, my mum and dad were complaining and so was my 14 year old sister, then I had to walk my 10 year old brat of a sister home from my gran's, then my 14 year old sister tried to strangle me, so I went back to my gran's before I hurt her and then because I have a virus, (that's been going around my college class for a long time, everyone's had this virus at least once, if not in some cases twice)I've done nothing but cough for the last 3 or 4 weeks, so I wracked my chest again and it hurts to breathe, so in all I think I spent most of last night in tears. Oh and I lost my bottom retainer, cause I finally got my braces out 3 weeks ago, in fact it'll be 4 on Monday, but if I don't find it tonight, I'll have to go back to the orthodontist and tell her I lost it. Damn, anyway, I'll stop boring you with this and go and get the next chapter up**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	88. Love and Monsters part 7

**Right, here's part 7, I'll get part 8 up in around an hour and it'll hopefully be the last part of love and monsters and then I'll be moving on to a fiiller before I even conside putting up the first part of Fear her. Now, I will be re writing the first chapter of series 3 with Rose so that it fits in perfectly with both the last chapter of this, which will end on a cliff hanger and the second chapter of series 3 with Rose, when I've finished this I will be working on finishing that, now that I have the transcripts, I can work faster as before I was getting the actual dialogue from the subtitles on the DVDs anyway, on with this.**

Jackie brought in a plate of biscuits and a mug of tea while Elton fixed another plug. "Infiltration went well, cause Jackie kept phoning up needing this and needing that." Elton said to the camera "It was strange, the amount of things that needed doing. It's like that flat was jinxed." This time, Jackie had asked him to fix a lamp.

"It's weird these fuses keep blowing." he said after fixing yet another problem for Jackie "Must be near a sub station. Then you get the power surges still... there we go! Fixed!"  
Jackie entered behind him, in a very short black skirt. As Elton turnedound, he came face to face with her stomach, and quickly stood up.  
"Here we are!" Jackie said "A little reward for my favourite handyman." She'd really gone to town - makeup, her hair loose and a tight fitting top that shows off her chest. She handed Elton a glass of red wine.  
"I shouldn't really, I've got the car outside."  
"Well, you could always splash out on a taxi, or..." she paused "Whatever. See what happens."  
Elton nodded. a little nervously. "Right... cheers?"  
"Cheers." she said They clinked their glasses together and then drank.  
"Very nice." he said "What's that, French?"  
"I s'pose so. They know how to do things, the French... "  
"Is it from Rose?" he asked "I mean, is she in France?"  
"My daughter won't be coming back tonight." Jackie said "Just in case you're wondering. We've got the place to ourselves."  
"Right..." Jackie turned on the cd player and music filtered through the room "Nice music." Elton said, after listening for a few seconds  
"Il Divo." she told him  
"Yeah."  
"You were saying, power surges." She advanced on Elton, who backed away into the wall.  
"From the sub station, yeah."  
"Is that why it gets so hot in here?" she asked  
"Is it hot?" he asked  
"Oh I think so. Should take your jacket off. " she said  
"No, I'm fine, I'll just-- "  
"No, look, you must be boiling!" She 'accidentally' spilt her wine down his shirt. "Oh, look at your shirt! Sorry..."

"I'm... I'm... I'm fine, it's all right." he said  
"I've ruined it." Jackie told him  
"No, no. Honestly, it's.. it's fine."  
"Take it off, I'll put it in the wash." she told him  
"Oh come on, it's only a little drop." He said Jackie sloshed the rest of her glass over the shirt - deliberately, not even pretending it was an accident.  
"Oh... there now." she said "Ruined."

Elton went to the bathroom and took off his jacket.  
"And there I was." he said "The ultimate step five." He took his shirt off, and started preening himself - doing his hair, spraying deodorant, etc. "The perfect infiltration." He gargled with mouthwash, then made some boxing moves to psych himself up. "Target- Jackie Tyler." He pointed at himself in the mirror and then clicked his fingers before leaving the bathroom.

Elton appeared in Jackie's bedroom door. "You're right, it is a bit hot." he said "But it's about to get hotter!"  
Jackie was sitting on the bed, talking to someone on the phone. "I'll see you soon. All right, be careful." she said. Elton looked concerned. "Bye." She replaced the phone with a sigh.  
"Everything alright?" he asked  
"That was my daughter." she told him. She finally turned to the half naked Elton - Elton in turn looked sheepish. "Oh, look at you." she said "I'm sorry. I was just being stupid."  
"Is she okay?" he asked  
"She's so far away." Jackie said "I get left here sometimes and, um... I don't know where she is, anything could be happening to her, anything. And I just go a bit mad." she paused "Put your shirt back on."  
"Where is she?" he asked quietly  
"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry. You'd better go."  
Elton turned to leave, but had a thought. "Actually..." "That's when it struck me. Funny the things you think of with your shirt off. But that's when I realised what was really important." "Never mind about Rose." he said "I'm not even gonna ask. And I will put my shirt back on, because I'm going to go out and get us both a pizza. Cause I reckon you need cheering up. She goes swanning off and who's left to care about you, eh? So I say a nice bit of pizza, we'll put the telly on nice and loud and annoy that woman next door, just you and me as proper mates. Yeah? Mates. Go on. Say yes."  
"Yes! "

Elton walked back through the subway with a box of pizza "All of a sudden, a lot of things made sense. I'd got so lost in conspiracies and aliens and targets, I'd been missing the obvious. Cos I DID like Jackie, but I liked someone else even more!" Back in his flat, ELTON was dancing along to 'Mr Blue Sky' by ELO. Thinking of various memories of him and Ursula together, all the good times they've had.

Back on the estate, Jackie was standing waiting outside, holding Elton's jacket. "Right." Elton said "Let's get inside then, the pizza's getting cold."  
"I went in your coat." she said in a cold tone of voice "For once in my life I thought 'I'll pay'. I thought 'He's such a nice man, he won't accept anything, so I'll just slip a tenner in his pocket'. And look what I found." She pulled out his photograph of Rose. "A photograph of my daughter."  
"No no no no no, it's not like that. I can explain!"  
"I bet you can." she said  
"I wasn't being pervy or anything, I wasn't after her! I was looking for the Doctor."  
"Oh I know that." Jackie said, angrily "I worked that out. 'Cos it's never me, is it?"  
"No, but that's how it started, but I changed my mind!"  
"Let me tell you something. About those who get left behind. Because it's hard. And that's what you become, hard" she said "But if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that I will never let her down. And I'll protect them both until the end of my life. So whatever you want, I'm warning you: back off."  
"But Jackie, I only wanted to meet him."  
"I thought you liked me." she said  
"I do!"  
"Just get out of here!" she shouted on the verge of tears and threw his jacket at him "I said get OUT! And leave me alone!" She ran back into the flat in tears, leaving Elton standing with the pizza and his jacket.  
Once inside the flat, she dialled her daughter's familiar number.

_On the Tardis, Rose was sleeping in the arms of her husband when the familiar shrill tone of her mobile sounded in the room, both she and the Doctor awoke and she went to get it from her jacket pocket. She groaned when she saw it was her mum again "Hello." she said as she answered it and walked back over to the bed.  
"Did I wake you?" her mother asked  
"Yeah, but it's alright." she said "What's wrong?"  
"Someone's looking for you and the Doctor." her mother said. Rose's eyes widened and the Doctor noticed, but didn't say anything.  
"Who?"  
"His name's Elton Pope." Jackie said  
"We'll deal with it, mum." Rose said  
"Thanks, sweetheart." Jackie said "Go back to sleep. Bye"  
"Bye, Mum." Rose said as she hung up the phone and then she turned to her husband and told him what her mother had said._

**Right, I'm doing a repeat pattern now, so as soon as I've finished that, you'll get the next chapter.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	89. Love and Monsters part 8

**Okay, here's the eighth and final part of Love and Monsters, there will be a filler between this and Fear Her, but I don't know if I'll be writing it tonight or at the shop tomorrow, I'll see how I feel when I've finished putting this one up. Here we go.**

Elton wasn't happy. He was telling everyone about what had happened with Jackie "....And she was right! It's shameful, we USED that woman--"  
"I KNEW I couldn't trust you!" Victor boomed "You broke cover, you STUPID little man, you failed step five!"  
"I don't CARE about step five!" Elton yelled "Because it's all gone wrong, Mr Kennedy, ever since YOU turned up! We used to come here every week, and we'd have a laugh. We were friends. No wonder they stopped coming. I mean there's no Bliss any more, and even Bridget, she hasn't turned up."  
"I've been phoning and phoning her, there's no reply." said Mr Skinner  
"And who can blame her?!" Elton exclaimed "I'm sorry Victor, but you're on your own. Because I am leaving! And so are you, Mr Skinner! And as for you, Ursula -" He walked over to her desk and stood over her "You're coming with me. And we're going to the Golden Locust and we're gonna have a Chinese."  
"What's that got to do with it?" Ursula asked  
"I mean you and me." he said "Together. Having a meal. If you want..."  
Ursula was touched "Oh... I'd love it." she said  
"But you can't leave." Victor said "You'll never know what he was doing, the Doctor. You'll never know what he was doing in your house all those years ago."  
"No. I'll never know." he paused "Ursula, get your stuff. Mr Skinner, are you coming? Not to the Chinese, if you don't mind, just sort of walking out."  
"I certainly am!"  
"Victor. Good luck. Good bye." said Elton  
"Mr Skinner!" said Victor "Would you stay for a minute, please?"  
"We're walking out."  
"I've got numbers for Bridget!" he said "I've kept records, I've got old numbers." He rummaged around in his back "We could track her down. Together. You and I."  
Mr Skinner exchanged a look with Ursula and Elton and shrugged "That's more like the old team spirit." he said "You two have a nice time."  
"I hope you find her." Ursula said  
"I'll email you." Elton said as he and Ursula turned towards the door and Victor gestured for Mr Skinner to come over to his desk  
"Just come a little closer." Victor said "Come on."  
Mr Skinner approached the desk.

--

Elton and Ursula walked briskly along the street outside, hand in hand. "Mm, prawns!" Ursula said  
"Yeah, I like prawns." Elton agreed  
"Do you?" she asked  
A scream from Mr Skinner emitted from the building, which neither of them heard.  
"Crispy aromatic though." he said, answering her question  
"Oh, I left my phone..." Ursula said her hand in her pocket.  
"Really?" he asked  
"Yeah!" Ursula said "It's not in my pocket."  
"So much for the big exit." Elton said  
"Yeah... come on." They turned back "Hurry up."

--

The lift clunked back down to the basement. Elton and Ursula opened the gates and stepped out.  
"I'm not stopping, I just left my... ph... phone." She trails off as she notices the lack of Mr Skinner. Victor is at his desk, hidden behind a paper. "Victor?"  
"Take your phone and go." he said, his voice panicky and slightly strange.  
"Where's Mr Skinner?" Ursula asked as she looked around  
"He's gone to the toilet."  
Elton and Ursula edge towards him slowly "But... we haven't GOT toilets. We have to use the pub on the corner."  
"Well-- well--- well that's... that's where he is, then." he said, keeping his face behind the paper  
"Help me..." said Mr Skinner, but his voice was slightly muffled  
"... What was that?"  
"Nothing, it was nothing, it was nothing!" Victor said, his voice higher than usual.  
"Help me!" Mr Skinner said again  
"Shut up." said Victor  
"That's Mr Skinner..." Elton said  
Ursula was staring at the clawed green hands that were clutching the paper "Victor... look at your hands." she said  
"Look at the rest of me." he said, as he lowered the paper. Victor was revealed in his true form- a blob-like green alien, he was fat and looked quiet disgusting and he had a mane of black hair. "You've dabbled with aliens... Now meet the genuine article."  
"Oh my God." said Ursula, disgusted  
"You're a... thing!" Elton said  
Victor was put out "A THING? This THING is my true form." he said indignantly. "Better than that crude pink shape YOU call a body." Mr Skinner's face is poking out of Victor's fat green belly.  
"What happened? Where am I?" Mr Skinner asked  
All Elton and Ursula could do was stare.  
"Ursula?" he asked "Is that you?"  
"That's Mr Skinner!" she said, sounding horrified "What've you done to him?"  
"I've absorbed him." Victor licked his lips. Bridget's face was sticking out of his back.  
"Colin? Is that you? Colin?" she said  
"Bridget, my love?" Mr Skinner said  
"Oh my God! That's Bridget!" said Ursula  
"Colin, where are you?" Bridget said desperately  
"I'm here, Bridget! It's all right - I'm close."  
"You've absorbed them BOTH!" Ursula realised  
"What about Bliss? Where is she?" Elton asked. The sound of Bliss straining to say something came from within Victor. "... What?" Victor tilted to one side, taking his weight off one of his buttocks.  
"I said "you really don't want to know" said Bliss. Victor shifted his weight back and Bliss groaned  
"You've absorbed her." Elton said. Victor nods with a twisted smile "Are you some sort of... Absorbathon? An Absorbaling? ... An Absorbaloff?"  
"Yes! I like that."  
"Let them go." Ursula said "I'm ordering you! Let those people go!"  
"Oh, but they taste so sweet." Victor said " Just think about the Doctor... oooh, how will he taste? All that experience - all that knowledge - and if I've got to absorb Jackie Tyler to get to him, then so be it."  
"Don't you dare." said Elton meanacingly  
Ursula suddenly grabbed Victor's cane and brandishes it at him. He cowered "If I have to beat them out of you!"  
"Oh, no! Please don't hit me!" he said in a simpering voice "Look at me - I'm such a slow and clumsy beast. Please don't hit me."  
"Well then... give them back." Ursula said  
"What... you mean like this?" he asked as he grabbed her arm "Just one touch... that's all it takes!"  
"Oh, no!" Ursula said. She watched, helpless as he arm was absorbed by the absorbaloff. She was scared "Oh... oh no!"  
"No!" said Mr Skinner  
"No!" said Bridget  
"Leave her alone" Elton tried again.  
Ursula screamed and she was absorbed head first into Victor. Victor shook, squirming with pleasure as the outline of Ursula's face began to emerge onto his chest.  
"Yes." Victor said  
"No, that's not fair!"  
"She tastes like chicken." Victor said conversationally as Ursula's face had fully appeared on his chest  
"Elton, where are you?" she asked  
"Please... Mr Kennedy, please. I'm asking you. I'm begging you." Elton said quietly "Give her back to me."  
"I can't." Victor said unsympathetically "Once they've been absorbed, the process is irreversible." He sniggered  
"Wait a minute..." Ursula said "now I've been absorbed, I can read his thoughts. Oh my God, Elton... you're next... get out of here..." Victor looked up at Elton with a smirk on his face "Now you've seen him, he can't let you go. Just run! Go on! Never mind me, get out!"  
"Isn't she the clever one?" Victor said  
"Run, Elton! Run!" Ursula screamed  
"Save yourself, boy!" said Mr Skinner  
"Run for your life!" Bridget told him  
Elton hesitated and Victor saw this as an opportunity he leapt up with surprising agility for a creature his size. He leapt right over the desk and roard. Elton ran

--

Elton ran out of the library and down the street with Victor hot on his heals, he reached a dead end and slammed into a closed gate. Victor came to a halt, cornering him, he had no where to go, no escape so he sank to the ground and knelt defeated in front of Victor  
"Ohh, what's the matter?" Victor asked mockingly "Have you given up so soon?"  
"There's no point." Elton said helplessly "Where would I go? Everything I ever wanted... has been absorbed."  
"Oh, Elton." said Ursula "Don't say that."  
"But it's true!"  
"Then join us. Join us, little man." he said, as he walked towards Elton beckoning to him "Come on... everlasting peace. Come on. Join us. Dissolve into me..." He reached out to touch Elton's forehead. Elton closed his eyes, surrendering - when they heard a sound and felt a breeze that made Victor look around and Elton open his eyes. The TARDIS materialised right in front of them, and the Doctor stepped out, looking less than amused  
"Someone wants a word with you." the Doctor said to Elton as Rose stepped out of the Tardis. She looked murderous and advanced dangerously on Elton  
"You upset my mum." she said getting straight to the point  
Elton stared, and then glanced up at the Absorbaloff whom the Doctor and Rose had completely ignored much to his bewilderment. "... Great big absorbing creature from outer space, and you're having a go at me?" he said  
"No one upsets my mum." Rose said, ignoring his previous comment  
"At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor." Victor said gleefully  
The Doctor looked at him, trying to figure out what he was "What's this thing? A sort Absorbatrix? Absorba...clon? Absorbaloff?" he asked, the rare expression of confusion on his face  
"Absorbaloff, yes."  
Rose moved to stand beside her husband "Is it me or is he a bit... Slitheen?" she said to the Doctor quietly  
"Not from Raxacoricofallapatorius, are you?" he asked Victor  
Victor looked insulted "No! I'm not the swine! I SPIT on them! I was born on their twin planet."  
"Really? What's the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?" the Doctor asked, still confused  
"Clom." Victor answered  
"Clom." repeated the Doctor  
"Clom. Yes. And I'll return there victorious, whilst I possess your travelling machine." Victor gestures to the Tardis  
"Well, that's never gonna happen." the Doctor said skeptically  
"Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies." he said. as he gestured at Elton "You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him - unless you give yourself to me."  
Rose looked up her husband with an amused expression on her face as he scratched the back of his neck.  
"Sweet... maybe." he said "Passionate... I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice." This was obviously not what Victor was expecting. "Do what you want." The Doctor waited, as though he was completely indifferent about what happened to Elton. Rose glanced up at him again  
"He'll die, Doctor." Victor warned  
"Go on then." the Doctor said  
Victor hesitated, completely wrong footed. Even Rose looked slightly worried. "So be it." Victor said and then he turned to Elton  
"Mind you, the others might have something to say." the Doctor said  
"Others?" Victor asked  
"He's right." Ursula said "The Doctor's right. We can't let him. Oh, Mr Skinner... Bridget... PULL!"  
"No!" said Victor  
"For God's sake, pull!" Ursula urged the other three  
"No, don't - get off, get off!" Victor said. The three of them strained outwards, stretching Victor apart.  
"If it's the last thing we ever do - Bliss! All of us together! Come on! Pull!" Ursula said as Victor wailed in pain and panic. "LINDA united! PULL!" Victor dropped his cane. "Elton! The cane!" Elton picked it up. "Break it!" Elton snapped the cane in half, and it emitted a shower of blue sparks. The hands on the end opened outwards, revealing a glowing light.  
"My cane!" Victor cried "You stupid man-- oh no!" He roared one final time, turned into liquid and fell into the pavement, gone.  
"... What did I do?" Elton asked  
The Doctor looked at the bubbling remains of Victor. "The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stopped. The absorber is being absorbed." he answered  
"By what?" Elton asked  
"By the Earth" came the simple answered. Victor dissolved into the paving stones. For a fleeting moment, the shape of Ursula's face appeared on one. Elton lunged towards her.  
"Bye bye, Elton." she said "Bye bye." And she sank back into the paving slab. A tear ran down Elton's cheek. Rose felt her anger at the man disappearing in light of his loss  
"Who was she?" she asked  
"That was Ursula." he answered tearfully  
Rose looked at him for a moment, and then went to him and put her arms around his shoulders as he cried quietly.  
--

_Back in his room Elton was back in front of his camera "And that's it." he said "Almost. Because the Doctor still had more to say. _

_--_

The Doctor and Rose sat on either side of Elton "You don't remember, do you?" the Doctor asked

--

_"And then he explained." Elton continued "That night. All those years ago."_

--

"There was a shadow in your house." the Doctor explained as Elton relives the night in his head for the third time "A living shadow in the darkness. An elemental shade had escaped from the Howling Halls." he paused "I stopped it, but... I wasn't in time to save her." he looked Elton in the eyes "I'm sorry."

--

In the living room, Elton's gaze moved from the Doctor to a blonde woman lying dead on the floor

--  
"Because that was the night my mother died." Elton sighed and closed his eyes. Remembering his mother. "We forget because we must."

----

Elton switched the camera on - it's now pointing at his computer desk. He settled himself in the chair. "So, there you go." he said "Turns out I've had the most terrible things happen. And the most brilliant things. And sometimes - well - I can't tell the difference. They're all the same thing. They're... they're just me. You know, Stephen King said once, he said... "salvation and damnation are the same thing". And I never knew what he meant. But I do now." He thought about this for a moment "Cos the Doctor might be wonderful, but thinking back... I was having such a special time. Just for a bit. I had this nice little gang." He remembered his friends. "And they were destroyed. It's not his fault. But maybe that's what happens if you touch the Doctor. Even for a second. I keep thinking of Rose and Jackie. And how much longer before they pay the price."  
"Oh, now don't get all miserable." Ursula said from behind the camera "Come on, Elton. You've still got me."  
"Oh yeah. 'Cos the Doctor said he could do one last thing with his magic wand..."

--

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the paving slab into which Ursula dissolved. "If I can key into the absorption matrix and separate the last victim... it's too late for total reconstruction, BUT..." He stood up. Looked up, eyes wide. "Elton! Fetch a spade!"

--

"Even then, after all that... the Doctor saved me one last time." He stood up and retrieved a paving slab which had been sitting on the desk just out of frame. He sat back down and set it on his lap. "Here she is."  
"Could be worse." Ursula's face was peering out of the paving slab. "At least I'll never age. And it really is quite peaceful, you'd be surprised."  
"It's a relationship... of sorts... but we manage." he said "We've even got a bit of a love life."  
"Oh, let's not go into that." Ursula said  
"And I don't care what anyone thinks. I love her."  
"Ahh." she said, smiling up at him.  
"But the thing is..." He picked up a remote control and pointed it at the camera - it zoomed in and refocused on his face. "There we are... I've even bought a remote zoom." he put down the remote "But what I wanted to say is... you know, when you're a kid, they tell you it's all, grow up. Get a job. Get married. Get a house. Have a kid, and that's it." he shook his head "Ah. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker. And so much madder." He paused and smiled "And so much better."

**Okay, that's finally the end of this episode and I'm glad, cause it was driving me mental. Right, seeing as my mum and dad aren't back yet, I'll do the filler, it will be quiet short, so be warned. Oh and tomorrow I'll start Fear Her, but if I don't go to the shop you might not get any updates until sunday, cause my little sisters might want on the pc. We'll see what happens.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	90. Chapter 90

**Right, here's the filler, it won't be very long at all, cause I'm working on Fear Her as well. So, here we go.**

Rose and the Doctor entered the Tardis hand in hand after leaving Elton with Ursula on the slab. The Doctor's expression worried his wife, she knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Linda. "Doctor, it wasn't your fault." she said as he flung his tan trench coat over the support and began setting the coordinates for the Powell Estate so that they could check on her mother.

"I know." he said as the engine started and the Tardis disappeared from the alley they had been in and reappeared in the park on the estate. "I still feel guilty. If we'd arrived earlier we might have been able to save Ursula. And I also feel guilty because I have the woman I love standing in front of me, completely alive and whole..."

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Rose told him firmly, before she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the Tardis to her mother's flat.

--

Just as Rose was about to take her key out to open the front door to her mother's flat, Jackie herself appeared in the doorway. "You should've called." she said as she stepped aside to let the couple enter the flat. Their wedding rings had been taken off as usual, so that Jackie wouldn't find out. "I'd've had tea on. D'you want a cup?" she asked

"Yeah." they said enthusiastically, they could do with one. After Jackie had called Rose, they had started searching for Elton as soon as she had told the Doctor what was going on, so Rose in particular was knackered. Jackie returned a few minutes later with their tea.

"So, what happened?" Rose asked her mother.

"Well, I met Elton at the laundrette when the washing machine broke." Jackie answered "I asked him if he could look at it for me and it went on from there, I'd get him to do things that I used to ask Mickey to do, so he was round quiet a lot. I was being silly the other night, flirting with him, then I was on the phone to you and I realised what I was doing, so I stopped. He decided that he would be a friend and spend some time with me and he went to get a pizza. While he was gone I went in his coat to slip him a tenner, cause he's a nice bloke, I thought that I'd pay for once, then I found a picture of you and realised what he was up to. I told him that I'd protect you both to the end of my life and told him to leave, then I called you." She finished.

"It's sorted, mum." Rose said "He wanted to meet the Doctor to find out why he'd been in his house when his mother died and find out what had happened to her."

"After you called, we looked for him." the Doctor told his mother in law "He was being chased by something that called itself an absorbaloff, it looked a little like a slitheen and it was from a planet that I had never heard of, anyway. After the absorbaloff had been defeated by Elton's friends I explained what happened and he sort of lost his girlfriend."

"What'd you mean sort of?" Jackie asked, looking confused

"All that I could save was her face, she is literally a face on a slab."

"Poor Elton." was all that Jackie had left to say on the subject.

--

Later that day, after the Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis, Jackie called to apologise to Elton and the two of them, plus Ursula would meet in Jackie's flat sometimes, when Jackie would get lonely and needed someone to talk to.

--

When the Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis, the Doctor put the Tardis in the Time Vortex before they both went back to bed. The Doctor's last thought before falling asleep was that he would take his wife to the 2012 Olymics the next day.

**And there you go, I think that's alright. Now, that's all you're getting for tonight, cause I'm going to go get something to eat and then I'm going to work on Fear Her and then I'm going to bed.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	91. Fear Her part 1

****

Right, here's chapter 91, the first part of Fear Her. I hope everyone's managed to keep up with this. Thanks so much for your reviews, they really do make me smile. You know, before we get on with this, I don't know how I ever managed to get through Love and Monsters, and the only reason I even did it was because of the crucial character development of Jackie Tyler the occurred in that episode. Anyway, enough about the past, here we go.

On an ordinary suburban street, with well kept houses. A council worker applied a blow torch to the road, evidently carrying out maintenance work. A woman wheels her baby along in her pushchair.

"Morning, love." said the post man

"Morning!" the woman replied with a smile. She went on her way, passing a house with two boys Tom and his friend Dale Hixon - playing football on the front lawn and a man - Tom's Dad - cleaning a car.

"Yes!" Tom said as he scored a goal

"Hiya!" the woman said to Tom's dad

"All right?" he said

A poster on a nearby lamppost asked for information about a missing girl, Jane McKillen.

--

A girl of 12 - Chloe - watched the proceedings from her bedroom window, her hand pressed against the glass. An old lady Maeve, walked along the street pulling her trolley bag along behind her.

--

A look of confusion passed over the old woman's face as a buzzing filled the air. She looked around. A woman - Trish, Chloe's mother - cames out of the house and watched her.

"Maeve? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned

"No, love, I'm not." Maeve answered.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Trish asked

"A doctor can't help." was Maeve's reply. She looked around the superficially ordinary street nervously. "Can't... can't you feel it, Trish?"

"I can't feel anything." Trish replied.

--

Chloe continued to watch.

--

Maeve worried when she saw the two boys playing football "Boys! Get indoors!" she shouted and hurried over to them "Get inside! Get them inside!"

"What's up with you?" Tom's dad asked "They ain't done nothing wrong..."

"It's happening again!" Maeve said. Whatever had happened had obviously worried the old woman immensely.

Trish glanced uneasily up at her daughter's silhouette at the window. She went back inside.

--

Trish closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Chloe was singing and her voice carried down the stairs. "# Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree..."

--

"...# Merry merry king of the bush is he... laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra gay your life must be." She watched the boys playing football across the road. Then she turned back to her desk and pulled some paper and pencils towards her, and started to draw.

--

Out on the street Maeve was still trying to convince Tom's Dad to take the boys inside. "They're not safe!" she said

"They're in the garden!" Tom's dad said trying to reassure the old woman

"That's what it likes." Maeve said stubbornly "It likes it when they're playing. Get them in, I'm begging you."

The boys glanced at one another, sniggering.

--

Back in Chloe's room she was singing while she drew "#Merry merry king of the bush is he... laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra gay your life must be." She was drawing one of the boys - Dale - outside. She had sketched the outline and was now colouring him in with unnatural speed.

--

Tom's Dad was moving Maeve along "I've got my beady eyes on them." he told her

"But, I--" she stopped. Tom's dad took her by the arm ushering her on her way

"Come on." he said.

The moment their backs were turned, there was a whooshing sound as the blonde boy kicks the ball into the goal. Maeve and Tom's dad both turned around to find the boys gone.

"No!" Maeve cried

"T-- Tom?" He dashed over to the football goal and looked around in confusion

"What are you?" Maeve shouted

"Where's he gone?" Tom's

--

Trish could hear the commotion from just inside the front door. She glanced up the stairs, arms folded. It seemed as though she knew what was wrong.

--

"What do you want with our children?!" Maeve asked.

--

Chloe hummed to herself as she finished her drawing. As soon as she had finished the last stroke, the drawing came to life. Dale's mouth opened in a silent scream - he was terrified, trapped inside the drawing.

---

When the Doctor and Rose awoke, they got dressed and then had breakfast. While they were eating Rose asked "What are we doing today?"

"I'm not sure." he answered, grinning, he knew exactly where they were going, but he wanted to surprise her. So when they had finished their breakfast, they headed to the control room hand in hand and the Doctor set the coordinates

--

The Tardis materialised right in-between two gates, one said "DANGER - KEEP OUT" and the other said "NO PARKING IN FRONT OF THESE GATES". The Doctor opened the door and tried to walk out, but he couldn't as the Tardis had materialised the wrong way round. The door was completely blocked "Ah." he said and then he went back inside and fixed the problem. The Tardis dematerialised and then rematerialised the right way round. "Ah!" the Doctor said as he stepped outside. Rose followed him. They looked around and Rose noticed a Shayne Ward poster advertising his greatest hits album tacked onto a fence "So, near future, yeah?" she asked

"I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped."

****

Right, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next one up asap. So I'd better get it ready

TTFN

Julie


	92. Fear Her part 2

**Right, here's part 2. I'm hoping to finish this story soon and move on to the sequel and fix the first chapter before I finish that and then move on to the next sequel. Anyway, I really need to stop rambling and get a move on with this.**

Rose and the Doctor walked down a street with a 'London 2012' banner  
"30th Olympia." the Doctor said with a grin  
"No way!" she said, delightedly as she linked her arm through his "Why didn't I think of this, that's great! Ah!"  
The Doctor beamed "Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about... wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood about, begging... no, wait a minute... that was Club Med." he said and laughed at his own joke, and nudged his wife "Just in time for the opening doo dah - ceremony..." he continued "Tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch... lovely chap, what was his...?"  
Rose noticed the 'missing' posters tacked onto a lamp post and moved closer to investigate, but the Doctor carried on oblivious, still yapping to himself "Mark...? John..? Mark...? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."  
"Doctor--" Rose said  
"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to." he continued to walk along the street, still oblivious.  
"Doctor?" Rose tried again.  
"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top--" he paused and turned around  
"You should really look." she said  
"Do you know those - those things?" he said and finally sauntered over to her "Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius." he then read the poster "What's taking them, do you think?" he asked, changing the subject as he scanned the street "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...? Is something reducing the temperature...?"  
"It says they all went missing this week." Rose said "Why would a person do something like this?"  
The Doctor looked at his wife "What makes you think it's a person?" he asked  
Rose turned at the sound of a door opening, a woman dumped a recycling sack on the pavement outside her house and hurried back inside, casting furtive looks around her all the while. "Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what--?" she stopped and turned, but her husband was already at the other end of the street

The Doctor quickly found the place where Tom disappeared by the mini football goal. He held his hand out in front of him, as though feeling something invisible. He crouched, his hand hovering above what appeared to be an ordinary area of grass.

As Rose hurried along the road, a car juddered to a halt as the engine gave up the ghost. She stopped to watch. A council worker - Kel - propped his broom up against his white van and approached the car.  
"There you go." he said "Fifth today. Not natural, is it?"  
"I dunno what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago." the driver said  
"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it." the council worker said "And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers." The driver got out of the car "Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be." He pushed the car from behind, straining, whilst the driver pushed from the driver's side.  
"There we go." the driver said  
"Do you want a hand?" Rose asked  
"No, we're all right, love." the council worker answered  
Rose grinned "No you're not." she said "I'm tougher than I look, honest." She positioned herself behind the car and gestured for him to move over. He moved and she helped him push it. The engine suddenly sprang to life and caused Kel to fall over. He stood up and brushed himself down.  
"Does this happen a lot?" Rose asked as the driver got into his car  
"Cheers, mate!" he said as he drove off  
"Been doing it all week." Kel answered, sounding disgruntled  
"Since those children started going missing?" she asked, making a connection between the two  
"Yeah, I s'pose so." Kel answered, not seeing the connection.

The Doctor giggled as he felt whatever sensation he'd experienced over the grass. "Tickles!" he said  
Tom's dad appeared behind him, hands in his pockets. "What's your game?"  
The Doctor spun around. "My... um... Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at... Squash. Reasonable." he said, floundering and then he noticed the look on the other man's face "I'm... being facetious, aren't I? There's no call for it."

Rose and Kel walked along together.  
"Every car cuts out." Kel said "The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it... I've been tarmacking every pot hole..." He gestured around the street proudly "Look at that. Beauty, init? Yep! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't."  
They came across Maeve.  
"It takes 'em when they're playing." she told Rose  
"What takes them?" Rose asked as Trish popped her head round her front door.  
"Danny... Jane... Dale... snatched in the blink of an eye." Maeve explained  
The Doctor's voice, pleading, came closer. He was backing away from Tom's Dad who looked like he was about to beat him up. "I'm-- I'm a police officer!" he said "I've got a badge - and-- and a police car... you don't have to get-- I can-- I can prove it! Just hold on-" He fished in his pocket for the psychic paper.  
"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them." Tom's dad said roughly  
"See, look! I've got a colleague! Lewis." he said as he pointed in his wife's face.  
Rose gave Tom's Dad a policeman-like wink.  
"Well, she looks less like a copper than you do." Tom's dad said  
"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so..." he said and then brandished the psychic paper at Tom's dad "Voila!"  
"What are you going to do?" Trish asked as she joined them.  
"The police have knocked on every door - no clues, no leads, nothing." Maeve said  
"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do--" Tom said  
"Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then...!" she mimics something disappearing "Right in front of me, like he was never there! There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."  
"Why don't we--" the Doctor said, but he was interrupted  
"Why don't we start with him?" she said as she pointed at Kel "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."  
"Fixing things up for the Olympics!" Kel said indignantly  
"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." Tom's dad complained  
"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just--" the Doctor said, but he was interrupted again  
"You don't-- what you just said, that's slander!" Kel said, completely ignoring the Doctor.  
"I don't care what it is!"  
"I think we need to just--" the Doctor tried again  
"I want an apology off her!" Kel said  
"Stop picking on him." Maeve said  
"Yeah, stop picking on me!" Kel agreed  
"And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil!" Maeve continued  
"I don't believe in evil." the woman said, glaring at Kel  
"Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van--" Kel replied  
"Ay, ay, ay, that's not what she's saying." another neighbour said  
"Would you stop ganging up on me?!" Kel said  
"Feeling guilty, are we?"  
"Fingers on lips!" the Doctor said, shouting over the babble.  
He put his finger on his lips and glared around at them all as if daring them not to do the same. The council worker behind Kel had already obeyed, and after a moment of complete bewilderment, Kel and Tom's Dad put their fingers on their lips too. The Doctor looked pointedly at Rose, who followed suit. Now all of them had their fingers on their lips, and silence had fallen. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?" he asked  
"Er... can I...?" Maeve asked. The Doctor motioned for her to go ahead "Look around you... this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will." Chloe watched from her window "Maybe you're coppers - maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" Rose had spotted Chloe. Trish noticed Rose watching her and spun around to look up at the window. She hurried back inside.

Tom's dad watched through his curtains as Rose stood outside his house and the Doctor was sniffing around the front lawn like a sniffer-dog. Rose watched him for a few moments, before-- "Want a hanky?" she asked, smiling  
"Can you smell it?" he asked her and she sniffed the air "What does it remind you of?"  
"Sort of... metal?" she said  
The Doctor nodded "Mm-hm!" Rose grinned. The Doctor waved to Tom's dad before they both left. The Doctor and Rose walked down a narrow alleyway. "Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other." the Doctor said as he felt something again "Whoa, there it goes again!" he showed Rose the back of his hand "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand."  
Rose inhaled "And there's that smell... it's like a um... a burnt fuse plug or something."  
"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished." the Doctor said " Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

Chloe watched a ginger cat on the front lawn through her window. It meowed. Chloe pulled more paper towards her and began to draw just as Trish entered.  
"You have to come down some time, Chloe." she said to her daughter  
"I'm busy, mum." Chloe said, as she drew the cat unnaturally fast  
Trish looked at the pictures covering the walls "Look at it in here..." she said "you must've used up half a rainforest." She picked up the half finished drawing - Dale had been sketched on the same piece of paper. "That's Dale. Why did you draw him so sad?"  
"I didn't draw him like that." she said as she held her hand out for the picture "Dale made himself sad. So I'm gonna draw him a friend." she continued drawing the cat "That's what he needs. More friends." Trish watched her, brow furrowed.  
"Have you seen the TV?" Trish asked, trying to change the subject. She tapped a button on the laptop, bringing up BBC News 24. Footage of Olympics was displayed "Look, this'll cheer you up. The Torch is gonna be close." she sat on the bed "They'll pass right by our street. And tonight they'll light the Olympic Flame in the stadium, and the whole world will be looking at our city." Chloe didn't even look up "I mean, doesn't that make you feel part of something?" she got no reply "Sweetheart? Chloe?"  
"I'm busy, mum." Chloe said  
"Okay." she watched her daughter for a few more seconds and then stood up "You're tired, Chloe. I heard you calling out again, last night."  
"It's fine."  
"Nightmares?"  
"I'm drawing!" she said irritated  
"Whatever they are... they're just dreams, you do know that? They can't hurt you."  
"I'm busy. Unless you want me to draw you..." she looked darkly at Trish "... mum."  
Trish gave up "If you wanna stay cooped up in here, fine. I'll leave you to it." she left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Chloe coloured the cat in.

Rose was walking a few paces behind the Doctor, back in the close. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?!" she said  
"Thanks!" the Doctor said beaming "I'm experimenting with back-combing." Then he noticed his wife was talking to a cat "Oh."  
"I used to have one like you." she said as she stroked the cat. The cat meowed. The Doctor was watching uncomfortably, he looked as though he had a nasty taste in his mouth. "What?" his wife asked as she noticed  
"No, I'm not really a cat person." he admitted "Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." The car wandered over to a cardboard box and Rose followed "Come here, puss!" she said. The Doctor looked away and the cat climbs inside the box. "What do you wanna go in there for?" she asked. There was a whooshing sound and the cat's meow echoed slightly as if it was fading into the distance. "Rose peered inside the box and discovered that it was empty "Doctor!" she called urgently.  
The Doctor hurried over to her. Rose stood up as the smell hits her.  
"Whoa! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" the Doctor said as he backed off. He waved the smell away and picked up the empty cardboard box. "Iron residue. Blimey! That takes some doing!" he said as he turned the box around, impressed "Just to snatch a living organism out of space/time. This baby is just like," he put on a rough accent ""I'm 'avin' some of that" - I'm impressed."  
"So the cat's been transported?" Rose asked

**Right, that's part two, part three will be up soon.  
TTFN  
Julie**


	93. Fear Her part 3

**Right, here's part 3, sorry I did update anything yesterday, let's just say I was in a foul mood because my sister stole the plug for my laptop. Anyway, here we go.**

Chloe was watching them through the window. "It can harness huge reserves of ionic power." the Doctor said pointing "We need to find the source of that power." He looked around "Find the source and you will find... whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see." He tapped Rose's shoulder and gestured to his eyes "Keep 'em peeled, Lewis." Rose nodded and he kissed her cheek before he walked off.

--

Chloe was alone in her bedroom, sitting at her desk and apparently talking to herself. "I've given you friends and you still moan. Moan, moan, moan. You're lucky. You're all together." she complained and looked around at all the children in the drawings on the wall "You don't know what it is to be alone. If you did, you'd be thanking me." She pulled more paper towards her, obviously irritated. She started to draw, pressing the pencil into the paper just a little too hard, and the lead snapped "No!" she said frustrated. She scribbled randomly on the paper in her annoyance

--

Rose was alone and walking down what appeared to be a dead end. The neighbourhood was eerily quiet except from a dog barking. Something crashed from inside one of the garages, causing Rose to turn. The initial crash was followed by several smaller ones as she approached the garage door. "Is that you, puss-cat?" she asked "Are you trapped?" There was the sound of something metal rolling along the floor from within. Rose put her ear against the door, but jumped back almost immediately at the sound of another crash. She considered the door. "Not gonna open it, not gonna open it. Not gonna open it..." she said under her breath. And then she opened it. Slowly, tentatively... she looked inside and was immediately ambushed by what resembled a very violent tangle of wires, making a strange buzzing sound. Rose fell backwards. The Doctor appeared round the corner in the nick of time and started running as soon as he saw that she was in trouble.  
"Stay still!" he shouted. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the giant scribble, and it convulsed, collapsing into a small ball which fell into Rose's outstretched hands. The Doctor rushed to Rose and stands over her. "Are you all right, love?" he asked, concerned. He held out his hands and pulled Rose to her feet.  
"Yeah." she said "Thanks."  
The Doctor smiled and then pulled her into a hug before he turned his attention to the object in his wife's hand "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is." he said as he poked it with the sonic screwdriver "'Cos I haven't got the foggiest."  
"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it." she said  
The Doctor took it from her "It was never living." he said "It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people." He threw it up and down, delighted "That is so dinky! The Go-Anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket... makes friends, impresses the boss... breaks the ice at parties..." He put it in his pocket. Rose laughed as they walked of hand in hand. The couple headed back to the Tardis and the Doctor put the object on the TARDIS console for analysing. "Oh - hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look."  
The Doctor and Rose were watching the computer screen, which wass displaying Gallifreyan symbols.  
"Get out of here..." the Doctor said  
"What's it say?"  
As if to confirm what he had just seen, the Doctor took a pencil from his pocket and held the object out in front of him. He used the rubber at the end of the pencil to rub out part of the object. "It is!" he blew it "It's graphite! Basically the same material as an HB pencil."  
"I was attacked by a... pencil scribble?" she asked  
"Scribble creature." he said as he sniffed it and then he let Rose sniffed it "Brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But... why make a scribble creature?!"  
"Maybe it was a mistake... I mean, you scribble over something when you wanna get rid of it. Like a um... like a drawing. Like a... a" a look of realisation crossed her face "Child's drawing." the Doctor looked at her "You said it was in the street."  
"Probably..."  
"The girl."  
"Of Course! ... What girl?" he asked  
"Something about her gave me the creeps..." she said "ven her own mum looked scared of her."  
The Doctor leaned closer "Are you deducting?" he asked her  
"I think I am." she said, looking conspiratorial  
"Copper's hunch?"  
"Permission to follow it up, sarge." she asked.

--

The Doctor and Rose went to Trish's front door and rang the door bell. After a moment they can see a blurry figure standing behind the door, so they rapped the letter box. Trish opened the door and they gave her friendly smiles "Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Can we see your daughter?" the Doctor asked  
"No! You can't." Trish answered  
"Okay!" the Doctor said "Bye." The couple walked away, silently as though they were waiting for something and sure enough  
"Why?" Trish asked, causing the couple to turn "Why do you want to see Chloe?"  
"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought - well, we thought - that she might like to give us a hand." the Doctor said  
"Sorry to bother you." Rose said  
"Yeah, sorry." the Doctor agreed "We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again!" They turned and walked away again, but Trish did not close the door. After a few moments, she called them back  
"Wait!" The Doctor and Rose turned again. The expression on Trish's face was helpless, vulnerable. "Can you help her?"  
The Doctor smiled "Yes, I can." he answered and Trish let the couple in

--

Inside Trish's sitting room, footage of the Olympic Torch Bearer was on the TV. _"The Torch Bearer is running up towards the mall, which I can tell you is..."_ The Commentator was saying as Rose sat down on the sofa while the Doctor flung his coat down next to her. "She stays in her room, most of the time." Trish explained "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."  
"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose asked  
"Chloe's dad died a year ago." Trish answered  
"I'm sorry." Rose replied, she knew what it was like to grow up without a father.  
"You wouldn't be if you'd known him." Trish told her  
"Well!" the Doctor said, brightl "let's go and say hi!"  
"I should check on her first... she might be asleep." Trish said, sounding hesitant.  
"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" the Doctor asked  
"I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid." Trish said  
"I'm sure she is." the Doctor agreed.  
"She's never been in trouble at school..." Trish told them "you should see her report from last year. As and Bs." she smiled at Rose, looking proud. Rose returned it.  
"Can I use your loo?" Rose asked. Trish nodded and the Doctor watched Rose closely as she left the room. "She's in the choir..."

--

Rose went up the stairs, Trish's voice was carrying up to her "...She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud"

--

Back in the living room, Trish was still talking to the Doctor "You know... I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor. Because right now, she's not herself." she said

--

Rose emerged onto the landing. A shadow blocked out the light from the crack beneath Chloe's bedroom door, and there was the sound of movement from within. Rose hurriedly hid herself in a nearby airing cupboard, closing the ventilated doors on herself. She watched Chloe leave her room through the gaps and heard her footsteps on the stairs. She cautiously came out of the airing cupboard, closing the doors as quietly as she could behind her. She now had her eyes on Chloe's bedroom door. She pushed it open and looked inside, observing the hundreds of drawings covering the crept further in, looking around. The wardrobe doors rattled and Rose gasped and jumped, causing her to knock a pencil holder onto the floor. She quickly picked the pencils up and replaced them. Her gaze was drawn to a drawing of boy, baring his teeth at her - the boy was merely frowning a few moments ago.

--

The Doctor popped is head around the corner, looking through the dining room into the kitchen. "All right, there?" he asked the little girl who was getting some milk from the fridge. He walked into the kitchen with Trish behind him, he leant against the table as she replaced the milk and closed the fridge door "I'm the Doctor." he said, introducing himself to the child.  
Chloe turned to face him "I'm Chloe Webber."  
"How're you doing, Chloe Webber?" the Doctor asked, as he wondered what was wrong with this child  
"I'm busy." she said "I'm making something. Aren't I, mum?"  
"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." Trish said, continuing the conversation from before  
"But you've been drawing, though." the Doctor said, returning his attention to the child I'm rubbish. Stick men are about my limit. Can do this, though..." He held up him hand to show her the 'live long and prosper' sign from _Star Trek._Chloe's face was expressionless. "Can you do that?" he asked as Trish nodded at Chloe, engouraging her to answer.  
"They don't stop moaning." she said  
"Chloe..." Trish started  
"I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning." Chloe said  
"Who don't?" he asked quietly as he lowered his hand  
"We can be together."  
Trish moved towards her daughter "Sweetheart--"  
"Don't touch me, mum." Chloe said as her mother tried to touch her. Trish stopped in her tracks, letting her hand fall back to her side. She and the Doctor glanced at one another.

--

Rose jumped at the sound of the wardrobe doors rattling again. After a nervous glance around the room, she approached the wardrobe slowly, steeling herself... then she opened them slowly and peered inside. A wind was rustling the clothes. She parted the clothes to see the back of the wardrobe, and a red light flooded the wardrobe and reflected off Rose's face. On the back of the wardrobe, there was a huge picture of a bearded man whose face was contorted with fury - the red light was coming from his glowing red eyes. This was Chloe's Dad. "I'm coming..."

--

"I'm busy... Doctor." she said and then she left.  
"Oh, come on, Chloe! Don't be a spoil sport!" the Doctor called after her, sounding disappointed. He followed her back into the hallway "What's the big project? I'm dying to know! What're you making up there?"  
"Doctor!" Rose shouted from upstairs. When he heard the fear in his wife's voice the Doctor sprinted up the stairs with Trish and Chloe following him.

--

Rose was still staring into the wardrobe as though transfixed when the Doctor ran into the room. "I'm coming to hurt you..." The Doctor slammed the wardrobe doors shut without so much as a glance at the inside.  
"Look at it." Rose said  
"No, ta." he replied. He walked away to examine the drawings on the wall, and put his glasses on.  
"What the hell was that?" Trish asked  
"A drawing." Rose answered "The face of a man."  
"What face?" Trish asked as she tried to open the doors. Rose rammed herself up against them to stop her  
"Best not." Rose said  
"What've you been drawing?" Trish asked her daughter  
"I'm drew him yesterday."  
"Who?" Trish asked  
"Dad."  
"Your dad?" Trish asked, she sounded upset and unpleasantly surprised "But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world - why him?"  
"I dream about him, staring at me." Chloe said  
"I thought we were putting him behind us." Trish said "What's the matter with you?"  
"We need to stay together." Chloe said  
"Yes, we do." Trish agreed  
"No." Chloe said "Not you. Us." The Doctor glanced around at this. "We need to stay together. And then it'll be all right." Trish went over to her and put her hands on her daughter's cheeks. Chloe flinged at the contact  
"Trish, the drawings - have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?" Rose asked  
"Who gave you permission to come into her room?" Trish asked, sounding cold "Get out of my house."  
"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe." the Doctor said.  
"I don't wanna here any more of this." Trish said  
"But that drawing of her dad..." Rose said "I heard a voice. He spoke."  
"He's dead." Trish said "And these - they're kids pictures. Now get out!"  
"Chloe has a power." Rose said "And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards. Dale Hicks - she's using it to snatch the kids."  
"Get out." Trish told them  
"Have you seen those drawings move?" Rose asked  
"I haven't seen anything." Trish answered  
"Yes you have." the Doctor said "Out of the corner of your eye."  
Trish turned to face him "No." she argued  
"And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain?" the Doctor continued as though she hadn't spoken and he walked over to her "You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever ag--"  
"She's a child--" Trish said  
"And you're terrified of her." the Doctor said "But there's no one to turn to, because who's gonna believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."  
"Who are you?" she asked  
"I'm help." the Doctor answered simply.

--

Back in the kitchen, the Doctor swiped a jar of marmalade off the worktop, unscrewed the lid, dipped his fingers into it and started sucking the jam off. Rose cleared her throat. He paused, and Rose shook her head at him, mouthing 'no'. The Doctor, who looked like a naughty schoolboy caught red-handed, glanced at Trish who was just staring at him. He meekly replaced the lid and pushed the jar behind him.  
"Those pictures - they're alive." Rose said "She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures."  
"Ionic energy." the Doctor said "Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding-pen made up of ionic power."  
"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" Trish asked "He's dead."  
"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke." Rose said  
"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things..." he said thinking out loud. He suddenly shivered voilently, making Rose jump. "Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world..."  
"She always got the worst of it when he was alive." Trish told them.  
"Doctor, how can a twelve-year-old girl be doing any of this?"Rose asked  
After a few seconds the Doctor said "Let's find out." He strode off and Rose followed him.

--

The Doctor, Rose and Trish entered Chloe's bedroom. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed. The Doctor stood before her, looking down at her. She said nothing, but she did the 'live long and prosper' sign. "Nice one." the Doctor said as he knelt in front of her, holding her head in his hands, fingers on her temples. Her eyes rolled in her head for a moment before closing. He closed his own eyes before suddenly Chloe fell backwards onto the bed. "There we go..."  
"I can't let him do this--" she said as she moved forward concerned.  
Rose stopped her "Shh, it's okay." she said comfortingly "Trust him." The Doctor straightened up.

"Now we can talk." the Doctor said, adressing Chloe.

"I want Chloe." she said in a voice that was obviously not her own " Wake her up. I want Chloe."  
"Who are you?" the Doctor asked  
"I want Chloe Webber!" was the only responce  
"What've you done to my little girl?" Trish asked the Doctor, sounding upset  
"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked her husband.

The Doctor walked slowly around the bed, all the while he looked down at Chloe "I'm speaking to you." he said "The entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."  
"I don't care about shadows or parlez."  
"So what do you care about?" the Doctor asked  
"I want my friends."  
The Doctor knelt beside her "You're lonely, I know." he said "Identify yourself."  
"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair. And I hate it!" Her eyes snapped open.  
"Name yourself!" the Doctor demanded  
"Isolus."  
"You're Isolus." he said as though this explained everything "Of course."  
"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family."she said as she drew on a piece of paper next to her on the bed.  
"What's that?" Trish asked as she looked at the drawing which began to take shape  
"The Isolus Mother, drifting in Deep Space." the Doctor said as he stood up "See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone."  
"Our journey is long."  
"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod." the Doctor explained "They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."  
"Thousands of years just floating through space... poor things - don't they go mad with boredom?" Rose asked  
"We play."  
"You... play?" Rose asked as the Doctor sat on the bed  
"Mm." he said "While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make-believe worlds in which to play."  
"In-flight entertainment." Rose said  
"Helps keep them happy." he said "While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost." he turned to the Isolus again "Why did you come to Earth?" he asked  
"We were too close." she said as she ripped the piece of paper she was drawing on off the pad and started afresh  
"That's a solar flare from your sun." the Doctor said as he looked at the drawing "Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."  
"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there. And I cannot reach them. So alone." she said  
"Your pod crashed... where is it?" the Doctor asked  
"My pod was drawn to heat..."

--

_Flashback _

_Chloe was drawing at her desk, sunlight was pouring in through the window._ "And I was drawn to Chloe Webber_." Chloe looked up as she saw the Isolus floating outside the bedroom window. She smiled, thinking that it was pretty. _"She was like me. Alone. She needed me. And I her." _The Isolus entered Chloe through her mouth, making her gasp. _

_End flashback._

_--_

The Doctor stroked Chloe's head. "You empathised with her." he said "You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."  
"I want my family." she said "It's not fair." Rose and Trish watched this, obviously affected.  
"I understand." the Doctor said, sympathising with the child "You wanna make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."  
"I am alone." The Isolus said. There was another thump from the wardrobe. Trish gasped.  
"I'm coming to hurt you." came the voice of Chloe's father. Chloe started to shake and tremble in fear, although her face remained impassive. There was a pounding on the door of the wardrobe. "I'm coming."  
"Trish, how do you calm her?" the Doctor asked as Chloe's body began to jerk as though she was having a seizure.  
"What?!" Trish asked  
"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" the Doctor asked, rephrasing the question  
"I... I..." she flatered  
"What do you do?" the Doctor asked again with more urgency  
"I sing to her." Trish finally answered  
"Then start singing." the Doctor told her as he motioned for her to come over. Trish took his place next to Chloe.  
"Chloe... I'm coming." Chloe's dad said  
Trish began to sing to her daughter "#Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry merry king of the bush is he..."  
"Chloe... Chloe..." The banging and thumping on the door continued. The Doctor and Rose both looked over at it, whilst Trish stroked Chloe's hair, trying to sooth her. "Chloe... Chloe..."  
Trish continued to sing "#Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." The banging and the voice eventually faded. "#Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Chloe was asleep now "He came to her because she was lonely... Chloe, I'm sorry..." she said in tears and she buried her head in her little girl's shoulder, arms around her, sobbing.

**Right, that's that part finished. I'll hopefully get the next part up tonight after I've finished the papers.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	94. Fear Her part 4

**Right, here's the fourth and final part of Fear Her, I can't believe it, I'm actually nealy finished this. Anyway, here we go.**

Trish strode into the sitting room and started gathering up all the pencils that were lying around. "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper." she said "When he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free." Rose handed her a bunch of pencils. "I thought it was over."  
"Did you talk to her about it?" Rose asked  
"I didn't want to." Trish answered as Rose sat down.  
"But... maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone." Rose said "'Cos she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."  
"Her and the Isolus... two lonely kids who need each other." the Doctor said  
"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor?" Rose asked "It'll just keep pulling kids in."  
"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family" the Doctor replied  
"How big?" Rose asked  
"Say around... four billion?" the Doctor said. This drew a stunned silence from Rose and Trish. Rose turned her attention to the television. Up in her room, Chloe was watching wth same thing. "The queues started a week ago for those desperate enough to be inside, although lots of them expected a capacity crowd of eighty thousand..." the commentator said

--

A small sound from the wardrobe caused Chloe to look around. She stood up and moved off. "For this evening's opening ceremony. I have to say there's been..."

--

The Doctor shrugged into his coat as he and Rose left Trish's house. "We need that pod." he told his wife as they walked away from the house  
"It crashed - won't it be destroyed?" she asked  
"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can..." he answered "hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch." Rose spotted Chloe watching them from the window. "It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus." Chloe moved away from the window

--

Trish was downstairs on the phone. "She's running a temperature." she said as she picked up a small bit of paper from the table. "I can't go into that now, Kirsty. Yes, we've got a doctor." Chloe quietly opened the front door and sneaked out without her mother noticing. "Yeah, he said he can help her."

--

The Doctor and Rose approached the TARDIS. "We can scan for the same trace we picked up from the scribble creature." he said "Just need to widen the field a bit." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Tardis key and then he opened the door. They went inside. Chloe watched them from a distance, taling in the sight of the Tardis. Once inside the Tardis, the Doctor messed about with some device or another, putting it together. Rose sat in the chair next to the console

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" she asked as he motioned for her to move, which she did and he sat down beside her  
"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the stina magnetic erm..." he nodded towards it, noticing the clueless look on his wife's face "thing in your left hand!"  
Rose glanced at him, chewing on gum absent-mindedly. "Sounds like you're on its side." she commented. She slotted the 'thing in her left hand' into the device whilst the Doctor held it still between his legs.  
"I sympathise, that's all." he said  
"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people." Rose pointed out  
"It's a child!" he said as he blew on the device "That's why it went to Chloe, two lonely mixed up kids." He blew on the device again as he examined it  
"Hmm... feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way." Rose said  
"It's scared!" he said "Come on, you were a kid once." he paused "Binary dot."  
Rose handed it to him "Yes! And I know what kids can be like. Right little... terrors." she said

--

Back in her bedroom, Chloe reached under her bed and took out a doll. She pulled the head off, revealing the pencils stashed inside it. She took them out, with the air of someone in a hurry.

--

"Gum." as he held his hand under Rose's mouth. She spat the gum out onto his hand  
"I've got cousins." she said "Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family." The Doctor stuck the the gum to the device, securing it."  
"What about trying to understand them?" he asked  
"Easy for you to say." she said "We don't have kids."  
"I was a dad once." he said off handedly. Rose turned to look at him, evidently shocked  
"What did you say?" She asked. The Doctor didn't seem to notice the effect his words had on Rose. He didn't reply he just continued with what he had been doing as though he hadn't said anything. After a short period where nothing was said he broke the silence  
"I think we're there!" he said as he stood up and went to the console. "Fear. Loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy." Rose was still reeling from the bombshell he just dropped, but he was carrying on oblivious, pulling levers and pressing buttons on the console. "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe." he pointed to parts of the console "Warp drive... wormhole refractors..." Rose held her hand out. "You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." He noticed Rose's outstretched hand and took it and grined  
"No!" she said as she squeezed his hand and let it go "Look, I'm pointing." She laughed as the Doctor looked at the computer screen she pointed at. There was a flashing white light on a map of the neighbourhood that indicated the position of the pod.  
"It's the pod! It is in the street! Everything's coming up Doctor!" he said excitedly. He ran off towards the door, Rose followed after a moment, still destracted by his revelation

--

In her bedroom, Chloe was drawing a picture of the TARDIS.

--

The Doctor and Rose emerged from the Tardis and the Doctor shut the door behind them "Okay." he said "It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light."

--

Chloe was now drawing the Doctor

--

"So these pods - they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?" Rose asked "So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" A crash from behind her caused her to turn- the device she and the Doctor just constructed was shattered on the floor - and the Doctor had vanished. Rose's eyes widened in shock.  
"Doctor?" she said as she looked around and that was when she noticed, the Tardis had disappeared as well "Doctor?" she said again, now she was really worried

--

Rose knocked on the door of Trish's house frantically and waited impatiently for her to open the door. When she did, Rose barged in past her and ran up the stairs. "It's okay!" Trish called after her as she followed "I've taken all the pencils off her!"

--

Rose burst into Chloe's bedroom. She crossed the room to the desk, swiped away the paper the Chloe was drawing on and observed the Tardis and the Doctor sketched onto it. "Leave me alone!" She said sounding like the Isolus again "I want to be with Chloe Webber! I love Chloe Webber!"  
"Bring him back, now." Rose demanded  
"No." The Isolus said stubbornly. Rose turned away for a second with her head in her hands. Then suddenly she spun around and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders  
"Don't you realise what you've done?" she asked Vicously "He was the only one who could help you, now bring him back!"  
"Leave me alone!" the Isolus said "I love Chloe Webber!" Trish watched as Rose's face softened.  
"I know." she said gently as she let go "I know.". She then turned her attention to the paper she was holding. "Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm gonna get you out of there. I'll find the pod." then she turned to Trish "Don't leave her alone, no matter what." she told the other woman and then she left.

--

Kel smoothed down the road outside with the palm of his hand as Rose exited the house. "Heat." Rose said as she looked around "Heat. They travel on heat."  
"Look at this finish." she heard Kel say "Smooth as a baby's bottom." and she ran over to him "Not a bump or a lump."  
Rose crouched down to speak to him "Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" she asked  
"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this." he said, apparently not listening "Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship I did this one!"  
"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that - think back six days."  
"Six days..." he said as he thought "When I was laying this the first time round!"  
"What?" she asked  
"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time." he answered  
"Six days ago..." she said as she worked it out "Hot fresh tar..."  
"Blended to a secret council recipe." he told her. Without another word, Rose stood up and ran over to the van "Ah-- ah! I don't keep it in the van!" he called after her. Rose wrenched open the doors "Oi, that's a council van. Out." he shouted, but Rose ignored him and climbed inside. She looked around and then picked up an axe. She laughed when she found it and then hopped out of the van again. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait, you just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No don't, wait - put the axe back in the van, that's my van, gimme the axe." Rose returned to the newly tarmacked pothole and swung the axe behind her, ready to bring it down hard on the road. "No! Wait! No!" With a shout, Rose swung the axe down on to the road, smashing through the tarmac. "No! You-- stop!" Kel yelled bewilderedly. Rose hacked at the road again. Kel was outraged "You just took a council axe - from a council van - and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!" he said, but Rose wasn't listening she scrabbled around the hole that she had just made and found the pob.  
"It went for the hottest thing in the street." she said "Your tar!" she laughed in delight  
"What is it?!" Kel asked  
"It's a spaceship!" she answered "Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." she continued as she examined it

--

Chloe barred her bedroom door with a chair. She grabbed some pencils from beneath the duvet cover, sat at her desk, pulled paper towards her and began to draw. Her laptop was still showing the Olympics with a running commentary. Chloe began to draw tiny faces on the paper, representing the crowds inside the Olympic stadium.

--

Rose burst in through the front door. "I found it!" she said and then she went through to the sitting room, where Trish joined her. "I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board." she said and then she realised that Trish was alone "Hang on, I told you not to leave her!" she said

_"My God. Er - what's going on here?" the commentator asked_

They turned to the TV - the crowds inside the stadium had vanished, leaving it deserted. Kel appeared at the living room door. "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up--" he said, but Rose interrupted him  
"Shut up and look!" she said as she pointed at the TV

_"The crowd has vanished! Er-- um... they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Er... um... right in front of my eyes. Um... it's impossible! Bob, can we join you, um, in the box?" silence and then they saw footage of an empty box "Bob? Not you too, Bob?"_

"The stadium won't be enough." Rose said "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

--

Chloe watched the laptop in her room. _"Over eighty-thousand spectators and thirteen thousand athletes..."  
_"Not enough."

_"Er... they're gone! All of those people. Er... it's a terrible, terrible turn of events..."_

She stood up and rushed over to her shelves, grabbed an atlas and some pencils. She opened the book at a diagram of the Planet Earth, blue and green pencils at the ready. "We won't be alone, Chloe Webber." she whispers "We'll have all of them. And then we'll never feel alone. Ever again."

--

Rose charged up to Chloe's bedroom door still holding the axe, Trish behind her. She tried the handle, but the chair was obstructing the door. "Chloe?" Trish called  
"Chloe, it's Rose!" Rose called urgently "Open the door!"

--

At the sound of their voices, Chloe ripped her magazine cuttings off the wall, leaving a blank space. She started to draw.

--

"We found your ship!" Rose shouted "We can send you home!"  
"Chloe?!"  
"Open up!" Rose called and then turned to Trish "Right, stand back." Trish did as she asked

--

Chloe had already drawn the outline of the planet. "I'm coming to hurt you..."

--

Rose swung the axe and brought it crashing down on the door. She swung the axe repeatedly until she splintered the wood. When she had made a hole large enough to fit her arm through, Rose reached knocked the chair out of the way and opened the door. She and Trish rush in "Chloe!" Rose shouted  
"I'm coming to hurt you..." Chloe's dad said. Chloe was colouring the land in green. "I'm coming..."  
"I've gotta stop her." She stepped forward but the wardrobe doors rattled particularly violently and she steppeds back.  
"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out." the Isolus said "We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair." Rose held the pod out to her.  
"Look, I've got your pod." she said  
"The pod is dead."  
"It-- it only needs heat." Rose told her  
"It needs more than heat." the Isolus said  
"What, then?" Rose asked desperately  
Kel came into the room "I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved." he said as he pointed at a picture. Rose and Trish looked at it too "And that one!" he continued, pointing at the drawing of the Doctor and the Tardis. Rose picked it up, there was now of the Olympic Torch next to the Doctor - and he was pointing to it.  
"She didn't draw that." Rose said "He did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor." She looked at the picture, helplessly. She then turned her attention to the laptop which was now showing the athlete running along the road with the Torch

_"It's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love."_

"Love." Rose said, realising what the Isolus meant

_"So let's have a look from the helicopter - there we go, the torch running..."_

"I know how to charge up the pod." She said and then left. Chloe was still colouring the Earth

_"... past Dame Kelly Holmes Close."_

--

Rose jogged down the close - there were lots of people congregated at the end, cheering as the torch bearer passed by. Rose joined them, squeezing through to the front, but she couldn't get any closer as a policeman stopped her. "Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." he said  
"No, I've gotta get closer..." Rose said  
"No way!" he argued  
"I can stop this from happening!" Rose explained

--

"Chloe.." Chloe's dad said  
"Chloe..." Trish said  
"I'm coming to hurt you." her dad said  
Trish addressed the shaking wardrobe, crying and out of her mind with anxiety, clutching at her head. "My baby! You're not going to hurt her again!" she said  
"I'm coming."

--

As the torch bearer passedby, the pod began to chirp. "You felt it, didn't you?" She backed out of the crowd and then brought her cupped hands close to her mouth and whispered to the pod "Feel the love." She threw the pod into the air and it was drawn to the torch. The torch bearer staggered slightly as it fell into the flames, but he simply dismissed it. Rose jumped up and down with joy "Yes!" she shouted.

--

Chloe had nearly finished colouring in the Earth, when suddenly she stopped, eyes wide. "I can go home." the Isolus said "Goodbye, Chloe Webber. I love you." Chloe's eyes rolled in her head as the tiny Isolus emerged from her mouth and zoomed off through the window. As though she had just woken up, Chloe turned to Trish "Mum?" she asked  
"I'm here." Trish said as she smiled at her daughter  
"Mummy!" Chloe exclaimed as she dropped her pencil and rushed into her mother's arms and hugged her. Trish hugged her back, overjoyed.

--

Rose was still cheering and whooping with delight "You did it!" Kel said as Rose hugged him "What was it you did?" he asked confused. Rose just grabbed him and and spun round, as she laughed. She watched as all the missing children materialise out of thin air, in the exact same spots from which they disappeared. Dale ran to his mother and hugged her "Mummy!" he said and Rose smiled and then she watched Jane run to her mother "Oh, Jane!" Rose was happy to see them reunited, but she was slightly distant  
"Doctor..." she said to her self as she watched the happy families sadly. She jumped when Maeve touched her arm  
"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling!" she said and then she kissed Rose's cheek, causing her to laugh "And thank that man for me too!" She walked away.  
Rose scanned the street with growing anxiety "Where is he?" she asked as her voice began to shake "He should be here." She watched the children playing on the street. "All the drawings have come to life." Rose continued as she looked up at Chloe's bedroom window "That means all of them." A red light filled Chloe's room and Chloe's dad started growling "Oh, no." She ran towards the house

--

Chloe and Trish were walking down the stairs together when the front door suddenly slammed shut of its own accord. Trish tried to open it, but it was stuck fast. The other doors from the hallway slammed shut too, leaving them trapped.

--

Rose ran to the front door and banged on it "Trish, get out!" she yelled urgently through the glass

--

"I can't!" Trish said "The door's stuck!"  
"Is the Doctor in there?" Rose asked  
"I don't think so!" Trish answered  
"Mummy..." Chloe said, sounding scared. Dust was shaken from the ceiling as the sound of heavy footsteps was heard overhead, accompanied by the red light.  
"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you..."  
"Please, dad. No more." she said  
"Chloe..."  
"Chloe, listen to me." Rose said, talking fast "It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it--"  
"Help us!"Trish said  
"Oh it's 'cos you're so scared that he's real!" she realised "But you can get shot of him, Chloe!"  
"Mummy!" Chloe said as she cast terrified looks over her shoulder  
"You can do it, Chloe!" Rose encouraged  
"I can't!" she said again.

--

There was a shadow of a man on Chloe's bedroom wall. "Chloe... I'm coming..."

--

"I can't..." Chloe said and she sank to the bottom of the door, hunched up and terrified, giving up. "I can't."  
The shadow appeared on the wall of the landing. "I'm coming..." The voice of Chloe's dad said  
"Mummy..." Chloe said, sounding terrified  
"Chloe..." the voice said again  
Trish put her arms around her daughter "I'm with you, Chloe." she said "You're not alone. You'll never be alone again."  
Rose pounded on the door "Sing again!" she said "Chloe, sing!"  
"Chloe..." Chloe began to sing the Kookaburra song again, but it could barely be heard over Chloe's Dad's roars, his shadow was coming closer "Chloe... Chloe... Chloe... Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you." Trish joined her in the song "Chloe!"  
As their voices became stronger, his became weaker. His shadow retreated and the light faded. He roared with anger, but it sounded distant.  
"# ... merry merry king of the bush is he..." Trish and Chloe continued as they laughed with relief

--

Rose, sighed with relief, and slid down the door, sinking to the ground.

--

"#Laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Chloe and Trish finished singing. They looked at each other and smiled

--

Outside, Kel approached a desolate Rose. "Maybe he's gone somewhere." he suggested  
Rose was upset "He wouldn't leave me." she told him. Kel didn't know what to say

--

Back in the sitting room, Trish and Chloe watched the TV, The crowds had returned to the stadium.

"_Just look at this! Utterly incredible scenes at the Olympics stadium - eighty thousand athletes and spectators, disappeared - they've come back!"_

They looked up as Rose and Kel entered to watch.

"_They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly..."_

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor...?" she asked, sounding close to tears "I need him."

"_The torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightening earlier which seemed to strike him... erm, maybe he's injured... he's definitely in trouble." The torch bearer collapsed "__Does this mean that the Olympic Dream is dead?" the commentator asked as a familiar brown clad arm picked up the torch._

"Doctor..." Rose said as a smile began to spread over her face

_The Doctor started to run with the torch alongside the crowds._

_"There's a mystery man - he's picked up the flame... we've no idea who he is... erm... he's carrying the flame, yes! He's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him."_

_--_

Kel, Trish and Chloe smiled as Rose laughed in relief and joy.

_"It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope. And it's courage. And it's love."_

--

The Doctor ran up the red carpeted stairs with the torch, the spot light following him. The Doctor faced the crowds with a huge grin on his face, whooping. He lit the Olympic Flame. "Go on." he said "Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting." The crowd screamed and cheered. The Isolus, unseen by anyone except the Doctor, rose up into the air and away into the night.

--

The Doctor walked back down Dame Kelly Holmes Close, hands in his pockets. Rose crept up behind him with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"Cake?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned around, she was holding out a little cake decoratated with edible ball bearings. He started to laugh and Rose joined in.  
"Top banana!" he said as he took it from her. He took a bite out of it whilst Rose watched, grinning from ear to ear. "Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!"  
Rose watched him for a few more seconds and then threw her arms around him, holding him tight. "Ooh, I thought I'd lost you." she said as she pulled back. Then she kissed him  
"Nah!" the Doctor told her, when she let him go "Not on a night like this! This is a night for lost things being found. Come on!" They walked around together.  
"What now?" Rose asked  
"I wanna go to the games!" the Doctor answered "What we came for!"  
"Go on - give us a clue - which events do we do well in?" she asked  
"Well, I will tell you this: Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." he answered with his mouth still full of cake.  
"... Really? You're joking, aren't you?" she laughed "Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?"  
"Wait and see!" he told her  
Fireworks exploded overhead as the Doctor and Rose walked down the street hand in hand. "You know what; they keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." she said.  
The Doctor looked at her, as he stopped "Never say never ever."  
"Nah. We'll always be okay, you and me." Rose said with confidence, but she recieved no reply "Don't you reckon, Doctor?"  
The Doctor looked up at the sky, reflecting for a moment, as though he could sense something "Something in the air." he said "Something coming."  
"What?" Rose asked as they looked up at the sky which was lit up with fireworks.  
"A storm's approaching." The Doctor answered and Rose glanced up at him nervously and shivered. The Doctor let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

**Right, that's probably the last for tonight, cause I've got some stuff to do, I'll do the filler tomorrow, well, there will be 2 before Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. I can't believe it's so near the end now. But, I'd better go, cause I've got to finish tidying and then get some pictures for college.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	95. Chapter 95

****

Hi, guys, I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I've just been reading recently because I've just finished college and I've not had peace to write unless my parents take my sisters to Kelburn to see our birds (Harris Hawk, Altire Sacer Falcon and one of our Barn Owls (the other one lives in a huge cage in our house)) and down to the riding school there to visit the horses. But don't worry, I've been working on this for a while and I don't think that we'll be down at Kelburn for a while cause my Dad's car blew up yesterday (Not completely) It kinda stopped working and hopefully we'll be able to get a new car but we don't know cause dad was made redundant in October, so we're struggling financially but hopefully I'll get a job soon, but not full time, just evenings and then I can post on the days I'm not working with dad at Kelburn or helping with the riding school cause their head groom person (who's my friend) said that I can help and so did the other girl who works there who's also my friend. Gillian told me on Friday and Kerry (The Head Groom) told my mum that me and my sister Karen could help if we wanted to. So I knew on Friday and I volunteered to clear the cupboard at the top of the stairs yesterday and find the riding boots, hats, crops etc. and put stuff from the shop in it cause we closed the shop last week. Anyway, enough of my life story of the last few weeks and on with the first filler chapter which takes place directly after Fear Her

The Doctor and Rose stood side by side watching the fireworks, Rose rested her head on his shoulder and they remained like that until the fireworks stopped. When they did, the couple headed back to the Tardis which was right where they had left it. The Doctor unlocked the Tardis and they went inside.

"I thought I'd lost you." Rose said, breaking the silence that had formed between them "When everyone else came back and you didn't..." Finally her resolve broke and she began to cry. The Doctor saw this and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he told her

"It's alright, just...please don't ever do that again." she told him. He smiled at her

"I'll try." he said

They stood in the middle of the console room like that for some time, before the Doctor decided that they should get some sleep. Rose agreed and the pair headed to bed

--

The next morning found the Doctor and Rose exiting the Tardis at around 11 o'clock and making their way to watch the Olympics. They watched the first of the events; in fact they stayed for the entire thing, Papua New Guinea did in fact surprise everyone by winning gold in the shot put. Britain did well, better than the 2004 Olympics in Athens.

They spent their evenings in the Tardis, just being as normal as a married couple can be when one of them is alien and they live in a sentient time ship that looks like a 1950's police public call box on the outside and was bigger on the inside.

--

When the Olympics were over and the closing ceremony was over, the Doctor and Rose returned to the Tardis. The former was worried about the latter as she was throwing up constantly and she got tired quicker and she was also prone to dizzy spells and mood swings. He'd asked her about it, but she'd been adamant that she'd be fine in a few days, so he let it slide, but he still wanted to check her over in the infirmary, but he would wait a few days if she wasn't.

****

Right, I think that's enough for now. I'll get the next filler up soon, I'll just have to type it up now, but at this moment in time it's a few hours at least before I've posted this, so in reality, you'll get it in like 5 minutes although I'd love it if I could finish this over the next few days so that I can help dad with the birds while my brother's away in Oban with his two friends and his girlfriend Sarah for a week, that's next monday, but I want to be able to go down during this coming week but cause of the situation with the car we might have to go by bus so I'll probably be stuck in for a week but hey, it's better than being stuck in a shop for your entire summer like I was last summer. Anyway, enough rambling. I'm off for now

TTFN

Julie

PS. I wrote this chapter on sunday and the rest between sunday and yesterday, so don't be confused if any of them say 13th anywhere in the author's notes.


	96. Chapter 96

****

Right, here's the second update for today. It's the second filler between fear her and army of ghosts. So here we go.

Rose was just as concerned about her health as her husband was, in fact, it had be round about 2 months that she'd been like this and every single time he had suggested that she got to the infirmary she had refused. But now, she wanted to know, of course she had her suspicions about what was wrong with her but if it was true, she didn't know how her husband would take it.

She walked into the control room one morning and asked him if they could go to modern day London to get some stuff that they needed. He agreed as the had run out of bananas, so he got up and set the coordinates for around about six months after they had last visited Jackie. When they arrived the couple grabbed their coats and headed out into London. They got money from a nearby cash machine using Rose's bank card, which she had with them for once and then they headed to the nearest supermarket, which happened to be Tesco. When they had finished after the Doctor had complained the entire way round the shop, they left and headed back to the Tardis, Rose put the food away and suggested that they get some chips.

The Doctor headed into the chip shop and Rose walked on "Where're you going?" he asked her

"I need to get something from the chemist." she said, not wanting to tell him what exactly she was going to buy.

--

When she had bought what she needed from the chemist she returned to the chip shop as the Doctor walked out. She took her chips from her Time Lord and they returned to the Tardis and Rose decided to broach a subject that she hadn't really thought about until now. "Doctor?" she said, causing her husband to turn to her

"Yeah?" he asked sitting down beside her on the captain's chair

"I've been thinking about this for a while." she started

"Go on." he encouraged, wondering where this was going.

"Is it possible for us to um..." she said and then stopped and she tried again "Is it possible for us to have children, what with us being different species?"

"I don't know." he answered honestly "Although, I wouldn't mind if we could."

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah." he repeated "But if we couldn't I would still be happy."

"Me too." She kissed his cheek and then got up and headed to their bathroom with the bag from the chemist clutched in her hand.

She took the pregnancy test from the box and took the test. After waiting she looked at the test and smiled the word 'pregnant' was in the little window. She was overjoyed, now she just had to figure out how to tell her husband.

****

Right, I'm just going to leave the filler there, I've got the first part of Army of Ghosts coming your way in a few minutes, which I typed up weeks ago and now all I need to do is get it to fit in with this

TTFN

Julie


	97. Army of Ghosts part 1

****

Okay, here's the first part of Army of Ghosts. I can't believe I'm so close to finishing wait a minute and I'll tell you exactly how many chapters are left, not including the author's note I'm going to put at the end of the story......Okay, there are seven chapters left including this one. This episode will be four parts and the next will have three, but that will be explained in the third of them. Anyway, on we go.

"Planet Earth." said Jackie "This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first 30 something years of my life nothing really happened, except from meeting Peter Tyler, getting married and having a child. Her name is Rose." she paused as she remembered those three things "Then when Rose was 6 months old, her father was killed in a car accident. The first 19 years of her life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever." she paused "And then she met a man called the Doctor. I remember the first time I met him. I slapped him for bringing Rose home a year later than he meant... A man who could change his face, who took my daughter away from home in his magical machine. He made her happy and I hoped it would never end."

--

The Doctor looked over at his wife. She looked paler than normal and she'd been sick for the last 2 months, but she insisted that she was fine. He smiled when she looked up and then began setting coordinates. The Tardis came to life and moved from the time vortex to the planet the Doctor had chosen. When it stopped, the Doctor and Rose went outside and stood a short way away from the Tardis, they were on a rocky alien planet, with flying stingrays. The couple stood side by side as they watched the sunset "How long are you gonna stay with me?" he asked.

Rose looked at him, with a look that said 'are you kidding?' "Forever" she answered and smiled at him

--

"That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's when it all ended. At least for me." Jackie said as she stood on a desolate beach, looking out to sea, a gentle breeze blowing through her hair "This is the story of how I died."

--

The Doctor and Rose were sitting in the Tardis control room a few days after they had been to the flying stingray planet. Rose had been trying to figure out how to tell her husband that she was pregnant for days, but something inevitably happened every single time she tried. After a few moments of silence, she lifted her head from his shoulder "Doctor, um... " she bottled it "Can we go see my mum?" she asked, that way, she would be able to tell them both at the same time and they could finally tell her mother that they were married. The Doctor stood up and went to set the coordinates, while Rose went to grab the washing that she had set aside for her mother to do as he knew that she wanted to show her mother that she still needed her.

--

The TARDIS materialised in a children's play area. Rose stepped out holding a large red rucksack, which she slung onto her back. The Doctor followed, and they set off towards the flats on the Powell Estate with a spring in their step, obviously at peace with the world. They climb the stairs to Jackie's flat hand in hand, laughing.

Jackie was doing the washing up when she heard Rose calling from outside the front door. "Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!" she shouted. Jackie smiled and ran from the kitchen to the front door, just as the Doctor and Rose enter the flat.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone!" she said, sounding exasperated and pleased at the same time "You never use it!"

Rose grinned "Shut up, come here!" she said and Jackie flung her arms around her daughter

"Oh, I love you!" Jackie said  
"I love you!"  
"I love you so much!" Jackie said as the Doctor squeezed past them, trying to enter the flat unnoticed, but Jackie spotted him "Oh no you don't. Come here!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him towards her and plants one on him, despite his weak protests. "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

"Just-- just-- just put me down!" he said

"Yes, you are!"

She kissed him again and then walked off, leaving the Doctor to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, looking for all the world like a little boy with an over-affectionate mother. They joined Rose in the sitting room. Rose took the bag and dumped it in Jackie's arms "I've got loads of washing for ya! And - I got you this!" She said as she showed Jackie an tiny ornate bottle with a wide grin. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um..." she paused and turned to her husband "what's it called?" she asked him as he flicked through magazines which were lying on the table

"Bezoolium." he answered

"Bezoolium." Rose continued to speak to her mother "When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain - when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!"  
"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie said  
"Oh, I get her Bezoolium - she doesn't even say 'thanks'." Rose said

"Guess who's coming to visit?" Jackie asked "You're just in time - he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Rose said, sounding confused

"Oh go on, guess!" Jackie told her

"No, I hate guessing." she said "Just tell me."

Jackie looked pleased "It's your grand-dad." she said "Grand-dad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute!" Rose stared at her in shock "Right, cup of tea!" Jackie continued as though what she'd just said was completely normal. She went into the kitchen, Rose stared after her.

The Doctor appeared at his wife's shoulder "She's gone mad." she said sounding stunned

"Tell me something new." he said also staring after Jackie

"Grand-dad Prentice - that's her dad." Rose explained "But he died like, ten years ago. Oh my God. She's lost it." She went into the kitchen "Mum?" she said as she and the Doctor stopped in the doorway "What you just said about grand-dad... " she started, but she was interrupted by her mother

"Any second now." Jackie said

"But... he passed away." Rose said, gently "His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Course I do!" Jackie said lightly

"... Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie said as she checked her watch "Ten past. Here he comes." And right before their eyes, a figure stepped out of nowhere in the middle of kitchen. It's featureless, like a shadow, but definitely humanoid. It stood beside Jackie. "Here we are, then!" The Doctor and Rose looked dumbstruck "Dad... say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

****

Right, the next chapter will be done soon. So I'll get going and finish it. I'm hoping to get at least 6 of the 8 chapters (including the author's note) that are left, done today. I think that I can do it between tidying up the mess I left when I was cleaning the cupboards yesterday. So I'm going now

TTFN

Julie.


	98. Army of Ghosts part 2

****

Okay, here's part two. I'm so please with how quickly I'm getting this finished. Hopefully I'll have it finished today.

The Doctor and Rose ran out of the flat, down the stairs and out of a side door. They stopped and looked around "They're everywhere!" the Doctor said, confused. Sure enough, the ghosts were everywhere standing around like ordinary people. No one seemed to be remotely alarmed by their presence. A group of boys carry on with their ball game, just as normal. Rose turned

"Doctor, look out!" she said as a ghost walked right through the Doctor, causing him discomfort but no pain.

Jackie joined the "They haven't got long." she said announcing her presence "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, Shift?" the Doctor asked "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" she said happily as though annoying the Doctor was her favourite thing to do.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out or--" he said sounding completely baffled

"Wy should we?" Jackie asked as she checked her watch again "Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Jackie smiled at Rose as she bit her lip with anticipation.

The ghosts disappeared. The Doctor looked around, looking even more confused than he did before. The three of them went back inside.

--

The Doctor was sitting on the floor in front of Jackie's television, Jackie was sitting on the sofa and Rose was perched on the arm. They were all watching a programme called 'Ghostwatch'

__

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." footage of ghosts on Westminster bridge is shown " It's almost like a military display..."

"What the hell's going on?" the Doctor asked his brow furrowed. He changed the channel to what appeared to be a weather report but instead of the weather, it was about the ghosts. He changed the channel again, this time it was the Trisha Goddard chat show. The caption at the bottom of the screen proclaimed 'I married a dead man!'

The Doctor changed the channel again after watching this for a few minutes. The next programme showed Derek Acora _"Well, no one needs me anymore_!"_ he said_

The Doctor changed channel again, this time it was a cheesy advert. After watching it for a moment the Doctor changed the channel with an expression of complete bewilderment on his face. This time it was a French news channel. He changed channel again, this time it was an Indian news report, he changed channel again to an enthusiastic Japanese Newsreader. The Doctor put his head in his hands.

"Oh, yes!" Jackie said

The Doctor changed the channel again "It's all over the world." This time it was an episode of Eastenders. Peggy Mitchell was behind the bar in the Vic, having a go at a ghost.

__

"Listen to me, Denn Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me - GET OUT!"

The Doctor had had enough. He switched off the TV and turned to Jackie. "When did it start?" he asked his mother in law

"Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down--" she started, but the Doctor interrupted

"No, I mean worldwide." he said and Rose smirked.

"Oh!" she said "That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were - ghosts, everywhere." she explained "We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking... no sign of _you_, thank you very much... then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realise that... we're lucky."

"What makes you think it's grandad?" Rose asked her mother, speaking for the first time since this conversation had started

"Just feels like him." she said "There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't." Rose said gently

"You've got to make an effort." she said "You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets?" the Doctor asked

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie answered

"Like a psychic link." he explained "Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." Jackie complained

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes." he said "Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" Rose asked her husband

"Yeah, but they're human!" Jackie said "You can see them - they LOOK human!"

"She's got a point." Rose said "I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"Maybe not." the Doctor said thoughtfully "They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." With that he stood up and headed out of the flat, and down to the Tardis.

--

Rose walked towards the Tardis carrying a newspaper, she went inside to find her husband wedged under the console "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." she said, looking down at him "Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing."

The Doctor suddenly came out from underneath the grilling, bopping insanely as the Tardis began to play the tune from Ghostbusters. He held an odd looking device in one hand and was carrying a rucksack on his back "Who're you gonna call?" he asked

"Ghostbusters!" Rose said, trying not to laugh

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." he said as he left the Tardis, followed by Rose who was laughing

Jackie was waiting for them outside. She shook her head at them as they came out.

She stood beside Rose as the Doctor arranged three cone devices in a triangle shape "When's the next shift?" he asked Jackie.

She checked her watch "Quarter to." she answered "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin." he answered

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asked thoughtfully

"Nah." Rose shook her head as though that was the answer she had been expecting "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

Jackie looked cross "You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" she asked, but he ignored her "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" she asked. The Doctor paused and met her eyes for the first time.

"I think it's horrific." he told her honestly, she looked shocked "Rose, give us a hand." she nodded and he started to unwind a cable and led it through into the Tardis, with Rose following. Once inside he plugged it into the console. Unnoticed by the Doctor Jackie entered the Tardis and closed the door behind her. "As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into the red, press that button there." he said talking fast "If it doesn't stop..." He brandished the sonic screwdriver under Rose's nose causing his wife to go cross eyed trying to focus on it "Setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"15B, eight seconds."

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." the Doctor continued

"Hang on a minute, I know..." she leaned over the console and pointed out a button "It's that one."

"Mm, close." the Doctor said, flirting a bit

"That one?" she asked pointing to another one, flirting back. She loved it when they were like this and she knew that he did too

"Nnnnow you've just killed us." he said, causing her to laugh. Jackie looked at the pair of them wondering what exactly was going on between them

"Eh... that one." Rose said pointing to a third

"Yeah!" the Doctor said "Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?" He looked at Jackie, who checked her watch. Jackie nodded and the Doctor ran outside. When it activated it did go into the red, so Rose pressed the button, but it didn't stop, so she set the screwdriver and held it against the port for eight seconds

--

At that same moment, outside the doors, the Doctor pressed the device he was holding earlier onto one of the cones. He proceeded to do the same to the other two, shouting through the open doors to Rose. "What's the line doing?"

"It's all right, it's holding!" she shouted back

"You even look like him?" Jackie said after watching her daughter

"How d'you mean?" she asked. then she realised and smiled "I s'pose I do, yeah."

"You've changed so much." Jackie said

"For the better..." Rose told her

"I s'pose." Jackie whispered, causing her daughter to turn to face her

"Mum, I used to work in a shop!"

"I've worked in shops." Jackie said defensively "What's wrong with that?"

"No, I didn't mean that." Rose said

"I know what you meant." Jackie said "What happens when I'm gone?"

"Don't talk like that!"

"No, but really." Jackie said seriously "When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?"

"I don't know." Rose admitted quietly

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" Jackie asked

"The Doctor never will, so I can't." Rose said "I'll just keep on travelling."

"And you'll keep on changing." Jackie told her "And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman - this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human..." The Doctor's voice broke the moment

"The scanner's working - it says "delta one six"." she shouted back

--

The Doctor stood, facing the centre of the triangle. "Come on you beauty!" He laughed, positively jiggling with anticipation. As the Doctor watched the triangle, a ghost materialised in it's centre. As it did so, the cones were connected with blue electricity, which in turn connected over the top of the ghost, encompassing it in a kind of electric blue pyramid.

--

Rose and Jackie watched what was going on outside the Tardis on the monitor with amazement.

--

The Doctor put on a pair of what looks like 3D spectacles and watched the ghost. He then bent down and adjusted a setting on his equipment - a green light blipped, which seems to cause the ghost to shudder. The Doctor continued to adjust the knob. The ghost shuddered and groaned "Don't like that much, do you?" he asked as he laughed "Who are you? Where are you coming from?" he asked under his breath "WHOA!" he had just gotten what seemed like an electric shock from the ghost and he stumbled backwards "That's more like it!" he said triumphantly "Not so friendly now, are you?" The ghost continued to shudder and jerk within in the Doctor's triangle. After a few minutes of that the ghost disappeared and the Doctor darted forward and began gathering up his equipment. He ran into the Tardis, not noticing the security camera turning towards him.

He banged his way into the Tardis and put down the equipment down and threw his coat over a support beam "I said so!" he said excitedly "Those ghosts have been FORCED into existence from one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-Y!" He pulled down a lever. The Tardis shuddered and he and Rose fell backwards onto the chair.

They got up and the Doctor twiddled knobs on the console, nattering away to himself "I like that. 'Allons-y'." he said "I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And THEN, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me." Rose had been listening to her husband prattling on with a strange smile on her face

"My mum's still on board." she said quietly. The Doctor looked up and sure enough, Jackie's sitting up in the gantries, legs dangling.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you." she warned and folded her arms. The Doctor looked horrified and Rose smirked at his discomfort. As much as she loved him, it was difficult not to laugh at the fact that he was scared of her own mother rather than the Daleks. The Tardis stopped and the Doctor, Rose and Jackie watch soldiers entering the room "Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise." the Doctor said "Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." He walked towards the doors.

"I'm not looking after my mum!" Rose said, trailing after him

"Well, you brought her!" he said

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie said indignantly as Rose pushed past the Doctor and blocked the doorway so he couldn't get past

"Doctor, they've got guns." she said warningly

"And I haven't." he said "Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He grabbed her round the waist and moved her out of the way "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine." he told her and with that he opened the door and walked out. He raised his hands and the soldiers released the safety catches on their gun- every single one was pointed at the Doctor.

--

Inside the Tardis, Rose and Jackie watch through a crack in the door, unseen. They watched as a woman hurried into the room, running towards the Doctor

--

"Oh...! Oh, how marvellous." she said excitedly and then began to clap "Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!" The soldiers followed suit, applauding him. The Doctor didn't quite know what to make of this reception. He lowered his hands tentatively

"Um. Thanks." he said "Nice to meet you. I'm... the Doctor." And that set them all off clapping again

"Oh, I should say!" the woman said "Hurray!"

****

Right, then that's the second part, I've got the chapters split by using the transcripts. It originally worked out at ten pages for these three chapters, but I kind of deleted the happenings at Torchwood one because they are of no consequence to this story. Anyway, while the parents are having coffee. I'm going to write the next chapter.

TTFN

Julie.


	99. Army of Ghosts part 3

****

Right, here's the third part of Army of Ghosts, I'm not going to say anything here, except. Here we go.

"You... you've heard of me, then?" the Doctor asked

"Well of course we have." the woman said "And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would _be_ here. The Doctor _and_ the Tardis...!" Overcome, she started the applause again. The Doctor, who was clearly enjoying this, just a little bit, gestures for silence.

"And... and... and you are?" he asked

"Oh, plenty of time for that." she said "But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern isn't it, right?" The Doctor stared at her "There's no point hiding anything. Not from us." she said, her voice sounding slightly sinister "So where is she?"

"... Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." He said as he opened the Tardis door just a bit more and felt around for his mother in law and pulled her out "But here she is: Rose Tyler." Rose was left inside to listen to proceedings, not making a sound. The Doctor looked Jackie up and down. "Hmm." he said "She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." He mimed chatting and Jackie glared at him, causing the woman to laugh. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm 40!" Jackie argued

"Deluded." he said "Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad... anyway! Lead on. But not too fast. Her ankle's going." The woman turned to lead the way. The Doctor and Jackie followed

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." she hissed at the Doctor.

--

Rose watched them leave on the monitor

--

The Woman led them through a doorway "It was only a matter of time until you found us." she said "And at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor." She pushed open a doorway into a huge factory floor, full of alien artefacts and scientists working on them "Welcome... to Torchwood."

The Doctor looked around "That's a Jathar Sunglider." he said as he stared at it

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." the woman said

"What, did it crash?" the Doctor asked

"No, we shot it down." the woman said "It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us! Now if you'd like to come with me." Jackie shared an incredulous glance with the Doctor while the woman led them on "The Torchwood Institute has a motto: "if it's alien, it's ours". Anything that comes from the sky - we strip it down, and we use it. For the good of the British Empire."

"For the good of the what?" Jackie asked

"The British Empire."

"There _isn't_ a British Empire." Jackie reminded her

"Not yet." the woman said "Ah, excuse me..." she took a weapon from a soldier "Now, if you wouldn't mind... do you recognise this, Doctor?" she asked

"That's a particle gun." he answered

"Good, isn't it?" Jackie tried to touch it, but the woman wrenched it from her grasp and ignored the interruption "Took us eight years to get it to work...."

"It's the twenty-first century." the Doctor said "You can't _have _particle guns."

"We must defend our border against the alien." she said as she returned the gun to the waiting soldier "Thank you... Sebastian, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ma'am." the soldier said

"Thank you, Sebastian." she said smiling then she turned back to the Doctor and Jackie "I think it's VERY important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days." she smiled smugly "I'm a people person."

Jackie rolled her eyes

"Have you got anyone called Allonzo?" the Doctor asked, suddenly, remembering what he'd said to Rose a short time ago

"No, I don't think so." the woman said "Is that important?"

"I suppose not." the Doctor replied "What was your name?" He asked as he walked off to examine the other artefacts

"Yvonne." the woman said "Yvonne Hartman." The Doctor pulled a large device from a box "Ah yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

The Doctor threw the Magnaclamp back in the box and brushed his hands together.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie said

"All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit." Yvonne said patronisingly "Not the general public's." Jackie pulled a face as the Doctor looked through a magnifying glass.

"So, what about these ghosts?" he asked

"Ah, yes, the ghosts." Yvonne said "They're er... what you might call a side effect."

"Of what?" the Doctor asked

"All in good time, Doctor." Yvonne said "There is an itinerary, trust me." Just then the Tardis was driven in on the back of a truck.

"Oi!" Jackie said "Where're you taking that?"

"'If it's alien, it's ours.'" Yvonne said

"You'll never get inside it." the Doctor told her

"Hm! Et cetera." Yvonne said and she walked away. As the Doctor watched the Tardis, Rose opened the door a crack and peeked through it. The Doctor saw her and nodded encouragingly before he looked away

--

Rose closed the door and walked over to the Doctor's coat, which was slung over one of the supports. She rummaged around in the pockets. "Psychic paper... psychic paper..." she said to herself. She found it and opened it, biting her lip as she anticipates what she could do with it.

--

Yvonne, the Doctor and Jackie walked down a corridor, flanked by armed soldiers. "All those times I've been on Earth, _I've _never heard of you."

"But of course not." said Yvonne "You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

"1879... that was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." he realised

"That's right." Yvonne said "Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf."

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie said

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. And fighting the alien horde."

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" the Doctor asked conversationally

"Oh yes." Yvonne said lightly. They walked around a corner and found themselves outside a large black door. "But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." she pressed her ID card against the digital lock, she opened the door. They walked into a room where a sphere was housed. "Now, what do you make of that?" she asked trying to sound impressive. A man notices their arrival, he straightened him jacket and approached the Doctor, who was gazing open mouthed up at the sphere.

"You must be the Doctor." he said "Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir." He held out his hand, but the Doctor was too immersed in gazing up at the sphere to notice.

"Yeah..." he said vaguely. Rajesh lowered his hand sheepishly.

"What _is_ that thing?" Jackie asked

"We got no idea." Yvonne answered

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie asked

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh asked

"I dunno..." she said "just feels weird." The Doctor ran forwards and up the steps leading to the sphere.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone." Yvonne said "Makes you wanna run and hide. Like it's forbidden."

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable." Rajesh said as the Doctor put on his 3D specs and looked up at the sphere through them. "But - according to our instruments - the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And - has no atomic mass."

"But I can see it!" Jackie said

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Rajesh said "It upsets people because it gives off... nothing. It is... absent."

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asked

"This is a Void Ship." the Doctor answered

"And what is that?" Yvonne asked

"Well, it's impossible for starters." he said as he put away the 3D specs "I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Travelling through the Void." He sat down on the bottom step, Yvonne and Rajesh crowding him

"And what's 'the Void'?"

"The space between dimensions." he answered "There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions - billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that - nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void, the Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

"But someone built the sphere." Rajesh said "What for? Why go there?"

"To explore." the Doctor answered "To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang... end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

"You see, we were right." Yvonne said smugly "There is something inside it."

"Oh yes." the Doctor said, catching her off guard with his tone

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asked

The Doctor stood up "We don't!" he said "We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started." said Yvonne "The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

"Show me." the Doctor demanded before he walked away. Yvonne and Rajesh exchanged a look before she followed. The Doctor left the room and turned left.

"No, Doctor." Yvonne said and he turned right.

--

Rose tentatively stepped outside the TARDIS doors and found herself in a tucked away corner of the factory floor. She quickly dodged out of sight of two men talking - she tried to go the other way but two soldiers approached. She waited until they were gone, and then quickly grabbed a discarded white lab coat and put it on. She then walked confidently out into the open and no one gave her a second glance. She spotted one man striding purposefully through a door and decided to follow him.

--

Yvonne showed the Doctor where they had been running the ghost shifts from "The sphere came through here." she said "A hole in the world." The Doctor ran his hand over the smooth white wall "Not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

"How did you even find it?" the Doctor asked

"Well, we were getting warning signs for years." Yvonne answered "A radar black-spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it."

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" he asked as he took the 3D specs out and put them on "How much money have you got?"

"Enough." She walked away and the Doctor removed his specs and folded his arms, still contemplating the wall. Jackie was looking out of the window in Yvonne's office.

"Hold on a minute..." Jackie said "we're in Canary Wharf! Must be! This building, it's Canary Wharf." The View from outside suggested that she was correct.

"Well, that is the public name for it." Yvonne said "But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

The Doctor joined them

"So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through." he said "Six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, "oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?" Nah, you think "let's make it _bigger!"_

"It's a massive source of energy." Yvonne reasoned "If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." She left the office and entered the main area

"Cancel it." the Doctor said

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, cancel it." He tried again, sounding angry

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it." Yvonne said "The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of Man."

"Let me show you." He took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and stood on the other side of the glass partition between Yvonne's office and the main area. "Sphere comes through." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the glass and activated it. The glass splinters and the cracks extend outwards, continuing to do so as the Doctor spoke "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension, splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the Human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and..." He touched the glass lightly and the whole thing shattered and fell from the frame.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful." she replied before addressing her staff "Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute."

"Ms Hartman, I am asking you - please, don't do it." the Doctor said as he followed her

"We have done this a thousand times." she said

"Then stop at a thousand!" the Doctor said furiously

"We are in control of the ghosts." Yvonne told him "The levers can open the breech, but equally they can _close _it." They stared at each other for a few moments; locked in a battle of wills, until-

"Okay." the Doctor said lightly.

****

Okay, that may seem like an odd place to stop, but there is method in this madness I assure you. The next part will be the final part of Army of Ghosts which means the dreaded Doomsday. I'm actually looking forward to it, cause I have a plan.

But that's all I'm saying for now.

I'm off to organise the next part.

TTFN

Julie.


	100. Army of Ghosts part 4

****

Hi guys, I'm back. God I can't believe it, I've gone from chapter 95 to 100 in one day. There must be something wrong with me, either that or I'm bored out of my skull. It's 12:18 on Sunday well technically Monday 13th July, I started this story almost exactly a year ago, which means I started series 3 with Rose round about a year ago too. As soon as this is finished, my plan is to complete Series 3 with Rose and then decide what to do at that point. Anyway, I won't bore you any longer, that and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake for.

The Doctor walked off into Yvonne's office and grabbed a chair. "Sorry?!" Yvonne asked

"Never mind!" the Doctor said "As you were."

"What, is that it?" She asked

"No!" he said "Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds."

"Mm!" he said "Can't _wait_ to see it!"

"You can't stop us, Doctor." Yvonne said suspiciously

"No, absolutely not!" said the Doctor and then he turned to Jackie "Pull up a chair, Rose! Come and watch the fireworks." Jackie went and stood behind the Doctor's chair

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine... eight..." Yvonne was uneasy, she stared at the Doctor. He simply raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to do it. "Seven... six... five... four... three... two..." She broke

"Stop the shift." Yvonne ordered "I said stop."

"Thank you." the Doctor said

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible." She said "But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help."

Yvonne turned to the room "And someone clear up this glass." she said and turned back to the Doctor "They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess." She disappeared into her office.

--

Rose walked down a corridor, still following the man from a distance. She broke into a jog as he rounded a corner, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing. She peered cautiously around the corner and then approached the door. She thought for a moment, and then kissed the psychic paper before pressing it against the lock as Yvonne did. The door slid open. She walked slowly in to the sphere chamber. Just like everyone before her, she seemed hypnotised by it. Rajesh spotted her and approached her

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I was just..." she said without taking her eyes off the sphere

"Try not to look." Rajesh said "It does that to everyone. What do you want?

"Sorry." Rose said, thinking fast "Um... they sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just... checking the lines of communication, did they tell you anything?"

"Can I see your authorisation?" Rajesh asked

"... Sure." Rose said hesitantly. She handed him the psychic paper, he checked it

"That's lucky." he said. Rose smiled "You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." Rose's smile faded "This paper is blank. And you're a fake." He pressed a com. button "Seal the room. Call security." The doors closed "Samuel? Can you check the door locks? She just walked right in."

Samuel turned around and Rose was surprised to see that it was Mickey.

"Doing it now, sir." he said. Rose stared at him. He put a finger to his lips and gave her a thumbs up sign, grinning.

"Well. If you'd like to take a seat." Rajesh said

Rose nodded, seemingly lost for words.

--

Yvonne was sitting at her desk with a laptop in front of her. "So these ghosts, whatever they are - did they build the sphere?" she asked the Doctor. Her eyes lingered on the Doctor's feet which were crossed on the desk, but she decided to let it pass. He'd thrown himself in a chair and he looked completely relaxed.

"Must have." he answered "Aimed it at this dimension like a canon ball."

Rajesh's voice came from the computer "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." he said. The Doctor's face twitched, Yvonne turned the laptop around so the Doctor could see Rose and Rajesh on the screen. Rose was looking comically into the camera

"She one of yours?" Yvonne asked.

The Doctor thought that denial would protect his wife, so he said "Never seen her before in my life." and shook his head

"Good!" Yvonne said "Then we can have her shot."

The Doctor sat up suddenly "Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try." he said "That's... that's Rose Tyler."

"Sorry." Rose said as she waved "Hello!" The Doctor waved back

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's _she_? Yvonne asked

"I'm her mother." Jackie answered

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" she asked

"He kidnapped me." Jackie piped up

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother..." he said

"Charming." Jackie said

"I've got a reputation to uphold!" the Doctor replied. The ghost shift started. Yvonne stood up and addressed the staff

"Excuse me?" she said "Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." They ignored her, staring straight ahead. "Who started the program? But-- I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?!" she asked, as she pointed to the lever which was rising upwards on it's own. "Step away from the monitors, everyone." No one moved, they just continued typing. Yvonne began to panic "Gareth, Addy - stop what you're doing, RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!" Two scientists ran over to the levers and struggled to push them back down. "Stop the levers!"

"What's _she_ doing?" the Doctor asked

"Addy? Step away from the desk." Yvonne said as she followed the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her and clicked his fingers in front of her face, but Adeola did not react "Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

"She can't hear you." the Doctor said as he observed the computer screen "They're overriding the system." The Doctor, Jackie and Yvonne stared anxiously at the blank expanse of wall. "We're going into Ghost Shift." The light brightened.

--

"Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled." Rajesh said into the com. Mickey, who was checking the locks glanced over his shoulder "What's going on?" He asked but got no reply "Yvonne?" The whole chamber suddenly shuddered, the disturbance had come from the sphere "It can't be." He, Rose and Mickey went over to it. Another crash came from within. "It's active!"

--

The Doctor was staring at Adeola's ear-piece "It's the ear-piece controlling them." he said "I've seen this before." He took out the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and stood up behind her "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He held the sonic screwdriver to the ear-piece, deactivating it. Adeola screamed with pain and slumped over her desk, dead. Matt and Gareth did the same as though all the ear-pieces were connected.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asked

"They're dead." the Doctor answered

"You killed them." Jackie said

"Oh someone else did that long before I got here." the Doctor said turning to the computer

"But you killed them!" she insisted

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this." the Dctor said angrily

"What're those ear-pieces?" Yvonne asked reaching out to touch them

"Don't." the Doctor said

"But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?" she asked

"Trust me, leave them alone." the Doctor said

"But what are they?" She asked again. She took one of Adeola's ear-pieces and pulled it. It cam right out of her head. A trail of brain tissue was attached to it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!" she said sounding revolted and she dropped it

"What about the Ghost shift?" the Doctor asked

"Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?" Yvonne answered

"They're still controlling it." the Doctor replied "They've hi-jacked the system."

"Who's _they_?" Yvonne asked. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly "It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it." He darted off, evidently receiving some kind of signal from the sonic screwdriver. "Jackie, stay here!" Yvonne followed him, her laptop left forgotten on the desk, Rajesh was speaking into his webcam. The words 'Sphere activated' flashed on the screen. "We've got a problem down here." Rajesh tried again "Yvonne, can you hear me?" The sphere vibrated "Yvonne, for God's sake - the sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field - it exists!" He jumped and turned around after hearing a crash behind him. The door was closing "The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine - we can't get out!" He rushed off and Rose and Mickey were left looking up at the sphere.

"It's all right, babe." Mickey said "We beat them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on." The sphere continued to vibrate

"The fight against what?" Rose asked

"What d'you think?" Mickey replied. They stumbled as two violent crashes emit from the sphere, which shook the chamber

--

The Doctor walked down a corridor, letting his sonic screwdriver guide him. Yvonne followed. She stopped two passing soldiers. "You two - you come with us." she said

"Yes, ma'am."

--

The scientists were trying and failing to push the levers down. Jackie squinted as the light became brighter.

--

The Doctor, Yvonne and the two soldiers reached the curtained area.

"What's down here?" the Doctor asked Yvonne

"I don't... I dunno, I think it's building work." she answered "It's just renovations."

"You should go back." the Doctor told her

"Think again." Yvonne said. She followed him, gesturing for the soldiers to do the same. The Doctor stopped pushing the curtains aside as the sonic screwdriver bleeped. He stared at it. "What is it?" she asked "What's down here?"

"Ear-pieces, ear-pods, this world is colliding with another." the Doctor said "And I think I know which one."

All of a sudden, the shadows of Cybermen standing behind the curtains surrounded them, getting into position.

"What are they?" Yvonne asked quietly

"They came through first." The Doctor said as the Cybermen slit the curtains with their hands. "The advance guard." The Cybermen stepped through the curtains and began to march towards them. "Cybermen."

The two soldiers fired their bullets at the Cybermen, with no effect whatsoever. The Doctor and Yvonne tried to escape another way, but they were surrounded.

--

Another crash emitted from the sphere.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished".Mickey said as there was another crash"They found a way through to this world, but - so did we."

"The Doctor said that was impossible." Rose said, staring at him in shock

"Yeah, well it's not the first time he's been wrong."

"What's inside that sphere?" Rose asked her ex, ignoring the comment about her husband

Another crash.

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen... whatever it is..." Mickey said, grinning "He's dead meat."

"It's good to see you." Rose said, smiling as she nudged him

"Yeah." Mickey said "It's good to see you too." he smiled

Another crash.

--

The Cybermen led Yvonne and the Doctor and Yvonne, who had their hands behind their head, back to the rift chamber. "Get away from the machines - do what they say, don't fight them!" the Doctor said

The Cybermen revealed their weapons and shot one of the scientists dead.

"What are they?" Jackie asked sounding terrified

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent."

The Cyberman clamped a fist to its chest and the lever rose once more, beginning the Ghost Shift.

"Online."

"Here come the ghosts." the Doctor said as the light brightened

--

The ghosts stepped out of thin air, accompanied by the sound of Cybermen marching.

--

Rows and rows of Cybermen marched out of the light

--

"Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here!" The entire chamber was shaking accompanied by booms from the sphere. "I need--"

The sphere stopped vibrating. Rajesh joined Mickey and Rose, Mickey removed his lab coat and pulled off his ear piece. "Here we go."

Rajesh put his glasses on. As they watched, smooth cracks appeared in the sphere as it opened. Light spilled from the gaps.

--

"These Zybermen - what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asked

"Do you never listen?" he asked his mother in law "A footprint doesn't look like a boot!"

"Achieving full transfer."

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen." The Cybermen continued to march from the light, slowly becoming more defined. "Millions of them. Right across the world."

The ghosts on the factory floor are shown in their true form, Cybermen. Hundreds of Cybermen stood in the light, ready for war.

"They're invading the whole planet."

"It's not an invasion, it's too late for that." the Doctor said "It's a victory."

They looked round at the laptop as it started bleeping. "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

The Doctor looked at it, brow furrowed.

--

The light continued to spill from the sphere. "I know what's in there. And I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." He retrieved a weapon that he had been hiding under a counter, and then positioned himself in front of the sphere. "This is gonna blast them to Hell." Mickey said

"Samuel, what are you doing?!"

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith." he said "Defending the Earth." He cocked his gun as the sphere parted further

--

"What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's _way_ beyond you." the Doctor said to a near by cyberman "How did you create that sphere?" he asked

"The sphere is not ours." the cyberman answered

"... What?" asked the Doctor sounding stunned

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds." the Cyberman said "We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it...?" The Doctor asked

"Rose is down there." Jackie said fearfully

--

The top part of a familiar looking alien emerged from the sphere... "That's not Cybermen..." Mickey said, sounding confused

Four Daleks came out of the sphere "Oh my God."

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" Mickey aimed his gun at them. Rose stared at them in wide eyed fear. "Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks cried as they advanced

TO BE CONTINUED...

****

Okay, that's army of ghosts, I'm going to work on Doomsday now. That is after I've gotten myself some toast and a glass of water.

TTFN

Julie


	101. Doomsday part 1

****

Right, here we go with the final first part of this story. After this there are two more chapters, so be aware that this will all be up at the same time. I don't know when I'll be posting this. It'll be most likely be later on on the 13th, but for now, I should start.

The Daleks advanced upon Rose, Mickey and Doctor Singh, with cries of "exterminate!".

"Daleks!" Rose shouted. They fell silent, taken aback. "You're called 'Daleks'." The Daleks did not respond, the seemed to simply observe her.. Rose walked towards them. "I know your name." she said as the took off the lab coat "Think about it - how can I know that? A Human... who knows about the Daleks. And the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey said as the Dalek's eye-piece swivelled around to look at him.

"Yeah. And me." Rajesh said

The Dalek turned to Rose "You will be necessary." he said and then turned to one of the other Daleks "Report - what is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

"Status - hibernation." the Dalek answered

"Commence awakening." said the first

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." said another. The Daleks turned to the Genesis Ark which had also emerged from the sphere. One clamped it's suction arm to the side of the Ark

"The Daleks - you said they were all dead." Mickey said to Rose while still pointing his gun at the Daleks

"Never mind that - what the hell's a Genesis Ark?" she asked

--

The Doctor was worried about Rose and he could see that Jackie was too

"What's down there?" Jackie asked "She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" The Doctor looked back at her from his position against a wall "I don't know." he answered

Jackie started to cry, the Doctor went over to her "I'll find her." he told her "I brought you here, I'll get you both out. You and your daughter. Jackie, look at me. Look at me." Jackie looked up at him, her eyes red from crying "I promise you. I give you my word."

A Cyberman approached Yvonne, who was sitting at her desk "You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender."

"Oh, do some research." she replied without a trace of fear "We haven't GOT a central world authority."

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths." The Doctor put on his 3D specs "This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." The Doctor, Jackie, Yvonne and one of the Cybermen watched what was going on below from the top of Torchwood Tower "I ordered surrender."

"They're not taking instructions." the Doctor said "Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children." as he said this his tone got angrier "Of course they're gonna fight."

--

"Which of you is least important?" the black Dalek asked Rose

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Which of you is least important?"

"No, we don't work like that." Rose answered "None of us."

"Designate the least important!"

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh said

Rose held him back "No, don't!" He ignored her and stood before the Dalek dejectedly.

"I er - I represent the Torchwood Institute." he said "Anything you need, you... come through me. Leave these two alone."

"You will kneel."

"What for?" Rajesh asked

"Kneel." Rajesh knelt, the Daleks turned their eye stalks on to him. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history."

"Yeah well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Land security--" Rajesh said

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves." Three of the Daleks advanced upon Rajesh and position their suction arms around his head. For the first time, he actually looked frightened

"Don't... I-- I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" He shouted out in agony before the Daleks crushed his skull. Mickey moved forward but Rose held him back, knowing that it was already too late

Eventually the Daleks let Rajesh's blackened corpse fall to the ground.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts."

"You didn't need to _kill_ him!" Rose said, sounding like her husband.

"Neither did we need him alive."

"Dalek Thay - investigate outside."

"I obey." the Dalek called Thay said

--

A visual of the area occupied by two Cybermen appeared on Yvonne's laptop. "Visual contact established."

--

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." A projection appeared in the area previously occupied by the sphere, showing Dalek Thay's point of view. He met with the two Cybermen."

--

The Doctor watched the scene on Yvonne's laptop and then he saw the Dalek for the first time. Now he was worried. Cybermen and Daleks were as bad as each other, but when they're together they're worse

"Identify yourselves." the Dalek said

"You will identify first." one of the Cybermen said

"State your identity." The Doctor continued to stare at the image on the laptop, realising that this is worse than he had imagined

"You will identify first."

"Identify!"

--

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock." Mickey said to Rose

--

"... illogical, you will modify." The Cyberman said

"Daleks do not take orders."

"You have identified as Daleks."

"Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen'."

--

"Rose said about the Daleks." Jackie said to the Doctor "She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" The Doctor turned to her

"Phone." he said through gritted teeth

"What did you--?" Jackie whispered

"Phone!" Jackie got the message and surreptitiously handed the Doctor her phone so the Cybermen don't notice. The Doctor dials his wife's familiar number and held the phone to his ear, obviously frantic with worry

--

Rose answered her phone, but couldn't talk for fear of drawing attention to herself. The Daleks and the Cybermen were bantering all the while."

--

"She's answered, she's alive." the Doctor told her. Jackie clapped her hands over her mouth "Why haven't they killed her?" he asked

"Well, don't complain!" Jackie said

"They must need her for something." the Doctor replied

--

"We must protect the Genesis Ark."

--

"The Genesis Ark?" he asked as he heard what the Dalek said over the phone. He put on his 3D glasses and looked at the laptop again.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant."

"Daleks have no concept of elegance."

"This is obvious. But consider - our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks - together, we could upgrade the Universe."

"You propose an alliance?"

"This is correct."

"Request denied."

The Cybermen immediately prepared to shoot "Hostile elements will be deleted." They shot at the Dalek, but the rays simply bounced off its armour

"Exterminate! The Dalek aimed at both Cybermen, one after the other, and they collapsed onto the floor.

--

"Open visual link." The Cyberman addressed the Daleks in the sphere room through the projection screen "Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen." Jackie's eyes widened with horror

"This is not war. This is pest control." the black Dalek said

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with _four_ Daleks?!"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with ONE Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" The screen went static.

"Wait!"

--

The Doctor ended the call "Lost her."

--

"Rewind image by nine rells." The Doctor appeared in frame in the background "Identify grid seven gamma frame." They zoomed in on the Doctor "This male registers as enemy."

Rose smiled "The female's heartbeat has increased."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey said

"Identify him."

"All right then..." Rose said "if you really wanna know... that's the Doctor." The Daleks rolled backwards "Five million Cybermen - easy. One Doctor? NOW you're scared."

--

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." Yvonne struggled and shouted as they dragged her away "No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" They began to drag Jackie and the Doctor away too, but then

"This one's increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information." Jackie screamed back at the Doctor as she was dragged away and he shouted back over her, trying to reassure her.

"You promised me!" she shouted "You gave me your word!"

"I'll think of something!" he replied as she was dragged out of sight.

--

Dalek Thay entered the sphere chamber. "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." The black Dalek pressed it's suction arm to the side of the Genesis Ark.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked Rose

Rose didn't answer for a minute "They might need me." she said

"What? What is it?"

Rose just stared at the Daleks with fear in her eyes. All she wanted right at that moment was a huge hug from her husband and that safe feeling she had when she was with him.

--

The Cybermen had taken Yvonne and Jackie down to a curtained area. They were marching the personnel behind the curtains to be upgraded. The place was full of screaming and the sound of drills, sparks were flying everywhere. "What happens in there?" Jackie asked "What's upgrading mean? What do they do?"

"I think..." Yvonne said sounding sick. "I think they remove the brain... sorry, um... I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armour. That's what these things are. They're us."

"Next." Yvonne was dragged away.

"This is _your_ fault!" Jackie shouted after her "You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all!"

"I did my duty for Queen and Country." Yvonne shouted back tearfully. She wrenched her armm aeay form the Cyberman's grip and faced the area where the humans were being upgraded and steeled herself to walk in. "I did my duty." she said to herself "I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty." She walked in. Jackie winced at the sound of her screams and the sparks flying from behind the curtain.

--

The Doctor was sitting on the window sill in silence. A Cyberman approached him. "You are proof."

"Of what?" the Doctor asked

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am." he said as he glanced to the side "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

****

Okay, I know that's kind of a weird place to stop, but I have a plan for this episode and let's just say, I'm gonna leave you hanging. I'll explain why in the final Author's Note. Anyway. I'm off to sort out the next chapter.

TTFN

Julie


	102. Doomsday part 2

****

Right, here we go again. I can't believe I'm almost finished this.

The Cyberman followed his gaze. A group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appeared out of thin air. One of them shouted to the others and they shot at a row of Cybermen, immediately destroying them. The Doctor rolled out of the way and crouched in a corner of Yvonne's office as the last Cyberman had his head blown off. The man responsible spoke to the Doctor in a familiar voice. "Doctor - good to see you again." He took off his helmet. It was Jake. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Jake?!" the Doctor said

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we." he answered the unasked question. The Doctor stared at him, looking more concerned than pleased

--

A Cyberman dragged a struggling Jackie along, but let go of her as he spoke to one of his fellows. "Cyber Leader One has been terminated."

"Explain - download shared files." Jackie took this opportunity to sneak away

"I will be upgraded to Cyber Leader." Jackie ran down a back stair well as fast as she could.

--

"Defend this room." Jake said to his group "Chrissie, monitor communications." The Doctor put on his 3D glasses and used them to look at the group. "Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!" The ran from the room to do as they were told, which left the Doctor alone with Jake

"You can't just-- just-- just _hop_ from one world to another." he said "You _can't_."

"We just did." Jake said "With these." He chucked the Doctor what looked like a large yellow button on a chain, to be worn around the neck.

"But that's impossible." the Doctor said "You can't have this sort of technology."

"We've got our own version of Torchwood." Jake said "They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?"

"No!" the Doctor said, but it was too late, Jake had already pressed the button and they both disappeared

They reappeared in the same room, except it's considerably darker and looked as though there had been a recent struggle. There were wires and pieces of equipment strewn all over the floor

"Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood." Jake said "Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control."

"I've gotta get back." the Doctor said "Rose is in danger. And her mother."

"That'd be Jackie." Pete said as he walked in with two soldiers. The Doctor looked up in surprise "My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are."

"Right, yes, fine, hooray." the Doctor said as he ran over to him "But I've gotta get back. Right now."

"No, you're not in charge here." Pete said calmly "This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once. " The Doctor looked at him darkly but fell silent.

--

Whilst the Daleks were crowded around the Genesis Ark, Mickey showed Rose his own yellow button. "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you." he said

"You'd follow me anywhere." Rose said "What did I do to you all those years ago?"

"Guess I'm just stupid."

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose said as she squeezed his hand

"What about the Doctor?" he asked

"Oh, all right." she said "Bravest Human." they smiled

"Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me." Mickey said "I'm nothing to them."

"You could be..." Rose started "whatever's inside that Ark is waking up and I've seen this happen before."

She remembered the first time she had met a Dalek "The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that... I brought it back to life. As the Doctor said... when you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this... um... background radiation. It's harmless, it's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."

"I love it when you talk technical." Mickey said

"Shut up." Rose said "If the Daleks have got something inside that thing that needs waking up..."

"They need you." Mickey surmised

"_You've _travelled in time - either one of us would do." Rose replied

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" Rose asked

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World."

"What's inside?"

"The future." Rose stared at the Ark and the surrounding Daleks with fearful apprehension.

--

The Doctor was pressed up against the white expanse of wall in the parallel Torchwood, squinting as if trying to hear something. Pete stood behind him. "When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen." Pete said "So we sealed them inside the factories." The Doctor stepped away form the wall.

"Except people argued." Jake said "Said they were living. We should _help_ them."

"And the debate went on." Pete added "But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished."

"When was this?" the Doctor said

"Three years ago." Pete answered. They walked back down the room

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second." the Doctor said "Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once."

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff."

"Oh, where is the Mickey-boy?" the Doctor asked

"He went ahead first." Pete said "Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

"She's your daughter." the Doctor said "You do know that? Did Mickey explain?"

"She's not mine." Pete said "She's the child of a dead man." Now they had reached the window and looked down at the scene below. "Look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age'."

"Who's the President now?" the Doctor asked

"A woman called Harriet Jones." Pete answered

"I'd keep an eye on her." the Doctor said

"But it's a lie." Pete said "Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

"No."

"It's the breach." Pete continued"

"I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible." The Doctor said "Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere..."

"Daleks?" Pete asked

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe." The Doctor continued as though he hadn't heard him "This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTH worlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it - the famous Doctor...?" Pete asked "You can seal the breach?"

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth."

"That's your problem." Pete said "I'm protecting this world, and this world only."

The Doctor laughed softly and looked his parallel father-in-law up and down "Hm... Pete Tyler... I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone..." He stepped closer "There is a chance... back on my world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

"My wife died." Pete said

"Her husband died." the Doctor said "Good match."

"There's more important things at stake." Pete said "Doctor...help us."

The Doctor backed away "What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?"

"Yes." Pete said confidently

"Maybe that's all I need." the Doctor grinned "Off we go, then!"

The three of them reappeared in the Doctor's universe and the Doctor rushed to the phone "First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?"

"You two, guard to door." Jake said to the two soldiers who had also come with him. Pete watched the Doctor as he hurriedly dialed Jackie's number on the phone in Yvonne's office.

--

Jackie was running down the stairs when her phone rang. "Help me! Oh, my God, help me." she said

"Jackie, you're alive! Listen--" He shushed her as she screeched hysterically down the phone at him

"They tried to download me but I ran away!"

"Listen, tell me - where are you?" the Doctor asked

"I don't know! Staircase." Jackie answered

"Yeah, which one?" the Doctor asked "Is there any-- any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?"

"Yes!" Jackie said "A fire extinguisher!"

"Yeah, that helps..."

After a pause she said "Oh, wait a minute - it says 'N3'."

"North corner, staircase 3." the Doctor said "Just keep low, we're trying our best."

"No, don't leave me!" Jackie said quickly

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry." he put the phone down and turned to Pete "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife."

"I was at the wedding." the Doctor said accusingly "You got her name wrong." He went to Jake and took his gun from him "Now then, Jake-y boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide."

"What's polycarbide?"

"Skin of a Dalek." the Doctor answered

--

The Doctor attached a white sheet of A4 paper to a stick to make a flag and popped it around the corner and waved comically. The Doctor followed a few seconds later "Sorry." he said. The Cybermen spun around to look at him "No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

"Do you surrender?"

The Doctor marched forward to meet the Cyberman "I surrender. Unto you." he said they were now nose to nose "A very good idea." He grinned.

--

The Daleks backed away from the Genesis Ark. "Final stage of awakening."

"Your handprint will open the Ark."

"Well tough, 'cos I'm not doing it." Rose said

"Obey or the male will die."

Rose moved towards the Ark "I can't let them." she told Mickey

"Rose, don't." Mickey said

"Place your hand upon the casket."

"All right!" she said and turned to the Ark "You're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell?" she turned back to the Dalek trying to buy some time "If you um... escaped the Time War... don't you want to know what happened?" she asked standing in front of it

"Place your hand--"

"What happened to the Emperor?" Rose asked

"The Emperor survived."

"'Til he met me... 'cos if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen." she said "I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." she smiled and then laughed

"You will be EXTERMINATED!"

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute." the Doctor said from the doorway

"Alert, alert - you are the Doctor." Rose smiled as the Doctor sauntered into the room wearing his 3D glasses again

"Sensors report he is unarmed."

"That's me." the Doctor said lightly "Always."

"Then you are powerless."

"Not me." he said as he took off the 3D specs "Never." He turned to Rose "How are you?" he asked

Rose grinned at him "Oh, same old, you know."

"Good! And Mickity-McMickey!" the two men bash fists "Nice to see ya!"

"And you, boss." Mickey said genuinely

"Social interaction will cease!"

"How did you survive the Time War?"

"By fighting." the Doctor said "On the front line." Mickey turned, as if maybe this was the first time he's heard of this. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot - ran away!"

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence." the Doctor said "So what's so special about _you_?"

"Doctor, they've got names." Rose said in a low voice "And Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they--"

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek."

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"So _that's_ it!" the Doctor said delightedly "At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked her husband

"A secret order." he answered "Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names." he paused "All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing, they said it was yours." Mickey said, gesturing to the Ark "I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

The Doctor looked at it "I don't know." he answered "Never seen it before."

****

Right, that's this part done. I know that probably wasn't the best of places to stop, but on the bright side, since I've got this all ready you won't have to wait very long for the next chapter, unless the internet decides to stop working again.

TTFN

Julie.


	103. Doomsday part 3

****

Right, here's the next part.

"But it's... Time Lord." Rose said

"Both sides had secrets." the Doctor told her and then turned to the Daleks "What is it? What have you done?" he asked them

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." said Dalek Sec

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked "What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose informed him

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do." the Doctor replied "Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything... ever... from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage." here his voice dropped to a whisper "Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

The Doctor laughed contemptuously. "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting." Sec reminded him

"Well... you got me there." the Doctor "Although... there is always this." He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"A sonic probe?"

"That's 'screwdriver'." the Doctor said

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes." the Doctor said "Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do - it is _very_ good at opening doors." He activated the screwdriver, and immediately, the doors explode inwards. Jake, his men, and the Cybermen lept into action, firing their guns at the Daleks.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!"

"Alert! Casing impact, casing impact!" Dalek Cann said

The Doctor and Rose flung themselves to the ground, trying to avoid the guns. "Rose, get out!" the Doctor shouted. Rose tried to get to the exit but stumbled

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" Dalek Sec said

Pete helped Rose to her feet - she's surprised to see him there but obviously there was no time for him to explain. They ran for the door. Mickey picked up a gun and started firing anywhere.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete! Delete!"

The Doctor managed to reach Rose and Pete where they stood in the doorway, out of harms way.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose yelled

"Adapt to weaponry!"

"Fire power restored!"

The Dalek fired once at a Cyberman, immediately destroying it. Jake managed to reach the door - but Mickey lost his footing and accidentally placed his hand upon the Genesis Ark, leaving a red hot mark there. He ran for the door.

"Cybermen primary target." Dalek Sec said

Mickey winced in pain as he looked at his hand. The rest of Jake's men managed to slip through the door before it closed, sealing both the Daleks and the Cybermen inside.

"Jake, check the stairwell." the Doctor said "The rest of you, come on!"

--

Mickey, Rose and the Doctor ran down a corridor. "I just fell, I didn't mean it!"

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force." the Doctor said "To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" He kissed the top of Mickey's head, which made Rose laugh "Now, run!" he said as he grabbed Rose's hand and they ran on.

--

Jackie was still hurrying down the stairs. She came to an abrupt halt - Cybermen were approaching from the bottom of the stairs. She started running back up again, then exited the stairwell. She started to run down a corridor. She yelped as she came face to face with two Cybermen "You will be upgraded."

"No, but you can't! Please--" Jackie whimpered. The Cybermen were shot from behind. They fell to the ground dead, to reveal Pete aiming a gun behind them. He was accompanied by the Doctor, Rose and Mickey. Jackie squinted through the smoke clouding him, uncomprehending, then her eyes widened as she realised "Pete!" she said. In the background, Rose's hands went to her mouth

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair." Jackie said sounding slightly annoyed "Why him?"

"I'm not a ghost." Pete said

"But you're dead." Jackie "You died twenty years ago, Pete."

The Doctor stepped forward in an attempt to explain "It's Pete from a different Universe." he said "There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where--"

"Oh, you can shut up." And for once, the Doctor did as she asked and stepped into the background beside Rose. Pete smiled "Oh... you look old." she said

"You don't." Pete replied

"How can you be standing there?" Jackie asked

"Just got lucky... lived my life." Pete answered "You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"

"There was never anyone else." Jackie said quietly. The Doctor and Mickey smirked "Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought _her _up." Pete said "Rose Tyler." The Doctor and Mickey smiled "That's not bad."

"Yeah." Jackie whispered

"In my world, it worked." Pete said "All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that." Jackie said and then she paused "How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that." she said again "How very?" Pete laughed, Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor smiled fondly.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both..." he tried. Jackie nodded and he looked at her, trying to fight it "You know, it's just sort of..." he gave in and started to walk towards her "Oh, come here." he said and they ran to meet each other, Jackie was starting to cry. Pete swept her off the ground in a hug.

--

The Doctor opened the door to where a battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks was taking place, peering into the lab, waiting for the right moment to enter. He dove into the room, watched anxiously by Rose who winced every time a beam passes near him. The Doctor picked up two of the magnaclamps, using them to deflect the rays from himself. He made his way back towards the door with them, dodging the beams. He tripped over a Cyberman's body. "Come on, please." she whispered. The Doctor quickly got to his feet and slipped through the door to safety. Rose closed it after him. After a few moments, the Doctor opened it again, and he looked around it, this time, he was wearing the 3D specs.

"Override roof mechanism." The roof began to open slowly.

"El-ev-ate."

Rose watched with the Doctor "What're they doing?" she asked "Why'd they need to get outside?!"

The Doctor was baffled "Time Lord science-- _what_ Time Lord science?" He took the specs off "What is it?" Dalek Sek elevated through the ceiling into the open air with the Ark. The Doctor shut the door. He ran back down the corridor, shouting to the others as he went "We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up!" Jackie said "Believe me, I've done 'em all."

Jake popped his head out of the lift "We could always take the lift..."

--

The Doctor and the others finally stepped out of the lift on the top floor and they ran to the window, the Doctor dumped the magnaclamps down on Yvonne's desk as he went. As the Genesis Ark spun, Daleks shot out of it, more and more of them. The Doctor stared in horror. "Time Lord science..." he said "it's bigger on the inside."

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there?" Mickey asked "What for?"

"It's a prison ship." the Doctor answered

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked

"Millions." her husband replied

Pete walked away from the window "I'm sorry, but you've had it." he said "This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." He tossed her one of the yellow buttons

"But they're destroying the City!" Jackie said

"I'd forgotten you could argue." Pete said affectionately. He put the button around her neck himself "It's not just London, it's the whole world." He took her face in his hands and made her look at him "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" The Doctor turned from the window with his 3D specs on and a big grin.

"Oh, I'm ready." he said "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" He ran to a computer "Slam it down and close off both universes."

__

"Reboot systems."

"But we can't just leave." Rose said "What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen--?" The Doctor turned

"They're part of the problem." he said "And _that_ makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose laughed nervously "Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

Rose grinned "What is it with the glasses?" she asked, indulging him

"I can _see_!" he said "That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He pressed the glasses onto his wife's face "I've been through it. Do you see?" He dodged about so Rose could see, with the aid of the glasses, that he was surrounded by floating green and red particles. She reached out to try and touch them.

"_Reboot in three minutes."_

"Void stuff." the Doctor said

"Like um... background radiation!" she said

"That's it." he said "Look at the others." She turned to look a Jake, Mickey, Pete and her mother. Jackie was the only one not surrounded by the 'Void Stuff' "The only one who hasn't been through the Void - your mother." He said pointing "First time she's looked normal in her life." Rose giggled

"Oi!" Jackie said indignantly

The Doctor ran into the clear white area, Rose followed him. "The Daleks lived inside the Void." he said "They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"_Pulling_ them all in." Rose said

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry... what's-- what's the Void?" Mickey asked

"The dead space." the Doctor "Some people call it 'Hell'."

Mickey put his button around his neck "So... you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." Mickey said to Jake "Man, I told you he was good."

"But it's... like you said, we've _all_ got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." Rose said. She flexed her finger, examining the particles floating around them. She pulled the glasses of. The Doctor stood in front of her "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've gotta go." the Doctor said. This was the most difficult thing that he'd had to do since regenerating

"_Reboot in two minutes. _"

Rose stared at him. "Back to Pete's world." he said pointing at Pete "Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World'." he turned back to his wife "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." Rose continued to stare at him

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." the Doctor replied. Rose had finally realised what this meant

"But you stay on _this_ side...?" she asked

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey said.

The Doctor held Rose's gaze for a moment before he ran over to the magnaclamps. Rose stayed put, looking like she'd been slapped round the face. "That's why... I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life." he replied

"I'm supposed to go?" she asked

"Yeah." he answered, trying to hid the fact that this was hurting him more than her

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off?"

"Yeah." It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. He went to another computer

"Forever." Rose said with a false laugh "That's not gonna happen."

A crash from outside shook the building.

"We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too_. All _of us." Pete said

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Rose said angrily

"I'm not going without her." Jackie said

"Oh, my God. We're _going._" Pete said

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Jackie replied

"You've _got_ to." Rose said

"Well, that's tough!"

"Mum..."

"_Reboot in one minute."_

Rose started to speak, her voice trembling with suppressed tears "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum." Behind her the Doctor was watching with sadness in his eyes as he silently took a button on a chain out of his pocket. "But not anymore." she backed away from her mother and towards her husband "Cos now he's got me."

****

Right, that's it. I'll explain in the next chapter.

TTFN

Julie.


	104. READ

****

Okay, guys, that's it. Evolution of a Relationship is now complete. I know that it ended prematurely and for that I'm sorry but, I had already wrote the first chapter of series 3 with Rose, but without the transcript. So, I'm going to rewrite the first chapter again, which will make this story and the next flow well together. But on a happier note Thank you so much for reading the insanity that is Evolution of a Relationship. I can't believe the number of reviews this story has. The numbers of people adding to alerts or favourites is equally surprising. I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you for taking the time to read this.

Now. I know that this doesn't seem finished but I can assure you all that it is. The rest of this will continue in the next in the series. 'series 3 with Rose' I'm rewriting the first chapter of it so that Doomsday finishes better

Anyway

TTFN (or for good on this story)

Julie.


End file.
